Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Masalah perselingkuhan Siwon sudah beres. Tapi masalah lain yang lebih serius belum juga diselesaikan. Apakah semua masalah bisa selesai tanpa satupun korban? Sepertinya tidak. Ps: Kyuhyun, Heechul, Jaejoong, Leeteuk dan Junsu gs.
1. Chapter 1

Dengan langkah ringan Choi Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Presedir Perusahaan Hyundai, tempat bekerja suaminya Choi Siwon.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-8. Aku tak sabar memberitahunya" ucapnya ceria. Senyum manis terus terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun yang bekerja di perusahaan game ternama, GameLine akhir-akhir sangat sibuk mengembangkan game terbaru untuk perusahaan itu. Sedang Siwon yang menjadi pemegang tertinggi kendali Hyundai tak kalah sibik. Hal itulah yang membuat suami-isteri itu jarang bertemu.

"Anda mencari Pak Presedir, Nyonya Choi?" Tanya Yuri sekertaris Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat membuat rambut hitam sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu bergerak lucu.

Yuri kadang bingung. Bagaimana bisa diusianya yang sudah hampir 30 tahun Nyonya di depannya ini masih terlihat imut layaknya remaja "Tuan Choi ada di ruangan Nona Kim. Mereka rapat tentang cabang baru yang akan dibuka di Thailand"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya kesana" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia tahu ruang kerja Nona Kim yang dimaksud pasti adalah Kim Heechul yang menjadi kepala bidang pemasaran di perusahaan itu. Dia membungkuk ke arah Yuri dan berbalik menuju ruang Heechul yang ada 2 lantai di tempatnya saat ini.

Yuri jadi merasa iba ketika menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menajuh "Padahal Kyuhyun sangat baik. Entah apa yang dilihat Siwon dari yeoja perawan tua yang kasar itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan ruangan Heechul. Kyuhyun melihat tidak ada sekertaris Heechul yang biasanya ada di tempatnya menyeleksi siapa saja yang boleh masuk ke ruang atasannya. Tangan mungil Kyuhyun sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya ketika dia mendengar suara desahan wanita.

"Wo…nniieeee…. Berhenti bermain-main.. ummmhhhh"

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung kaku. Senyum manisnya lenyap. Dia mencoba tenang. Dia pasti salah dengar. Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menenangkan dirinya, suara laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar begitu penuh nafsu.

"Desahanmu tersexy Chullie" kemudian terdengar suara kecupan-kecupan yang membuat telinga Kyuhyun panas.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas keras, Kyuhyun membuka pintu di depannya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya yang tadi kaku kini lemas.

Namja yang begitu dia cintai dan merupakan suaminya tengah menindih tubuh seorang yeoja. Kemeja putih Siwon berserakan di lantai, sedangkan blus merah Heechul yang sobek ada di meja di depan sofa tempat mereka bercumbu. Sebelum menyadari kehadirannya, Kyuhyun dengan jelas melihat bibir Siwon melumat ganas bibir Heechul yang saat ini sudah bengkak.

"Kyunnie…" Siwon kaget menemukan isterinya berdiri di ruangan Heechul.

Air mata Kyuhyun sudah membasahi pipi chubbynya yang pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar tak terkendali. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan pemandangan yang meremukan hatinya.

"Tunggu Kyu!" Siwon yang ingin menghentikan isterinya tapi tangan ramping Heechul menahannya.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu. Bukankah sebaiknya dipercepat agar dia tidak lebih sakit lagi?" Heechul menatap Siwon.

Siwon terdiam. Dia sadar Heechul benar. Kyuhyun memang harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah pulang kantor nanti.

"Hei Boy, kau sudah membuatku tegang, kau tidak mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Heechul saat Siwon berjalan menuju pintu.

Siwon menoleh ke Heechul. Walau dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, dia tak bisa memungkiri mendambakan tubuh Heechul "Setidaknya, kali ini kita harus mengunci pintu my Princess"

"Mommy!" seorang anak 6 tahun berlari dan memeluk kaki Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae mommy telat menjemputmu Jino" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan anaknya dan berlutut agar dia sejajar dengan namja kecil itu.

"Aku hampir saja pulang naik bus" jawab Jino lalu dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah ibunya "Mommy, apa mommy baru menangis?"

Kyuhyun lupa anak laki-lakinya sangat cerdas. Turunan darinya dan suaminya. Mengingat sang suami membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi. Sepertinya berjam-jam dia berusaha menenangkan diri tetaplah gagal "Aniya. Tadi mata mommy kemasukan debu. Nah sekarang ayo kita pulang"

Jino menerima gandengan tangan ibunya. Mereka berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun memarkir mobil jaguarnya.

"Hari ini kita akan makan besar kan mommy?" tebak Jino saat sang eomma membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Makan besar apa?"

Jino memasang tampang sok menggurui yang diajarkan Siwon padanya "Hari ini kan hari pernikahan mommy dan daddy. Tiap tahun kita akan makan malam dan daddy memaksaku tidur lebih cepat. Entah karena apa"

Kyuhyun yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya hampir mengerem mendadak mendengar penjelasan anak tunggalnya. Dia tak pernah begitu menyesal seperti ini terlahir di keluarga bergen cerdas.

"Jino bahkan mendengar mommy memesan kue tar besar" secerdas-cerdas anak kecil dia tetaplah masih polos.

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerem mendadak mobilnya.

"Daddy!" Jino berseru senang saat melihat ayahnya masuk ke ruang makan. Saat ini dia dan ibunya sedang makan malam. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya anak itu yang makan karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya tanpa selera.

Siwon tersenyum melihat anaknya. Setelah mengecup kening Jino, Siwon duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa makan "Hari ini menyenangkan Jino?"

Jino mengangguk sambil menelan ayam goreng kesukaannya "Aku dapat nilai 100 saat bercerita tentang liburanku sebulan yang lalu bersama mommy. Sayang daddy tidak bisa ikut"

Siwon masih tersenyum walaupun merasa bersalah. Dia biasanya mengajak keluarga kecilnya berlibur ke luar negri setiap ada libur panjang sekolah Jino. Tapi tahun ini hari libur itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Heechul, jadi alih-alih berlibur bersama keluarga, dia malah menyetujui jalan-jalan ke Jepang bersama selingkuhan sexynya.

"Jino, ini sudah malam. Kau tidur saja sekarang ne?" perintan Siwon lembut. Dia ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun tapi tak ingin anak semata wayangnya mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Jino mengangguk sambil menghabiskan susu di gelasnya "Aku tahu kok daddy. Daddy selalu menyuruhku tidur awal setiap tanggal 27 mey kan"

Siwon menatap anaknya bingung. Jino sudah hampir mencapai tangga menuju kamarya di lantai 2 saat dia berbalik lagi "Mommy. Kenapa kue tarnya belum datang? Mommy dan daddy tak bisa merayakan pernikahan jika tanpa kue"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Jino harus mengungkit soal kue sih? Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau kue itu sudah dibuang ke tong sampah.  
"Sudahlah chagi. Kau tidur saja. Nanti mommy akan ke kamarmu" kata Kyuhyun mencoba mengusir anaknya.

Siwon akhirnya sadar. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernihakannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun datang ke kantornya siang tadi. Pantas saja dia melihat kue tar besar di tong sampah saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Astaga! Siwon merasa menjadi namja paling brengsek di dunia.

"Kyu aku…" Siwon mencoba membuka suara.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah berdiri dari kursinya dan menumpuk piring. Berusaha membersihkan meja makan untuk menghindari kata-kata Siwon.

"Kyu dengarkan aku" Siwon berdiri dan menahan tangan isterinya.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya kasar. Mencoba melepas pegangan Siwon dan berhasil. Dia membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke bak cuci piring.

Siwon menhembuskan nafas. Berdiri di depan pintu dapur menunggu Kyuhyun ke luar. Tapi begitu ke luar dapur, Kyuhyun malah melewati suaminya seolah tak menganggap ada orang disana.

Siwon menatap punggung ramping isterinya. Membulatkan tekadnya "Aku ingin bercerai"

Kata-kata Siwon bagai menusuk jantung Kyuhyun. Paru-parunya terasa kempis dan tidak bisa mencerna oksigen lagi. Tapi dia tidak menangis. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Siwon berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun "Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu. Tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kita lebih lama lagi. Aku mencintai wanita lain"

Jika tadi jantungnya tertusuk. Sekarang jantungnya hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan derai air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuknya. Dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia sanagt ingin menahan suaminya dan berkata betapa dia mencintai namja itu. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar, itu tak akan merubah keputusan Siwon. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap Siwon yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Mianhae Kyu" ucap Siwon mencoba menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun tapi yeoja itu mundur.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" jawab Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Aku akan membawa Jino" kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

Mata Kyuhyun yang penuh air mata yang siap tumpah menatap garang wajah Siwon "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau membawa Jino!"

"Masa depan Jino akan lebih terjamin jika hidup bersamaku Kyu. Kau pasti mengerti itu" jawab Siwon mencoba meredam emosi isterinya.

"Gajiku lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidup kami" Kyuhyun berkata marah. Bagaimana Siwon begitu tega padanya? Setelah menghianati cintanya yang tulus, sekarang Siwon ingin memisahkannya dengan buah hatinya.

"Tapi jika denganku Jino akan mempunyai orang tua lengkap" jawab Siwon masih berusaha sabar.

"Jino akan mempunyai orang tua lengkap jika kau tidak selingkuh Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya meleleh sudah.

"Kau tahu alasanku melakukan itu?" Siwonpun mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apapun alasanmu aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawa Jino ke tempat wanitamu itu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu Kyuhyun" Siwon tidak suka Heechul disebut sebagai 'wanitamu'.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Lucu sekali! Kau menyuruhku menjaga omonganku tapi kau malah tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaanku. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu mengurus Jino?" Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya-dan Siwon-.

"Yak! Choi Kyuhyun! Kita belum selesai bicara" Siwon lupa pada niat awalnya yang ingin bicara baik-baik.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai tangga berbalik dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terluka dan marah "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau jaga nama itu untuk selingkuhanmu Tuan Choi" kemudian dia kembali menaiki tangga itu.

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Kenapa jadi begini? Dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyakiti wanita baik seperti Kyuhyun.

Waduh, baru chap 1 sudah berantem. Enggak nyangka #lho? Yang bikin cerita ini kan gue?#

FF ini terinspirasi dari FF yang Authir baca waktu WonKyu day o

Nah, Ayo WonKyu shipper mendekat, siap-siap ketik review ya…

Oya, ini FF pertama Author disini,, jadi mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m

Anin :3


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongmal mianhae (seperti judul FF ini) saya masih sangat baru di ini, jadi belum bisa mengelola tulisanku dengan baik. Soalnya enggak tau mau tulis dimana deskripsinya

Jadi untuk menebus kesalahan, saya akan jelasin destripsinya disini…

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15 (walaupun aku sendiri enggak tau apa itu)

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Apa lagi ya?

Udah deh, langsung aja ke….

**Chapter 2**

Sudah seminggu sejak Kyuhyun mengetahui Siwon berselingkuh dengan Heechul. Sudah seminggu pula suami-isteri Choi itu melakukan perang dingin. Mereka memang masih tidur satu ranjang, hanya saja saling membelakangi.

Tak kenal menyerah, Siwon berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar memberinya izin merawat Jino setelah mereka bercerai nanti. Kyuhyunpun tak kenal menyerah mempertahankan anak semata wayangnya itu. Lucunya mereka selalu bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja di depan Jino agar anak itu tidak merasakan ada yang salah dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi jika mereka hanya berdua Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti dua gunung Es yang tak mau kalah.

Walaupun seandainya Siwon bisa melihat kilat sedih di mata Kyuhyun saat dia melihat suaminya yang begitu keras ingin menceraikannya. Tak ayal Kyuhyun akan menangis di kamar mandi jika tanpa sengaja mendengar suaminya dan selingkuhannya saling telepon dengan suara dan kata-kata mesra. Hatinya seolah menjerit 'Harusnya aku yang dia panggil Babby. Harusnya aku yang dibisikkan kata saranghae'.

Siwon masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Karena sejak itu Kyuhyun jadi pendiam dan pemurung. Tak ada lagi perhatian Kyuhyun yang melimpah untuknya. Tak ada lagi senyuman manis Kyuhyun yang menemaninya. Tak ada lagi tawa merdu yeoja cantik itu yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tadi dia sadar. Semuanya adalah salahnya. Dia tak mungkin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuknya jika dia hanya bisa menyakiti hati isterinya itu.

"Haaaah" Siwon menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Apa kehadiranku tidak bisa membuatmu tenang chagi?" Heechul memeluk leher Siwon dari belakang.

Saat itu Siwon dan Heechul berada di ruangan sang presedir dengan kedok mengantarkan dokumen hasil rapat cabang baru perusahaan. Tapi bukannya membahas dokumen, Heechul malah berdiri di belakang kursi Siwon sambil memeluk namja tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu.

Siwon membelai lembut pipi putih Heechul "Aku hanya merasa menjadi orang yang jahat. Aku sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis"

Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon yang membelai pipinya "Aku tahu. Pasti sangat berat untukmu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Kita tak bisa menepis perasaan cinta yang datang pada kita meskipun kau sudah menikah"

Siwon tahu Heechul benar. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa tenang. Setiap malam tangan Siwon selalu terulur ingin menyentuh punggung Kyuhyun saat mereka tidur, tapi dia merasa kotor. Hatinya terasa teriris setiap mendengar isakan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun tidak sadar Siwon ada di dekatnya.

"Kapan Kyuhyun akan menyetujui perceraianmu?" Tanya Heechul saat cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Kyuhyun sudah setuju kami bercerai, tapi dia berkeras melarangku membawa Jino" jawab Siwon.

"Aku tidak keberatan menunggu lagi. Toh aku sudah menunggumu selama 5 bulan hubungan kita. Aku hanya tak sabar menunggu saat-saat dimana aku bisa memanggilmu yeobo di depan umum, saat kita bertiga dengan Jino tinggal satu rumah" Heechul menerawang sambil tetap memeluk Siwon.

Siwon mengelus lengan Heechul yang memeluknya "Aku senang kau bisa menerima Jino sebagai anakmu. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin mempertemukan kalian"

Heechul tertawa pelan "Aku suka anak kecil. Apalagi jika itu anakmu. Aku pasti akan sangat menyayanginya"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengecup bibir Heechul yang merah "Kau sangat cantik Babby"

Heechul tersenyum sebelum bibir Siwon kembali menempel pada bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan gairah tinggi.

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di parkiran gedung GameLine. Kemudian dia membukakan sabuk pengaman seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mommy, aku bisa membukanya sendiri" Jino tampak kesal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh ibunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah sok dewasa anak lelakinya "Nah pria cerdas, kau bisa membuka pintu mobil sendirikan? Ayo gesit!"

Kedua ibu dan anak itu berjalan bergandengan menuju pintu putar yang menjadi pintu masuk kantor Kyuhyun. Beginilah keseharian Jino sepulang sekolah. Dia akan ikut ibunya ke kantor sang mommy sampai jam 4 sore, jam kerja mommynya habis. Jino sama sekali tak keberatan karena di ruangan ibunya ada sebuah ruangan kecil lain tempat bermacam game diletakkan. Ruangan uji coba, kata Kyuhyun. Disanalah Jino menghabiskan waktunya sampai sore, bermain game ciptaan terbaru perusahaan itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruangan Kyuhyun, mereka bertemu dengan Changmin, General Manager Perusahaan GameLine, yang merupakan atasan sekaligus sahabat Kyuhyun di kantor.

"Changmin hyung!" Jino berlari ke arah Changmin dan memeluknya.

"Hai Jino. Kau makin tinggi saja" Changmin mengacak rambut Jino. Dia memang tak keberatan dipanggil hyung oleh anak temannya, toh dia jadi merasa muda.

"Jino, mana sopan santunmu" suara Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Jino segera melepas pelukannya pada Changmin dan membungkuk "Annyeonghaseo Changmin hyung"

Changmin tertawa "Sudahlah Kyu. Kau terlalu keras pada anakmu"

Kyuhyun hanya angkat bahu "Kau mencari hasil laporan terbaru game Cooking Attack kan?"

Changmin mengangguk sambil menggandeng tangan Jino.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Laporannya ada di ruanganku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu ruangannya sambil mempersilahkan Changmin dan Jino masuk.

Begitu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun yang cukup besar, Jino langsung melesat menuju pintu biru di dalam ruangan itu. Pintu menuju ruang uji coba.

"Hey Jino. Kerjakan dulu PRmu baru main game" perintah Kyuhyun sebelum anaknya berhasil memegang ganggang pintu.

Jino berbalik dan menatap eommanya "Aku sudah mengerjakan PRku untuk satu bulan ke depan mommy. Jadi bisakah aku langsung masuk?"

Setelah melemparkan tatapan pasrah pada Jino Kyuhyun menangguk.

"Ibu dan anak sama-sama mengerikan. Anak usia 6 tahun sudah mengerjakan PR sampai sebulan ke depan? Kau ngidam apa dulu Kyu?" Changmin menatap horror Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menimpuk kepala Changmin dengan print out yang dia ambil dari mejanya "Jangan banyak komentar Shim Changmin. Itu laporannya. Coba periksa dulu"

Meskipun mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan di kantor, mereka sangat akrab layaknya sahabat sejak kecil. Mungkin karena usia mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa hari.

Tak suka dengan keheningan, Kyuhyun memulai percakapan "Aku dengar dari Junsu eonni, kau dijodohkan lagi oleh eommamu ya?"

Changmin meringis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dibacanya "Yeah dan aku menolaknya. Eommaku benar-benar berjiwa pejuang. Sudah kutolak selusin gadisnya, dia masih saja menyodoriku lagi"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tampang bosnya "Junsu eonni juga memperlihatkanku fotonya. Gadis itu imut sekali. Bagaian mana yang kau tidak suka darinya?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjang "Awalanya aku tertarik karena namanya mirip dengan seseorang yang kucintai. Tapi tenyata aku hanya tertarik pada namanya saja"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Tunggu, namanya kalau tidak salah Kim Sun… emmm… oh Kim Sunkyu. Astaga! Apa itu nama mantan pacarmu dulu yang belum bisa kau lupakan sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" jawab Changmin "Aku tidak punya nama mantan seperti itu"

"Lalu siapa? Siapa gadis yang namanya mirip Kim Sunkyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Sebelum Changmin bisa menajwab, pintu tempat Jino main game terbuka.

"Mommy, antarkan aku ke toilet" pinta anak itu.

Kyuhyun bingung. Kadang anaknya berlagak dewasa kadang juga manjanya tidak ketulungan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Minnie" Kyuhyun berkata pada Changmin. Kemudian dia menggandeng anaknya menuju toilet yang ada di sebelah pintu ruang uji coba itu.

Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya "Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau kaulah orangnya Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun yang berhasil merebut hatiku" Changmin berbisik pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya sendiri.

Hari ini Siwon berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun agar menyerahkan soal menjemput Jino kepadanya. Hari ini dia berencana membawa Jino ke taman bermain dan mengenalkannya pada Heechul. Jadi saat ini dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Jino dengan Heechul berpakaian rapi dan manis di sampingnya.

"Daddy…" Jino berlari semangat saat melihat ayahnya.

"Sekolahmu menyenangkan kiddo?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jino.

Jino mengangguk "Daddy, mommy mana?"

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut anaknya "Hari ini daddy yang menjemputmu. Mommymu sedang sibuk" lalu dia menarik Heechul yang ada di sampingnya "Jino, kenalkan ini Heechul ajjuma. Dia teman kerja daddy"

Heechul ikut berjongkok disana "Hai Jino. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Senyum manis Heechul dibalas senyum kebingungan dari Jino. Tapi karena anak itu selalu diajarkan sopan-santun, dia membungkuk hormat "Jino imnida"

"Hari ini kita akan ke taman bermain. Jino bisa bermain sampai puas bersama daddy dan Heechul ajjuma"

"Mommy tidak ikut?" Tanya Jino. Dia tak bisa bersenang-senang dengan puas jika tidak ada mommy tersayangnya.

Siwon menggeleng "Mommymu kan sedang kerja Jino"

"Main bersama ajjuma saja oke?" Heechul tersenyum lembut pada anak 6 tahun di depannya.

Jino hanya mengangguk walau di dalam hari anak itu tengah menyusun rencana. Dia tak suka melihat ajjuma itu menggandeng erat lengan ayahnya. Hanya ibunya yang boleh melakukan itu. Dan jika ada yang berani melanggarnya, dia akan masuk black list Pangeran Choi cerdas itu.

Kyuhyun sangat cemas, dia menatap jam tangan silver di tangan rampingnya. Sudah hampir jam 3. Ini bukan pertama Siwon menjemput Jino tapi nalurinya sebagai ibu mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Karena sudah tak bisa membendung perasaan cemasnya, Kyuhyun menelepon Siwon.

"Hallo?" Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban dari Siwon tapi hanya suara hiruk pikuk yang terdengar dari ponselnya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas "Yak! Choi Siwon jawab aku!"

"Mianhae Kyu, aku sedang sibuk tadi" jawab Siwon setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Mana Jino?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung "Hey, kau dimana? Disana ramai sekali"

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia terdengar ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari "Aku ada di taman bermain bersama Jino tapi…"

"Wonnie, aku sudah melapor ke petugas. Mereka akan membantu kita mencari Jino" suara merdu seorang wanita yang Kyuhyun kenal masuk ke telinganya.

"Kau bersama Heechul?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya Siwon ternyata mempertemukan Jino dan Heechul di belakangnya. Tapi perkataan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tersadar "Apa maksud wanitamu berkata mencari Jino? Jino hilang?"

"Tenang dulu Kyu" Siwon berusaha menenagkan Kyuhyun "Kau coba tarik nafas dan…"

"MANA SEMPAT AKU TARIK NAFAS PHABO! SIALAN! KAU DIMANA SEKARANG?!" Teriakan marah Kyuhyun yang keras itu pasti membuat tuli telinga Siwon.

Setelah Siwon memberitahu tempatnya sekarang, Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju parkiran.

Sepertinya yeoja manis itu sedang sial, ban depan mobil jaguar kesayangannya kempis. Dia mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa ke tempat Jino hilang jika mobilnya tidak bisa jalan?

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin dari dalam mobil BMW merahnya. Dia baru saja berniat pulang.

"Ah Minnie! Kau memang Dewa Penolong. Antarkan aku ke Taman Bermain Summer. Ngebut oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aissh! Tak ada waktu. Ayo ngebut. Kalau kita bisa sampai sana kurang dari 10 menit aku akan meneraktirmu makan malam sampai kenyang" jawab Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Walau bingung tawaran Kyuhyun tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Changmin "Oke, pakai sabuk pengamanmu Kyunnie. Kita balapan"

Seperti pembalap F1, Changmin langsung ngebut tingkat final.

Siwon sudah mencari Jino kemana-mana. Tapi anak itu tak ada dimanapun. Heechul merasa sangat bersalah karena dialah Jino hilang.

Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati es cream setelah Jino menaiki atraksi memacu adrenalin sampai 5 kali. Heechul yang benci ketinggian tak kuat lagi. Jadi Siwon memutuskan mereka istirahat sejenak. Es cream cokelat yang dimakan Jino jatuh –dengan sengaja- ke terusan pink manis Heechul membuat noda besar disana. Heechul reflex berteriak karena itu adalah pakaian kesayangannya. Siwon yang tahu anaknya sengaja, memarahi sang anak. Puncaknya Jino melawan semua kata-kata ayahnya dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Saat Siwon mau mengejar, Heechul yang memakai hak tinggi terpeleset. Jadi Siwon membantu Heechul dan kehilangan jejak Jino.

Sudah 10 menit dia mencari dibantu beberapa petugas taman bermain itu tapi sepertinya Jino sangat pintar bermain petak umpet.

Siwon tertegun ketika dia melihat seorang yeoja berlari ke arahnya. Bukan karena yeoja itu Kyuhyun, tapi karena namja yang ikut berlari di sampingnya. Shim Changmin. Siwon jelas kenal namja bos isterinya. Namja yang –menurut Siwon- berusaha merebut Kyuhyun-nya. Ada perasaan kesal dalam diri Siwon saat melihat mereka datang bersama.

"Kalian sudah berhasil menemukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan ketika dia bertatapan dengan Heechul ada perasaan tidak suka yang melayang di antara keuda wanita cantik itu.

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi Jino belum kelihatan" jawab Siwon. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan memarahinya.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin yang berpikir Kyuhyun akan pinmgsan memegang bahu wanita itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak apa-apa Changmin. Kita harus berpencar mencari Jino"

Siwon menatap tidak senang tangan Changmin yang masih merangkul bahu isterinya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengeluarkan protes, tangan Heechul memegang lengannya.

"Maaf ini semua karena aku teledor" kata Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Tentu saja ini karenamu' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mommy!" suara panggilan itu membuat 4 orang disana langsung menoleh. Jino terlihat berlari dengan semangat kemudian langsung menumbruk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun "Mommy. Akhirnya mommy datang"

Setelah sembuh dari shocknya, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Jino dan menatap wajah polos anak itu "Kau dari mana saja Jino? Kau membuat kami semua cemas"

Jino menunjuk Siwon dan Heechul "Tadi aku menjatuhkan es cream ke baju ajjuma itu lalu daddy membentakku. Aku kan kesal. Jadi aku pergi saja"

"Lain kali Jino tidak boleh begitu" nasehat Kyuhyun pada anaknya.

Jino mengangguk lalu matanya beralih ke Changmin "Hyung, aku boleh bermain di kantor hyung? Aku sudah bosan disini"

Siwon menatap Jino tak percaya. Hyung? Jino mamnggil Changmin hyung? Astaga! Dunia pasti sudah tua.

"Jino, kau masih bersama daddy. Kau tidak bisa ke kantor mommy sekarang" tegas Siwon.

"Aku tak mau kalau ada ajjuma itu" kata Jino menunjuk Heechul.

Heechul memang suka anak kecil tapi kesabarannya juga bisa habis. Kenapa anak Siwon sebegini bandelnya sih? Wajah mereka memang mirip. Tapi sifat mereka? 'Pasti sifat anak ini turunan ibunya' pikir Heechul.

"Jino mau sama mommy!" jawab Jino dan langsung berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membawa Jino pulang. Aku tak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi" jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka mulut ingin membantah "Jangan bersikap kekanakkan Siwon. Kau tahu disini kaulah yang salah. Aku tidak terima protes apapun"

Jujur, Changmin semakin pusing. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersikap seolah mereka adalah pihak yang berseteru. Bukankah mereka pasangan suami-istri paling kompak? Dan siapa wanita di samping Siwon? Kenapa dia menggandeng Siwon seolah menegaskan Siwon adalah miliknya? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar di kepala Changmin.

"Kajja Minnie kita kembali ke kantor" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dan mereka bertigapun berjalan menjauh dari pasangan SiChul. Tak memperdulikan pandangan tidak terima dari Siwon. Bukan karena Kyuhyun membawa Jino, tapi karena Kyuhyun lebih memilih menggandeng Changmin daripada dia, suaminya sendiri.

**Okey, cukup sekian chapter keduanya,, makasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai meninggalkan review segala. Saya sangat senang dengan review kalian.**

**Kebiasaan ngepost di AFF jadi bingung gimana caranya masukin FF disini.. hahahaha**

**Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang review dan ngasi semangat ke Author. Bener agak kaget juga, soalnya ini pertama kali dibash… gomawo Kyuminjoong, you're my best friend. KyuLover juga gomawo,, dan semua teman2 yang mendukungku, kalian semua matahariku *gombal mode on***

**Oya, Bagi yang ngebash, saya jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya di bash,, tapi satu pesan untuk kalian..** "YA KALAU ENGGAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA AJA JENG, EMANG SAYA MAKSA ENGGAK KAN? SO, TUTUP AJA FF INI DARI ALATMU, TOH BANYAK FF LAIN YANG LEBIH BERKUALITAS YANG BISA KALIAN BACA"

**Nah bagi yang suka, kalau sempat ditunggu reviewnya..**

**Jangan ada yang ngebash lagi, tar dosa Author pindah ke kalian lho…**

Anin :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae chapter 3

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 3**

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Heechul yang badmood, Siwon langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia sedang ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. Menenangkan hati? Memangnya Siwon kenapa? Ahh Siwon sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa panas sepeninggal Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jino.

Rumah yang ditempati Siwon dan keluarga kecilnya tidaklah besar. Itu karena Kyuhyun yang minta. Dia ingin rumah mereka sederhanas aja agar dia sebagai isteri bias mengurusnya tanpa melibatkan pembantu. Karena itu pula ketika Siwon pulang ke rumahnya tepat jam 7 malam, suasana rumah itu sangat sepi.

Biasanya, setiap sampai rumah makan malam pasti sudah tersedia di meja makan. Isterinya yang cantik akan menuntunnya dan memaksanya makan segunung. Tapi malam ini, tak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Merasa lapar Siwon akhirnya memilih untuk menyeduh mie instan.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang sampai sekarang sih? Apa jangan-jangan Changmin menahan Kyuhyun dan Jino? Damn! Harusnya aku menahan mereka tadi. Changmin kurang ajar! Kalau sampai dia berbuat macam-macam pada Kyu akan kubunuh dia" Siwon terus saja mengirim beribu-ribu umpatan manis pada Changmin sampai dia tersedak mie yang panas dan mengumpat mie yang dimakannya itu.

**3 WK 3**

Kyuhyun menggendong Jino yang tidur di punggungnya. Setelah menidurkan anaknya di kasur berbentuk mobil balap, Kyuhyun melirik jam bermotif kuda yang bergantung di dinding. sudah hampir jam setengah 10. Kyuhyun ingin menepati janjinya untuk meneraktir Changmin, jadi dia, Changmin dan Jino makan malam di restoran Jepang. Jika sudah membahas game dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun suka lupa waktu.

Kyuhyun tadi melihat ada mobil Mercedes putih terparkir di garasi. Itu menandakan Siwon sudah pulang. Tapi sepanjang penglihatan Kyuhyun, dia tidak menemukan namja itu. Dia hanya menemukan bungkus mie instan di dapur. Jadi ketika dia memasuki kamar tidurnya, Kyuhyun agak kaget menemukan Siwon tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendekati sosok suaminya yang tengah tertidur. Bibir cherrynya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis tatkala menatap wajah polos Siwon yang seperti malaikat jika tertidur. Diusapnya dengan halus pipi Siwon.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh pipimu Wonnie" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Menikmati setiap aliran listrik menenangkan pada hatinya setiap kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil selimut biru safir di lemari dan menyelimuti Siwon sebatas dada. Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa semalaman berdiri disana hanya untuk melihat suaminya tidur karena ketika suaminya bangun, Kyuhyun tak akan bisa memandanginya sampai puas.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah denganmu Wonnie. Aku sungguh mencintaimu" dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak saat mengatakan itu. Sekali lagi dibelainya pipi Siwon dan dia beranjak pergi. Hanya saja tangan yang dipakainya mengelus Siwon di tarik pelan. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat tangan Siwon menahan tangannya. Kyuhyun hampir jantungan karena mengira Siwon bangun, tapi ternyata mata namja atletis itu masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan ketika menyadari suaminya sedang mengigau. Di dekatkan telinganya ke bibir Siwon. Mencoba mendengar igauan sang suami.

"Jangan pergi…" suara Siwon hanya berupa bisikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Siwon. Tapi senyumnya segera lenyap mendengar lanjutan igauan Siwon "Chullie, tetaplah disini"

Tanpa bisa dicegah sebutir air mata lolos dari mata Kyuhyun. Dengan pelan –takut membangunkan Siwon- Kyuhyun melepas pegangan Siwon pada tangannya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya "Tempatku sudah tidak ada lagi, bahkan di dalam mimpimu sekalipun"

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamar Jino. Berniat tidur disana. Dia yakin Jino tak akan menyebut nama siapapun dalam tidurnya yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

**3 WK 3**

Siwon terbangun dan sangat kaget ketika tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Pikiran negative langsung merasukinya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Changmin? Changmin pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Dengan kecepatan kuda, Siwon bangun dari tidurnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Siwon langsung melesat ke dapur di lantai 1. Kyuhyun juga tidak ada. Siwon sudah frustasi karena tidak juga menemukan isterinya. Dia berniat ke apartemen Changmin dan menusuk namja mesum itu saat terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung berbalik dan menghembuskan nafas lega menemukan Kyuhyun "Kau tidur diamana semalam?"

"Di kamar Jino" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Dia sudah selesai menuruni tangga dan berniat ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kenapa kau tidur disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku tidur di kamar anakku?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Aniya. Kupikir kau menginap di tempat Changmin" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandagan kesal "Jangan samakan aku dengan kau Choi Siwon"

"Siapapun akan berpikir seperti itu jika melihat apa yang kau lakukan di taman bermain itu kemarin" balas Siwon tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya "Well, memangnya apa yang kulakukan kemarin?"

"Kau menarik Changmin begitu semangat dan meninggalkan suamimu" jawab Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau berharap aku menarik tanganmu dan dicakar Heechulmu yang cantik itu?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Apa sih yang dipermasalahkan oleh Siwon?

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Siwon sampai lupa kalau saat itu Heechul ada bersamanya "Yah, setidaknya kau bisa ikut pulang bersamaku bukannya dengan Changmin"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebal "Aku kan kesana diantar Changmin karena ban mobilku kempis. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya disana kan? Lagipula mana sudi aku satu mobil dengan wanitamu itu"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan tidak sopan itu?" Siwon mulai ikutan sebal.

Kyuhyun yang malas memulai pertengkaran memilih bejalan kembali ke dapur. Tapi lagi-lagi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan perkataan Siwon membuatnya berhenti "Sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan Changmin?"

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Siwon dengan sengit "Dia bosku di kantor. Apa kau lupa?"

"Kalian kelihatan lebih akrab dari anak buah dan bos biasanya" jawab Siwon sarkatis.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa sih?" jika bisa Kyuhyun ingin melempar Siwon dengan vas bunga di meja dekat dapur.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Aku sudah jujur tentang hubunganku dengan Chullie. Kuharap kau juga jujur padaku" jawab Siwon.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku dan Changmin hanya berteman dan berhubungan sebagai rekan kerja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Changmin menyukaimu Kyu. Aku bisa lihat dari tatapan matanya" Siwon menatap isterinya yang keras kepala itu.

"Berhentilah bercanda Siwon. Changmin memang menyukaiku. Kami teman akrab kalau kau lupa akan hal itu" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yakin.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

Darah Siwon terasa mendidih mendengar nada yakin dalam suara Kyuhyun "Kau menyukai Changmin? Kau dan Changmin pacaran? Pacaran di belakangku?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yakin Siwon sedang mabuk "Kau gila. Sudahlah. Aku bisa ikut gila jika bersamamu lebih lama lagi"

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Kenapa dia merasa semangat hidupnya lenyap mendengar Kyuhyun tak ingin bersamanya lagi? Bukankah dia dan Kyuhyun memang akan bercerai setelah masalah Jino terpecahkan?

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan Siwon beranjak ke dapur.

Tapi lagi-lagi si Siwon yang muram menghentikannya "Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin. Pantas saja Jino akrab dengan Changmin. Kau sengaja membuat mereka dekat agar ketika kita bercerai Jino akan menganggap Changmin ayah barunya"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa tidur tenang semalaman karena bermimpi Siwon dan Heechul menertawai Kyuhyun yang kesepian dan sekarang Siwon menuduhnya selingkuh dengan Changmin? Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Jelas-jelas yang selingkuh disini Siwon. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang dituduh?

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang lain jika sampai saat ini aku masih mencintamu!" suara Kyuhyun yang keras membuat Siwon terkaget.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon tidak yakin pada pendengarannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang merah karena marah dan malu menatap wajah Siwon dengan berani "Kau pikir aku bisa menghapus rasa cintaku padamu hanya dalam beberapa hari? Aku manusia Siwon. Bukan robot yang disetting khusus untuk melupakan orang yang dia cintai secepat itu"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Siwon tidak menghentikannya lagi karena sibuk tersenyum. Entah kenapa semangat hidupnya yang tadi lenyap kini kembali lagi. Dalam kuantitas 2 kali lipat.

**3 WK 3**

Siwon melangkah dengan ringan menuju ruangannya. Seolah ada sepasang sayap di punggungnya yang membuatnya melayang bak malaikat. Dia menyapa semua orang yang ditemuinya. Baik itu manager ORD bahkan petugas OB.

"Apa hari ini jadwalku menyenangkan?" Tanya Siwon pada Yuri saat dia melewati meja sekertarisnya itu.

Yuri memeriksa agendanya "Anda ada rapat dengan Nona Shin jam 9 pagi ini. Kemudian jam setengah 12 Anda akan makan siang dengan Ketua Umum Partai Serikat untuk membahas kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Setelah itu…"

"Wah sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan" komentar Siwon.

Yuri membulatkan matanya menatap Siwon dengan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon yang sangat kesal jika harus rapat dengan Nona Shin yang selalu berusaha mengodanya malah tersenyum lebar. Siwon yang selalu gerah jika makan siang formal dengan politikus yang sepanjang acara hanya akan membicarakan kebaikannya pada negera malah mengatakan acara itu sangat menyenangkan. Yuri jadi berpikir mungkin kepala Siwon terbentur.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali" Siwon masih berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sekarang Yuri yakin Siwon sudah gila. Tapi ketika dia melihat mata Siwon, Yuri tahu. Bosnya itu sekarang sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat bagus. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin bilang cuaca cerah saat mendung begini.

"Anda kelihatan sedang bahagia. Memangnya ada hal bagus apa?" Tanya Yuri.

Siwon sendiri bingung. Apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia? Bukankah hari ini dia belum bertemu sekalipun dengan Heechul? Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata-kata Kyuhyun pagi ini _"Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang lain jika sampai saat ini aku masih mencintamu!"_

Siwon memberi senyum berlesung pipinya sebelum masuk ke ruangan besarnya "Hari ini aku mendengar kata-kata yang sangat indah"

**3 WK 3**

Heechul kesal bukan main. Hari ini Siwon seperti mengacuhkannya. Ketika dia menggoda namja itu dengan lekukan tubuh indahnya, Siwon malah asik melamun. Saat Heechul menghentakkan kaki saking kesalnya Siwon malah bilang _"Kau kesal kenapa Kyunnie?"_

Kyunnie? Jadi yang Siwon lamunkan dari tadi adalah isterinya? Heechul sungguh kesal bukan main. Bagaimana Siwon bisa memikirkan isterinya yang entah dimana sedangkan dia yang ada di depan matanya dicuekin?

Saking kesalnya Heechul tidak mau melihat Siwon sampai dia pulang ke apartemenya. Dan sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Heechul yang selalu menjaga kecantikan kulitnya tidak pernah begadang, tapi sekarang dia malah tidak bisa tidur. Jadi yeoja cantik itu memutuskan jalan-jalan malam. Tak peduli pada dinginnya alam.

"Tumben kau belum tidur jam segini Chullie" sapa Jessica, tetangga Heechul yang saat itu bertemu dengannya di pintu gedung apartemen mereka.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" jawab Heechul "Kau sendiri tak biasanya pulang jam segini"

Jessica tertawa "Bosku memaksaku lembur dengannya di ruang istirah. Si bodoh itu takut dipergoki teman isterinya jika kami bermain di hotel"

"Aku benci isteri-isteri perebut kebahagian kita" gunam Heechul.

"Nado" jawab Jessica lalu dia masuk ke gedung apartemennya meninggalkan Heechul yang memilih ke toko 24 jam untuk membeli cemilan herbal.

Saat dia melewati jalan yang agak sepi, Heechul melihat sosok bayangan yang mengikutinya. Heechul bukan penakut. Tapi dia teringat masa lalu saat dia SMA dulu. Saat dia hampir diperkosa 5 cowok mengerikan.

Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia memencet tombol 1 di HPnya. Berharap Siwon segera mengangkat teleponnya.

**3 WK 3**

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?" Siwon menatap isterinya yang hanya berbaring miring di kasurnya. Hari ini ibu Siwon meminta agar Jino menginap di rumahnya. Jadi saat ini di rumah hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Apa ACnya menyala? Rasanya dingin sekali" Kyuhyun berkata pelan. Dia merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Belum lagi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa agak sakit saat menarik nafas.

"ACnya mati kok" jawab Siwon mengecek remote AC "Kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon segera mengambil selimut babby blue tebal dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu mudah sakit jika cuaca berubah drastis" Siwon mengecek kening Kyuhyun "Hangat. Kau demam?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi chubbynya melihat betapa perhatiannya Siwon padanya. Kepalanya memang masih sakit dan mungkin juga dia sedang demam, tapi perhatian Siwon membuat hatinya berbunga.

Siwon berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun "Tidurlah. Kau mau kupeluk agar lebih hangat?"

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan iya tapi HP Siwon langsung berdering nyaring. Walau enggan Siwon tetap mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat nama Heechul terpampang di LCD HPnya.

"Wonnie… to…tolong aku…" suara isakan Heechul membuat Siwon langsung terduduk.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan cukup deras di luar sana "Chullie, ada apa? Kau dimana?"  
"Ada..orang yang me..mengikuriku.. Wonnie… aku… aku takut sekali" suara hujan juga terdengar dari ponsel Siwon.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Tunggu aku disana. Cari tempat yang teduh dan ramai. Kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan Chullie" perintah Siwon cemas.

"Ba…baik… tapi kemarilah… aku takut… kumohon Wonnie… aku ada.. di… di dekat a..apartemenku" suara Heechul semakin pelan.

"Aku kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku" Siwon segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dia turun dari kasurnya.

"Kau mau kenama Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan lengan Siwon dengan tangannya.

"Aku harus ke tempat Heechul. Ada orang jahat yang mengikutinya" jawab Siwon. Saking paniknya dia tidak sadar akhirnya Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Wonnie' lagi.

"Tapi di luar hujan. Kau bisa sakit" kata Kyuhyun cemas pada Siwon.

"Kyu. Aku tak punya waktu berdebat denganmu. Heechul sangat membutuhkanku sekarang" dengan pelan dilepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya. Kemudian dia mengambil mantel tebalnya.

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Dia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala kasurnya. Merasakan pusing di kepalanya makin parah. Tidakkah Siwon menyadari tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi memegangnya terasa sangat panas? Bukan hangat lagi seperti tadi.

"Heechul lebih membutuhkanku kali ini Kyu. Kumohon mengertilah" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

Seperti di awal. Kyuhyun sadar dia bukan lagi pemilik hati namja di depannya itu. Menyadari itu membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Hatinya pun jauh lebih sakit.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak menjwab, Siwon hanya menghela nafas "Mianhae" katanya lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara deru mobil Siwon walaupun hujan sudah sangat deras. Dingin. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil. Bukan hanya karena udara yang menjadi lebih dingin 2 kali lipat, tapi karena yeoja itu tengah menangis.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun. Perutnya mual bukan main. Dengan langkah tersoek-soek dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makan malamnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia muntah lagi sampai hanya air yang keluar.

"Wonnie…" ucapnya disertai isakan keras. Dia bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tak akan ada yang dengar. Dia tak perlu cemas Jino mendengarnya "Wae? Kenapa kau memilih dia?"

Tubuhnya lemas. Dia harus berpegangan pada tembok agar dia bisa kembali ke kasurnya. Tapi baru setengah jalan. Kepalanya terasa seperti meledak. Pandangannya kabur dan hanya menyisakan kegelapan. Dengan suara keras tubuh Kyuhyun membentur lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Matanya tertutup. Dadanya tidak bergerak, seolah tidak bernafas lagi.

**3 WK 3**

TBC

Jeongmal mianhae sempat menelantarkan FF ini.

Saya sudah meminta izin dari Author yang bikin FF yang menginspirasi FF ini lewat email and PM, tapi sampai sekarang belum dibalas, mungkin sedang sibuk.

Tapi berhubung sudah hampir 1 bulan, Author enggak mungkin terus cuekin FF ini kan, walau dengan tangan gemetar dan sedikit tidak enak hati Author menyerahkan 1 chapter ini.

Tapi sumpah deh, saya sama sekali enggak pernah niat memplagiatkan FF itu, kalian bisa cek perbedaannya di Wonkyu All The Way. Judul FF itu 'Last Wish' dengan Author 'Dee Via'. Insyallah yang sama hanya alur cerita Siwon selingkuh di belakang Kyuhyun aja. Karena sisanya Author ngarang semua. Bagaimanapun, saya sebagai Author dan Reader sangat menghargai karya seseorang, karena itu saya mengharapkan orang lain juga menghargai karya saya.

Well, jika masih ada yang menganggap saya plagiat dan FF ini adalah sampah, silahkan tinggalkan FF ini sebelum tanpa sadar saya mengirim dosa saya ke Anda.

Jika ada yang masih menunggu dan mengharapkan FF ini, tolong tunjukkan dengan Review kalian wahai Reader yang Budiman.

Bow

Anin :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae chapter 3

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 4**

Siwon membuat roti panggang untuk sarapan Heechul. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena dia gagal menyelamatkan Heechul. Begitu sampai ke tempat yang Heechul sebutkan dalam teleponnya Siwon segera membawa Heechul ke apartemennya. Oya, sekedar info, ternyata bayangan yang dipikir Heechul orang jahat adalah seorang namja berusia 18 tahun yang sedang menunggu pacar backstreetnya di gang itu. Yang membuat Siwon gelisah adalah Kyuhyun. Dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan kacau tadi malam. Apalagi Siwon mengingat Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak badan. Dia berusaha pulang setelah Heechul tertidur, tapi Heechul memeluknya sangat erat sampai pagi sampai Siwon tidak bisa bergerak.

Siwon meraih mantel yang disampirkan di sofa pink kamar Heechul saat dia mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul.

Siwon menatap Heechul yang baru bangun "Aku mau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Semalam dia tidak enak badan"

"Sekarang dia pasti ada di kantornya" jawab Heechul "Kyuhyun sangat menyukai pekerjaannya kan. Pasti karena bosnya yang kemarin itu"

"Changmin hanya teman akrab Kyuhyun sejak mulai kerja disana" jelas Siwon yakin.

Heechul mendengus "Mereka terlihat lebih dari teman"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku percaya pada Kyuhyun" Siwon mengenakan mantelnya.

"Percaya? Kau berkata seolah kalian akan rujuk" suara Heechul terkesan tidak suka.

Siwon membeku. Benar juga kata Heechul. Kenapa dia sekarang jadi ragu. Bukankah tekatnya sudah bulat untuk bercerai dengan Kyuhyun dan menikahi Heechul?

"Sebenarnya kau mencintai siapa Siwon?" Tanya Heechul dingin.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membayangkan wajah kedua wanita yang sat ini mengisi hidupnya. Tak bisa dia sanggah. Dia masih mencintai Kyuhyun. 10 tahun mereka mengenal, tidaklah mudah melupakan kenangan itu. Tapi dia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia mencintai Heechul. Mencintai setiap senti tubuh Heechul, wajahnya, suaranya dan sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Heechul" jawab Siwon.

Heechul tersenyum puas "Kalau begitu tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi"

Siwon menggeleng "Aku harus melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Begitu aku tahu dia baik-baik saja aku akan kembali kesini"

"Katanya kau mencintaiku" Heechul menatap Siwon tidak terima.

"Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah ibu dari anakku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya jika dia sedang sakit" jawab Siwon.

"Terserah" Heechul masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras.

Siwon melangkah menuju pintu kamar Heechul "Babby, ayolah. Kau jangan ngambek begitu. Nanti cepat keriput lho"

Seandainya Siwon tidak menghabiskan waktunya membujuk Heechul, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun lebih cepat.

**=JMJS=**

Changmin sangat cemas. Kyuhyun tidak biasanya telat masuk kantor. Dan sekarang dia sudah telat sejam lebih. Sudah jam 9 lewat 20 tapi Kyuhyun belum juga menampakan dirinya. Sudah puluhan kali Changmin menelepon HP dan telepon rumah Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada yang dijawab satupun. Changmin sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa cemasnya. Dia segera berlari ke luar dari ruangannya menuju parkiran.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Changmin sudah berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Dengan tak sabar dia memecet bel rumah itu. 5 menit berlalu tanpa jawaban. Changmin sudah berniat kembali ke kantor. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Tapi instingnya menyuruhnya masuk. Changmin memegang daun pintu di depannya dan ajaibnya tidak terkunci. Sepertinya Siwon terlalu terburu-buru semalam sehingga tidak mengunci pintunya lagi.

"Kyu, kau ada di dalam?" suara Changmin yang tinggi seolah bergema saking sepinya rumah itu.

Changmin tahu, saat ini dia harus mengandalkan instingnya. Jadi dia ikut saja kemana kakinya melangkah. Jujur, Changmin agak ragu ketika kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Sepertinya kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak melakukan kejahatan. Kau hanya ingin mengecek saja" Changmin memberi keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu kamar itu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, jantung Changmin terasa melompat dari rongga dadanya ketika dia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring di lantai. Secepat kilat dia menghampiri tubuh itu. Dia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Kyu. Kau kenapa? Bangunlah. Jangan membuatku takut. Kyunnie… please sadarlah" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat panas. Kontras dengan tangannya yang dingin seperti es.

Tangannya mencoba mendeteksi nadi Kyuhyun. Lemah. Sangat lemah. Changmin bahkan tidak merasakan Kyuhyun bernafas.

"Bertahanlah Kyu. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun bridal syle dan berlari secepat dia bisa menuju mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun" Siwon yang baru keluar dari mobilnya shock bukan main melihat Changmin keluar dari rumahnya menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek. Kau kemana saja Choi! Kau malah meninggalkan isterimu yang sedang sekarat" umpat Changmin kesal.

Siwon menghampiri Changmin berusaha mengambil Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Changmin. Siwon kaget ketika dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang lemas dan sedingin es. Wajah istrinya pucat dan tidak berwarna.

"Jangan sentuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan kotormu" Changmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Siwon agar dia bisa membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Dia membaringkan Kyuhyun disana. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking cemasnya.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Siwon setelah sadar dari shocknya.

Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi "Ke rumah sakit" jawabnya kemudian menginjak gas sekencang-kencangnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

Tangan Kyuhyun dingin seperti mayat. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia bernafas seperti mayat. Siwon merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Dengan tubuh gemetar Siwon naik ke mobilnya dan mengikuti Changmin dari belakang.

**=JMJS=**

Sudah berjam-jam kedua namja tampan itu duduk menunggu di depan sebuah ruang VVIP rumah sakit. Begitu sampai rumah sakit, dokter membawa Kyuhyun ke UGD dan memeriksanya sebentar. Dokter itu lalu menyuruh suster membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang rawat. Dan saat ini, dia masih ada di ruang rawat itu untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun lebih detail lagi.

Mungkin sudah 3 jam mereka disana, akhirnya dokter itu keluar.

"Siapa diantara kalian suami dari nyonya di dalam?" tanyanya.

"Aku" jawab Siwon cepat. Changmin menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tak ingin menakutkan kalian tapi jika kalian telat semenit saja memabawanya kesini mungkin dia tak akan tertolong" jelas Dokter itu.

Changmin dan Siwon menarik nafas kaget. Changmin tak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika dia terlambat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Separah itukah keadaannya dokter?" Tanya Siwon sangat kawatir.

"Dia mengalami hypothermia karena udara dingin. Dia juga mengalami kelelahan ekstrim dan stress berat. Kami memasangkan masker oksigen untuk mempermudahkannya bernafas. Demamnya sudah turun sekarang, tapi tetaplah jaga dia agar hangat" petintah dokter itu disambut anggukan kedua namja yang mendengarkannya "Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi dia masih dalam kondisi sangat lemah. Usahakan dia tidak banyak pikiran dan hindari dia dari tekanan. Dia perlu istirahat total selama beberapa hari dari aktivitas berat"

"Bisakah aku melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Changmin. Dia tidak menggunakan kami. Dia tak pernah mau digabungkan dengan namja di sebelahnya ini.

"Bisa. Tapi sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Kondisinya masih lemah dan belum stabil. Jagalah dia dengan baik" jelas Dokter itu.

Mereka saling membungkuk. Sebelum Siwon bisa masuk, Changmin lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan itu. Seperti kebanyakan rumah sakit. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih. Bahkan wajah pucat Kyuhyun terlihat seputih cat tembok itu. Dia terbaring lemah di ranjang itu. Matanya masih tertutup. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup masker oksigen. Tangan kirinya terpasang infus. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan bagi Changmin.

Perlahan Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Dia sungguh bersyukur pada Tuhan karena memberinya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sebelum terlambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat Siwon membuat Changmin menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Changmin membalas pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku suaminya. Aku berhak ada disini menjaganya" jawab Siwon.

"Menjaganya? Huh! Kau bahkan membiarkannya sendiri di rumah. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya ketika aku menemukannya? Dia tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar kalian. Dingin, pucat dan sekarat. Dia seperti tak bernafas. Nadinya sangat lemah sampai aku hampir tidak merasakannya. Itu yang kau sebut menjaga?" bentak Changmin.

Siwon terdiam. Tak berani membayangkan keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Dia tahu dia salah. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di saat dia membutuhkan. Kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon meninggalkannya malam itu terniang di otaknya _'Aku juga membutuhkanmu'_

"Kau sudah menyia-nyiakannya Choi Siwon. Sekarang kau tak berhak mengaku sebagai suaminya. Sebaiknya kau pergi dan mengurus calon isteri barumu"

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas di tembok "Mianhae…" gunamnya pelan. Sebutir air mata lolos dari pertakanannya.

Changmin berdiri, menghampiri Siwon. Meraih kerah pakaiannya "Apa kau pikir kata maaf akan membuat Kyuhyun kembali bahagia? Kau sudah menghancurkan kebahagian Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan tak pantas muncul di kehidupan Kyuhyun. Kau namja brengsek Choi Siwon" tangan Changmin sudah siap menghantam rahang Siwon saat sebuah suara, atau lebih tepatnya bisikan lirih membuatnya berhenti mendadak.

"Minnie…" Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya.

Changmin melempar Siwon dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun "Kyunnie, apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum walau yang ada hanya senyuman getir "Seluruh tubuhku sakit" suaranya yang pelan teredam masker oksigen, tapi Changmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Dokter akan menyembuhkanmu" jawab Changmin. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena kawatir.

"Kau menangis Minnie? Aigo kau cengeng sekali" Kyuhyun tertawa dan detik berikutnya dia meringis.

"Gwencana Kyu?" Siwon yang sudah bergabung disana bertanya cemas.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" kata Changmin tapi sebelum dia beranjak tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tetaplah disini" pinta Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon tahu dia tidak berhak kesal. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit melihat Kyuhyun lebih menginginkan Changmin berada di sisinya.

"Siwon" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon menatap isterinya sendu "Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah kau jemput Jino sekarang. Aku sangat cemas padanya" kata Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa diusir "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang" dia sudah beranjak kemudian berbalik lagi "Telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka.

Siwon masih bisa mendengar suara ketika dia menutup pintu.

"Aku ngantuk Minnie" suara Kyuhyun makin kecil.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan selalu disini menjagamu" jawab Changmin.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Seandainya dia lebih memilih Kyuhyun malam itu. Kyuhyun pasti tak akan menderita kesakitan seperti sekarang. Siwon mengutuk dirinya. Dia hanya bisa membawa kesedihan bagi Kyuhyun. Changmin benar. Siwon sama sekali tak berhak atas hidup Kyuhyun. Karena dia hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menderita.

**=JMJS=**

"Ne, kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja suruh mereka berurusan dengan Yuri" Siwon berdiri di depan kelas Jino menunggu putranya yang masih mengikuti pelajaran terakhirnya hari ini sambil menelepon seseorang.

"Semoga Kyuhyun cepat sembuh" terdengar suara Heechul dalam line telepon.

"Gomawo. Oh dan kuharap kau mengerti aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Jino pasti merengek minta menginap di kamar inap Kyuhyun, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di rumah sakit" jelas Siwon.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tenang saja. Aku percaya padamu Wonnie" jawab Heechul lembut.

"Ah, Jino sudah selesai. Bye Chullie" Siwon tersenyum pada anaknya yang baru saja keluar kelasnya.

"Bye. Saranghae Siwonnie" balas Heechul. Tapi sayangnya Siwon tidak mendengarnya karena dia sudah menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Jino yang melihat sang ayah menjemputnya malah celingak-celinguk seolah mencari sesuatu. Siwon yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Jagoan Daddy mencari apa?" tanyanya pada Jino saat sang anak sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Daddy tidak mengajak yeoja itu kan?" Tanya Jino.

Siwon menatap bingung anaknya "Yeoja siapa?"

"Yeoja yang kemarin menggandeng tangan Daddy saat kita di taman bernain" jawab Jino.

Siwon geleng-geleng kepala. Enggak ibu, enggak anak entah sudah joinan atau tidak selalu saja memanggil Heechul dengan kata 'yeoja' "Dia punya nama Jino. Namanya Heechul. Kau harus memanggilnya Heechul ajumma"

Jino hanya menatap malas ayahnya "Sudahlah daddy. Itu bukan hal penting"

Melihat gaya anaknya yang menyebalkan Siwon jadi ingin mengacak rambut namja kecil itu "Kau akan berhenti sombong jika daddy mengatakan padamu sebuah berita buruk"

"Kalau berurusan dengan yeoja itu aku tidak tertarik" jawab Jino masih dengan gaya sok dewasanya.

Siwon menatap anaknya lembut sambil berjongkok menyentuh bahu kecil sang anak mencoba menenangkannya jika sang anak kalut nanti "Mommy sakit Jino. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit"

Jino sangatlah menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jika dia tahu Kyuhyun sakit, Jino pasti akan kebakaran jenggot. Siwon jadi ingat ketika setahun lalu Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit karena types, dia dan anaknya seperti orang gila yang berteriak panik sepanjang rumah sakit.

Benar saja, begitu mendengar berita itu mata Jino langsung berkaca-kaca. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pipi chubby namja tampan nan lucu itu basah oleh air mata "Da..daddy bohong. Daddy pasti.. ingin mengerjai Jino"

Siwon memeluk tubuh anaknya "Uljima. Seorang namja tidak boleh menangis. Mommy akan semakin sakit jika jagoannya menangis"

"Jino ingin menemani mommy" ucap Jino disela isakannya.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata anaknya "Karena itulah daddy menjemputmu disini. Kita akan ke tempat mommy. Tapi sebelum itu, hapus air matamu. Mommy tak akan suka melihatnya"

Jino mengangguk. Dengan kasar dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namja itu memanjatkan do'a agar ibu tersayangnya cepat sembuh.

**=JMJS=**

"Kau bangun cepat sekali Kyu" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya. Padahal baru setengah jam lalu yeoja manis itu tertidur.

"Aku sudah tidak ngantuk lagi" jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum lega mendengar suara Kyuhyun lebih bertenaga dari pada tadi.

"Tidurlah lagi" Changmin mengelus lembut rambut panjang milik Kyuhyun "Kau harus banyak istirahat"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku mau bermain game. Kau bawa PSP kan?"

Changmin tertawa pelan "Kau ini Kyu sudah punya anak masih saja bersikap seperti bocah. Mana ada orang sakit main game"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Tapi aku mau main game!"

"Aku akan memberimu PSP kalau kau sudah sembuh" Changmin berkata tegas.

"Aku maunya sekarang" sepertinya sikap manja Kyuhyun sedang kambuh.

"Baiklah" jawaban Changmin membuat wajah pucat Kyuhyun berseri "Tapi kau harus menciumku"

"Yak! Enak saja" Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Ya sudah. Ucapakan selamat tinggal pada PSP Babby Kyunnie" Changmin yang sudah mengambil PSP silver dalam tasnya melambaikan benda kotak itu di dekat jangkauan Kyuhyun. Membuat yeoja penggila game itu menatapnya penuh ingin.

"Aissh! Ya sudah. Sini!" Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, Changmin segera membantu sahabatnya bangun "Cepat kemarikan pipimu. Aku akan menciumnya"

"Memangnya aku bilang pipi? Aku maunya di bibir" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum cerah.

Kyuhyun membuat suara seakan dia sedang muntah "Bermimpi saja kau Shim Changmin"

"Kau kan pernah mencium bibirku dulu" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung melotot "Eh? Kapan? Kau suka sekali mengarang"

"Kau lupa kejadian 3 tahun lalu? Waktu kita main game bersama teman sekantor. Saat itu kita kalah dan hukumannya adalah ciuman" Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun ingat kejadian iu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melupakannya. Kejadian mengerikan yang entah bagaimana bisa diketahui Siwon. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suaminya yang sudah membawa pisau samurai koleksi almarhum ayahnya ke apartemen Changmin untuk memenggal kepala namja itu.

"Itukan beda! Dulu itu game" bela Kyuhyun.

Cengiran –sok- polos Changmin terpasang di wajahnya "Anggap saja ini game. Kau suka bermain game kan?"

Kyuhyun mulai memutar otaknya. Walau dia sedang sakit, otak cerdasnya tetap bisa dipakai. Dia tersenyum misterius menyusun rencana. Dia akan pura-pura menyetujui permintaan Changmin dan saat namja itu lengah, Kyuhyun akan merebut PSP di tangan Changmin.

"Baiklah Tuan Shim" Kyuhyun berkata "Tapi kau harus tutup mata. Arra?"

Changmin tersenyum senang. Dia mengangguk semangat dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum evil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin yang juga semakin mendekatinya dengan mata tertutup. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah berisap merebut PSP itu saat tiba-tiba tangan Changmin memegang belakang kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Dia berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu tapi tenaganya yang masih lemah tak bisa mendorong tubuh Changmin sedikitpun. Changmin terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Merasa tak ada respon dari pasangannya, Changmin menggigit pelan bibir Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu otomatis membuka bibirnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas, Changmin mengajak duel lidah manis Kyuhyun. Dia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas tidak lagi berusaha mendorong Changmin. Tanpa sadar tangaannya yang tadi dia gunakan memukul dada Changmin sekarang malah meremas pakaian depan namja itu.

Merasa tubuh Kyuhyun makin lemas, Changmin melepaskan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun mengatur nafas. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali pucat. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"A..apa yang kau la..kukkan Shim Chang..min?!" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata sambil memegang dadanya.

"Nafasmu sesak?" Tanya Changmin cemas. Dia kawatir menyebabkan Kyuhyun tambah sakit.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali normal "Kau gila! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega karena Kyuhyun tidak kenapa-napa "Aku mencium yeoja yang kucintai. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun ingin membantah tapi ketika otaknya mencerna perkataan Changmin, omelan panjang lebar yang akan dia berikan pada Changmin langsung menguap bergantikan dengan raut kekagettan "Kau… ap…apa.."

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Changmin tersenyum tulus menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap lucu belum menyadari sepenuhnya arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi… aku… kau" Kyuhyun terlalu shock untuk bisa merangkai kata-kata.

"Aku tak peuli kalaupun kau sudah menikah Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya" jawab Changmin lembut.

"Kupikir… bukan aku…" Kyuhyun tak menyangka gadis yang dicintai Changmin yang dulu pernah mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya sendiri.

` "Aku memang mencintaimu Kyu. Entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak ingin memilikimu. Dengan melihat kau bahagia saja aku merasa itu lebih dari cukup" Changmin tahu dia harus mengungkapkan apa yang dia sembunyikan di dasar hatinya sekarang "Tapi sekarang berbeda. Siwon sudah menyia-nyiakanmu. Siwon sudah membuatmu menderita. Aku tak bisa diam saja. Aku bisa memuatmu bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia daripada dengan Siwon. Karena itu, kuharap kau memikirkan perasaanku ini"

"Aku tidak bisa" Kyuhyun meremas tangannya gugup "Kita adalah sahabat Minnie"

"Itu bukan alasan untuk tidak mencoba. Siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya akulah jodohmu sebenarnya" Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap mata bening Changmin. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan cinta dan ketulusan dari mata itu. Bukankah itu yang dia butuhkan saat ini? "Tapi aku mencintai Siwon"

Changmin menarik nafas "Dia sudah menghianatimu Kyu. Dia sudah menghancurkan hatimu. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mencintai namja brengsek yang hanya bisa memberimu luka?"

Kyuhyun terisak pelan "Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin aku terjebak di dalamnya"

Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan tangisan itu "Aku tak memaksamu menerimaku sekarang Kyu. Aku akan membantumu melupakannya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkannya. Karena itu kumohon jangan menangis. Aku paling tak bisa melihat air matamu"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisannya yang masih berusaha keluar "Gomawo Minnie"

Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun "Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae"

"Mommy? Changmin ajussi? Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara anak kecil membuat kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kaget ke arah pintu. Menatap seorang namja kecil berseragam yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh yang sulit dijelaskan bahkan oleh orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Jino…" Kyuhyun yang masih berurai air mata sangat kaget melihat anaknya berdiri diam dan tepat di belakang sang anak, Siwon berdiri menatap kosong isterinya.

**TeBeCe**

**Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang,, para minta laporan cepet dikumpulkan.**

**Sekedar info, Kyuhyun Cuma sakit biasa kok, enggak kanker atau hamil. Kebetulan dia punya imun lemah, jadi cuaca extrim sedikit, dia langsung tumbang.**

**Ada yang minta ChangKyu moment? Nah itu udah, bagi yang req WonKyu moment, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya, pasti mereka ada. Atau ada yang mau SiChul moment?**

**Ayo semua, kalian bisa mengomentari FF ini di kotak review, tapi dilarang ngeBash ya.. **

**Oya, Author Dee Via udah ngasi izin, jadi FF ini adalah FF legal..**

**Gomawo buat yang review, bagi SR, jangan males ngetik ya V**

**Anin :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae chapter 3

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 5**

Siwon dan Jino memasuki rumah sakit besar itu sambil dalam diam. Jino sudah berhenti menangis tapi wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan tingkat tinggi. Orang-orang yang melihat kedua namja itu hanya bisa bergunam kagum pada ketampanan Siwon dan keimutan Jino. Pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun hanya beberapa langkah lagi saat Jino tertinggal di belakang karena tali sepatunya lepas. Siwon yang tidak menyadari itu terus saja berjalan ke arah kamar isterinya.

"Dia sudah menghianatimu Kyu. Dia sudah menghancurkan hatimu. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mencintai namja brengsek yang hanya bisa memberimu luka?" Siwon yang sudah membuka sedikit pintu itu kaget mendengar suara Changmin. Terlebih lagi saat melihat posisi Changmin yang membelakanginya menggenggam erat tangan isterinya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Terdengar suarasa isakan Kyuhyun "Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin aku terjebak di dalamnya"

Dunia Siwon seolah hancur saat Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Siwon terpaku sampai dia lupa caranya bernafas "Aku tak memaksamu menerimaku sekarang Kyu. Aku akan membantumu melupakannya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkannya. Karena itu kumohon jangan menangis. Aku paling tak bisa melihat air matamu"

Kata-kata Changmin seperti pedang yang menancap tepat di jantung Siwon. Ingin rasanya Siwon masuk ke dalam dan menarik Changmin menjauh dari Kyuhyun-nya. Menghajar namja kurang ajar yang berani menyatakan cinta pada isterinya. Tapi Siwon sadar. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Semua yang dikatakan Changmin adalah hal yang seharusnya Siwon katakan pada Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit paru-parunya. Tidakkah Siwon berpikir, dia hanya melihat adegan pelukan Kyuhyun saja sudah sesakit ini, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sang suami berciuman mesra penuh nafsu dengan wanita lain?

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat. Sorot terluka terpancar jelas dari iris gelap Siwon "Gomawo Minnie

"Daddy, kenapa tidak masuk?" suara Jino tak juga membuat Siwon sadar dari dunia penuh lukanya.

Jino yang kesal karena dicucekin ayahnya membuka pintu ibunya lebih lebar. Jino menegerutkan keningnya saat melihat Changmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun "Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae"

"Mommy? Changmin ajussi? Kalian sedang apa?" Jino bertanya pada dua orang dewasa itu. Matanya cokelat yang diwariskan Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung.

"Jino…" Kyuhyun yang masih berurai air mata sangat kaget melihat anaknya berdiri diam dan tepat di belakang sang anak, Siwon berdiri menatap kosong isterinya.

Jino langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mata beningnya mengintimidasi Changmin "Kenapa Changmin ajussi mengatakan 'saranghae' pada mommyku?"

Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Jino dan mengelus surai lebat Jino "Tentu saja karena ajussi sangat mencintai mommy-mu. Coba sebutkan siapa yang tidak mencintai mommymu? Jino juga mencintai mommy kan?"

Jino terlihat berpikir. Kemudian dia mengangguk semangat. Dia berbalik menghadap ibunya "Saraghae mommy"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk anaknya dan terisak pelan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada anakknya –dan juga Siwon- atas apa yang dia lakukan tadi dengan Changmin "Nado saranghae Jino"

Jino melepas pelukan ibunya dan menatap ibunya bingung "Kenapa mommy menangis? Apa Changmin ajussi melakukan hal jahat pada mommy?"

"Mommymu menangis karena aku melarangnya bermain game. Dia merengek minta dipinjami PSP" jawab Changmin.

"Aigoo mommy ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Masa menangis hanya karena itu. Kami semua ingin mommy cepat sembuh karena itu mommy belum boleh bermain game. Jino janji, setelah mommy pulang ke rumah, Jino akan menemani mommy main game sampai puas" Jino berceramah layaknya orang tua yang menasehati anaknnya yang bandel.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat betapa polos dan sok dewasanya putranya.. dielusnya dengan sayang rambut Jino.

"Karena keluargamu sudah datang, aku pamit dulu Kyu. Semoga cepat sembuh" Changmin meremas tangan Kyuhyun member semangat "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku bisa menunggunya sampai kapanpun"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sedang Jino yang bingung diam saja saat Changmin mengacak rambutnya. Changmin berpapasan dengan Siwon tapi tak ada di antara keduanya yang mengatakan apapun.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Jino memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbaring lagi. Setelah itu dia pamit untuk ke kamar mandi. Suasana langsung sunyi setelah Jino menutup kamar mandi yang ada di ruang inap itu. Siwon hanya berdiri canggung sambil sesekali melirik ke arah isterinya. Sedang Kyuhyun memilih meremas tangannya gelisah.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin bertanya bagian mana saja yang didengaar Siwon dan percakapannya dengan Changmin. Apa Siwon melihat mereka berciuman? Kyuhyun jadi gelisah memikirkan itu. Bagaimanapun walau bukan dia memulai dan itu bukan keinginannya, Kyuhyun merasa sudah menghianati Siwon.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas "Apa kau…"

"Ya. Aku mendengarnya" jawab Siwon memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampat cemas "Aku…"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkanku" lagi-lagi namja tampan itu memotong "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari yang bisa kuberikan sekarang"

Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut untuk berkomentar.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau suka dan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tak keberatan. Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan peribadimu Kyu" lanjut Siwon sambil memandang sendu Kyuhyun "Tapi sebelum kita berpisah, aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia sebanyak aku bisa"

**=JMJS=**

Selama 4 hari Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Selama itu pula Siwon selalu ada di samping isterinya. Menemaninya di rumah sakit, memenuhi apa saja yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dan menginap di kamar inap itu. Jino tak mau kalah, walau ibu Siwon dan ibu Kyuhyun berkeras memaksanya menginap di rumah mereka masing-masing, tapi sang cucu berkeras ingin tidur di samping ibunya.

Hari ini akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa pulang dari rumah sakit. Siwon memapahnya saat memasuki pintu depan rumah mereka, Leeteuk sebagai eomma dari Kyuhyun dan Jeajoong sebagai eomma Siwon tak mau ketinggalan, mereka mendampingi anak dan menantu yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa Siwon. Kau tak perlu memapahku" kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon masih saja tak melepaskannya.

"Kau masih lemah Kyu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar" jawab Siwon.

"Tapi aku mau masak. Aku harus membuat makan malam untuk kalian" protes Kyuhyun.

"Benar kata Siwon. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Kau sudah lupa apa saja kata dokter tadi. Kau harus banyak istirahat Kyu" Leeteuk menegur anak semata wayangnya.

Jika sang eomma sudah menegur Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut. Akhirnya, tanpa mendengar lagi protes dari Kyuhyun, Siwon menidurkan yeoja cantik itu di kasur empuk mereka.

"Tidurlah, kau tak perlu cemas. Ada eomma dan mommy yang akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" Siwon berkata sambil memperbaiki letak selimutv Kyuhyun. Dia memberi senyum lembut pada isterinya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Siwon untuk tetap disini menemaninya sampai tidur, tapi dia takut SIwon menolaknya seperti yang pernah dilakukan Siwon beberapa hari lalu saat Heechul meneleponnya. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas saat Siwon menutup pintu seraya menutup matanya yang mengantuk karena pengaruh obat.

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan pelan. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Mianhae karena aku membangunkanmu. Tapi kau harus makan malam dulu" Siwon sedikit geli melihat eskpresi imut Kyuhyun yang baru bangun. Dibantunya sang isteri untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka.

"Jajangmyeon" seru Kyuhyun semangat saat Siwon meletakkan sebuah meja keci di depannya.

"Kau tahu aku lho yang memasaknya. Sudah lama aku tidak memasakkanmu" Siwon berkata pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya dengan mata berbinar "Jjinja? Aku ingat dulu waktu awal kita menikah aku sama sekali tidak becus berurusan di dapur jadi soal masak kaulah yang mengurusnya. Aku benar-benar isteri yang payah"

"Siapa bilang? Kau isteri yang sangat baik. Kau rela belajar mati-matiin untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah yang sama sekali tidak pernah kau lakukan. Kau juga berjuang membesarkan Jino menjadi anak yang cerdas" jelas Siwon membesarkan hati isterinya.

'Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh di belakangku?' sebenarnya kalimat itu hampir keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun tapi yeoja itu masih mampu menahannya. Saat ini Siwon sudah berbaik hati dan sangat perhatian padanya, dia tak mau sebuah kalimat fatal membuat suasana menyenangkan ini buyar.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Siwon karena Kyuhyun belum juga menyentuh makan malamnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon dengan senang hati menyuapi Kyuhyun. Selama di rumah sakit, namja itulah yang selalu menyuapi Kyuhyun saat makan walaupun awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, tapi kini Kyuhyun tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Besok kau mulai bekerja?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menagangguk sambil menelan makanan di mulutnya "Aku sudah banyak bolos. Kasihan Changmin mengerjakan konsep terbaru kami seorang diri"

Siwon yang tengah mengaduk jajangmyeong terdiam mendengar nama Changmin disebutkan. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasakan harinya teriris tapi dia tak mau menjadi orang egois yang melarang Kyuhyun mencari kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dia berikan.

Suasana terus hening sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya. Siwon langsung menyodorkan air putih dan obat-obatan untuk Kyuhyun

"Jino sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah dia menelan 5 jenis obat memuakkan yang disodorkan Siwon.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk "Setelah makan malam, mommy dan eomma berebut ingin membacakannya dongeng. Sekarang dia sudah tidur"

"Lalu nenek-nenek berisik itu sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam 10 malam.

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengangguk "Baru saja mereka pulang. Mereka menceramahiku berjam-jam tentang cara mengurusimu dan Jino. Kau bisa bayangkan, satu saja sudah cerewet setengah mati apa jadinya jika dikuadratkkan"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan Siwon. Dia bisa membayangkan ibu kanadung dan ibu mertuannya mengomeli Siwon karena tidak becus menjaganya. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan itu tiap hari selama Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

"Mommy bahkan mengancam akan menjual sahamnya di perusahaan kepada lawan bisnisku jika aku membuatmu masuk rumah sakit lagi" lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. Walau sudah lebih dari 7 tahun menikah dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun masih saja kaget dengan perlakuan Mrs Choi Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun sebelum mereka menikah bahkan awal-awal pernikahan mereka Jaejoong tidak menyukai –membenci- Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat Jaejoong sampai menjodohkan Siwon dengan yeoja lain saking tidak maunya Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Ironis memang. Setelah berhasil memenangkan hati sang mertua, malah anaknya sekarang yang tidak mau bersamanya.

"Mianhae" perkataan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah merenungi nasip ironisnya menatap namja di depannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu malam itu. Harusnya aku berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu. Aku sungguh menyesal. Jeongmal mianhae" Siwon menatap sedih wajah isterinya yang masih agak pucat.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon "Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan. Ada kalanya apa yang kita pilih bisa merugikan orang lain. Karena itu, ikuti kata hatimu dan pilihlah. Jangan pernah menyesali pilihan yang sudah kau ambil. Bukankah itu adalah kata-kata yang kau ajarkan padaku Wonnie?" Kyuhyun memberi senyuman manisnya pada sang suami "Jadi, jika kau sudah memilih menemani Heechul, jangan menyesali pilihanmu malam itu. Toh semua akhirnya baik-baik saja"

Jika tidak ingat dirinya laki-laki, ingin rasanya Siwon menangis dan memeluk wanita di depannya ini. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena membiarkan Kyuhyun menderita karenannya. Tapi dia juga tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang utuh pada Kyuhyun jika saat ini di hatinya masih ada Heechul. Dia tak ingin menghianati isterinya lagi.

"Emm.. Wonnie" Kyuhyun menatap ragu Siwon.

Siwon yang tadi melamun memusatkan perhariannya pada Kyuhyun yang mendadak malu-malu "Ne?"

"Kau ada acara dengan Heechul malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng "Tidak ada. Ada apa Kyunnie?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku tidur malam ini? Maksudku. Emm" Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri "Kau ingat dulu ketika aku tidak bisa tidur kau selalu memelukku sambil membelai kepalaku dan menyanyikanku lagu. Bisakah kau melakukan itu malam ini sampai aku tertidur lagi?"

Siwon tertawa pelan melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia jadi ingat ketika mereka masih pacaran dan Kyuhyun akan selalu memerah seperti itu jika Siwon menggodanya "Kau ingin aku menyanyikanmu lagu Babby?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia rindu panggilan itu "Kalau kau tak kebratan"

Siwon mengitari kasur besar mereka dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun yang masih duduk "Ayo kemari" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan membaringkan dirinya di dekapan hangat Siwon "Apa sudah hangat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "sangat hangat"

Tangan kanan Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang berada di dadanya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu manis kesukaan mereka, You and Me milik Lifehouse.

Sudah 3 kali Siwon mengulang lagu roamntis itu. Bisa dia rasakan hembusan nafas teratur Kyuhyun di dadanya. Dengan perlahan, dikendurkan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mata gelapnya yang indah menatap wajah isterinya. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya "Have a nice dream babby" lalu dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni. Beralih dari kening, dikecupnya hidung mancung Kyuhyun, kemudian pipi chubbynya yang sekarang tampak lebih kurus. Bibirnya sudah dekat dengan bibir plum Kyuhyun, tapi igauan yeoja manis itu membuatnya berhenti di tengah jalan

"Minnie… Mianhae…"

Siwon menatap isterinya dengan senyum sedih. Apa Changmin sudah berhasil menguasai hati Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dalam mimpipun Kyuhyun tetap mengingatnya.

"Wonnie…" igauan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Siwon tersadar dari pikirannnya "Kajima..."

Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum leganya. Dia tahu dia egois tapi untuk saat ini dia membiarkannya. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, dikecupnya lembut bibir plum itu selama mungkin "Aku akan menemanimu Babby Kyunnie" lalu dia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

**=JMJS=**

"Welcome Back Choi Kyuhyun" sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut langkah kaki Kyuhyun memasuki gedung yang sudah menjadi kantornya selama 5 tahun ini.

"Gomawo Junsu eonnie" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan yeoja ramping berambut pirang yang memeluknya.

"Noona. Aku juga mau peluk Kyu" protes Changmin karena Junsu memonopoli Kyuhyun.

Junsu malah memeletkan lidahnya pada Changmin "Kyu itu milikku Food Monster"

"Aish berani sekali Noona mengatakan itu pada atasan Noona" Changmin berlagak ngebos di depan sepupunya yang memang merupakan bawahannya.

"Cih! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yochunku biar kau dilarangnya menjadikan Taeminku sebagai kelinci percobaan gamemu" balas Junsu.

Kyuhyun yang malas mendengar kedua sepupu ini beradu mulut segera melerai dengan cara memeluk Changmin sekilas "Nah aku sudah memelukmu kan dan sekarang ayo kita kerja!"

"Kau benar-benar gila kerja Kyu" Junsu dan beberapa kariawan disana geleng-geleng kepala melihat semangat yeoja yang baru sembuh itu. Sedang Changmin sedang melayang senang dipeluk Kyuhyun sepagi ini.

'Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah' batin namja tinggi berseringai menggemaskan itu.

**=JMJS=**

"Mommy!" seruan semangat Jino terdengar dari HP Kyuhyun.

Saat itu sudah lewat makan siang dan Kyuhyun baru saja menerima telepon dari rumah Keluarga Choi Senior dan ternyata anaknyalah yang menelepon "Ah Prajurit Game mommy! Tadi granma tidak telat menjemputmu kan?"

"Ani. Granma teepat waktu kok" jawab Jino semangat "Mommy, Jino kangen mommy"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya "Mommy juga saaanggggaaaaaattt kangen Jino. Padahal kitakan tadi sarapan bersama"

"Jino mau ke tempat mommy tapi granma malah memaksa Jino menemaninya nonton. Kata granma nanti mommy sembuhnya lama kalau Jino merepotkan mommy" jelas Jino dengan nada sedih "Apa Jino bikin mommy repot?"

"Tentu saja tidak chagi" jawab Kyuhyun "Jino adalah sumber kekuatan mommy. Tanpa Jino mommy tak akan bisa bertahan"

"Jjinja? Ahh Jino mau ke tempat mommy. Granma sedang bikin popcorn untuk kami nonton drama" kata Jino.

"Jangan bilang kaian menonton The Great Queen Seondeok lagi?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Jino "Apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Sudah lebih dari 10 kali aku menonton drama itu sejak aku mulai bisa mengingat"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Anaknya mulai bersikap sok dewasa. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia bermanja dan merengek "Tapi Jino suka kan?"

Belum sempat Jino menjawab terdengar suara Jaejoong berteriak dari jauh "Palli Jino. Dramanya sudah mulai. Sayang lho kalau ketinggalan awalnya"

Sekali lagi Jino menghela nafasnya tapi saat dia berkata terdengar nada semangat dalam kata-katanya "Mommy, Jino mau nonton dulu ya. Daripada nanti granma menyeret Jino. Bye Mommy. Saranghae"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Nado saranghae Jino chagi"

Kyuhyun menatap HPnya. Dasar bocah itu. Sifat turunan ayahnya yang sok berlagak keberatan padahal dia sendiri sangat suka acara nonton drama kerajaan Doekman itu. Kyuhyun agak kkaget ketika HPnya kembali bergetar, kali ini telepon dari Siwon, suaminya.

"Yeoboseo" Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau pada HP layar pijat-ehem-sentuhnya.

"Babby, kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya si penelepon laangsung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Terdengar nada cemas dalam suara itu.

"Aku baru saja selesai makan siang" jawab Kyuhyun agak bingung.

Terdengar hembusan nafas lega "Syukurlah. Aku bermimpi kau tak mau makan. Aku jadi cemas. Apalagi aku dari tadi meneleponmu tapi HPmu sibuk terus"

"Mommy, Eomma dan Jino meneleponku dari tadi" jawab Kyuhyun "Eh tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau kau tertidur saat bekerja di kantor?"

Kyuhyun memang tidak melihat wajah Siwon yang memerah karena ketahuan ketiduran di kantor. Tadi malam Siwon sama sekali tidak tidur, dia takut Kyuhyun akan bangun dan menginginkan sesuatu. Jadi semalaman yang dilakukan Siwon hanya memandangi wajah tidur isterinya yang manis,

"Siwon, kau itu big bos di perusahaanmu. Panutan semua kariwanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran? Bagaimana jika ada rekan bisnismu datang dan membatalkan kerja sama karena mellihat pemimpinnya malas-malasan?" Kyuhyun mulai ceramah.

Siwon teratawa "Aku sangat merindukan omelan BabbyKyuku"

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin melajutkan omelannya langsung berhenti. Pipinya yang chubby kini dihiasi rona merah muda "Kau ini. Pasti sekarag kau belum makan"

"Aku kan mencemaskanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku makan jika aku belum tahu keadaanmu" elak Siwon.

"Dasar pintar mencari alasan" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit kesal sedikit geli "Cepat sana makan. Aku tak mau repot-repot mengurusmu kalau kau sakit"

"Astaga Babby. Kau galak sekali sih" protes Siwon tapi ada nada senang dari suaranya "Oke-oke aku makan. Kau juga jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Arra?"

"Iya Choi Siwon cerewet" balas Kyuhyun.

"Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu lalu kita ke rumah mommy menjemput Jino" kata Siwon lagi.

"Aku tahu. Bye" jawab Kyuhyun.

"bye…" Siwon menjawab.

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Eh,, anu… emmm… sampai nanti" Siwon berkata salah tingkah.

"Oh,, oke" Kyuhyun yang merasa salah tingkah juga lagsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wallpaper HPnya dengan senyum kecut. Biasanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan saling mengucapkan 'saranghae' saat menelepon. Jadi tadi Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan kata itu tapi dia sadar keadaan mereka tidak seperti dulu. Siwon yang juga ingin mengatakan itu jadi dilemma. Dia tak mau memperkeruh suasana. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling diam dan salah tingkah.

"Kalian makin akrab ya?" suara Changmin yang sudah duduk di depan Kyuhyun membuat yeoja manis itu kaget.

"Minnie. Kau sejak kapan ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kau mengangkat telepon suamimu yang perhatian itu" jawab Changmin.

"Mianhae aku…" Kyuhyun jadi tak enak hati. Dia serius memikirkan perasaan Changmin tapi sampai detik ini dia masih belum bisa mencintai Changmin karena Siwon masih memiliki hatinya. Dia tak ingin menjadikan sahabat yang sudah sangat baik padanya sebagai pelarian.

"Hey aku Cuma bercanda" Changmin tersenyum jahil kepada Kyuhyun yang gugup.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Changmin "Gomawo Minnie"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya "Karena aku mengajakmu bercanda?"

Kyuhyun menatap tulus namja tinggi di depannya "Gomawo karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku sudah dengar cerita dari Siwon. Katanya jika kau tidak datang menyelamatkanku aku mungkin tak bisa bertahan"

"Wah ternyata suamimu bukan pembual ya. Dia jujur juga" kata Changmin.

"Aissh Shim Changmin. Aku serius" Kyuhyun berkata kesal.

Changmin tertawa "Oke-oke. Aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu. Asal kau jaga kesehatanmu dan jagan sakit lagi. Imunmu itu lemah tahu"

"Tidak selemah itu" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau tidak tahu sih betapa parahnya kondisimu saat aku menemukanmu. Aku sampai berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Sungguh saat-saat paling mengerikan dalam hidupku" Changmin merinding mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak pikiran saat itu jadi aku tidak menjaga kesehatanku. Tapi tenang saja aku akan menjaga diri lebih baik" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Changmin.

"Aku bukannya ingin memaksamu atau membuatmu sedih Kyu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Siwon secepatnya. Aku tak mau kau lebih menderita lagi. Ini juga demi Jino. Kasihan Jino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Aku juga ingin ini cepat berakhir tapi…"

"Kau masih takut berpisah dengan namja itu. Kau masih sangat mencintainya" Changmin melanjutkan kalimat Kyuhyun "Bagaimana bisa kau masih begitu mecintainya setelah apa yang dia lakuka padamu? Dia sudah menghianatimu dan Jino!"

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun menatap kedua tangannya yang sekarang digenggam Changmin "Aku sedang berusaha menghapus cintaku padanya"

"Kyu, jangan bohongi perasaamu. Aku tahu kau terus bertahan sampai sekarang karena berharap Siwon akan menyadari bahwa kau lebih baik dari Heechul. Jino memang alasan utamamu tapi kau juga menjadikannya senjata agar Siwon tidak meninggalkanmu"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kata-kata Changmin memang benar. Dia bersikeras mempertahankan Jino agar Siwon juga mempertahankannya. Agar Siwon lebih memilih bersama Kyuhyun –ibu dari anaknya- daripada Heechul kekasihnya.

"Kyu" Changmin membelai rambut panjang Kyuhyun "Kau berhak bahagia. Kau boleh membencinya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa membencinya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata bekkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah siap turun "Kau pikir aku tidak membencinya? Aku sangat membencinya. Saking bencinya aku sempat ingin membunhnya. Aku ingin membunuhya saat aku melihat dia bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di depan mataku. Aku sangat ingin melempar yeoja itu ke lautan api. Agar dia merasakan panas yang kurasakan di hatiku. Dia menempel pada tubuh suamiku dan terus menciumnya walau dia melihatku berdiri di depan ruangannya. Apa kau pikir aku tidak membencinya? Mereka pasti sudah melakukan lebih dari itu. Aku tak akan heran jika tiba-tiba dia datang padaku dalam keadaan hamil. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membenci mereka?"

Changmin terdiam mendengarkan curahan hati Kyuhyun. Air mata sudah membasahi pipi yeoja itu tapi Changmin tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kyuhyun sudah lama memendam perasaan sakitnya. Sudah saatnya dia berbagi kesedihannya "Aku sangat mempercainya Minnie. Aku tak percaya dia bisa menghianatiku seperti itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku akan megorbankan nyawaku untuk melindunginya. Tapi dia menghianatiku. Dia membuang semua kenangan kami selama ini. Dia lebih memilih membuka lembaran baru dengan wanita lain. Dan parahnya dia ingin memisahkanku dengan Jino" isakan Kyuhyun mulai bertambah keras.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas "Aku sadar dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku bukan isteri yang baik. Aku sering memaksanya memberi banyak waktunya demi keluarga tapi aku sendiri terkadang tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku. Aku sering lalai sebagai seorang isteri dan ibu. Aku bahkan tidak menghadiri hari peringatan kematian ayahnya. Aku malah sibuk dengan reuni dengan teman SMAku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari Siwon sudah mulai bosan dengan sikap egoisku dan mencari wanita yang bisa memuaskannya. Aku hanya bisa menyalahkannya tanpa memperbaiki sikapku. Tapi sekarang aku tahu. Kami berdualah yang salah"

"Tapi Kyu, itu bukan alasan yang membolehkannya menghianatimu" Changmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis makin keras. Changmin begitu memahaminya. Changmin begitu perhatian padanya. Kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Changmin saja. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan menderita sakit hati sedalam ini.

"Menangislah Kyu" Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat membiarkan yeoja itu membasahi kemeja putihnya dengan linangan air mata "Aku akan berusaha membuat hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu menangis. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan cintaku. Percayalah padaku Kyu, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam dekapan Changmin. Sedang Changmin terus mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil menenangkan yeoja itu bahwa dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu terlena dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa menyadari seseorang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Orang itu menangis dalam diam melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu dia sayangi menagis sesedih itu.

**TBC**

…

**Coba tebak siapa orang yang berdiri di luar ruangan Kyu dan mendengar pembicaraan ChangKyu?**

Akhirnya Author bisa juga melanjutkan chapter ini. Sempat blank di tengah-tengah. Author sudah menemukan ending yang pas tapi tengah-tengahnya masih bolong. Jadi tolong maafkan keleletan Author.

Oya, Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Author Dee Via yang baik dan memberi izin demi kelanjutan FF ini.

Terima kasih juga buat Lovely Reader yang sudah mereview FF ini. Sungguh review kalian membuat Auhtor berbunga.

Dan demi meningkatnya semanggat Author, ayooooo isi kotak Reviewnya!

JM,JS

Anin :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 6**

Junsu menatap kaget seorang yeoja dengan terusan putih panjang menangis sambil bersandar pada tembok di samping tempat kerja sahabatnya. Perlu waktu semenit bagi yeoja bersuara merdu itu untuk sadar siapa yang kini ada di dekatnya.

"Leeteuk ajumma?" sapa Junsu.

Suara Junsu membuat yeoja paruh baya itu tersentak. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya "Ah Junsu-ya"

"Ajumma kenapa?" Tanya Junsu.

Sepertinya suara Junsu yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa pelan itu membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan itu tersadar, sang namja bertubuh hampir 2 meter itu membuka pintu ruangan yang tidak tertututup seluruhnya.

"Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku mengambil dokumen tentang game terbaru kita yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun. Dan memastikan dia tidak memaksakan diri bekerja terlalu keras" jawab Changmin.

"Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Junsu lagi. Yeoja itu terlalu banyak bertanya dalam sekmen ini "Aku mau melihatnya" Junsu sudah bersiap masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh cemas, kenapa ibu Kyuhyun menangis jika tidak terjadi hal yang buruk?

Changmin segera menahan tangan kakak sepupunya "Andwae. Kyu tidak apa-apa kok. Kita sebaiknya memberikan waku untuk Leeteuk ajumma mengunjungi Kyu. Ayo pergi dari sini Noona"

Changmin sudah berjalan 2 langkah ketika suara Leeteuk yang lembut dan tegas menghentikannya "Changmin-ah, bisakah kita bicara sebentar di ruangan Kyuhyun?"

Changmin menelan ludah. Dia tadi sangat shock saat dia masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan terdengar suara Junsu yang menyapa Leeteuk. Changmin rasanya ingin melompat dari lantai 3 karena membuat masalah baru.

Junsu menatap penasaran pintu ruangan yang ditutup Leeteuk begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam. Junsu menghela nafas karena dia tidak mengizinkan dirinya menguping. Dengan langkah gontai, yeoja imut itu kembali ke ruangannya.

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun sudah lama tak merasa setegang ini. Terakhir kalinya adalah ketika dia melahirkan Jino. Namun ketegangan yang menyesakkan telah menghimpitnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun kecuali memberitahu semuanya pada ibu kandungnya. Tentang Siwon yang bermain api di belakangnya dan tentang keputusan Siwon yang akan membawa Jino dari sisinya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas sedih. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Dia pikir anak tunggalnya kini sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya. Dalam mimpipun Leeteuk tak pernah berpikir Siwon akan melakukan hal ini pada anaknya.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakannya pada eomma Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk berusaha tenang. Dia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk.

"Aku tak mau membuat eomma cemas" jawab Kyuhyun tak berani menatap paras cantik ibunya.

"Sekarang aku jauh lebih cemas dari perkiraanmu Kyu. Aku merasa gagal membuatmu bahagia. Entah apa kata appamu di surga jika melihat keadaan ini" Leeteuk menggenggam kalung berbandul sayap pemberian almarhun suaminya.

"Karena itu aku tak mau memberi tahumu eomma. Aku tak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu atas masalah yang kuhadapi. Sekarang aku bukan tanggung jawab eomma seutuhnya. Aku sudah dewasa eomma dan aku akan mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Jadi kuharap eomma berhenti bersikap seolah semua ini gara-gara kesalahan eomma" jelas Kyuhyun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan memohon.

Leeeuk kembali menghela nafas. Matanya sudah berkabut lagi. Kyuhyun mungilnya kini memang sudah dewasa. Tapi bagaimanapun, Leeteuk tetap masih menanggung kehidupan putrinya "Baiklah. Eomma akan serahkan masalah ini padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk memberiahu eomma jika kau butuh bantuan. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lega. Setidaknya sang eomma tak akan memberitahu Jaejoong ataupun keluarga Siwon yang lainnya. Ini adalah masalah mereka. Bukan masalah Keluarga Besar Choi.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Leeteuk pada sosok Changmin yang sedari tadi terdiam mengengarkan pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu.

"Ne ajjuma?" Changmin berharap Leeteuk tidak marah padanya karena ikutan menyembunyikan fakta perselingkuhan Siwon dan telah menyentuh anaknya yang bagaimanapun masih berstatus isteri orang.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk serius.

Changmin yang tak menyangka kalimat itulah yang keluar dari yeoja berwibawa di depannya sedikit tergagap "Eh,, a..apa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat sikap Changmin "Kau pasti sangat mengerti Kyuhyun. Aku berharap kau bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dan menemaninya melewati semua ini. Kau bisa menuntunnya saat dia kehilangan arah"

Jujur, bagi Changmin kalimat panjang itu seperti ucapan orang tua mempelai wanita pada mempelai pria calon menantunya. Dengan yakin Changmin mengangguk "Aku berjanji akan melakukan itu ajumma. Anda bisa percaya padaku"

"Aisshh. Kalian berbicara seolah aku tidak ada di dekat kalian" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal bercampur malu.

Changmin dan Leeteuk tersenyum melihat sikap kekanakkan Kyuhyun. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun akan tetap seperti itu. Well, walau mereka tidak menyadari hal besar mengerikan yang akan dialami orang yang begitu mereka cintai itu.

**=JMJS=**

"Kau menangis babby?" Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil di kursi sampingnya.

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Tadi eommanya sudah membantu menyembunyikan mata sembabnya dengan proses pengompresan es batu *masih terbawa Susana prakikum kimia fisik kamis minggu lalu* jadi matanya tidak terlalu kelihatan mencurigakan. Tapi dasar si sensitive Siwon. Namja iu tetap saja menyadarinya.

"Kau bohong" jawab Siwon mencoba fokus mengendarai mobilnya walau sesekali dia melirik ke arah isterinya.

"Bisakah kau memandang depan saja tanpa mengatakan apapun?" nada sinis Kyuhyun terdengar.

Siwon makin bingung. Bukankah tadi di telepon mereka baik-baik saja? Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun bersikap seolah Siwon telah berbuat salah. Sebuah senyum kecut segera menghiasi bibir indah Siwon 'Tentu saja aku telah berbuat salah. Aku bahkan menghianatinya bertubi-tubi. Aku harusnya mendapat lebih dari ini' pikirnya.

Sisa perjalanan ke Mansion Besar Keluarga Choi dipenuhi kesunyian. Kyuhyun sudah siap membuka pintu mobil Siwon saat tangan kekar Siwon menahannya.

"Kumohon Kyu, katakanlah sesuatu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu hanya diam seperti ini" Siwon menatap sedih wajah isterinya yang datar.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon. Aku diam atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Ingin rasanya Siwon memeluk sosok di depannya itu tapi dia tahu saat ini hal itu akan memperkeruh suasana "Akan kulakuakan apapun agar kau bahagia Kyu kecuali…"

"Menyuruhmu meninggalkan Heechul" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan Siwon dengan nada setegas yang dia bisa. Hatinya memang sakit tadi dia bertekat tidak akan menangis di depan Siwon dan menunjukkan kelemahannya "Kau tak perlu menjanjikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tepati Siwon. Aku tak mau terhempas untuk kedua kalinya"

Siwon tak kunjung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun "Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mencoba menwujudkannya. Kumohon Kyu, berikan aku kesempatan membahagiakanmu semampuku"

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun beteriak menyuruh Siwon kembali padanya tapi dia tahu itu tak akan ada gunanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan jujur saja, dia tidak tahu setan apa yang mendorongnya mengeluarkan 2 kata itu "Cium aku"

"Mwo?" Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Merasa tak bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi Kyuhyun memberanikan diri "Cium aku. Kau menyuruhku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkankan? Jadi aku ingin kau menciumku"

Siwon masih belum sadar sepenuhnya "Tapi… tapi…"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak memakmmmmppppppffffftt"

Kyuhyun kaget ketika tiba-tiba Siwon membekap mulutnya dengan mulut Siwon. Selama beberapa detik Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi begitu Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuka mulutnya. Lidah Siwon tanpa menunggu segera menjelajahi mulut Kyuhyun. Menyesap apa yang bisa dicesapnya. Ciuman yang awalnya terasa kaku kini memanas. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Meremas surai hitam Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon dengan semangat terus memainkan kelihaian lidah tak bertulangnya melawan lidah pink Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih kecil untuk berduel. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi mobil itu ketika Siwon melepas bibir Kyuhyun dan menurun membuat kissmark di leher putih sang isteri. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Siwon. Tidak tinggal diam, Siwon pun melepas setelan krem yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat dia melihat pakaian dalam putih Kyuhyun yang menutupi payudara montoknya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat pemandangan menggairahkan isterinya seperti ini. Diremasnya gunung menjulang itu membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Woniieee,,,, st,,,,,opppp..ahhhhh" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai melepakan semua kancing baju Siwon tanpa sengaja menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh daerah yang diapit paha Siwon yang kini menegang sempurna.

"Wah babby, kau menantangku eoh?" Siwon bergetar hebat saat juniornya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyuhyun walaupun ada kain halus yang menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia melupakan situasi rumit mereka dan malah menikmati semua sentuhan Siwon. Kini Siwon sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali menciumnya. Jauh lebih ganas dari yang tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak keberatan. Junior Siwon menggesek daerah utama kewanitaan Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya semakin menghimpit Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sepasang suami isteri yang sudah sepakat tanpa suara untuk melakukan 'itu' di mobil terpaksa berhenti saat kaca mobil tempat Kyuhyun bersandar diketuk seseorang dengan keras.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kalian sedang apa sih? Sepertinya seru sekali" suara Jino membuat refleks Kyuhyun yang baik mendoorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

"Ji…Jino?" Kyuhyun shock setengah mati melihat Jino dan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di luar mobil tempat mereka hampir melakukan 'itu'. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan ketakutan "Ommo.. bagaimana ini? Jino melihat kita. Dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan!"

"Jangan panik begitu. Kau lupa kaca mobil ini gelap jika dilihat dari luar. Mereka hanya melihat kegelapan sedekat apapun mereka mengintipnya" jelas Siwon yang kesal karena merasa terganggu. Dia sudah bersiap masuk ke inti saat penganggu datang menghancurkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega tanpa menyadari Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Kyuhyun malah mengancingkan pakaiannya yang kusut karena aktivitas mereka tadi "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pakai bajumu dengan benar"

Siwon mendesah kecewa "Padahal kau semangat sekali tadi membuka kemejaku"

Perkataan Siwon membuat rona pink menghiasi pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Berusaha mengabaikannya Kyuhyun merapikan penampilannya "Jangan macam-macam Siwon"

"Mommy!" rengekan Jino makin menjadi "Kenapa lama sekali!" terdengar suara hentakan kaki.

Dengan cepat –setelah memastikan penampilan Kyuhyun sudah cukup rapi-, Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil "Mianhae chagi" Kyuhyun memeluk Jino dan mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari mertuanya.

"Mommy tidak menyuruh kami masuk?" Tanya Siwon saat dia akhirnya keluar dengan pakaian yang utuh.

"Maksudmu menyuruh kalian masuk ke kamar lamamu dan melanjutkan 'itu'? Oh tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga Jino agar tidak memotongnya lagi" suara kikikkan khas Jaejoong berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"'itu' apa sih granma? Apa yang jino potong?" Tanya Jino penasaran.

"Kau ingin dipanggil hyung atau oppa Jino?" Jaejoong malah balik beranya.

"Jino akan punya adik?" Jino menatap berbinar pada Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh deh Mommy. Aku lapar. Aku mau makan" Siwon berjalan memasuki rumah yang dia tinggali sebelum menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aigo kau masih belum kenyang juga setelah 'memakan' isterimu?" Jaejoong belum puas menggoda anak dan menantunya.

"MOMMY!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan membuat Jaejoong tertawa puas.

"Aduh ada apa sih? Jino bingung!" sang bocah cerdaspun sepertinya belum mengerti apa itu 'memakan' yang bukan makanan.

**=JMJS=**

"Chullie… bogoshipo" sebuah suara dengan logat China terdengar dari handphone Heechuln malam itu.

"Victoria! Mimpi apa kau meneleponku" jawab Heechul dengan nada senang. Dia sedang menata makan malam untuk menyambut kedatangan Siwon malam ini.

"Memangnya salah jika aku menelepon sepupuku sendiri" balas Victoria "Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu di Korea? Kau masih dengan Pangeran Tampan Choi Siwon itu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Heechul "Aku dan dia akan segera menikah"

"Jeongmal? Tapi dia kan masih beristeri?" Tanya Victoria.

"Please deh Vic. Kau lupa ada perceraian di dunia ini? Setelah menceraikan isterinya dia kan menikahiku. Aku tak sabar menantikannya" Heechul memutar matanya malas.

"Lalu anaknhya bagaimana? Isterinya yang membawanya?" suara Victoria bertanya.

"Aniya. Siwon berkeras ingin membawa Jino. Karena itulah proses perceraian mereka masih jalan di tempat" Heechul mencoba menyicipi salah satu makanan di meja makannya.

"Isterinya keras kepala rupanya" komentar Victoria.

"Aku tidak akan diam saja. Kau tahu sifatku kan Vic? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadikan Siwon milikku seutuhnya. Aku bahkan sudah melancarkan serangan pertamaku" sebuah seringai membuat wajah cantik jelita Heechul menyeramkan.

"Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu tanpa membahayakan siapapun Chulliie" Victoria terdengar cemas.

"Tenanglah. Tak akan ada luka parah yang terjadi. Paling masalah terbesarku setelah Siwon berhasil lepas dari isterinya adalah memenangkan hati anaknya. Anak itu entah kenapa tidak menyukaiku. Padahal dia manis sekali seperti ayahnya" curhat Heechul.

"Kau akan merawat anak itu?" Victoria bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak keberatan mengurus anak Siwon. Kau ingat kan, aku yang merawat adikku sampai dia mandiri setelah orang tuaku bercerai dan meninggalkan kami?" Heechul rada kesal diragukan sepupunya yang tinggal di China itu.

"Aku ingat. Aku masih merasa bersalah sampai sekarang karena bukannya membantumu tapi keluargaku malah menelantarkanmu" Victoria mengenang masa lalunya bersama Heechul.

"Itu masa lalu Vic. Tak perlu kau ungkit. Berkat merekalah aku bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang. Karena merekalah aku tak mudah menyerah dalam mempertahankan apa yang aku inginkan" senyuman terukir di bibir merah Heechul.

"Aku jadi tak sabar menghadiri pernikahanmu. Wahh pasti mewah sekali. Aku sudah melihat Siwon berkali-kali di TV dan majalah tapi melihatnya langsung pasti sangat mendebarkan" suara Victoria kembali terdengar semangat.

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau naksir dia" Heechul mengatakannya dengan nada cemburu.

"Aigo pencemburu sekali Mrs Choi kita ini" Victoria tertawa "Kami pasti menghadirinya. Aku dan saudaraku yang lain turut bahagia untukmu Chullie"

Kini giliran Heechul yang tertawa "Jangan mengatakan hal menggelikan itu Vic. Hanya kau yang berbahagia untukku. Semua saudaramu pasti meludahiku. Mereka sangat membenciku. Mereka pasti mengirim kutukan agar pernikahanku gagal"

"Mereka hanya iri padamu Chullie. Mereka yakin namjachinhu mereka yang dulu naksir padamu karena kau merayunya" jawab Victoria "Sudahlah, biarkan saja saudaraku yang bodoh itu"

"Kau benar" jawab Heechul. Terdengar suara pintu apartemen besarnya dibuka "Ah, Siwonku sudah datang. Malam ini dia akan menginap di kasurku"

"Wow! Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang. Tolong buatkan aku keponakan ya eonnie" Victoria terkikik dan langsung memutuskan line telepon.

"Dasar anak itu" Heechul bergunam sambil meletakkan HPnya di meja dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah makan malam Wonnie?" Heechul segera melemparkan tubuh rampingnya ke tubuh berotot Siwon.

"Ya, tadi aku sudah makan malam di rumah" jawab Siwon.

Heechul pura-pura kesal "Ahh… padahal aku sudah susah payah memasakkanmu makan malam istimewa"

"Kau memesannya di Restoran Doraji kan? Aku tadi berpapasan dengan orang yang mengantarkannya kesini" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aissh kau ini tidak ada romantisnya" Heechul ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Pikirannya entah menerawang kemana.

"Kau melamun lagi Wonnie. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Heechul. Kali ini benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak ada" jawab Siwon mencoba tersenyum.

"Pasti kau mencemaskan isterimu itu kan Wonnie? Aigo kau ini berlebihan sekali" Heechul melipat tangannya di dada.

Siwon menghela nafas. Tadi saat dia pamit pada Kyuhyun untuk menginap di tempat Heechul, tanpa keberatan Kyuhyun mengizinkannya. Ada rasa kecewa saat Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Siwon merasa aneh. Bagaiamanapun baru kemarin dia dan Kyuhyun hampir melakukan 'itu', tapi kenapa sekarang sikap Kyuhyun sangat dingin padanya?

"Tenanglah Wonnie. Kyuhyun bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja walau kau meninggalkannya malam ini. Lagipula dia harus biasa. Agar dia tidak kewalahan saat kalian benar-benar berpisah nantinya" Heechul mengelus pipi kecoklatan Siwon.

Siwon memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Heechul. Kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda saat Heechul menyentuhnya? Kenapa dia begitu mendambakan sentuhan Kyuhyun? Bukankah tak lama berselang sejak terakhir kali dia melakukan 'itu' dengan Heechul dan dia menjadi ketagihan? Bagi Siwon Heechul adalah candunya. Heroin merknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa saat ini malah Kyuhyun yang didambakannya?

Belum sempat Siwon menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaannya, Heechul sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Meski tidak fokus, Siwon membalas ciuman itu sekedarnya membuat Heechullah yang mendominasi ciuman hot mereka. Bahkan Heechul yang saat ini hanya megenakan gaun tidur tipis yang hampir tembus pandang sudah berada di atas tubuh Siwon yang terbalut kaus berlengan pendek. Lagi-lagi pikiran Siwon kembali pada manisnya bibir Kyuhyun saat Siwon menciumnya kemarin.

Tak mau membiarkan sampai sana saja, Heechul meremas junior Siwon dengan tangannya. Membuat Siwon tanpa sadar mendesah. Selagi tangannya sibuk meremas junior yang masih dilindungi jelana jins itu, bibir Heechul tak berhenti melumat bibir sexy Siwon. Ditengah aktivitas itu, pikiran Siwon malah melayang 'Seandainya tubuh Kyuhyunlah yang ada di atas tubuhku'

Dengan tiba-tiba, Heechul melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Siwon. Tidak dihiraukan junior Siwon yang sudah menegang karena remasannya. Membayangkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atasnya saja, Siwon merasa seperti diberi obat perangsang dosis tinggi. Tapi melihat wajah marah Heechul mau tak mau membuat Siwon bertanya 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?'

"Kau ini kenapa sih Choi Siwon! Tidak biasanya kau pasif begini. Kau akan langsung menerkamku walau aku hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum padamu di balik gaun tidurku ini. Tapi sekarang kau malah seperti balok kayu" cecar Heechul.

Siwon terdiam berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia mencoba mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Heechul, bukan pada Kyuhyun yang entah sedang apa di rumahnya saat ini "Mianhae Chullie. Aku tadi tidak fokus"

Dengan menghentakkan kaki Heechul berlalu dari ruang tamu. Siwon berpikir Heechul akan ngambek seperti biasa jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Tapi ketika Heechul kembali dengan sebuah telepon potable yang dipasang di apartemennya, Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

Heechul menyodorkan telepon itu ke Siwon "Telepon rumahmu dan pastikan isterimu tidak apa-apa. Aku mengajakmu menginap disini untuk menikmati malam bersama bukan untuk melihatmu melamun memikirkan yeoja lain"

Siwon menerima telepon itu. Iya, dia harus menelepon Kyuhyun. Dia pasti terlalu mencemaskan isterinya sampai-sampai semua pikirannya didominasi yeoja manis itu.

Hanya terdengar bunyi 'tutt-tutt' panjang saat telepon sudah tersambung. Siwon makin cemas. Dia melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam 10. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Siwon sudah berniat memutuskan hubungan teleponnya saat sebuah suara menyahut.

"Yeoboseo?" Suara itu bukan milik isterinya. Suara itu milik seorang namja yang sangat dikenali Siwon.

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam-malam?" Tanya Siwon kaget.

"Siwon?" suara itu terdenagar serak seolah baru melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaganya.

"JAWAB AKU SHIM CHANGMIN! MANA KYUHYUN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DE NGANNYA?" Siwon tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

**TBC**

**Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Changmin dan sikap Siwon selanjutnya?**

**Hi ^^**

**Sudah lama Author menghilang karena ditelan tugas kuliah yang entah kenapa kok enggak ada habisnya *bukan niat ngeluh nii***

**Ternyata banyak juga yang bisa nebak siapa yang mendegar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Yup. Dia adalah ibu kandung Kyuyhyun.**

**Bagi yang minta Kyuhyun berhenti disiksa, tolong bersabar ya. Chapter depan Kyuhyun masih harus menguras air matanya. Tapi janji deh, dia akan berada di atas angin setelah 'keputusan besar'nya diambil.**

**Ada yang nanya alasan Jaejoong benci Kyuhyun? Kalau beruntung, Author mau bikin sequel masa pacaran Won-Kyu dulu, kalau beruntung lho…**

**Udah ah, laporan praktikum belum jadi. Authorpun harus praktikum sampai magrip. Jadi akhir kata, maafkan keleletan Author dan typos yang dihasilkan serta terimakasih bagi yang sudah susah payah meninggalkan jejak di FF ini dan Author boleh dong minta lagi di chapter ini biar semangat melanjutkannya.**

**Semoga Lovely Reader tidak kecewa**

**Anin :3**

Ps : Mohon maafkan adegang 'kurang sopan' yang ada di FF ini. Bagi reader yang masih polos, rajinlah berdo'a. bagi yang udah biasa(?), sorry karena enggak bisa bikin yang mengguggah selera(-_-V)


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin

Genre : Romance

Warning : GW, Typos, OOC.

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama saja. Dan ceritanya milik saya (menurut UU FF)

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 7**

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya yang berkeringat ke sofa. Youchun –suami Junsu- mengajaknya ke GYM sehabis makan malam. Awalnya Changmin menolak tapi ketika dia ingat Siwon memiliki tubuh kotak-kotak yang sangat menawan, Changmin yang tak mau kalah akhirnya memilih ikut merawat tubuh tak kalah kotak-kotaknya.

Terdengar dering telepon apartemen Changmin ketika namja itu melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Yeoboseo?" Dengan langkah malas, Changmin mengangkat benda kotak berisik itu.

"Hai Shim Changmin" jawab seorang yeoja.

Changmin mengerutkan kening mendengar suara orang yang tidak dikenalnya "Nuguseo?"

Terdengar suara tawa saat yeoja itu kembali menjawab"Kita memang belum kenalan tapi kita pernah bertemu sekali. Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di taman bermain ketika Jino menghilang?"

Kerutan itu berganti kekagetan "Kau Kim Heechul? Untuk apa kau meneleponku?"

"Wah, tak usah galak begitu. Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyempatkan waktu pentingku untuk menghubungimu" Heechul terkikik pelan.

"Jangan berbasa basi. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menutup sambungan telepon itu tapi jujur, dia sangat penasaran apa tujuan dari selingkuhan Siwon meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

"Siwon malam ini akan menginap di tempatku" Heechul berkata "Kau tidak cemas dengan Tuan Putrimu yang hanya berdua dengan anaknya?"

Changmin terlihat berpikir. Mencoba menerka maksud terselubung dari perkataan Heechul "Lalu?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Memangnya kau tidak takut Kyuhyun akan sakit seperti saat kau menemukannya dulu? Bagaimana kalau ada rampok yang membobol rumah itu saat tak ada pria dewasa berada disana?" jelas Heechul dramatis.

Changmin tidak ingin mempercayai Heechul tapi bagaimanapun perkataan Heechul lumayan masuk akal. Kyuhyun baru saja sembuh, tubuhnya masih rentan terhadap penyakit. Belum lagi perampok yang sekarang merajalela.

"Brengsek! Apa rencana busukmu!" teriak Changmin frustasi.

"Hey tenang dulu boy! Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Sedikit banyak aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku tak mau Siwon membatalkan janji kami hanya karena dia terlalu cemas" jelas Heechul.

Changmin yang kawatir pada Kyuhyunpun tak bisa untuk tidak melihat keadaan yeoja itu "Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membantumu. Tapi aku benar-benar kawatir pada Kyuhyun. Jadi kau jangan berpikir macam-macam" dengan geram Changmin menutup telepon itu dan segera mengambil kunci mobil untuk berangkat menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

**=JMJS=**

"Kau tak perlu sengaja ke rumahku hanya untuk megambil dokumen Minnie. Mana malam-malam begini lagi. Di luarkan dingin. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menasehati Changmin yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya dengan alasan mengambil dokumen.

"Tapi aku butuh dokumen itu untuk rapat besok pagi. Ada bagian yang tidak kumengerti dan ingin kupelajari lebih detail agar tidak bikin malu di depan pemegang saham besok" jawab Changmin. Dia sudah memikirkan alasan paling kongkrit agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga.

"Kau sudah dari mana sampai berkeringat begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyuruh Changmin duduk di ruang tamu.

"Aku baru selesai dari gym" jawab Changmin "sepi sekali. Mana Jino?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, sebuah suara cempreng terdengar dari arah ruang keluarga "Changmin ajussi!"

"Hai Jino! Kau belum tidur?" Changmin mengacak rambut Jino. Salah satu aktivitas favoritnya.

"Kalau aku tidur aku tak akan berdiri disini ajussi" jawab Jino sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia memilih duduk di samping Changmin sambil meletakkan buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya.

"Aku akan membuatkan minum dulu" pamit Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke dapur.

"Kau mengerjakan apa Jijo?" Tanya Changmin menatap Jino yang terlihat serius.

"PR Matematika" jawb Jino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tebal dan lembaran kertas yang digunakannya sebagai orek-orek.

"Bukannya kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu sampai bulan-bulan ke depan?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Jino memang punya hobbya aneh yaitu megerjalan semua soal yang ada di bukunya agar jika jadi PR dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjalannya lagi.

"Ini untuk tahun-tahun kedepan" jawab Jino. Wajahnya yang serius kelihatan agak kebingungan mengerjakan soal di depannya. Changmin yang penasaran apa yang membuat bingung bocah 7 tahun cerdas itu ikut meneliti soal yang dikerjakan Jino.

Changmin manggut-manggut. Pantas saja Jino kebingungan soal matematikan itu ribet sekali. Apa sih yang dipikirkan departemen pendidikan. Masa' Matematika untuk kelas 2 SD saja sesusah matematika untuk kelas 2 SMP

"Changmin ajussi. Sin 2x-1 dikali Tan 7x-3 jawabannya apa?" Tanya Jino setelah berusaha mencari cara menyelesaikan soal itu.

"Eh?" Changmin yang tiba-tiba ditanyai malah bingung sendiri "Kenapa soalnya susah sekali sih? Memangnya ini PR untuk kelas berapa sih?"

"Kelas 3 SMP" jawab Jino dengan polos.

Changmin menganga. Astaga! Sepertinya Jino tak tanggung-tanggung. Dia sudah menabung PR sampai 8 tahun ke depan.

"Kya!" terdengar suara teriakan dari dapur.

"Itu suara mommy!" Jino berkata panik. Seketika PR masa depannya terlupakan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin berdiri dan berlari ke arah dapur. Jino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin cemas saat melihat Kyuhyun di dapur sambil mengacungkan pisau ke arah meja dekat kompor gas.

"Ah mianhae Minnie membuatmu kaget. Tadi aku melihat tikus dan kaget" jawab Kyuhyun. Menyadari dirinya membawa pisau, Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau itu dan menatap Jino "Jino, bisakah kau mengambilkan mommy tongkat baseball dan golf daddymu. Saatnya kita berburu"

Jino mengangguk mantap seolah perintah Kyuhyun adalah menjaga kedaulatan Negara. Dengan berlari, namja cilik itu segera ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Berburu apa?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang menatap belakang kompor gas dengan penuh dendam.

"Aku sudah susah payah membersihkan seluruh rumah ini tanpa pembantu. Seenaknya saja seekor tikus masuk ke rumah yang kujaga dengan separuh nyawaku. Jangan harap dia bisa selamat" seringai menakutkan terpantri di wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Ini Mommy" Jino yang datang memberikan stik golf pada Kyuhyun "Ini untuk ajussi" sebuah tongkat baseball kini berada di tangan Changmin. Sedangkan tangan mungilnya sudah menggeggam raket tennis merah tuanya.

"Kita tak akan berhenti sampai tikus itu mati. Arra?" seolah dia adalah jenderal perang, Kyuhyun memberi petuah pada Jino dan Changmin. Kedua namja itu –Jino sudah biasa dengan sikap ibunya dan Changmin yang sepertinya mulai menikmati aktivitas berburu ini- mengangguk semangat.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas "Satu,, dua,,, ti…ga SERANG!"

Jadi begitulah mereka menghabiskan 1 jam dengan berburu tikus. Setelah berhasil memojokan sang tikus, Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melangkan stick golf Siwon saat ttikus menyebalkan itu berhasil menyelinap di antara kaki jenjang Kyuhyun. Akhirnya sang lucky mouse berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang.

Setelah puas mengumpat, Kyuhyun yang sudah meletakkan caramel maciato di ruang tamu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dokumen pesanan Changmin. Jino memilih untuk tidur, jadi saat itu Changmin seornag diri di ruang kelaurga.

Deringan telepon memecahkan ketenangan Changmin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berburu tikus tadi. Changmin membiarkan deringan itu.

"Minnie, bisa angkat teleponnya sebentar?" suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar dari kamarnya.

Akhirnya Changmin beranjak dan mengangkat telepon itu "Yeoboseo?"

"Changmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam-malam?" terdengar suara Siwon menjawabnya dari seberang sana.

"Siwon?" Changmin kaget karena tak menyangka akan mendengar suara Siwon.

"JAWAB AKU SHIM CHANGMIN! MANA KYUHYUN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA?" Changmin segera menjauhkan telepon itu ketika suara teriakan Siwon hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" protes Changmin "Kyuhyun sedang di kamarnya"

"KAMAR?" Siwon makin shock mendengar jawaban Changmin.

Changmin mulai mengerti kemana jalan cerita ini. Heechul pasti sengaja meneleponnya untuk ini. Changmin mengumpat dalam hati menyadari rencana licik wanita itu "Dengar ya, apa yang kau pikirkan tidak sama dengan kenyataan"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Siwon mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya walau suaranya kini seperti menggeram "Berikan telepon itu pada Kyuhyun"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai memerintahku" jawab Changmin tidak terima.

"Shim Changmin, lakukan apa yang kukatakan sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu" geram Siwon.

Sebelum Changmin menjawab perkataan Siwon, sebuah tangan merebut telepon yang ditempelkan di telinga Changmin. Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun tengah memposisikan telepon biru safir itu di telinganya.

"Untuk apa kau menelepon? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya tenang dan santai seolah dia sedang bicara dengan teman baiknya.

"Kenapa Changmin ada di rumah kita malam-malam?" Tanya Siwon to the point.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Siwon. Jika kau menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak jelas, aku akan menutupnya" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Itu urusanku! Dia ada di rumahku malam-malam dan bersama isteriku. Itu jelas urusanku" balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah "Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Aku peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan" jawab Siwon cepat "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir apa yang tetangga katakan jika melihat kau kedatangan tamu laki-laki malam begini saat statusmu masih isteriku?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas mencoba tenang "Kau sendiri apa pernah berpikir apa yang tetangga katakan saat melihatmu tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan malah tidur di rumah wanita lain?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sial! Sepertinya dia lupa. Saat ini dia sedang ada di apartemen seorang yeoja lain padahal dia masih berstatus suami orang "Dengar Kyu, aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu. Tolong pikirkan perasaan Jino"

"Jino sudah tidur. Dia tak masalah ada Changmin disini" jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Changmin yang sedari tadi memandangnya lekat. Seolah menanyakan apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun memberi senyuman manis untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan itu.

Siwon mencoba mengatur nafasnya seolah dia sedang mencari kesabaran "Tidak setiap malam saat aku tidak pulang aku berada di rumah Heechul. Aku juga lembur di kantor Kyu"

"Aku tahu" suara sinis Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"Jadi tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang Changmin lakukan disana?" Siwon bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku dan Changmin lembur di rumahku. Bukankah kau juga sedang lembur bersama Heechul disana? Kami harus melanjutkan aktivitas kami. Bye Siwonnie" Kyuhyun menutup telepon sepihak.

"Kau ini cari masalah saja Kyu" kata Changmin saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya kembali duduk.

"Dia yang duluan. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu. Dasar namja" omel Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum. Dia menghabiskan caramel maciattonya "Apa kau sedang ingin menangis?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kemudian tertawa melihat mimic serius Changmin "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak secengeng itu Minnie"

Changmin mengangguk "Kau benar. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Aku tak mau para tetangga menggosipkan kita"

"Biarkan saja ibu-ibu itu bergosip ria. Aku tidak peduli" jawab Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tetap mengantarkan kepergian Changmin.

"Ingat, kita ini sahabat, well, walau aku sedang mengusahakan lebih. Tapi intinya saat ini kita masih sahabat, jadi jika kau membutuhkanku segera hubungi aku, arra?" Changmin sudah berada di depan pintu masuk rumah Keluarga Choi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau tak perlu cemas Minnie"

Changmin sudah berbalik tapi dia kembali menghadap Kyuhyun "Begitu aku pulang kau harus mengunci gerbang dan pintumu erat-erat. Jangan bukakan kepada siapapun yang tidak kau kenal baik. Jika ada suara aneh langsung telepon polisi dan usahakan ada senjata pemukul di dekatmu. Lalu jika…."

"Minnie, kau mau pulang atau aku perlu menendangmu sampai mobilmu?" suara manis Kyuhyun memotong nasehat panjang Changmin yang tanpa jeda.

"Arra…arra… aku pulang sekarang. Tapi ingat semua pesanku" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya mengusir Changmin. Begitu Changmin sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria. Dia terus melakukan itu sampai mobil Changmin tidak terlihat lagi.

**=JMJS=**

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat Siwon menatap tidak percaya telepon portable apartemen Heechul. Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru mengatakan hal yang menguntungkan bagi Heechul. Tak sia-sia yeoja itu membuat Changmin berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun malam-malam begini. Tapi, senyum itu langsung luntur saat dia melihat Siwon mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku harus pulang. Changmin gila itu ada di rumahku. Aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang dilakukan namja mesum itu pada Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon sambil memasang jaketnya.

"Kau yang gila Siwon" ucap Heechul kesal. Kenapa rencananya tidak berjalan sesuai bayangannya? Harusnya Siwon sekarang tengah menyumpah pasangan ChangKyu, bukan malah mendatangi mereka.

"Chullie, kau tidak tahu Changmin itu orang seperti apa. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai menyentuh Kyuhyun?" Siwon ngeri sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

"Jika Kyuhyun menginginkannya itu bukan masalah" jawab Heechul datar.

Siwon yang sudah selesai memasang jaketnya kaget mendengar jawaban Heechul "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Jika Kyuhyun tidak keberatan disentuh Changmin, itu bukan masalah. Lain halnya jika dia dipaksa" jelas Heechul sambil menatap Siwon serius.

Raut wajah Siwon mengeras "Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun dulu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi setelah dia melalui saat-saat suaminya menghianatinya, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu. Kau mungkin tidak sadar kami kaum wanita lebih mengerikan dari yang kami perlihatkan" jelas Heechul lagi.

Siwon tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana.

"Tapi itu hal yang bagus untuk kita" suara Heechul membuat pikiran Siwon terhenti. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Heechul.

"Bagus untuk kita?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

Heechul mengangguk pasti, perlahan dituntunnya Siwon duduk kembali "Coba kau pikirkan, jika Kyuhyun sudah menerima Changmin, maka dia akan memiliki Changmin saat kalian bercerai. Kau jadi tak perlu merasa bersalah lebih dalam lagi. Kyuhyun dan Changmin akan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka dan Jino bisa bersama kita. Kyuhyun pasti akan mengiklaskan Jino jika dia sudah memiliki anak nantinya"

Membayangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun memiliki anak membuat dunia Siwon berputar keras. Kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya? Kenapa dia tidak ingin apa yang dikatakan Heechul menjadi kenyataan?

"Jadi sekarang, kau tak perlu cemas. Sekarang Kyuhyun memiliki Changmin di sisinya" Heechul mengusap pipi Siwon lembut.

Siwon membuang nafas panjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Heechul yang mengelus pipinya. Dengan pelan diletakkan tangan Heechul di pangkuan yeoja itu "Aku ngantuk Chullie. Aku tidur duluan"

Setelah berkata itu Siwon berjalan menuju kamar Heechul -yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar di aparemen itu- dengan langkah gontai. Sedangkan Heechul menatap punggung Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia hanya agak shock saja" Heechul menyusul Siwon dengan langkah anggunnya.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon pulang ke rumahnya jam setengah 7 pagi dengan alasan dia perlu mengambil beberapa dokumen perusahaan pening yang dia letakkan di ruang kerja di rumahnya. Padahal alasan utamanya pulang adalah untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan kunci serep yang selalu dibawanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kembali? Bukankah bajumu banyak kau simpan di aparemen itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak kaget melihat suaminya pulang. Dia sangat yakin Siwon sudah menyiapkan detail-detail keperluan sehari-harinya di tempat Heechul.

"Dokumen untuk rapat tertinggal di meja kerjaku" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu berjalan kembali menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

"Mana Changmin?" Tanya Siwon terdengar jelas suara tegangnya dipaksakan santai.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi malam" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menata meja makan.

"Tadi malam?" Siwon mengulang untuk memperjelas "Jadi kalian…"

"Kau berpikir aku dan Changmin melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kami lakukan? Ckckck pikiranmu dangkal sekali. Kau lupa ya, aku tidak sama denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan nasi goreng di meja makan.

"Aku hanya berpikir…" Siwon teringat perkataan Heechul tadi malam "Ah sudahlah. Aku mau mandi"

"Tolong bangunkan Jino juga. Aku tak mau dia terlambat sekolah" kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah naik tangga.

"Baiklah" jawab Siwon. Dia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi dia sadar, saat ini dia lega luar biasa. Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan Changmin menyentuhnya. Siwon tersenyum lebar saat dia memasuki kamar anaknya dan membuat ulah untuk membangunkan Pangeran Tidur itu.

**=JMJS=**

Terlihat tiga orang namja bertubuh tinggi kekar sedang mengintai sebuah rumah yang didominasi warna putih dan biru. Salah seorang dari mereka yang di tengah berambut pirang gelap. Sedangkan namja di kiri bermata besar dengan rambut hitam berminyaknya dan di kanan rambutnya abu-abu nyaris putih.

Tubuh mereka langsung tegak ketika pinntu besar rumah itu terbuka. Seorang namja bertubuh atletis yang sangat tampan keluar dari sana dengan setelan jas Armani mahal. Tak lama berselang seorang anak kecil imut dengan seragam hijaunya menyusul. Ketiga namja itu tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan orang yang diintainya karena saat ini tugas mereka hanya melihat.

"Lihat, yeoja itu cantik sekali" namja berambut hitam berminyak itu berkomentar saat seorang yeoja dengan setelan kerja berwarna abu-abunya keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampiri namja cilik yang sedang melompat-lompat gembira di samping namja bertubuh atletis itu.

"Kau benar. Kapan aku bisa punya isteri secantik itu" jawab namja berambut abu.

"Jangan bermimpi anak-anak" namja berambut pirang itu memperingatkan kedua temannya yang sepertinya memang lebih muda darinya "Aku akui yeoja itu sangat cantik dan sangat pas dengan tipe idealku. Tapi tugas kita bukan itu"

Mata namja di kanan menatap lekat anak yang kini berada di pelukan sang yeoja yang merupakan ibumu "Kita harus mendapatkan anak itu dan uang akann segera di tangan kan hyung?"

"Kau benar Tommy" namja pirang menyeringai "Kita menculiknya sepulang dari sekolahnya"

"Dari informasi yang kita dapat. Nanti neneknya yang akan menjemput si anak. Kita hanya perlu membuat mobil nenek itu kempes dan kita siapkan taksi yang berisi orang kita" jelas namja abu "Dan namaku bukan Tommy!"

"Menurutku nenek terlalu tua untuk ukuran nenek anak itu. Aku sudah melihat potonya dan dia masih terlihat muda dan cantik" namja hitam berkata.

Si pirang menatap lekat yeoja yang sekarang sedang membuka pintu di samping pengemudi "Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan mainan baruku"

"Hyung, kau bilang tugas kita hanya menculik anak itu. Bos sudah menyuruh kita untuk jangan menyentuh yang lain selain si anak" kali ini si abu memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menyantapnya jika ada kesempatan" si piranng memamerkan seringainya yang terlihat menakutkan

**=JMJS=**

Rapat berjalan lancar. Changmin tampil dengan bagus. Sesekali Kyuhyun membantu persentasenya. Walau bukan asisten Changmin, Kyuhyun sebagai pencetus ide game terbaru Perusahaan Game ini harus bertanggung jawab.

Tak terasa jam makan siang tiba. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap ke kafetaria saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Pemegang saham sangat setuju dengan idemu" Changmin berjalan di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Setengahnya idemu juga" jawab Kyuhyun "Tadi kau hebat. Mereka sampai terpukau"

"Pasti karena ketampananku" kata Changmin narsis.

Kyuhyun meninju lengan namja itu "Tampan dari Hongkong"

"Changmin-ssi. Kyuhyun-ssi" sebuah suara berat membuat langkah kedua insan itu berhenti.

"Jungmoo-ssi" Kyuhyun dan Changmin membungkuk hormat pada CEO Perusahaan GameLine.

"Aku dan pemegang saham yang lain akan makan siang di restoran di depan gedung kita. Kalian sangat diharapkan ikut" ajak Jungmoo.

Kyuhyun yang tidak suka acara terlalu formal seperti itu menolak dengan halus. Sedangkan Changmin yang sebenarnya juga mau menolak tidak enak menolak ajasan bosnya. Apalagi ketika Jungmoo ingin membahas game terbaru mereka.

Setelah pamit dan minta maaf pada Kyuhyun, Changmin mengikuti langkah Jungmoo dengan sedikit tidak rela karena dia harus melewatkan makan siang bersamanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana rapatnya? Tanya Junsu ketika Kyuhyun bergabung dengannya dengan nampam berisi bulgoggi.

"Sukses. Kau kan tahu bagaimana sepupumu itu eonnie" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menguapkan daging sapi ke mulutnya.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu berbicang ringan tentang banyak hal. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi saat makan siang Kyuhyun hampir habis.

Kyuhyun menatap heran ID name yang meneleponnya "Mommy? Ada apa?"

"Ah syukurlah kau mengangkat teleponku. Tiba-tiba aku ada acara yang tidak bisa kutunda atau tinggalkan. Bisakah kau menjemput Jino hari ini?" suara panik khas Jaejoong terdengar. Sekarang memang giliran Jaejoong untuk menjemput Jino karena Leeteuk sedang pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk mengunjungi keponakannya yang baru melahirkan.

"Aku bisa kok. Mommy tenang saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah. Aku dari tadi menelepon Siwon tapi anak bandel itu tidak menjawab teleponku" curhat Jaejoong.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada rapat. Mommy tahu kan dia tidak akan memperdulikan HPnya jika sudah sibuk bekerja" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal" Jaejoong berkata "Tapi kau menjemput Jino pakai apa? Kau tidak bawa mobilkan?"

"Aku bisa naik taksi. Itu bukan masalah serius" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus hati-hati ya. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak" Jaejoong mengingatkan menantu tertuanya.

"Ne mommy. Mommy juga hati-hati" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau menjemput Jino?" Tanya Junsu saat Kyuhyun memasukkan HPnya ke sakunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Mommy ada urusan, ibuku sedang di Jeju sedangkan Siwon sedang rapat"

"Kau bisa minta Changmin mengantarmu" saran Junsu.

"Itu tidak perlu. Changmin sedang makan siang dengan pemegang saham. Aku bisa naik taksi kok" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri dan pamit pada Junsu. Sebelum keluar, Kyuhyun mengambil tas di ruangannya.

Satpam gedung itu mencarikan taksi untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah berterima kasih, Kyuhyun masuk ke taksi itu dengan santai tanpa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**=JMJS=**

Jino langsung memekik kegirangan melihat Kyuhyun turun dari taksi dan menghampirinya.

"Jino rindu mommy" Jino memeluk erat ibunya.

"Bukankah kita hanya berpisah beberapa jam saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada geli.

"Tapi Jino tetap rindu mommy" jawab Jino "Mana granma? Katanya dia yang menjemput Jino hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby anaknya dengan sayang "Granma tidak bisa menjemput Jino karena mendadak dia ada urusan. Daddy sedang ada rapat. Jadi mommy yang menjemput Jino. Apa Jino keberatan?"

Jino langsung menggeleng "Jino sangat senang"

Kyuhyun menggandeng anaknya "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor mommy. Changmin ajussi pasti senang melihatmu"

"Jino mau battle game dengan Minnie ajussi" kata Jino semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat semangat anaknya. Dia menggandeng anaknya menuju taksi yang ada disana. Kyuhyun menatap taksi itu sebentar 'Perasaan taksi tadi berbeda dengan yang ini? Ah sudahalah. Toh sama-sama taksi'

Kyuhyun membukan pintu taksi itu dan menyuruh Jino masuk duluan. Dia kemudian menutup pintunya setelah duduk di sebelah Jino. Kyuhyun memberi tahu alamat kantornya pada supir taksi yang membelakanginya. Supir itu mengangguk dan perjalanpun dimulai.

Jino terus saja bercerita banyak hal pada Kyuhyun. Tentang sekolahnya, fans-fansnya dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun menanggapi ceriita anaknya dengahn antusias. Saking seriusnya Kyuhyun memperhatikan anaknya, dia tidak sadar taksi itu tidak berbelok ke arah gedung kantornya, melainkah ke arah menuju perbataasan Kota Seoul. Yeoja cantik itu baru sadar ketika mereka tiba di sebuah lampu merah.

"Ajussi, ini bukan jalan menuju tempat tujuanku" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan dengan sopan.

"Memang bukan manis" jawab supir itu berbalik dan menatap intens Kyuhyun. Rambut pirang gelapnya tercuat sedikir di balik topi supir taksinya.

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang sedang dihadapinya, pintu di sebelah Jino terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja berambut abu-abu putih dan langsung mengalungkan lengannaya di leher Jino.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Opps jangan berteriak nyonya jika Anda tidak ingin peluru ini bersarang di tengkorak anak Anda yang tampan" sebuah pistol ditempelkan di pelipis Jino membuat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya shock.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Dia sangat takut Jino terluka. Jino sendiri berusaha menahan air matanya saat merasakan dinginnya pistol di pelipisnya.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi. Hyung, ayo jalan" namja berambut abu-abu itu makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jino.

"Jangan memerintahku Tommy" jawab si supir.

"Namaku bukan Tommy. Ah tapi terserahlah" si Tommy terlihat pasrah.

Namja berambut pirang gelap itu menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca di depannya. Dia menikmati lekuk indah wajah itu yang menyiratkan ketakutan 'sungguh sangat cantik. Aku tak sabar menyantapnya hari ini' batinnya

"Aku sempat kaget karena bukan sang nenek yang menjemput anak ini, tapi malah ibunya" si abu-abu berkata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mesumnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa dipandang seperti itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jino. Jino yang sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya kini menangis dengan isakan sekecil dia bisa.

"Tenanglah Nyonya. Aku tidak akan membunuh anakmu jika kau menuruti semua perkataanku" si pirang berkata. Kyuhyun menatapnya. Ketika mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata penculik itu, Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan yang sangat "Ini adalah pekerjaan terbaikku sepanjang masa. Tubuhmu adalah bonus terindah untukku, cantik"

**TBC**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Kyuhyun dan Jino? Apakah mereka akan selamat dari kedua penculik mengerikan itu?**

**Saatnya mencapai klimaks penyiksaan Kyuhyun!**

**Author merasa sangat bersalah karena baru bisa update. Oke-oke, Author enggak akan cari-cari alasan. Jadi, tolong Lovely Reader maafkan Author yang manis ini yeah?**

**Ada yang sempat kepikiran jawaban tentang aktivitas melelahkan Changmin sebelum menerima telepon dari Siwoon? Hahahaha, itu hanya khayalan aneh Author saja.. tapi saat baca review Lovely Reader yang nebak, lucu-lucu banget tebakannya.**

**Opps, sepertinya Author harus pasang tameng ne, para LR yang menuntut Kyuhyun berhenti disiksa sudah menyiapkan boomerang. Huwaaaaaa,,,, tolong bersabarlah LR yang keren, tak lama lagi kita gantian siksa Siwon, tapi harus bersabar, okey?**

**Author juga bersabar menunggu review para LR,, yang review author doain cepet kaya raya. Aminnnnn…**

**Salam Kaya Raya**

**Anin :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15 (apa sih artinya?)

**Disc : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri, walau saya ngebet banget pengen karungin Siwon, tapi kalian enggak boleh karungin FF tanpa seizing tukang karung(?)**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 8**

Kyuhyun tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia dan Jino berada di taksi berisi 2 namja mengerikan itu, mungkin lebih dari sejam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Jino. Jino sendiri tak bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya saat sebuah pistol masih saja ditodongkan padanya. Kyuhyun menahan nafas ketika taksi itu menepi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, namja pirang itu turun dari mobil dan menarik paksa Kyuhyun keluar "Kurasa disini tempat yang menyenangkan untuk memakanmu sweety"

"Mommy!" Jino yang juga dibawa keluar berteriak ketika melihat ibunya dilempar di tanah berumput. Sepetinya mereka berhenti di pinggir hutan.

"Hyung, aku juga mau" protes namja yang sedang berusaha memegang Jino yang memberontak.

Tak memperdulikan perkataan rekannya si pirang duduk berlutut dan menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Mati-matian Kyuhyun melepaskannya tapi tenaga yeoja tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tenaga namja, apalagi jika namjanya adalah penculik berbadan besar yang biasa adu jotos.

Jino tidak diam saja melihat ibunya dilecehkan. Sebagai seorang namja walau umurnya belum satu decade, Jino menendang barang berharga –ehem-junior-ehem- namja yang memegangnya. Membuat namja itu melepaskan Jino. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatannya, Jino melesat bersiap menendang namja yang masih saja menciumi sang mommy.

Si pirang yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan rekannya segera menyadari Jino berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangan namja itu mendorong keras tubuh Jino yang mendekatinya membuat tubuh kecil itu terbentur bagian belakang mobil dan terkulai pingsan.

"JINOOO!" Kyuhyun tak pernah menjerit sekeras ini seumur hidupnya. Dia berusaha berdiri menuju anaknya tapi tangan namja pirang itu lebih dulu menahannya "Lepaskan!"

"No no no swetty" si pirang malah memamerkan seringainya "Bagaimana kalau kita barter. Kau making love denganku dan aku tak akan menyakiti anakmu"

"Kau baru saja menyakitinya!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

Namja pirang itu tertawa "Itu gerakan refleks menyelamatkan diri babby"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Jika Siwon memanggilnya babby dia merasa seperti melayang tapi jika namja mengerikan ini memanggilnya babby dia merasa sangat jijik "Lepaskan Jino dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan"

Seringai makin lebar terpantri di bibir si pirang "Aku terima penawaranmu"

Namja satunya yang sudah sembuh dari kesakitannya protes "Hyung! Kita…"

"Diamlah Tommy!" perintah si pirang "Dia kemudian merebahkan Kyuhyun di rumput merasa seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia "Aku pemain yang liar. Jangan sampai kau pingsan dalam 2 ronde"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Siapa yang tidak takut jika dalam posisi sepertinya? Tapi dia harus melakukan itu demi Jino. Demi anak yang paling dicintainya. Tangan kekar namja itu sudah membuka kancing teratas baju Kyuhyun saat HPnya berdering keras. Dia tidak berniat menggubrisnya tapi ketika deringan iu terus terdengar, akhirnya dengan umpatan kasar dia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Jack, kau dimana? Harusnya kalian sudah sampai markas" suara bass seorang namja terdengar dari ponsel itu.

"Aku hanya bermain sebentar bos. Sebenar lagi aku sampai" jawab Jack si pirang.

"Bermain? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau memperkosa nenek anak itu? Demi Tuhan! Aku tahu dia sangat cantik tapi coba bayangkan jika dia ibumu" omel si Bos.

"Kau pikir aku gila? Aku tidak melakukan itu. Tidak pada sang nenek tapi iya pada sang ibu" jawab Jack sambil melempar tatapan menggoda pada Kyuhyun yang menatap cemas tubuh Jino yang masih terbaring di rumput.

"WHAT? KAU MEMPERKOSA CHOI KYUHYUN? JANGAN BODOH!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan itu terlihat bingung. 'Choi Kyuhyun? Dia tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya penculik ini?'

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia cantik sekali lho bos. Kau pasti juga ingin memasuki goa hangatnya" Jack memberi kedipan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat perut Kyuhyun mual.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. SEKARANG CEPAT KEMARI DAN TINGGALKAN WANITA ITU" sang bos terdengar sangat marah "Kita dibayar untuk menculik anaknya. Klien kita melarang kita untuk menyentuh yang lain terutama Choi Kyuhyun!"

"Aissh baiklah" walau kesal Jack tak berani membatas atasannya "Aku kesana sekarang"

"Tinggalkan Choi Kyuhyun disana dan bawa anaknya" perintah si bos.

"Aku tahu" jawab Jack dan dia mematikkan ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tenang. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Aku tak tahu. Aishh aku kesal sekali tidak bisa menikmatimu sweety. Aku harus pergi sekarang" dia duduk di depan Kyuhyun "Tommy, bawa anak iu ke mobil"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang akan melepaskan anakku" protes Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangun.

Jack membelai rambut panjang Kyuhyun "Aku tidak pernah berjanji begitu"

Kyuhyun menatap geram namja itu dan menepis tangannya. Tapi itu hanya sedetik karena detik berikutnya tubuhnya langsung lemas dalam pelukan Jack setelah namja itu menghantap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar kesempatan emas yang tidak bisa kulewatkan tapi aku tak ingin peluru bos membolongi jantungku" Jack merebahkan Kyuhyun di rumput dan masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Tommy yang menggendong Jino. Sebelum masuk mobil, Jack berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun "See you next time sweety"

**=JMJS=**

Akhirnya rapat yang sedari tadi Siwon lakukan selesai juga. Namja itu menunggu semua peserta rapat meninggalkan ruangan sebelum dia menghidupkan HPnya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat panggilan tidak terjawab dari Mommynya yang mencapai belasan kali.

"Apa ada masalah Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul. Oops sepertinya perlu diralat. Semua peserta rapat sudah meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Siwon dan Heeccul.

"Mommyku meneleponku dari tadi. Sepertinya dia ada urusan dan menyuruhku untuk menjemput Jino" jawab Siwon sambil mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyunlah yang akan menjemput Jino karena ibunya sedang di luar kota. Well, setidaknya Siwon ingin memastikan karena sedari tadi perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga membawa mobil?" Tanya Heechul seraya duduk di samping Siwon yang sibuk menelepon "Kau kan jadi tidak perlu repot begini"

"Aku masih cemas jika dia kambuh lagi saat menyetir atau kelelahan" jawab Siwon tidak acuh. Dia rada kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak juga megangkat teleponnya. Siwon menatap layar smartphonennya.

"Ada apa? Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu dia menghubungi Changmin. Walau itu membuat harga dirinya jatuh Siwon tidak peduli karena saat ini dia sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun dan Jino.

"Apa Kyuhyun bersamamu?" pertanyaan bernada cemas itu bukan keluar dari mulut Siwon tapi dari Changmin.

"Bukankah harusnya Kyhyun ada di kantor sekarang?" Siwon balik bertanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena perasaan kawatir.

"Tapi Junsu noona bilang padaku Kyuhyun naik taksi untuk menjemput Jino tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Aku sudah menghubungi HPnya tadi hasilnya nihil" jelas Changmin.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya "Aku akan mencarinya. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan mencari Kyuhyun" jawab Changmin kesal "Aku sudah mencari ke rumahmu tapi rumah itu sepi"

"Gomawo. Aku akan menghubungimu jika dapat kabar" Siwon berkata.

"Oke" jawab Changmin. Siwon langsung memasukkan HPnya di kantung celananya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Changmin dan Siwon.

"Aku akan mencari Kyuhyun" Siwon bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Heechul.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya di mobil saat HPnya berdering. Siwon langsung mengangkatnya begitu nama 'Babby Kyunnie' tertera di layarnya.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Kau membuatku sangat cemas" Siwon berkata.

"Mianhae, apa ini Choi Siwon suami dari Choi Kyuhyun?" Tanya suara di seberang. Suara lembut seorang yeoja.

"Iya. Bukankah ini HP isteri saya?" Siwon makin tidak tenang.

"Memang benar. Saya Park Nari, suster di Rumah Sakit DongHee. Ada seorang namja yang membawa isteri Anda ke Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan pingsan" jelas yeoja itu.

"Mwo?" tubuh Siwon langsung lemas. Pingsan? Kyuhyun pingsan? "Saya akan segera kesana" tanpa menunda, Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah sakit yang cukup jauh itu.

**=JMJS=**

Cemas. Tak ada perasaan yang lebih mendominasi Siwon saat ini. Dia benar-benare shock saat melihat isterinya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Belum lagi keberadaan anaknya yang entah dimana. Tapi setidaknya Siwon harus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka.

Sebuah erangan terdengar dari bibir kecil Kyuhyun saat perlahan-lahan kedua mata cokelatnya terbuka. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang pucat makin memucat mengingat anaknya yang diculik.

"Babby Kyu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Siwon cemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"Wonnie! Jino diculik! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Kyuhyun panik.

"Coba tenangkan dirimu dulu babby dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" dengan lembut Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun.

Air mata membasahi wajah bulat Kyuhyun saat dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tentang taksi, Jack dan Tommy. Tentu saja minus kejadian hampir diperkosanya.

Siwon sangat shock mendengarnya tapi dia langsung tersadar ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan infuse dengan paksa membuat tangannya berdarah. Mati-matian Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun untuk istirahat di rumah sakit dan membiarkan Siwon mencari Jino sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun berkeras menolaknya. Akhirnya mereka mengambil jalan tengah. Mereka pulang ke rumah dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang paling bagus.

**=JMJS=**

Changmin begitu mendengar garis besar ceritanya dari Siwon langsung menuju rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Siwon mondar-mandir berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Changmin masih dalam perjalanan ketika telepon rumah mereka berbunyi.

Siwon segera mengangkatnya "Yeoboseo?"

"Tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Senang mendengar suara Anda yang sangat mirip dengan suara anak tunggal Anda" kata sebuah suara di telepon.

"Kau!" Siwon menggeram marah "Kau yang menculik anakku!"

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar Tuan Choi. Sama seperti aku meminjam sebentar tubuh isterimu untuk kunikmati" suara tawa terdengar menggema dalam otak Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Siwon bertanya marah.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada isterimu yang cantik itu. Dia pasti tahu siapa Jack. Seseorang yang sangat ingin menjelajahi hole sempit isterimu" ternyata yang menelepon adalah si Pirang Jack.

"BANGSAT!" Siwon memaki kasar. Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di sebelahnya menatap takut-takut ekpresi marah suaminya. Kyuhyun tak pernah melihat Siwon semarah ini.

"Hey tenang dulu Mr. aku belum sempat merasakannya kok. Tapi aku sudah melumat bibir cherrynya. Benar-benar manis seperti cherry" gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN BRENGSEK?" Siwon tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Anaknya diculik dan isterinya hampir diperkosa. Laki-laki mana yang bisa tenang ketika menjalaninya?

"Bagaimana kalau aku meredakan emosimu dengan mendengar suara merdu anakmu Tuan Choi? Isteri manismu pasti juga ingin mendengarnya" Jack berkata tenang.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan ingin ikut mendengar pebicaraan itu menekan tombol speaker pada telepon itu. Terdengar gesekan kecil saat telepon di seberang sana dipindah tangankan.

"Mommy, daddy.." suara serak Jino terdengar.

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Siwon yang menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas merangkul pundak isterinya "Jino, ini mommy.. Mianhae.. Jino… maafkan mommy tidak bisa melindungimu…"

Mendengar isakan ibunya Jino ikut terisak "Syukurlah mommy baik-baik saja"

Suara tangisan Kyuhyun makin keras. Anaknya lebih menghawatirkan dia daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Jino, apa kau baik-baik saja chagi? Apa mereka menyakitimu?" Siwon mengambil alih.

`"Aniya. Mereka hanya mengikatku daddy. Tapi Jino takut. Disini gelap dan dingin"

Ingin rasanya Siwon menangis "Tenanglah. Daddy dan Mommy akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus bertahan sebentar lagi ne?"

Sebelum Jino menjawab terdengar suara Jack lagi "Sudah ah adegan melankolisnya aku bosan. Oh, ya Babby Kyu, kau pulang dengan selamatkan Babby?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar suara itu sedang Siwon merasakan kemarahan yang sangat. Bagaimana bisa namja itu memanggil isterinya BabbyKyu? "Jangan macam-macam"

"Kau pencemburu sekali Tuan Choi. Baiklah kita langsung ke topik saja" Jack mulai berkata serius "Kau ingin anakmu kembali kan? Aku akan mengembalikannya dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"Siapkan uang 10 milyar won dalam 8 jam" jawab Jack.

"Mwo?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkaget.

"Kenapa? Apa harta kalian lebih berharga daripada anak ini?" suara meremehkan Jack terdengar.

"Tapi 10 miliyar won bukan jumlah yang sedikit dan mustahil bisa mengumpulkannya dalam 8 jam" Siwon berkata putus asa.

"Terserah. Jika dalam 8 jam aku tidak menerima uang itu dalam koper aku tetap akan mengirim anak kalian kembali, tapi tanpa kepala" ancam Jack.

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak "Si..Siwon…"

Siwon menelan ludah "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya. Beri tahu akan tempat dan waktu pertukarannya"

"Aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti" jawab Jack "Tapi aku peringatkan pada kalian. Jika kalian berani menghubungi polisi atau keamanan apapun. Aku tak segan-segan memecahkan kepala anak kalian. Jangan coba-coba menipuku. Aku mengawasi rumah kalian"

"Aku mengerti" Siwon berkata lemas.

"Bagus" Jack menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Begitu Siwon meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung merosot. Siwon menahannya agat tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini salahku. Seandainya aku bisa melindungi Jino. Seandainya aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Jino diculik karena aku. Aku yang harusnya menderita bukan Jino. Aku ibu yang bodoh dan tidak berguna" Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat "Jangan berkata begitu Kyu. Kau ibu yang baik. Kumohon tenanglah. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya"

"Tapi 10 miliyar dalam 8 jam? Itu mustahil Wonnie! Aku lebih baik mati jika tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jino" kata Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu" Siwon terdengar kaget "Kau tidak boleh mati Kyu. Jinopun tidak akan mati. Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara untuk melakukannya. Aku akan menelepon Hangeng hyung menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan uang itu. Aku juga akan minta bantuan Donghae, dia detektif yang hebat. Kau tak perlu cemas, ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk walau hatinya tetap diliputi dengan kecemasan.

**=JMJS=**

Jino menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Dia tahu dirinya disekap di sebuah gudang reot berlantai 2. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi dia sadar, dia tak bisa hanya diam dalam ketakutan. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba kabur. Dan sekaranglah kesempatannya. Namja-namja yang tadi menculiknya sedang di luar ruangan.

"Aku pasti bisa. Kalaupun aku gagal setidaknya mommy sekarang ada di tempat aman" bisiknya pelan. Dia sangat kawatir ibunya disakiti namja-namja mesum tadi tapi begitu tahu ibunya kini bersama ayahnya, Jino merasa lega. Sekarang dia hanya perlu mencemaskan dirinya sendiri.

Jino bersyukur penculik itu tidak terlalu kencang mengikatnya. Sepertinya mereka berpikir Jino adalah anak lemah yang penakut. Beruntung pula bagi Jino yang sering bermain game penculikan dengan ibunya. Jadi sedikit banyak dia belajar cara melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya tali itu lepas. Dengan cepat, Jino segera melepas ikatan pada kakinya. Dia mengikat kedua tali itu dengan kencang untuk menjadikannya seutas tali yang panjang. Sebuah smirk yang diwariskan Kyuhyun terpantri di bibirnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Jino menuju ke jendela kecil di ruangannya. Dia harus menaiki balok kayu untuk mencapainya.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna melekat pada namja imut itu karena jendela itu tidak dikunci. Jino mengikat ujung tali pada kusen jendela dengan erat lalu melempar ujung lainnya ke luar. Angin malam yang dingin menerbangkan rambut cokelatnya saat menengok ke bawah.

Bukannya turun dengan menggunakan tali, Jino malah turun dari balok kayu itu dan membuka balok kayu berbentuk kubus yang berukuran besar. Dia masuk disana dan menutupnya kembali, tapi dengan tidak rapat. Dia butuh pergantian udara.

Setengah jam Jino berada di kotak itu ketika pintu ruangan dibuka. Tommy, masuk ke dalam dan kaget melihat ruangan yang kosong. Kresek yang dibawanya terjatuh "Bos! Anak itu kabur!" teriaknya panik.

5 namja langsung masuk ke dalam mendengar teriakan Tommy. Seorang namja paling pendek yang merupakan sang bos melihat keadaan sekitar "Bagaimana dia bisa kabur?"

"Dia kabur dengan menggunakan tali dari jendela ini Bos" namja berbadan gemuk berkata.

Sang bos berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan anak buahnya dan menggeram kesal melihat tali yang tadi diikat Jino "Brengsek! Cepat kejar anak itu. Dia pasti belum jauh. Temukan dia atau kalian kutembak sampai mati"

Tanpa membantah keempat namja itu langsung berhamburan keluar. Sang bospun ikut mencari. Dia tak mau sang klien yang sudah membayar mahal malah membunuhnya karena misi mereka gagal.

Jino menunggu 5 menit setelah mereja pergi baru dia keluar dari kotak itu. Dengan langkah cepat, Jino keluar dari ruangan itu dan turun menuju tangga. Pintu utama sudah di depan matanya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jino berbalik dan nafasnya seolah berhenti saat melihat orang di depannya.

"Kau sangat cerdas nak. Aku akui itu" Jack menyeringai menatap Jino "Tapi aku juga cerdas. Jangan lupakan itu"

Jino menggigit bibirnya mencari ide kabur. Akhirnya dia memutuskan cara tercepat. Ditendangnya –ehem-junior-ehem- Jack keras membuat namja dewasa itu mengerang. Kesuksesan itu langsung digunakan Jino untuk kabur.

"Bocah Bedebah! Akan kusiksa kau 10 kali lipat!" Jack berlari mengejar Jino setelah bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

**=JMJS=**

Jino terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Tak peduli hujan turun cukup deras membuat pandangannya terhalang. Dia harus berhasil kabur. Dia harus berlari sampai menemukan pertolongan. Jino menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sorot senter. Penculik itu mengejarnya. Jack menghubungi mereka dan kini mereka semua mengejar di belakang Jino.

Dulu, Jino sering mengeluh karena daddynya memaksanya berlatih berlari cepat, sekarang dia bersyukur karena itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Jino tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang staminanya kalah jauh dengan penculik yang notabenya adalah namja dewasa. Jino sudah kelelahan dan sesekali dia hampir terjatuh dari pelariannya. Tapi Jino tak mau menyerah. Saat ini mommy dan daddynya pasti mencemaskannya. Jino tak mau mommy tersayangnya jatuh sakit karena terlalu mencemaskannya.

Brukk…

Jino tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Kakinya terkilir. Ini adalah hal buruk.

"Dia disana!" terdengar teriakan salah seorang penculik saat sinar senternya mengenai Jino.

"Mommy" Jino memanggil ibunya "Daddy… tolonglah Jino" bocah yang masih tingkat pertama sekolah dasar itu mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Brukk…

Dia terjatuh lagi. Penculik kini makin dekat dengannya. Kata-kata ibunya terniang di telinganya

_ "Jino adalah jenderal terkuat mommy. Mengalahkan raja-raja di game. Jino adalah pahlawan yang tidak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan. Karena itu Jino tak akan kalah sebelum berusaha sekuat tenaga"_

Jino kembali mencoba berdiri dan berhasil. Walau kakinya gemetar. Dengan semangat baru, Jino berlari kembali. Tiap langkah kakinya makin berdenyut sakit tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya. Jino akan membuktikan bahwa dia adalah jenderal terkuat dan pahlawan yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Jalan raya kini ada di depannya. Gudang itu terletak di dalam hutan tipis yang sepi. Jino berlari makin kencang. Dia sudah menyebrangi setengah jalan raya itu, ketika…

DOOORR!

Timah panas mengenai kakinya. Jino tersungkur di tengah jalan beraspal dengan darah mengalir dari kakinya dan terbawa air hujan.

"Kau gila! Ini di tengah jalan!" Jack memarahi rekannya yang dengan bodohnya menembak.

Jalanan itu memang sepi tapi tidak kosong. Ada beberapa kendaraan yang melewatinya dan salah satunya adalah sebuah truk yang melaju kencang ke arah Jino yang terbaring dengan nafas terngah-engah menahan sakit.

Jino bisa mendengar suara berisik truk itu tapi dia tidak punya tenaga lagi unutk berdiri. Air matanya mengalir di sela-sela matanya yang setengah terpejam _'Mianhae mommy, Jino kalah'_ ucapnya pelan sebelum kegelapan menghantamnya dengan keras.

**TiBiCi**

**Apakah Jino adalah angst pertama dalam FF ini?**

'**Jino-ya, berjuanglah!'**

**=JMJS=**

**BUUUUUUMMMMM**

**I am back,,,**

**Males ah minta maaf karena ApMa a.k.a ApdetLama#plak**

**Males juga banyak cuap-cuap.**

**Jadi Author Cuma mau berterima kasih bagi Lovely Reader yang setia menunggu dan menreview FF ini,,**

**Yang mau dapet pahala banyak, beramallah dengan mengetik review XD**

**Orang Males yang Manis**

**Anin :3**

Ps : Fiuhh syukur tuh Jacko enggak sampai dalem-dalem nyentuh BabbyKyu. Author juga enggak relllla


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

**Disc : Semua makhluk adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Ide bikin FF inipun karena rahmat Tuhan. Kelangsungan pernikahan Author dengan Siwonpun adalah kehendak Tuhan#-_-V**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 9**

Seorang yeoja cantik bergaun biru tua menatap seorang namja cilik yang terbaring di ranjang. Bau khas obat-obatan menyeruak ke hidungnya saat yeoja itu bernafas. Sudah 2 jam dia berada disini sejak menemukan namja cilik itu menjadi pusat perhatian dan tergeletak di jalan dengan penuh darah.

Suara bantingan pintu membuat yeoja cantik itu sedikit tersentak. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan melihat sepasang manusia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Yeoja cantik itu bisa melihat gurat kecemasan dari mata kedua orang yang baru masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chullie?" Tanya Siwon, namja yang baru masuk kepada yeoja cantik bergaun biru itu.

"Dokter bilang Jino akan baik-baik saja. Operasi pengeluaran peluru berhasil dilakukan dan kondisi Jino sudah stabil. Dia masih teridur karena pengaruh obat bius" jelas Heechul.

Disaat Siwon dan Heechul bicara, perhatian Kyuhyun –yeoja yang baru masuk- tercurahkan sepenuhnya pada buah hatinya yang teridur nyenyak di ranjang rumah sakit berwarna putih itu. Dia tak pernah merasa selega ini. Berjuta rasa terima kasih terucapkan dalam hatinya.

Siwon ikut menatap anaknya dengan perasaan sama leganya "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Jino Chullie?"

Heechul yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun agak kaget tiba-tiba ditanya Siwon "Aku tadi baru kembali dari rapat internal di sekitar sana. Ketika melewati jalan itu aku agak kaget karena ada kerumuanan orang berteriak tentang rumah sakit. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Apalagi sejak kau menelepon tentang penculikan Jino" Heechul menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya "Aku sungguh terkejut saat melihat Jinolah yang tergeletak di jalan. Aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilku"

Suasana hening menjawab penjelasan Heechul tadi. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara, sampai suara deringan handphone Siwon terdengar. Namja tampan itu melihat nama Lee Donghae di layar HPnya dan menyingkir untuk mengangkatnya.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Heechul merasa suasana di ruangan ini sangat berat. Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya yang memperhatikan anaknya. Heechul sudah beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu menyusul Siwon saat suara bergetar Kyuhyun menghentikannya "Gomawo Heechul-ssi. Jeongmal gomawo"

**=JMJS=**

Jino bangun keesokkan paginya. Dia mengeluh keras saat dokter menyuruhnya istirahat satu minggu total di rumah sakit. Bocah jahil itu merasa sudah sembuh dan dia benci rumah sakit-persis seperti sang ibu.

"Ayolah Jino chagi. Berhentilah mendumal dan makan siang" Kyuhyun mencoba merayu anaknya saat sang anak mengancam akan mogok makan jika tidak dipulangkan hari ini.

"Jino mau pulang mommy" jawab Jino kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia terpaksa menggunakan jurus terakhirnya "Hiks..hiks…mommy merasa sebagai ibu yang gagal. Bisa-bisanya mommy membiarkan anak mommy yang berharga diculik di depan mata mommy. Hiks..hiks… mommy hanya bisa diam saja di saat anak mommy berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya. Hiks..hiks"

Jino yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya langsung tegak mendengar isakan ibunya "Uljima mommy…"

"Bagaimana mommy bisa berhenti menangis hiks…hiks jika anak mommy tak mau makan" Kyuhyun makin terhanyut pada acting menangisnya.

Jino segera mengambil sendok yang ada di piring di dekat mommynya "Jino akan makan. Jadi mommy jangan menangis lagi ya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata buayanya "Jino memang anak baik"

Jino hanya geleng-geleng melihat ekspresi ibunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun asik memperhatikan anaknya menyuap sendok demi sendok makanan rumah sakit yang hambar.

Saat makanan di piring Jino sudah hampir habis, pintu ruangan terbuka. Sosok Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa kantung besar berisi robot-robotan.

"Hai Jino" sapa Heechul.

Jino hanya membalas sapaan Heechul dengan senyuman manisnya. Yeah, sejak tahu Heechullah yang menolongnya sikap Jino mulai berubah pada Heechul. Jino memang masih tidak mau bicara terlalu banyak dengan Heechul tapi dia sudah menghentikan sikap tidak sopannya pada Heechul. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Heechul atas pertolongan Heechul pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jino?" Tanya Heecul pada Kyuhyun.

"Jauh lebih baik pada kemarin. Tapi Jino harus dirawat seminggu disini" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, aku akan berjalan normal lagi kan?" Tanya Jino penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mengacak sayang rambut anaknya "Tentu saja Prajurit. Tapi kau harus rajin makan dan jangan banyak protes arra?"

Jino mengangguk senang. Heechul menatap ibu dan anak yang terlihat sangat harmonis itu. Dia sangat suka anak kecil. Dan dia sangat ingin bisa akrab dengan Jino. Sama seperti keakraban Kyuhyun dengan anak itu.

**=JMJS=**

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian penculikan pada Jino. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Jino sudah bisa berjalan normal dan kembali menjadi Jino periang hyperaktif sok dewasa yang jahil. Kyuhyunpun kembali menjadi Kyuhyun penyayang yang bekerja keras. Hanya saja Siwon merasa ada yang berubah. Entahlah, Siwon tidak terlalu peka untuk menyadarinya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah dia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya. Dia bukan orang yang plin-plan dalam hal pekerjaan, tapi sepertinya dia sangat plin-plan dalam hal asmara.

"Melamun lagi Choi Siwon" tegur Heechul saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari rapat besar mereka di sebuah hotel berbintang 5.

"Aku sedang menyetir Chullie. Bagaimana aku bisa melamun saat menyetir" jawab Siwon.

Heechul tertawa "Wanita itu peka Wonnie. Masa' kau belum menyadarinya juga"

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berada di depannya "Baiklah, aku minta maaf"

"Kau pasti akan minta maaf lagi sekarang" kata Heechul.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya ke wajah yeoja cantik di sampingnya "Untuk apa aku minta maaf lagi?"

"Kau lupa janjimu padaku" jawab Heechul sedikit cemberut. Bibir tipis berlipstik pinknya terlihat sexy.

Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Apakah kata 'cincin' dan 'Hans' bisa membantu memory bodohmu untuk bekerja?" Heechul berusaha bersabar.

Seperti tersambar petir, Siwon mulai ingat. Dia pernah berjanji pada Heechul jika dia akan membelikan Heechul cincin pernikahan mereka saat Siwon memenangkan tender dengan Perusahaan Hans. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu akhirnya Perusahaan Teknologi itu memilih bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Siwon. Tapi Siwon berjanji dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat perasaannya masih didominasi Heechul. Tapi sekarang…

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi ingat di wajah sempurna Siwon "Bagus! Sepertinya kau sudah ingat. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan memaafkan kelupaanmu itu asal kau menepati janjimu"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Siwon menatap Heechul. Mencoba mengartikan kalimat yeoja cantik itu.

Heechul memutar matanya malas "Tentu saja maksudmu kita harus mencari cincin pernikahan kita sekarang. Hari ini. Siang ini!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam istirahat kita berakhir Chullie. Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor" jawab Siwon. Jujur, bukan itu alasan utamanya.

"Kau kan sering bolos akhir-akhir ini. Tak akan ada masalah jika membolos sekali lagi" pinta Heechul menatap Siwon penuh harap. Dia sudah menantikan saat-saat berburu cincin pernikahan sejak dulu. Dia tak akan mau menunggu lagi.

"Karena aku sering bolos, aku tak bisa bolos lagi" jawab Siwon. Terdengar suara klakson tanda Siwon harus segera melajukan mobilnya atau mereka akan mendengar caci maki dari pengendara lainnya.

Heechul menatap jalanan Kota Seoul dengan mata sedih "Kau sendiri yang bilang seorang laki-laki sejati akan memegang teguh janjinya. Huh omong kosong"

Siwon berteriak frustasi di dalam hati. 'Apa sih salahnya. Aku hanya tinggal menemani Heechul membeli cincin dan janjikupun terpenuhi. Hanya cincin. Cincin pernikahan kami. Ya! Pernikahan kami kelak. Apalagi masalahnya? Kenapa aku malah ragu sekarang?' Siwon bermonolog di dalam hati. Diliriknya Heechul yang memasang wajah kecewa. Siwon menarik nafas, mencoba membuang keraguan dalam hatinya "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke toko perhisan pilihanmu"

**=JMJS=**

"Aku tahu mommy. Mommy tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" jawab Jino bosan mendengar wejangan dari mommynya. Oh ayolah! Mommynya sudah mengatakan hal yang sama selama puluhan kali hari ini dan jangan lupa dikalikan sebulan.

"Mommy hanya mencemaskanmu Jino" kata Kyuhyun melihat tampang bosan Jino.

"Mommy tak perlu terlalu cemas. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cukup daddy gila yang mengirim bodyguard di sekolahku. Mommy tak perlu kawatir. Cemaskan saja kesehatan mommy" bocah 6 tahun itu mulai mengeluarkan kata bijaknya.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau tersenyum geli mendengar Jino mengatai Siwon gila. Siwon memang mengirim beberapa bodyguard demi menjaga keselamatan anaknya. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai mengusir 3 orang namja berjas hitam yang mengikutinya ke kantor. Yeah, Siwonpun mengirim bodyguard untuk Kyuhyun.

Jino dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun saat ini. Setelah meletakkan alat sekolahnya, Jino memilih menonton TV di ruang tengah. Ada acara kartun Doraemon favoritnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengantar dokumen ini ke ruangan Changmin. Aduh, padahal Changmin perlu mempelajarinya hari ini" Kyuhyun berkata panik saat melihat melihat map ungu yang harusnya dia antarkan ke ruangan Changmin sebelum pulang tadi.

"Changmin ajussi masih di kantornya. Katanya dia mau lembur. Mommy antarkan saja kesana" saran Jino yang merasa terganggu oleh kepanikan ibunya.

"Ah ya! Kau benar Jino!" Kyuhyun tak jadi mengganti pakaiannya. Dia meraih kunci mobil dan siap beranjak ketika dia mengingat sesuatu lagi "Tapi mommy tak mungkin meninggalkanmu seorang diri di rumah"

"Aigo mommyku yang cantik. Aku tak apa-apa sendiri di rumah" Jino berkata dengan lantang.

Kyuhyun menatap anaknya dengan wajah cemberut. Anaknya mulai berlagak dewasa "Tapi…"

Jino tersenyum memamerkan cengiran kekanak-kanakannya "Jino akan baik-baik saja mommy. Kasihan Changmin ajussi akan kena masalah jika mommy tidak mengantarkan dokumen itu. Jino janji akan menelepon mommy saat Jino butuh pertolongan"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan berat hati dan dorongan kuat Jino –secara harfiah- berangkat kembali menuju kantornya.

**=JMJS=**

Jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan. Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia turut bersedih karena kecelakaan itu tapi dia tidak bisa tidak kesal karena waktunya terbuang di perjalanan.

Untuk membuang kebosanan, Kyuhyun memperhatikan toko-toko besar yang berderet di pinggir jalan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat toko perhiasan yang menjadi tempat Siwon membelikan Kyuhyun cincin pernikahan dulu.

8 tahun lalu 'Spark Diamont' tidaklah sebesar sekarang. Toko itu baru saja buka pertama kali di hari kedarangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka menjadi pelanggan pertama toko itu. Kyuhyun menatap sebuah cincin zamrud yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin yang berukiran bentuk bintang dengan berlian putih berbentuk bulan sabit di tengahnya. Di bagian dalam cincinnya terdapat nama Siwon dan Kyuhyun dihubungkan dengan lambang hati.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan bagian dalam toko dengan seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Dia mengenali seorang namja yang terlihat serius memilih cincin. Tepat di jajaran cincin pernikahan. Kyuhyun merasa seperti dilempar dari lantai 11 saat dia menyadari siapa itu. Choi Siwon, suaminya. Dan ada wanita langsing di sampingnya, Kim Heechul, kekasih suaminya.

Air mata tanpa bisa dicegah membasahi pipi bulatnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah menyadari bahwa tak lama lagi Siwon pasti akan memilih bersama Heechul. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun belum siap jika mereka akan menikah. Kyuhyun belum siap melihat Siwon bersanding dengan wanita lain di gereja.

'Titttt…. Titttt…'

Suara klakson membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya berbelok ke kanan, ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kantornya.

**=JMJS=**

Changmin sangat cemas. Tadi Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Katanya yeoja manis itu akan menganarkan dokumen penting ke kantor. Tapi sudah 30 menit tanpa kabar apapun. Changmin jadi berpikiran macam-macam. Sudah 5 kali Changmin mencoba menelepon yeoja yang dicintainya itu tapi hanya nada sambung yang menjawabnya. Changmin sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, jadi dia turun ke parkiran dan berniat ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan meneleponnya sekali lagi" kata namja tampan itu saat dia sudah berada di mobil kesayangannya. Dia agak kaget saat nada sambung pertama Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat teleponnya "Yeoboseo? Kyu, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak menajwab teleponku? Kau membuatku cemas. Katanya kau mau kesini? Aish, aku sudah kawatir setengah mati menunggumu. Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa kau…."

"Mi…minnie…" suara serak Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan cerocosan panjang Changmin.

"Ommo! Kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau sakit?" sigat panik Changmin kembali.

"Dadaku se…sesak Min" jawab Kyuhyun disertai isakan.

"OH TUHAN! Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Aku akan mengirim ambulan kesana! Cepat beritahu aku kau dimana sekarang!" tingkat kepanikan namja Shim itu sekarang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak butuh ambulan" jawab Kyuhyun. Isakannya mulai berkurang "Hatiku yang sakit Minnie"

Changmin mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon?" Tangisan Kyuhyun malah semakin keras mendengar nama Siwon. Changmin jadi gelagapan "Tenang dulu Kyu. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Kau tahu sekarang ada dimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama tapi Changmin dengan sabar menunggunya "Aku ada di Taman Butterfly, di belakang Bioskop Midnight Fantasy"

"Kau jangan beranjak dari sana. Aku akan kesana secepatnya. Mengerti?" Changmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Changmin sudah sampai di taman itu. Tak butuh waktu lama juga menemukan Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam mobilnya di parkiran taman itu.

Begitu Changmin menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun, tubuh ramping yeoja itu langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Isakan Kyuhyun makin keras. Changmin mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun sambil membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Setelah 10 menit lebih dengan poisisi seperti itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Hanya sesekali air mata kembali membasahi mata indahnya. Changmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun mengapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun yang kemerahan.

"Ada apa Kyunnie? Apa yang membuatmu secengeng ini?" Tanya Changmin lembut.

Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Changmin tersenyum menenangkan "Tak perlu cerita jika kau tidak bisa"

"Apa… apa yang harus kulakukan jika Siwon meninggalkanku Min?" suara Kyuhyun bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat Tanya itu.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung tapi dia mencoba mencari jawaban yang sesuai "Kau tak ingin dia meninggalkanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan lepaskan dia" jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata hitam Changmin yang tak berkedip memandangnya "Kau menyuruhku untuk mempertahankan Siwon? Bukankah kau mencintaiku Minnie?"

Changmin tersenyum. Dibelainya pipi Kyuhyun yang masih basah oleh air mata dengan lembut "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai. Tak ada artinya aku memilikimu jika hatimu masih terikat pada orang lain"

Air mata kembali mengaburkan pandangan Kyuhyun "Kau sungguh baik Min. kau begitu tulus"

"Karena kau tahu aku tulus mencintaimu, jadi hapus air matamu. Rasanya hatiku seperti dilindas bubble bee saat melihat air matamu" canda Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Dihapusnya air mata yang siap jatuh ke pipinya "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ajarkan Minnie"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Memang apa yanag dia ajarkan pada Kyuhyun? Strategi bermain game?.

Kini mata Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Terlihat sebuah tekad di dalam pandangannya "Aku tahu ini akan berat, tapi aku yakin akan bisa melaluinya dengan bantuanmu"

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku jadi tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kita" Changmin berkata.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus mata Changmin "Sebelum dia meninggalkanku, aku yang akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu"

**=JMJS=**

Siwon sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua toko perhiasan dia masuki untuk mencari sepasang cincin yang sesuai selera Heechul. Dan akhirnya cincin itu malah ditemukan di tempat Siwon dulu membelikan cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ironis! Setelah itu diapun harus makan malam di restoran saudara jauh Heechul agar tidak membuat yeoja itu ngambek karena dia melupakan janji pentingnya.

Dengan langkah lelah Siwon memasuki rumahnya. Begirtu sampai ruang tamu, dia melihat Jino yang sedang membaca comic 'Mar Heaven' sambil tiduran.

"Jangan baca sambil tidur Jino nanti matamu sakit" tegus Siwon pada anaknya.

"Daddy sudah pulang? Sudah makan malam?" Jino tidak mengindahkan teguran ayahnya tapi malah bertanaya pada ayahnya.

Siwon mengangguk. Dia merasa rumah ini sangat sepi. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menemani Jino malam seperti ini. Tapi Siwon tidak mendengarkan atau merasakan kehadiaran Kyuhyun.

"Mana mommy?" Tanya Siwon.

"Setelah makan malam mommy langsung ke kamarnya. Mommy kelihatan sangat sibuk" jawab Jino.

'Apa Kyuhyun mendapat proyek game baru ya?' batin Siwon. Dia beranjak dari ruang tamunya menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun di lantai 2.

Alangkah kagetnya Siwon ketika dia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Siwon shock.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat Siwon sekilas kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadai.

"Demi Tuhan! Choi Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Siwon hampir teriak karena frustasi.

Setelah lemari pakaian Kyuhyun kosong, ditutupnya koper besar itu "Aku akan pergi"

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku akan perdi dari rumahmu dan tinggal di rumahku. Kau bisa mengirim surat cerai kita kesana" jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Siwon terpaku mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk belati tajam "Maksudmu.. kau…"

Ekspresi datar tak berubah dari wajah Kyuhyun "Ya Choi Siwon. Aku setuju bercerai denganmu"

**TBC**

**Apa keputusan Siwon selanjutnya?**

**Saatnya pembalasan untukmu, Choi Siwon!**

**Sepertinya FF ini sudah masuk jajaran sinetron alay deh =_=a**

**Yah, tapi memang harus begini agar ceritanya bisa terus mengalir sesuai imajinasi Author sampai ada kata 'The End'. Tolong jangan kecewa ya m(_ _)m**

**Karena itu, bagi Lovely Reader yang masih ingin terus menyaksikkan 'cerita cinta plin-plan dan penuh intrik(?)' jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengisi kolom reviewnya, yang enggak review, gag terima kasih, hehehe**

**Gomawo untuk Lovely Reader setia FF ini :***

**Anin :3**

Ps : Author sudah biasa nyiksa Kyu, tapi nyiksa Siwon masih amatiran. Semoga dapet feelnya buat chapter depan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15

**Disc : Semua makhluk adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Ide bikin FF inipun karena rahmat Tuhan. Kelangsungan pernikahan Author dengan Donhaepun adalah kehendak Tuhan#-_-V**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**BTW, Happy new year#telaaaaattt!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Ya Choi Siwon. Aku setuju bercerai denganmu"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun menghasilkan suatu keheningan yang menyesakkan. Siwon terlalu shock untuk menunjukkan reaksi apapun sampai sebuah kesadaran berhasil memasuki relung otaknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jino?" Siwon ingin melompat-lompat ketika akhirnya menemukan hal yang bisa menghentikan ide isterinya.

"Kau benar Siwon. Jino akan lebih bahagia jika hidup bersamamu daripada aku" jawab Kyuhyun. Nada sedih sangat kentara dari suara merdunya yang pelan "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya saat penculikan itu padahal aku ada di depan matanya. Aku merasa aku terlalu lemah untuk menjaganya. Kau pasti bisa melindunginya dengan baik"

Jika tadi Siwon ingin melompat-lompat, sekarang dia merasa mual "Tapi Kyu, Jino tak akan mau kau tinggalkan"

"Dia akan mengerti. Anak itu sangat cerdas. Dia pasti tahu aku melakukannya untuk kebaikannya" jawab Kyuhyun. Dia menyeret dua koper besar yang berisi pakaian dan segala barang pribadinya yang selama ini dia pakai di rumah ini.

Tangan Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyeret kopernya "Jangan bersikap seperti ini Kyu. Kita bisa membicarakan dengan baik-baik"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung, dilepaskannya dengan pelan tangan Siwon yang memegang lengannya "Kau kenapa Siwon? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin menceraikanku dan menikah dengan Heechul dengan membawa Jino'

Siwon terdiam. Iya, inilah yang dia inginkan. Tapi apakah ini yang dia benar-benar inginkan? Apakah dia ingin Kyu meninggalkannya? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Apakah dia ingin bersama Heechul? Entahlah. Sebuah keraguan menyusup dalam hatinya.

Melihat Siwon yang diam saja Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama 8 tahun. Sekarang dia akan melalui hal paling berat dalam proses peninggalkan rumah ini, yaitu menjelaskan pada anaknya.

Benar saja, begitu mata hitam Jino melihat Kyuhyun turun dengan koper besar, namja 6 tahun itu langsung melesat ke arah ibunya dengan wajah panik.

"Mommy mau kemana? Kenapa membawa koper sebesar itu?" Tanya Jino.

Kyuhyun tersenyum –miris-. Dielusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut Jino yang selebat rambut Siwon "Mulai sekarang mommy akan tinggal di rumah halmeoni"

Jino menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan "Wae?"

"Mommy dan Daddy sedang ada masalah. Kami akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara orang dewasa. Jadi Jino akan tetap disini menemani daddy" jelas Kyuhyun mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tidak terlalu berat dan menyedihkan untuk anaknya.

"Jino tidak mau tetap disini. Jino mau ikut mommy kemanapun mommy pergi" mata bening Jino mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis melihat air mata kini membasahi pipi tembem anaknya "Sst uljima chagiya. Prajurit mommy tidak boleh menangis. Jino adalah anak cerdas yang kuat. Suatu hari Jino pasti mengerti kenapa mommy melakukan ini"

"Jino mengerti. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Heechul ajumma kan!" jawab Jino dengan suara keras.

Kyuhyun tahu anaknya sangat pintar jadi tak ada gunanya membohongi anaknya "Jino chagi. Mommy mohon…"

"Andwae!" kini Jino sudah berteriak. Siwon yang baru turun dari tangga menatap sedih anaknya "Jino tak akan mau menuruti permohonan mommy. Mommy pasti menyuruh Jino membiarkan mommy pergi. Jino tak mau berpisah dengan mommy"

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak boleh lemah "Kita tak akan berpisah Jino. Kita…"

"Geojimal! Mommy akan meninggalkan Jino. Itu sama dengan perpisahan" Jino tidak peduli matanya akan bengkak karena tidak berhenti menangis. Dia sungguh tak ingin mommynya pergi.

"Mommy tak akan meninggalkanmu Jino. Tak ada yang berubah. Mommy akan menjemput Jino, menemani Jino mengerjakan PR dan bermain game. Bedanya mommy hanya tak tidur disini" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tetap saja berbeda. Mommy tak bisa lagi memeluk Jino setiap ada petir. Mommy tak bisa membacakan Jino dongeng saat Jino bosan" Jino menangis makin kencang.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk erat tubuh anaknya yang bergetar "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae… seharusnya mommy tak menempatkanmu pada situasi seperti ini. Mommy sungguh tak ingin melakukannya Jino. Tapi kia tak bisa selamanya lari dari masalah. Mommy tak mau melihatmu menderita. Mommy sangat menyayangimu. Jeongmal saranghae…"

Siwon hanya bisa terpaku melihat isteri –atau mantan isterinya sebentar lagi- dan anaknya yang menangis. Dia merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat melihat mereka begitu terluka. Dia baru menyadari betapa pengecut dan egoisnya dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika Jino sudah mulai tenang. Dengan lembut dihapusnya air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi sang anaknya. Senyum menenangkan terpantri di bibirnya "Mommy tahu ini akan susah. Tapi Jino harus kuat. Jino harus mampu bertahan demi mommy. Jino mau berjanji?"

Jino mengangguk. Dia tak mau membuat ibunya lebih susah lagi. Meski belum mengerti dunia orang dewasa, setidaknya Jino tahu bukan hal mudah melakukan apa yang mommynya tengah lakukan.

"Anak pintar" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut anaknya "Awalnya pasti akan berat, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti akan semakin mudah"

"Jika Jino sudah besar, Jino akan menjemput mommy. Bisakah kita tinggal bersama lagi setelah itu?" Jino menatap ibunya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jino sekali lagi memeluk ibunya menghirup aroma manis ibunya. Setidaknya dia punya cita-cita lain selain menjadi pengusaha game.

Kyuhyun membiarkan anaknya terus memeluknya sampai sang anak sendiri yang melepaskannya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menghadap ke Siwon. Mata hitam yeoja itu menatap lekat mata Siwon yang merah karena menahan air mata.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Siwon. Kuharap kita menemukan kebahagiaan yang kita cari. Tolong jaga Jino dengan baik" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan dengan pelan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu utama rumah mereka.

"Mommy!" Jino kembali mengejar Kyuhyun dan memeluk yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sungguh sangat berat meninggalkan anaknya "Jino-ya"

"Apakah Jino benar-benar tak boleh ikut mommy?" Tanya Jino sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menatap lekat anaknya "Jika Jino ikut mommy, siapa yang akan menjaga daddy? Jino tahu kan daddy jika sudah bekerja sampai lupa makan. Kalau daddy sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"

Jino terlihat berpikir "Tapi jika mommy yang sakit bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Akan ada halmeoni yang merawat mommy. Bukankah daddy dulu pernah bilang obat paling mujarab baginya adalah pelukan Jino? Jadi Jino harus bersama daddy"

Jino akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah"

"Nah begitu baru Choi Jino yang keren" Kyuhyun mengelus wajah anaknya "Jino harus jaga kesehatan dan turuti perintah daddy. Mengerti?"

Jino mengangguk. Dia mundur satu langkah dan melambai pada ibunya "Sampai ketemu besok mommy"

Kyuhyun balas melambai "See you babby"

Sedang Siwon bahkan tak bisa bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya. Air mata yang sedari ditahannya mengalir begitu pintu besar itu tertutup menelan sosok Kyuhyun.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon terbangun karena suara alarmnya. Dengan langkah gontai namja itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sungguh aneh rasanya bangun pagi tanpa ada sosok yang menemaninya. Saat Siwon menatap ke kasur besarnya, rasanya kasur itu seperti es. Dingin dan beku. Seolah tak pernah ditempati. Padahal baru satu malam salah satu penghuninya meninggalkannya.

Siwon turun ke ruang makan setelah berpakaian formal. Dia sungguh terkejut saat indera penciumannya mendeteksi wangi pancake dan sirup madu. Seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat lotere, Siwon berlari menuruni tangga.

'Apa Kyuhyun kembali? Apa tadi malam itu hanya mimpi? Apa sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan? Tuhan, kumohon, semoga itu dia' Siwon berdo'a.

Siwon bertatapan dengan Jino yang tengah asik menyantap sarapannya yang berupa pancake hangat dan segelas susu sapi. Siwon segera ke dapur dan hatinya langsung terpelanting saat melihat tak ada siapapun disana. Kosong dan sangat rapi. Lalu siapa yang membuat pancake yang sekarang tersaji di meja?

"Aku memesannya di Mcdonals" jawab Jino seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan ayahnya.

Siwon menatap Jino kaget. Bukan karena kekreatifan Jino menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi karena nada suara anaknya. Datar dan dingin. Dia tak pernah mendengar nada seperti itu sebelumnya dari sang anak "Jino-ya…"

"Aku sudah selesai" Jino memotong perkataan ayahnya "Aku akan menunggu di mobil" lalu setelah berkata itu Jino beranjak dari meja makan.

"Apa Jino marah pada daddy?" Tanya Siwon.

Jino berhenti melangkah, tapi dia tidak berbalik saat menjawab "Aniya. Aku tidak marah. Tapi aku membenci daddy"

Siwon merasa tertohok mendengar jawaban anaknya. Setelah Jino menghilang dari pandangannya, Siwon menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi. Rumah ini lebih terkesan seperti hutan dalam yang tidak ada kehangatan sedikitpun. Dan itu semua karena salahnya. Siwon merasa perutnya seperti dililit dan ruangan seolah berputar. Dia berpegangan pada meja makan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya yang hampir goyah

'Kyunnie… apa yang harus kulakukan?'

**=JMJS=**

Leeteuk sungguh kaget ketika dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati anak tunggalnya di luar dengan 2 koper besar langsung menumbruknya sambil menangis. Dengan sabar Leeteuk mendengar cerita anaknya yang akhirnya membuat sang anak memutuskan mengakhiri semuanya. Leeteuk terus menemani Kyuhyun sampai yeoja itu tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

Saat ini, yeoja paruh baya berkharisma itu tengah menelepon Changmin untuk meminta izin agar Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke kantor hari ini.

"Yeoboseo, Changminnie. Ini aku eomma Kyuhyun" sapa Leeteuk saat Changmin mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ne, Leeteuk ajumma. Ada apa meneleponku?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku ingin meminta izin agar Kyuhyun tidak masuk kerja hari ini" jawab Leeteuk to the poin.

"Eh? Apa Kyuhyun sakit? Bagaimana keadaannya ajumma? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" kepanikan terdengar jelas dari suara Changmin.

"Aniya, Kyuhyun tidak sakit. Dia hanya perlu libur sehari dari bekerja" jawab Leeteuk berusaha menangkannya.

"Oh syukurlah" Changmin terdengar lega "Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa ajumma yang menelepon? Menggunakan telepo rumah pula. Apa Kyuhyun ada disana?"

"Kurasa Kyuhyun pasti menceritakanmu detailnya nanti. Yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku" jawab Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Ommo! Sepertinya terjadi hal yang gawat" Changmin berkata.

"Yah begitulah kira-kira. Karena itu aku harap Kyuhyun bisa istirahat setidaknya untuk satu hari" kata Leeteuk.

"Ajumma tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan mengurus masalah pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Kuharap masalah Kyuhyun cepat selesai" jawab Changmin "Dan… emmm"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Changminnie?" Tanya Leeteuk saat Changmin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bolehkah nanti sepulang dari kantor aku mampir ke rumah ajumma untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" izin Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu" jawab Leeteuk.

"Khamsahamida ajumma" Changmin berkata lega "Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun"

"Ne. Nanti akan kusampaikan" Leeteuk menjawab.

. Setelah menutup telepon rumah itu. Telepon itu berdering cukup keras. Leeteuk segera mengangkatnya "Yeoboseo"

"Teukkie eonnie" suara Jaejoong terdengar "Apa kabar?"

"Ah Jae-ya. Kupikir siapa. Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Leeteuk berkata.

"Aku juga baik" jawab Jaejoong "Aku menelepon untuk bertanya agendamu siang ini. Apakah kau ada di rumah?"

"Ne. aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini" jawab Leeteuk "Waeyo?"

"Aku ada urusan di sekitar sana. Rencananya aku akan mampir setelah urusanku selesai. Apakah tidak merepotkan?" suara Jaejoong yang lembut terdengar.

Leeteuk terlihat berpikir. Saat ini Kyuhyun –menantu Jaejoong- ada di rumahnya. Apakah dia akan membiarkan Jaejoong tahu masalah ini? Tentu saja iya. Jaejoong berhak tahu. Dia harus tahu perbuatan anaknya "Tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Aku akan menunggumu disini Jae-ya"

"Oke, sampai bertemu nanti eonnie. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu" kata Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Akupun punya cerita untukmu Jae-ya" Leeteuk tersenyum miris.

**=JMJS=**

Heechul merasa ada yang aneh dengan tadi wajah namja itu pucat, suram, muram dan seolah tak bernyawa. Sudah berkali-kali Heechul mengajaknya bicara, tapi tak sekalipun digubrisnya.

"Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon! Ada apa sebenarnya?" kesabaran Heechul sudah habis rupanya.

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah menghela nafas. Heechul jadi geregetan melihatnya "Apa Jino dalam masalah lagi?" tebak Heechul. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Atau Kyuhyun?" mendengar nama Kyuhyun, bahu Siwon terlihat tegang. Hal itu membuat Heechul yakin tebakannya benar "Ada apa dengannya Siwon?"

Lagi-lagi Siwon tak menjawab. Heechul mendengus sebal dan berniat meninggalkan Siwon ketika akhirnya namja bertubuh sexy itu menjawab "Kyuhyjun meninggalkanku"

"Eh?" Heechul menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Kyuhyun apa?"

"Dia meninggalkanku" ulang Siwon. Matanya terlihat sendu saat mengatakan itu.

"Jadi… jadi Kyuhyun…" Heechul terlihat belum mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau benar. Kyuhyun ingin menceraikanku" jawab Siwon.

"Aniya. Kau yang menceraikannya bukan dia" koreksi Heechul "Lalu Jino bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun membawa Jino?"

Siwon menggeleng "Jino tetap bersamaku. Kyuhyun setuju bercerai tanpa membawa Jino. Dia memberiku hal asuh penuh"

"Wow! Ini berita bagus. Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini" Heechul nyaris melonjak saking senangnya.

Siwon menatap heran Heechul. Kenapa dia bahagia sedangkan Siwon merasa ingin mati saja?

"Kenapa ekspresimu Wonnie? Kau tidak senang dengan berita baik ini?" Heechul bertanya ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon "Setelah Kyuhyun menandatangani surat cerai, kita bisa menikah dan hidub bahagia bersama Jino dan anak-anak kita. Bukankah itu masa depan yang sangat indah? Kita tak perlu terlalu memaksa Kyuhyun. Dia menyerah dengan mudah"

Masa depan yang indah? Apakah yang Heechul katakan tadi adalah masa depan yang indah bagi Siwon? Jika iya, kenapa Siwon masih merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di hatinya?

"Kau kenapa sih Wonnie? Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu. Tak ada lagi penghalang bagi kita. Seharusnya kau senang" Heechul mulai bad mood lagi karena Siwon tak juga menunjukkan ekpresi bahagianya.

"Aku hanya… aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh" jawab Siwon bingung.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana? Tak ada yang aneh" tegas Heechul sambil mendekat pada Siwon. Dielusnya lengan kekar Siwon "Apa kau mulai ragu dengan keputusan kita?"

"Entahlah" Siwon memalingkan matanya dari mata hitam kelam Heechul.

Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Siwon. Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk melihat matanya "Apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tak bisa berbohong "Iya. Aku masih mencintainya"

Heechul tersenyum. Gabungan dengan senyum maklum dan sedih "Itu wajar. Kalian sudah bersama bertahun-tahun. Pasti sulit untuk melupakan kehadirannya. Kau hanya terbiasa Kyuhyun ada di dekatmu"

Siwon terlihat memikirkan kata-kata Heechul. Dengan lembut Heechul membelai wajah tampan Siwon, membuat Siwon terkejut "Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukannya menjawab Heechul malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon "Apa kau mencintaiku Wonnie?" bisiknya seduktif.

Siwon berusaha mundur tapi sandaran kursi putar menahan tubuhnya "Chu..Chullie, ini di kantor. Bagaimana kalau ada…"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Wonnie chagi. Apa kau mencintaiku?" ulang Heechul tak kalah seduktifnya.

Biasanya Siwon akan menjawab 'IYA' dengan lantang. Tapi sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka bibirnya.

"Mari kita buktikan sebesar apa kau menginginkanku Wonnie" Heechul tersenyum dan langsung menyambar bibir Siwon dan membawanya pada ciuman panas.

Siwon terpaku. Tubuhnya langsung kaku begitu lidah Heechul mengajak duel lidahnya. Siwon bimbang. Apakah dia harus mendorong Heechul atau membalas ciuman ganas yeoja itu. Tapi sebelum Siwon bisa melakukan salah satunya, pintu ruangan CEO tempat Siwon dan Heechul berciuman dibuka dengan kasar.

"Aku tak percaya kau serendah itu Choi Siwon!" Jaejoong membanting pintu ruang kerja anaknya sehingga kini ruangan itu kembali tertutup.

Siwon refleks mendorong Heechul membuat yeoja itu hampir menubruk lantai marmer "Mommy… aku…"

"Kau mau bilang kau lupa mengunci pintu?" suara marah Jaejoong membuat kedua insan di depannya terdiam. Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur di rumah Leeteuk. Apalagi ketika -dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangis- Kyuhyun menceritakan hubungan gelap Siwon. Cukup sulit membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya tapi berkat dukungan sang eomma Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulut. Jaejoong sungguh tak pernah menyangka anak laki-laki satu-satunya melakukan hal yang benar-benar kejam.

"Pantas Kyuhyun tak tahan tinggal seatap denganmu. Kau bahkan lebih kejam dari pembunuh" Jaejoong menatap sengit anaknya. Yeoja berwibawa yang selalu tenang itu kini seperti singa yang dicabut surainya "Kau membuatku kecewa"

Heechul lebih dulu pulih dari Siwon "Ajjuma, aku dan Siwon…"

"AJUMMA?" jerit Jaeoong tidak terima "Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ajumma dasar jalang bedebah"

"Moomy. Jangan menyebut Heechul seperti itu" Siwon berkata kaget mendengar ibunya menyumpat kasar.

"Kau membela wanita tak tahu malu yang merusak rumah tanggamu? Kau sungguh sudah buta!" balas Jaejoong "Setelah kau membuat Kyuhyun hancur, sekarang kau bercumbu dengan selingkuhanmu! Sungguh malang Kyuhyun memiliki suami sepertimu. Dan kau" Jaejoong menatap garang Heechul "Dimana hatimu. Tega sekali kau merebut suami orang. Apa kau pelacur jalanan?"

"Mommy" tegus Siwon.

"Diam kau Choi Siwon! Aku merasa malu kau adalah anakku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku melihat betapa hancurnya Kyuhyun? Kau pikir aku tidak bersalah pada eomma Kyuhyun karena perbuatanmu!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu mommy. Kumohon tenanglah" Kyuhyun takut ibunya darah tinggi.

"Tenang kau bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat anakku berselingkuh? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat menantuku menderita?" Jaejoong berusaha menahan emosinya. Sungguh hal paling menyedihkan melihat menantu kesayangannya menangis seperti tadi.

"Bukankah dulu mommy membenci Kyuhyun? Apa yang membuat mommy sekarang sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya Siwon. Dia teringat masa-masa perjuangannya melawan ibunya saat sang ibu sangat menentang hubungannya dan Kyuhyun "Bukankah Kyuhyun selalu membuat mommy teringat pada kematian daddy"

"Kau benar. Kyuhyun memang sangat mirip dengan 'dia'. Awalnya aku sangat susah untuk menerimanya. Tapi hati ibu mana yang tidak luluh melihat betapa tulusnya seorang yeoja mencintai anaknya. Sebagaimanapun kejamnya sikapku pada Kyuhyun, dia tetap bertahan. Dia bahkan tak akan ragu menyerahkan nyawanya demi kebahagiaanmu" jelas Jaejoong.

Siwon terhenyak mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Dia sudah dibutakan perasaannya sendiri sampai tidak bisa melihat ketulusan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Mommy… aku…" Siwon berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat" Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Siwon "Saat ini aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Aku merasa gagal mendidikmu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan daddymu jika dia masih hidup. Dia pasti tak menganggapmu anak lagi. Mungkin perlahan-lahan aku akan memaafkanmu karena bagaimanapun kau tetap anakku, tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengakui yeoja itu. Dan sampai kapanpun hanya Kyuhyun menantuku"

Heechul menatap sedih Jaejoong yang memberinya tatapan jijik. Perlahan Jaejoong kembali menatap Siwon. Sorot terluka dan kecewa terpancar jeals disana "Kau sudah dewasa Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah memberimu kesempatan selama ini tapi kau tidak mengambilnya. Jadi jangan menyesal jika kau kehilangan dia"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang kerja anaknya yang dulu juga digunakan mendiang suaminya. Siwon langsung terduduk di lantai sepeninggal ibunya. Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini?

"Wonnie…" Heechul memegang pundak Siwon yang lemas.

"Pergilah Heechul. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri" pinta Siwon.

Dengan berat hati, Heechul meninggalkan Siwon. Begitu Heechul menutup pintu, air mata langsung meluncur dari mata Siwon. Seandainya dinding ruangan itu tidak kedap suara, isakan memilukan Siwon pasti terdengar dengan jelas.

**=JMJS=**

Sesuai janjinya, Kyuhyun menjemput Jino di sekolah anak itu. Tapi karena dia sedang cuti, Kyuhyun membawa Jino ke rumahnya dan Leeteuk. Sepanjang hari Jino selalu menempel pada ibunya. Bermanja dan berbuat usil. Kyuhyunpun menjadi lebih ceria jika bersama dengan Jino. Bahkan perlu usaha ekstra agar Jino mau pulang. Bocah jahil itu berjanji akan pulang setelah jam 9 malam.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mengemudikan mobilnya untuk mengantar Jino ke rumah Siwon. Dengan hati-hati yeoja bersuara emas itu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah yang sudah tidak ditempatinya sejak kemarin.

"Tak bolehkan Jino menginap saja di rumah halmeoni?" Tanya Jino untuk yang ke12 kalinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng "Tidak malam ini babby"

"Huff baiklah" Jino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Persis seperti ibunya jika ngambek "Mommy tidak mau masuk?"

"Tidak. Mommy akan langsung pulang. Ini sudah malam" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

Jino memeluk erat ibunya seolah tidak ingin berpisah "Jino pasti kangen mommy"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Kau pasti akan pandai merayu jika sudah dewasa nanti sama seperti daddymu"

"Aku tidak mau seperti daddy" Jino langsung melepaskan pelukannya "Aku tak mau membuat mommy menderita seperti daddy"

"Jino chagi. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Mommy pergi dari rumah karena daddy selingkuh dengan Heechul ajumma kan? Aku tak mau seperti daddy yang tidak bisa menjaga hatinya untuk mommy" jelas Jino "Jino benci daddy"

"Kau tak boleh bilang seperti itu Jino" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Habis daddy jahat" Jino berkata kesal.

Kyuhyun mengelus wajah anaknya "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah daddymu. Mommy juga bersalah. Jadi Jino tidak boleh membenci daddy. Kalau Jino membenci daddy, daddy pasti akan sedih. Jino tak mau kan membuat daddy sedih?"

Jino mengangguk.

"Anak pintar. Mommy tidak bisa mempercayai daddymu untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu kan dia menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak becus" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala prihatin "Jadi, hanya Jino yang bisa mommy andalkan, kau bisa melakukannya kan Prajurit?"

Jino kembali mengangguk "Jino akan berusaha"

"Kalau begitu sekarang masuklah, daddy pasti menunggumu" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengelus rambut anaknya.

Akhirnaya Jino membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan baru masuk ke rumahnya setelah mobil Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan. Ketika namja cilik itu melewati ruang kelauarga, dia mendapati Siwon yang tengah tertidur meringkuk di ruang tamu dengan wajah dibenamkan di sofa. Sebenarnya Jino ingin langsung ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon. Tapi perkataan mommynya membuat Jino memilih untuk menghampiri ayahnya.

"Daddy…" diguncangkan tubuh ayahnya untuk membangunkannya "Daddy bangun. Disini dingin. Nanti daddy masuk angin"

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Siwon.

"Daddy, ayolah…" Jino semakin keras menggoncangkan tubuh Siwon tapi namja dewasa itu tak bangun juga. Jino mulai panik "Daddy! Jangan bercanda! Cepat bangun!"

Brukkk

Tubuh Siwon terjatuh dari sofa karena guncangan luar biasa keras dari Jino. Jino menatap kaget tubuh ayahnya yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah sangat pucat dan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

"DADDY!"

**TBC**

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon?**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Jino untuk menyelamatkan daddy-nya?**

**Ini baru permulaan Choi Siwon!**

**Stop! Sebelum ada yang mendumel karena Author baru update sekarang, Author akan menjelaskan alasannya. Laptop tempat Author biasa ngetik error. Kerjaannya heng terus. Jadi tolong maafkan keterlambatan Author. Oh belum lagi UAS yang ada di depan mata. Astaga! Gue jadi deg-degkan!**

**Sudah ah lupakan UAS, lebih asik Lovely Reader mereview FF ini, iya kan?**

**BUatlah Author yang imut ini jingkrak-jingkrak karena dapet review sebanyak chapter kemarin-lebih banyak lagi makin yahud-**

**Trims yang udah review,'**

**Saranghae **

**Anin :3**

Ps : Bagaimana penyiksaannya? Hambar? Enggak kreatif? Boring? Oh no! sepertinya Author masih harus belajar deh T_T


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : FF ini tiap kata-katanya berasal dari dunia khayalan saya, termasuk tokoh-tokohnya. Walau begitu saya terima jika kalian melemparkan Siwon si sexy ke dekapan saya XD**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Ps: Kalimat **_**bergaris miring**_** adalah kilasan balik kejadian di masa lalu.**

**Chapter 11**

_ Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun yang memandangnya cemas dengan berurai air mata._

_ "Phabo…" Kyuhyun menyumpahi Siwon sambil mengelap air mata di pipinya dengan tangannya._

_ "Babby…"suara Siwon terdengar masih lemah._

_ "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Wonnie" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai hitam suaminya._

_ "Habis kau meninggalkanku" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia sangat lega Siwon sudah sadar dari pingsannya._

_ "Aku kan sedang ada study banding di Busan dan itu hanya 2 hari. Tapi baru satu hari aku pergi kau sudah tepar begini" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala._

_ "Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu babby. Bahkan semenit tak melihat senyummu jantungku rasanya sakit" bela Siwon._

_ "Kau mag Wonnie bukan lemah jantung" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung mancung Siwon._

_ "Tapi tetap saja" Siwon tak mau kalah. Dia memang selalu begini jika ditinggal Kyuhyun. Malas makan dan stres berat sampai berakhir di rumah sakit. Parahnya kali ini dia pingsan di rapat besar denagn klien pentingnya. Untung sang klien maklum, kalau tidak bisa rugi besar perusahaannya._

_ Kyuhyun mengecek suhu tubuh Siwon "Demammu sudah turun, tapi kau belum boleh pulang. Dokter bilang kau harus dirawat selama 3 hari penuh"_

_ "Heh? Andwae! Aku mau pulang" rengek Siwon._

_ Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tegas "Itulah yang kurasakan saat kau memaksaku dirawat di rumah sakit setiap aku sakit. Dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, yakni mengawasimu disini"_

_ Siwon mendumal tidak jelas tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman manis membuat lesung pipinya terlihat "Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Yang penting kau ada disini menemaniku. Itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Kau adalah obat terbaik di dunia bagiku Kyunnie"_

_ Pipi Kyuhyun merona mendengar rayuan Siwon "Aku juga punya hadiah khusus untukmu agar kau cepat sembuh"_

_ "Apa?" tanya Siwon penasaran._

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Kita akan membuat Wonnie Junior begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit"_

_ Wajah Siwon langsung berseri "Kau menggodaku saat aku sakit babby?"_

_ Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon lembut "Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau cepat sembuh Wonnie"_

_ Siwon menggenggam tagan Kyuhyun yang membelainya "Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun Babby. Tetaplah berada di sisiku dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku"_

_ Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Siwon "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu My Lovely Wonnie. Tak akan pernah" _

**=JMJS=**

"Sajangnim..." Yuri menggoyangkan bahu Siwon pelan berusaha membangunkan bosnya yang tertidur di ruanagannya.

"Sajangnim, jam kerja sudah habis. Tidakkan Anda pulang?" Yuri kembali berusaha membangunkan Siwon dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Enggh..." perlahan Siwon membuka matanya ayang terasa sangat berat. Dia memimpikan kejadian saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru beberapa bulan menikah. Saat Kyuhyun dengan panik pulang ke Seoul meninggalkan rapat besar perusahannya karena menerima telepon Siwon berada di rumah sakit "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah hampir setengah 8" jawab Yuri memandang Siwon prihatin. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kasihan melihat sosok di samping Yuri ini yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dari alam mimpi. Mata hitam yang biasanya memandang tajam, kini sembab dan berwarna merah. Wajah tampan yang biasanya cerah kini pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku Yuri-ssi" Siwon berkata sambil memperbaiki dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya.

Yuri melihat ada yang aneh dengan gerakan Siwon. Terkesan sangat pelan dan lemah "Anda sepertinya kurang sehat sajangnim. Apa sebaiknya saya panggilkan dokter?"  
Siwon memberi senyuman –yang lebih mirip ringisan- kepada Yuri "Aku tak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah duluan"

Yuri tak punya hak memaksa Siwon, jadi dia memilih untuk pamit pulang. Sepeninggal Yuri, Siwon kembali membereskan dokumen sampai mejanya rapi. Ketika dia berdiri kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ditusuk-tusuk besi tajam berkarat. Siwon harus mencengkram erat mejanya agar tidak terjatuh. Perlu usaha keras sampai akhirnya Siwon bisa menginjakkan kakinya di rumah.

Rumah indah yang biasanya selalu ramai oleh suara Jino dan Kyuhyun kini terasa sepi. Siwon meletakkan tas dan jasnya di meja ruang tamu. Langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih membuktikan perkataan Yuri. Belum lagi pandangannya yang kabur. Siwon menatap jas putihnya yang bernoda darah, refleks tangannya menyentuh hidungnya. Ada cairan merah yang keluar dari sana. Seketika itu Siwon merasa perutnya mual. Secepat dia bisa, dia melangkah ke wastafel dan memuntahkan isi perutnya disana. Tapi hanya air yang keluar. Yeah, tentu saja. Seharian ini Siwon sama sekali tidak menyentuh apapun. Sepertinya penyakit magnya kambuh.

_"Wonnie. Kenapa kau bisa sakit lagi?"_

Siwon menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Tapi tak seorangpun yang ditemukannya. Siwon tersenyum miris. Sepertinya otaknya sudah eror dan membiarkan alam liarnya mendominasi. Siwon merasakan cairan merah kembali keluar dari hidungnya, tapi dia tidak punya sisa tenaga untuk membersihkannya lagi. Dengan meraba dinding, Siwon berusaha melangkah menuju sofa empuk di ruang tamunya.

Bruuk

Tubuh Siwon dalam keadaan telungkup terjatuh di sofa itu. Dia meringis saat rasa sakit mulai mendominasi seluruh sistem sarafnya. Saat seperti ini belaian Kyuhyun menjadi obat paling mujarab baginya.

"Babby..." mulut Siwon terbuka tapi suara yang dihasilkan hanya bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar "Mianhae..." Siwon yang sudah tak bisa menahan sakit membiarkan kegelapan menelannya.

**=JMJS=**

Air mata Jino sudah mengalir deras saat dia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi "Daddy!" Jino berlutut dan mengguncangkan tubuh ayahnya. Berharap ayahnya segera bangun "Daddy, Jino mohon bangunlah. Jangan membuat Jini takut" Jino semakin gemetar melihat noda darah yang mengotori sebagian besar pakaian ayahnya.

Jino akhirnya mulai bisa berpikir tenang "Mommy! Jino harus menelepon mommy!" bocah 6 tahun itu beranjak menuju tempat telepon rumah itu berada. dengan tangan gemetar dia memencet nomor ponsel ibunya. Dia menangis keras saat operator yang menjawab.

"Phabo! Jino kan tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan HP mommy ke kolam ikan!" Kini Jino panik lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia mengumpahi dirinya karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan HP Kyuhyun ke kolam ikan tadi sore saat mereka bermain bersama.

'Ting.. tong...' bel rumah mewah itu terdengar. Jino meletakkan telepon rumah itu dan beranajak ke pintu. Berdoa sepenuh hati semoga tamu malam-malam ini adalah orang yang bisa menyelamatkan daddy-nya.

"Jino, kenapa kau... Ommo! Kau menangis? Ada apa chagi?" Jaejoong kaget karena yang membukakannya pintu adalah cucu kesayangannya, dalam keadaan menangis pula. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sengaja kemari malam-malam saat Jino sudah tidur. Dia ingin menyerahkan dokumen tentang perpindahan saham Jaejoong di perusahaan dengan nama Kyuhyun.

"Daddy.. Daddy sakit granma" tangis Jino. Dia menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju tempat Siwon terbaring di lantai.

"Ommo! Siwon!" panik Jaejoong. Tangan putih yeoja itu mengguncangkan tubuh Siwon "Wonnie. Ini mommy. Bangunlah..." mata hitam Siwon tak juga kunjung terbuka. Jaejoong berteriak memanggil supirnya dan membawa Siwon ke rumah sakit secepat dia bisa.

**=JMJS=**

**From: Changminnie**

** Kalau kau sudah ada di kantor. Ke ruanganku sekarang!**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya membaca SMS dari Changmin. Dia menggunakan HP Leeteuk sementara HPnya yang tercemplung di kolam diperbaiki. Walau bingung, Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruangan Changmin yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu?" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah menyetujui perceraian Siwon. Apalagi kau membiarkan Jino tinggal bersamanya" komentar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Kuakui itu memang hal berat. Tapi aku tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Rasanya aku seperti digantung tanpa kepastian oleh Siwon. Jadi setidaknya aku harus mengambil keputusan tegas"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal Kyu. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Siwon" Changmin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit egois Minnie?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin serius.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau terlalu mementingkan perasaanku. Cobalah sekali-kali kau menomor satukan perasaanmu. Bukankah dengan bercerainya aku dan Siwon, kita mungkin bisa bersama?"  
Changmin terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun "Aku memang mencintamu Kyu. Dan bohong besar jika aku tak ingin memilikimu. Tapi tidak dengan cara mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini. Saat ini yang kau butuhkan adalah sahabat yang bisa menopangmu, bukan seseorang untuk menggantikan Siwon"

"Minnie, aku kadang kesal. Kenapa kau terlalu baik sih?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku memang terlahir tampan dan berhati luhur. Kau bisa melihat aura malaikat di sekitarku kan?" canda Changmin.

"Dan kau sangat narsis" tambah Kyuhyun membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Well-well-well. Apa aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian dongsaeng-dongsaengku?" sebuah suara membuat tawa keduanya terhenti.

"Youchun hyung" seru Changmin kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku mengunjungi sepupuku?" Youchun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Youchun oppa" Kyuhyun menatap Youchun yang entah kenapa menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat manis Kyunnie" puji Youchun membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu. Kyuhyun adalah fans Youchun semasa remaja dulu. Mereka adalah sunbae-hoobae saat SMA.

"Yak! Park Youchun! Mau kulaporkan kau pada isterimu?" Changmin menghantam kepala Youchun dengan map di dekatnya.

Youchun hanya tertawa "Memangnya salah jika aku berkata jujur" dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Sangat bodoh Choi Siwon itu selingkuh di belakangmu. Walau kuakui selingkuhannya sangat sexy"

"Oppa..." Kyuhyun kaget. Darimana Youchun tahu tentang Heechul "Bagaimana kau tahu..."

"Aku dan Junsu pernah bertemu dengan Siwon di toko perhiasan. Dia dan seorang wanita bergandeng mesra sambil mencari cincin pernikahan. Aku harus menahan Junsu agar tidak menyeruduk dan membunuh suamimu. Opps bukan berarti aku bermaksud memanasimu" jelas Youchun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak ada gunanya dia membantah. Toh sebentar lagi berita perceraiannya dengan Siwon akan menjadi topik hangat.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur masalah kalian, tapi sebaiknya jangan mengambil keputusan saat kau sedang emosi" kata Youchun mencoba bijak.

"Gomawo. Aku akan mengingatnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ke arah sunbaenya.

"Ngomomg-ngomong hyung, kau kesini hanya untuk memberi tahu Kyuhyun? dan mana Junsu noona?" tanya Changmin sambil memandang kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan kakak cerewetnya.

"Junsu adalah alasan utamaku datang kesini. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit Samsung" jawab Youchun.

"MWO?" Changmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan.

"Aigo... Tak sadarkan kalian jika digabungkan suara kalian bisa memecahkan guci antik buatan Jepang?" Youchun memegang telinga korban kekerasan suara ChangKyu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Junsu eonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Junsu adalah sahabat sekaligus kakak perempuan tempatnya sering curhat.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dokter bilang tubuhnya lemah karena sedang mengandung anak kami sejak 3 bulan lalu" jawab Youchun bangga.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!" ChangKyu kembali berteriak kompak.

"Ayo kita jenguk Junsu eonnie" ajak Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Kau benar. Peduli gila dengan dokumen ini!" Changmin membanting map ungu di depannya dan menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kalian malah meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Dasar dongsaneg kurang ajar!" Youchun menyusul duo evil yang tengah tertawa itu.

**=JMJS=**

"Kyu..." Jaejoong menatap miris anaknya yang tengah mengigau memanggil nama isterinya. Mata indah Jaejoong berkabut melihat keadaan anaknya. Dokter bilang Siwon sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan, stres berat dan mag kronis. Semalaman Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tidur. Diapun harus bersikeras memaksa Jino untuk sekolah. Jika di rumah sakit, Jino akan merasa sedih.

"Babby..." lirih Siwon. Alisnya tertaut seolah tidurnya tidak tenang. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka. Tapi sorot sayu di dalamnya terpancar jelas.

"Wonnie..." Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan anaknya "Apa yang kau rasakan chagi?"  
"Mommy, mana Kyu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya Siwon malah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mencari Kyuhyun?" ingin sekali Jaejoong memukul kepala anakanya jika tidak ingat anaknya sedang sakit. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon bertanya maa Kyuhyun setelah namja itu menyakiti isterinya?

"Aku ingin dia ada disam..." Siwon taka jadi melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia mulai mengingat semuanya. Semua hal buruk yang dia lakukan terhadap isterinya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Dokter menyuruhmu isirahat" Jaejoong tak tega melihat wajah muram anaknya. Semarah apapun Jaejoong pada Siwon, dia tetap meyayangi Siwon, karena hanya Siwonlah yang menghubungkannya dengan suaminya yang sudah meninggal.

"Mommy, mana Jino? Apa dia juga membenciku?" tanya Siwon. Dia merasa dunia sangat membencinya. Kyuhyun membencinya. Bahkan Jino juga turut membencinya.

"Aniya. Aku memaksanya ke sekolah. Dia menangis terus semalaman. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Dia terus menangis dan meminta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu" jelas Jaejoong "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Wonnie? Kenapa Jino berkata seperti itu?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. Kepalanya yang sudah lebih baik kembali pusing "Jino tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Heechul. Dia bilang dia membenciku. Kurasa dia merasa bersalah karena itu. Padahal akulah satu-satunya pihak yang salah disini"

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya Wonnie. Cobalah bujuk Kyuhyun dan ajak dia rujuk. Demi kebahagiaan Jino" saran Jaejoong.

"Tak akan semudah itu mommy. Kyuhyun sudah sangat membenciku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul? Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja" jawab Siwon. Jika tadi sakit kepalanya kembali datang, sekarang perutnya kembali melilit perih.

"Gwencana Siwonnie?" Jaejoong menatap cemas Siwon yang terlihat kesakitan.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter. Tunggu disini" Jaejoong berkata dan kemudian bergegas beranjak meninggalkan ruangan VVIP tepat Siwon terbaring kesakitan.

**=JMJS=**

"Selamat Junsu eonnie" Kyuhyun memeluk Junsu yang kini duduk bersandar dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Gomawo Kyunnie" Junsu balas memeluk Kyuhyun "Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyu?" tanya Junsu saat mereka melepaskan pelukan tadi.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun mantap "Memang aku terlihat sakit?"

"Wajahmu pucat" kata Junsu menatap sedih Kyuhyun.

"Dia kan memang selalu pucat. Seperti vampir di Twilight" celetuk Changmin dan langsung mendapat tendangan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sama cantiknya dengan vampir-vampir Hollywood mempesona itu" balas Youchun dengan kerlingan matanya.

"Memang susah punya suami casanova playboy" Junsu geleng-geleng kepala yang disambut tertawa keras Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Dengar Kyu" Junsu kembali berkata serius membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhenti tertawa "Kalau kau ada masalah, tolong beritahu padaku. Jangan suka memendam sendiri. Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Digenggamnya tangan Junsu "Aku mengerti eonnie. Tapi saat ini fokuslah pada calon keponakan lucuku yang berharga"

"Kau juga berharga untuk kami, iya kan Minnie?" Junsu menoleh pada Changmin yang menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja" Changmin berkata yakin.

"Gomawo. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki kalian di sisiku" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendapat SMS yang menyuruh mereka kembali ke kantor. Dengan berat hati #dan malas dari pihak Changmin# mereka berjalan bersebelahan menuju parkiran. Tapi langkah keduanya berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jaejoong yang baru dari apotik menatap menantunya yang berjalan berdua dengan Changmin.

"Mommy.." Kyuhyun berkata kaget. Kenapa mertuanya ada di rumah sakit sambil membawa obat-obatan. Sedang Changmin hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Apa kau sakit Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong cemas. Jaejoong tahu tentang tubuh Kyuhyun yang mudah sakit.

"Aniya. Ada teman sekantorku yang sedang sakit, jadi aku dan Changmin menjenguknya" jawab Kyuhyun "Mommy sedang apa disini?"

"Siwon pingsan tadi malam dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit ini" jawab Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun sempat kaget mendengar berita itu, tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun merubah ekpresinya "Oh.." hanya itu yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak menjenguknya Kyu? dia mencarimu" kata Jaejoong, terdengar nada memohon dari suaranya.

Kyuhyun bimbang sejenak. Dia bohong besar jika berkata dia tidak peduli, hati kecilnya terasa nyeri membayangkan keadaan Siwon tapi egonya yang saat ini sudah menguasainya berlagak tidak peduli "Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang Mommy. Semoga Siwon baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan bersiap beranjak pergi.

"Apa perasaan bencimu sebegitu besarnya pada Siwon? Apa tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

Kyuhyun merasa menjadi anak durhaka saat melihat mertuanya berbicara dengan nada bersalah seperti itu "Mianhae mommy. Aku yakin mommy mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini karena mommypun pernah mengalaminya. Saat ini aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat Siwon tanpa membuka luka yang berusaha kusembuhkan. Setiap melihat wajahnya hanya perih yang kurasakan. Jika mommy bertanya seperti itu jawabannya iya. Aku memang sangat membenci Siwon yang telah merusak hidupku. Membuatku merasa tidak berarti di dunia ini. Membuat seluruh hidup yang kuperjuangkan terasa sia-sia. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak membencinya?"

"Kyu..." Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Memberi kekuatan yang bisa menenangkan sahabat yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa Minnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan penuh terima kasih pada Changmin.

"Anda baik-baik saja Tuan?" suara seorang suster membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara itu menoleh serentak.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya meloncat saat menemukan Siwon yang berpegangan pada tembok menatap matanya. Tatapan itu terlihat lemah dan terluka. Seorang suster terlihat berusaha memapah tubuh Siwon yang lemas. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk namja itu tapi sekali lagi, logikanya tak mengizinkannya.

"Ommo, Wonnie. Apa yang kau lakukan, kau kan harusnya di kamar dan beristerihat. Dokter bilang kau masih sangat lemah untuk duduk saja, apalagi berjalan" Jaejoong berkata panik. Dia menggantikan suster yang ingin memapah Siwon. Sedang Siwon tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang tengah dirangkul Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa tidak tenang menggenggam tangan Changmin yang saat ini merangkulnya. Mencoba mencari kekuatan menenangkan disana. Changmin yang mengerti mengeratkan rangulannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Sedang Siwon yang merasa tubuhnya makin lemas bersandar penuh pada ibunya.

"Aku harus pergi" Kyuhyun bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar "Semoga cepat sembuh Siwon-ssi" dengan bimbingan Changmin, Kyuhyun melangkah meminggalkan Jaejoong dan Siwon yang menatap sendu kepergiannya.

'Babby...' Siwon berkata dalam hati karena dia bahkan tidak punya tenang hanya untuk membuka mulutnya 'Kau sangat membenciku, sampai menatapkupun kau tidak sudi. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu?' Siwon merasa perutnya seperti ditusuk dan dililit, refleks tangannya mencengkram perutnya erat.

"Wonnie, ada apa?" Jaejoong berkata panik. Dia menatap suster yang masih diam di tempatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu aku memindahkannya ke kamar"

"K...K...yu..." lirih Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

"Siwon... Swon..." Jaejoong menepuk pipi anaknya yang kini sepucat mayat. Tak lama kemudian beberapa dokter segera mengangkat Siwon dan membaringkan di kamarnya.

Rumah Sakit Samsung yang biasanya tidak terlalu gaduh kini gaduh luar biasa karena mendadak Tuan Muda Choi Pewaris Hyundai Corp dalam keadaan kritis.

**T****BC**

**Sepeertinya tidak semudah itu untuk memulihkan dirimu Choi Siwon?  
Begitupun hati isterimu yang kau sakiti, tidaklah mudah membuatnya kembali utuh lagi!**

**Jangan sumpahin Author karena lagi-lagi ni FF enggak kreatif. Huweee Author masih kepikiran UAS yang akan berakhir seminggu lagi T_T**

**Udah ah, mari kita seimbangkan hidup. UAS berjalan, FF pun juga berjalan.**

**Tapi dunia ini tak akan seimbang jika Lovely Reader enggak review FF ini, Author lagi krisis kekreatifan, jadi review kalian adalah katalis bagi reaksi kimia di imajinasi Author..**

**Bagi Lovely Reader yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya ayo berjejer, ada pelukan hangat untuk kalian**

**Warm Hug**

**Anin :3**

Ps : Gomawo yang udah ingetin typo fatal di chapter 10, semoga di chapter 11 ini enggak ada (=_=)a

Buat yang mau nanya tentang FF ini bisa lewat PM ya,, XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****Sumpah jadi kaya raya deh ni FF asli milik saya, kalau berkenan WonKyu asli boleh dong saya miliki**** X****3**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Ps: Kalimat **_**bergaris miring**_** adalah kilasan balik kejadian di masa lalu, mimpi tokoh atau perkataan dalam hati(?).**

**Chapter 1****2**

Siwon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, dia mengerang ketika perutnya seperti dilindas truk gandeng.

"Wonnie..." Siwon bisa mendengar suara isakan Jaejoong memanggilnya.

Siwon membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat pemandangan buram sekelompok orang mendorong brankard tempatnya berbaring. hidung dan mulut Siwon tertutup masker oksigen sehingga tak ada yang mendengarnya bergumam lirih memanggil seseorang

_'Kyunnie...'_

Jaejoong berkeras ingin masuk ruang ICU tempat Siwon, tapi dokter melarangnya. Akhirnya setelah berhasil ditenangkan Mr Kim –supir pribadi Jaejoong- yeoja itu setuju menunggu di luar.

Rasanya Siwon ingin menjerit karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, tetapi dia tak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun untuk membuka mulutnya. Tak bisa dicegah, dia mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu.

"_...__Saat ini aku bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melihat Siwon tanpa membuka luka yang berusaha kusembuhkan. Setiap melihat wajahnya hanya perih yang kurasakan. Jika mommy bertanya seperti itu jawabannya iya. Aku memang sangat membenci Siwon yang telah merusak hidupku. Membuatku merasa tidak berarti di dunia ini. Membuat seluruh hidup yang kuperjuangkan terasa sia-sia. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak membencinya?"_

Kali ini jantung Siwon seolah dicabik, nafasnya yang terengah-engah malah berhenti sama sekali. Seketika itu, matanya tertutup rapat.

Piiiiiippppppp

Nada peringatan berdering kencang di ruangan ICU itu, menandakan hal buruk tengah terjadi pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring disana.

**=JMJS=**

_Siwon menatap sekelilingnya. Entah bagaimana dia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yanag penuh dengan peralatan game. Yeah, dia sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah game center. Game center tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasukki ruangan itu. Alangkah kagetnya ketika dia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. _

_ "Babby..." Siwon berlari ke sosok itu dan memeluknya erat "Aku sangat merindukanmu babbyKyu..."_

_ Kyuhyun –sosok itu- melepaskan pelukan Siwon "Untuk apa kau merindukanku?" Siwon menatap kaget isterinya. Sebelum Siwon membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berkata lagi "Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Bukankah hanya Heechul saja di hatimu?"_

_ Kini Siwon terdiam. Perkataan ketus Kyuhyun membuatnya mati kutu. Tapi satu yang Siwon sadari saat ini. Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun dan selamanya Kyuhyun. Dia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun adalah udaranya, mataharinya, darahnya. Baru sekarangnya Siwon menyadari, betapa konyol kelakuannya belakangan ini. Berlagak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun tapi dia sendiri akan mati jika berpisah dengan Kyuhyun._

_ "Kyu, dengarkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal karena sudah menyakitimu. Aku tahu permintaan maaf saja tak cukup untuk menebusnya. Tapi kumohon Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jeongmal saranghae..." ucap Siwon sambil memandang tulus wanita cantik di depannya itu._

_ Kyuhyun hanya mendengus "Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul? Kau tak bisa memutuskannya semudah itu. Kalian sudah membeli cincin pernikahan. Aku bahkan yakin dia sudah menyiapkan gaun pernikahan kalian"_

_ Siwon menghela nafasnya "Aku akan membicarakannya pelan-pelana dengan Heechul. Aku mungkin akan menyakitinya, tapi aku tak kan sanggup lebih menyakitimu lagi"_

_ Kini Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku memberimu sedikit waktu Siwonnie. Aku tak akan sanggup menunggu lama lagi"_

_ Siwon mengangguk. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun erat._

_ "Wonnie..." sebuah suara membuat Siwon –walau tidak rela- melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya._

_ Kim Heechul berdiri di depan Siwon dengan pakaian pengantin yang sangat indah. Matanya yang bening menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terluka._

_ "Chullie mianhae..." Siwon mendekat ke arah Heechul "Aku ingin kita meng..."_

_ "Hentikan!" Heechul berteriak sambil menutup telinganya "Jangan lajutkan. Aku tak mau mendengarnya"_

_ "Chullie..." Siwon memegang pundak Heechul "Mianhae, aku mencintai Kyuhyun"_

_ "Tapi kau pernah bilang tidak mencintainya lagi" Heechul menatap benci pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Siwon._

_ "Aku akui itu adalah perkataan paling bodoh yang pernah kuucapkan. Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintainya" jawab Siwon penuh keyakinan._

_ "Lalu aku bagaimana? Kau juga mencintaiku kan?" tuntut Heechul._

_ "Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf untuk itu. Aku terlalu naif dan mengira rasa tertarikku padamu adalah perasaan cinta, tapi kini aku sadar, aku tak bisa mencintai siapapun selain Kyuhyun" jelas Siwon._

_ Tubuh Heechul merosot hingga terduduk di lantai, air matanya mengalir deras "Bohong... kau pasti sedang berbohong Siwonnie.. aku tak mau... aku..."_

_ Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul menyalurkan permintaan maafnya yang terdalam "Mianhae Chullie... jeongmal mianhae..."_

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah anaknya. Siang ini dia akan menjemput Jino seperti biasa. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelas Jino sambil memencet handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyunnie gawat!" suara seorang yeoja yang panik langsung terdengar begitu sambungan terjawab.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Dia... dia dalam keadaan kritis sekarang" jawab yeoja itu.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget "Tapi tadi pagi saat aku bertemu degannya, dia baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tak tahu kejadian lengkapnya. Saat aku menjenguknya aku melihat dokter-dokter yang panik beriringan ke ruang ICU dan disana aku melihat Mrs Choi yang tengah menangis" jelas yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia melakukan terapi pernafasan yang diajarkan dokter pribadinya dulu agar pernafasannya yang sesak kembali lancar "Lalu.. bagai...mana keadaannya sekarang Yuri-ya?"

"Entahlah" jawab Yuri gelisah "Dokter belum juga keluar, tapi aku tadi mendengar alarm peringatan. Sepertinya kondisi Siwon benar-benar parah Kyu"

"Ukh" Kyuhyun makin kencang meremas dadanya. Paru-parunya yang pernah robek akibat kecelakaan bertahun-tahun lalu kembali berulah.

"Hey Kyu? gwencanayo?" suara panik Yuri kembali terdengar.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi rasa sakitnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya oleng.

"Mommy!" Jino yang baru keluar dari kelasnya berlari melihat ibunya hampir jatuh.

Wajah pucat Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Jino "Ji...Jino..."

Jino yang matanya sembab karena sedari tadi menangisi ayahnya kini mengeluarkan air mata lagi melihat ibunya menahan sakit. Jino sering melihat ibunya mengalami sesak dan itu bukan hal menyenangkan untuk disaksikannya.

"Mrs Choi, Anda baik-baik saja?" Tao, guru bahasa Mandarin Jino sekaligus wali kelasnya bertanya cemas.

"Bisa..kah am..bilkan aku o...bat di.. tasku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang makin kesulitan bernafas. Jino menepuk-nepuk punggung ibunya yang kini terduduk di lantai karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopong tubuhnya. Beberapa guru dan murid mengerumuninya ada yang berusaha menelepon ambulans.

Tao memberikan beberapa kotak obat dalam tas Kyuhyun kepada ibu murid kesayangannya. Tanpa bantuan air, Kyuhyun menelan 4 obat pahit itu sekaligus membuat anak-anak SD yang melihatnya mendadak mual.

Perlahan, nafas Kyuhyun mulai teratur. Wajahnya kembali berwarna dan keringat tak lagi membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Mommy baik-baik saja Jino" ucap Kyuhyun pada Jino yang masih menangis. Dielusnya pipi tembem anak tunggalnya lembut.

Melihat ibunya yang sudah baik-baik saja, Jino menghapus air matanya "Mommy membuatku takut" dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih agak lemas.

Kyuhyun balik mengelus punggung anaknya "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kita ke tempat daddy sekarang ya?"

Jino mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tao dan orang-orang disana, Kyuhyun menggandeng Jino ke mobilnya. Beberapa kali Jino menoleh ke ibunya seolah meyakinkan diri bahwa ibunya sungguh baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi Yuri ketika dia sudah masuk ke modilnya. Ditempelkan headset hitam di telinganya.

"Ommo Kyu! Kau membuatku sangat cemas!" Yuri berkata panik tanpa mengucapkan salam lebih dulu "Aku sudah turun ke parkiran tadi untuk menyusulmu tapi bodohnya aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana sekarang"

"Aku tak apa-apa Yuri. Gomawo karena sudah mencemaskanku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha konsentrasi ke jalanan "Aku dan Jino dalam perjalanan menuju kesana sekarang"

"Oh Baguslah! Kami sangat memerlukan keberadaanmu disini" kata Yuri. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada panik yang berbeda disana "Kalau kau tidak datang cepat, aku yakin terjadi pertumpahan darah"

Deg

Kyuhyun kembali merasa nyeri pada paru-parunya tapi dia mencoba fokus. Akan berbahaya jika pneumeotrax kambuh saat dia menyetir "Ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha tenang. Jino yang melihat wajah ibunya kembali pucat menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"Ibu mertua atau calon mantan ibu mertuamu berusaha membunuh Heechul. Wanita itu saat ini ada disini dan bersikeras menemani Siwon" jawab Yuri dengan kesal "Kau tahu kan tidak ada yang bisa melawan wanita yang sedang kalut"

**=JMJS=**

Plak!  
Tamparan ketiga membuat ujung bibir Heechul mengeluarkan darah.

"Pergi dari tempat ini atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Jaejoong berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Walau aku harus mati aku akan tetap berada disini" Heechul berkeras.

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Heechul "Kau masih berani berkata seperti itu setelah membuat anakku dalam keadaan kritis seperti ini? Pelacur bedebah sepertimu memang berhati sampah"

Heechul meringis saat merasakan perih di kulit kepalanya. Seperti kesetanan sedari tadi Jaejoong menampar, mencakar dan menjambak Heechul. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba mneghentikan Mrs Choi itu. Heechul bisa saja melawan, dia jago karate, tapi dia tak mungkin menyakiti ibu dari namja yang dicintainya. Heechul rela babak belur asal diizinkan melihat keadaan Siwon.

"Mommy hentikan!" Kyuhyun yang baru sampai tempat itu segera menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Heechul.

"Kyunnie... Syukurlah kau datang chagiya" begitu melihat Kyuhyun, Jaejoong terlihat sedikit lega. Dipeluknya tubuh menantunya.

"Ssst tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja mommy. Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sudah dianggap ibu kedua baginya. Matanya bertatapan dengan Yuri. Kedua wanita yang telah bersahabat beberapa hari lalu itu menukar senyum penuh arti.

Heechul melihat betapa berbeda perlakuan Jaejoong padanya dan pada Kyuhyun. Senyum miris terpantri di bibirnya. Jujur saja, dia sangat ingin keluarga Siwon menerimanya. Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Kau tak tahu Kim Heechul betapa besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

"Tapi Kyu... Dokter bilang keadaan Siwon sangat kritis. Dia bahkan sempat berhenti bernafas. Aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" Jaejoong menangis terisak di dada Kyuhyun.

Jino mendengar perkataan neneknya kembali menangis. Jadi firasat buruknya sedari tadi saat di sekolah itu benar. Kini ayahnya tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati "Daddy…."

Kyuhyun ingin memeluk anaknya yang tengah menangis tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong yang tengah memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun agak kaget ketika Heechul memeluk Jino. Berusaha menenangkan namja cilik itu dan Jino balas memeluk Heechul erat. Menumpahkan kesedihan yang sedari tadi dipendamnya disana.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua yang berdiri di depan ruangan ICU itu menoleh bersamaan. Seorang namja berumur keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya yang kusut dan lelah.

"Kita harus bersyukur karena Tuan Choi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi saat ini dia masih belum sadar dan kondisinya masih lemah. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan dan kami akan terus mengawasinya selama 24 jam" jelas dokter itu ketika melihat wajah-wajah di depannya siap melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, beberapa dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU sambil mendorong brankard yang diatasnya terbaring Siwon. Mata namja itu masih tertutup, bahkan masker oksigen masih terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kyuhyun meremas dadanya ketika melihat pemandangan yang berhasil membuatnya lemas.

"Kyunnie, gwencanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong menyadari sikap Kyuhyun dan wajahnya yang pucat menahan sakit. Jaejoong juga tahu pneumeotrax yang diderita Kyuhyun akibat tertabrak mobil lebih dari 8 tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun memberi senyum sebagai isarat dia baik-baik saja. Kemudian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Jino, Heechul, Yuri dan beberapa pekerja kepercayaan Siwon mengikuti brankard yang membawa Siwon tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal pada Heechul.

"Kumohon Mrs Choi, izinkan aku tetap berada disini" pinta Heechul.

Jaejoong siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Heechul tapi dia harus menahannya karena dokter Seo –dokter yang menangani Siwon- membuka suara.

"Aku menemukan ada keanehan pada Tuan Choi. Aku akan memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Tapi kuharap saat ini kalian bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Kondisinya masih sangat rentan. Bukan tidak mungkin kondisinya kritis seperti tadi" jelas dokter itu, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu "Apa diantara kalian ada yang bernama Chullie?"

Heechul mendengar namaya dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang dokter "Siwon biasa memanggil saya Chullie"

"Sebaiknya Anda menemani Tuan Choi saat ini. Tadi saat keadaanya kritis dia memanggil nama Anda" kata sang dokter "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Sepeninggal Dokter Seo tak ada yang bersuara. Jujur, Kyuhyun nyeri di dadanya –kali ini di jantungnya- ketika mendegar perkataan sang dokter tadi. Dokter Seo memang mendengar Siwon mengatakan _'Mianhae Chullie…'_ saat dia mengecek pernafasan Siwon yang tiba-tiba kembali tersendat-sendat.

"Aku harap Anda sudah mengizinkanku menemani Siwon Mrs Choi" Heechul membuka suara.

"Jangan berpikir aku megizinkanmu menemani Siwon karena aku sudah menerimamu. Sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah menerima jalang sepertimu!" kata Jaejoong emosi.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Heechul "Akupun kini tidak terlalu berharap kau akan merestui hubunganku dengan Siwon. Asal Swon mencintaiku itu sudah cukup untukku"

Heechul menggandeng tangan Jino memasuki ruang rawat Siwon. Jino bingung. Apakah dia harus ikut Heechul –Jino sangat ingin melihat keadaan daddynya- atau dia harus menolaknya –mengingat Heechul berada di pihak bersebrangan dengan mommynya. Tapi melihat anggukan kecil Kyuhyun, Jino memasuki tenpat ayahnya tengah terbaring.

"Kyu…" Jaejoong menatap sedih wajah menantu kesayangannya.

"Aku sungguh tak apa-apa Mommy" Kyuhyun memotong pertanyaan Jaejoong "Sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat, mommy belum makan siang kan? Biarkan Yuri yang menjaga Siwon disini"

Jaejoong tidak tega menolak ajakan Kyuhyun walaupun nafsu makannya telah menguap pagi tadi. Jadi jaejoong terima saja ketika Kyuhyun menuntunnya ke café di rumah sakit ini setelah meminta tolong Yuri menjaga Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis tatkala mengingat dokter itu berkata Siwon memanggil Heechul bahkan dalam alam tidak sadarnya.

_'Sepertinya aku hanyalah bayangan masa lalu untukmu ya Wonnie'_

**=JMJS=**

Selama 3 hari Siwon terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dokter sudah menyatakan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Saat matanya terbuka, Siwon merasa hampa karena bukan Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya menggenggam tangannya melainkan Heechul.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Wonnie. Aku sangat mengjwatirkanmu" Heechul berkata lega.

Siwon meringis _'Apa kau belum juga memaafkanku Babby. Kenapa bukan kau yang kulihat pertama kali saat membuka mataku seperti biasanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu BabbyKyu"_

"Ada apa Wonnie? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter? Apa ada yang kau inginkan Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul cemas melihat Siwon meringis.

Siwon ingin bertemu Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak yakin Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengannya "Mommy…" ucap Siwon sangat pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar lemah "Aku ingin bertemu Mommy"

Heechul tersenyum senang "Baik. Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku akan memanggilkan ibumu. Mrs Choi pasti senang mendengar kau sudah sadar"

Heechul keluar dari ruangan memanggil Jaejoong yang masih sangat membenci keberadaanya. Sementara Siwon kembali meringis _'Kau juga Mrs Choi kan Kyu? Tapi apa kau juga senang mendegarku sudah bangun?' _Siwon memegang kepalanya saat rasa sakit melanda kepalanya _'Tunggulah sebentar Kyu. Aku pasti akan meninggalkan Heechul dan kembali kepadamu'_

**=JMJS=**

"Kau tidak menjenguk Siwon hari ini Kyu?" tanya Junsu saat Kyuhyun mengantar Junsu yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ada Heechul yang menemaninya setiap waktu" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menurunkan barang Junsu dari mobilnya. Yoochun saat ini sedang sibuk jadi Kyuhyunlah yang mengurus Junsu, sedangkan Changmin sedang ada di Busan untuk menjadi pembicara seminar disana.

"Ada yang cemburu rupanya" goda Junsu melihat wajah keruh sahabatnya.

"Aissh eonnie!" Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Oke-oke. Kita stop membahasnya sampai disini" Junsu terkikik "Kyu, kau tak perlu mengatarku sampai dalam. Kau harus menjemput Jino kan?"

"Aniya. Hari ini Mr Kim yang menjemput Jino" jawab Kyuhyun "Jadi aku akan membantu eonnie membeskan ini semua" Kyuhyun menunjuk koper Junsu. Padahal dia hanya dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari tapi bawaan Junsu seperti pergi liburan sebulan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan siang yang enak untuk dongsaeng manisku yang baik" Junsu berkata.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak perlu, sebaiknya eonnie istirahat saja. Aku aka makan siang di Sparnest cafe. Sudah lama aku tidak makan spagetty disana"

Akhirnya, setelah selesai membantu Junsu, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke Cafe Sparnest. Sebuah cafe bergaya eropa yang klasik dan berkelas. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sering menghabiskan waktu pacaran mereka disana, apalagi pemilik cafe itu adalah orang tua sahabat Siwon sedari SMA.

Kyuhyun bersyukur tempat biasa yang dia tempati ketika makan disini kosong. Tempat duduk di ujung dekat jendela. Dari sana kita bisa melihat pemandanga taman belakang cafe yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Dengan tenang Kyuhyun menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Apa Siwon sudah makan siang ya? Biasanya jika sakit begini dia hanya mau makan bubur jagung buatanku. Aisshh kenapa aku memikirkannya sih? Ayolah Kyuhyun cerdas! Lupakan namja itu" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya yang sedari tadi –kemarin-kemarin- hanya memikirkan Siwon dan Siwon.

"Hey kau bisa gegar otak jika memukul kepalamu terus" seseorang mengintrupsi perbuatan ekstrim Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersedak air liurnya sendiri melihat namja yang beridiri di dekatnya. Tanpa permisi namja itu duduk di kursi tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Seunghyun sunbae?" Kyuhyun kaget mendapati mantan kakak tingkatnya saat kuliah ada di depannya.

"Aku lebih dikenal sebagai TOP sekarang tapi aku tak keberatan kau panggil begitu babby" TOP a.k.a Choi Seunghyun berkata dengan senyuman mautnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum yakin dengan penglihatannya. Pasalnya sunbaenya itu ada di Jepang sejak 5 tahun lalu "Tapi.. bukankah... sunbae ada.."  
"Kontrakku dengan perusahaan di Jepang sudah selesai. Mulai tahun ini aku bekerja di Korea" jawab TOP menebak pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Kau tahu Kyu aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita 5 tahun lalu?"

Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan menakutkannya dengan namja tampan di depannya ini "Aku ingat"

"Baguslah. Karena aku akan memulainya kembali hari ini" kata TOP santai. Kyuhyun menegang. Dia ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana jika TOP menculiknya seperti 5 tahun lalu. Dulu ada Siwon yang melindunginya tapi sekarang...

"Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun berusaha meninggalkan namja menyeramkan yang tengah menampilkan seringai buasnya.

"Cepat sekali kau pergi? Apa suamimu yang sok itu sudah menjemputmu Kyu Babby?" tanya TOP dengan nada dibuat sedih.

"Emm... Ne... Wonnie ada di depan" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

TOP tertawa keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh kepadanya, bahkan Kyuhyun juga kaget mendengar tawa kerasnya "Kau pikir aku bodoh Kyu? Kau kan tahu betapa hebatnya aku. Tentu saja aku tahu Siwon saat ini ada di rumah sakit ditemani calon isteri bertubuh seksinya. Aku sungguh tak sabar menunggu kalian bercerai"

Ini yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun. TOP akan memanfaatkan ketiadaan Siwon untuk melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun.

TOP berdiri dan mengelus tangan putih Kyuhyun "Sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku terus mencintaumu Kyu babby. Dan aku pernah berkata akan merebutmu dari Siwon bagaimanapun caranya kan? Tanpa kau menyadarinya aku sudah menjalanakan 2 rencaku. Walau keduanya masih gagal"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Kaget karena kulit hangat TOP membelai jemarinya. Dan kaget karena perkataan namja itu "A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kyu babby yang cantik, kuberi tahu 2 rahasiaku. Pertama aku menyuntikkan cairan beracun pada infus Siwon agar dia mati, tapi sayang dia hanya sampai kritis saja" TOP berkata sedih.

Deg

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun berkeringat dingin, nafasnya kembali sesak.

Seringai TOP makin lebar melihat ketakutan Kyuhyun "Dan, beberapa waktu lalu anakmu diculik kan? Nah, akulah yang menjadi dalang penculikan Choi Jino"

**=TBC=**

**Siapa sebenarnya TOP?**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun di tangan TOP saat Siwon tak bisa melindunginya lagi?**

**Sedikit Celoteh Anin**

**Ada yang nanya gimana tentang penculik Jino kan? Nah itu dia sudah nongol pelakunya.**

**Kenapa Author pilih TOP? entahlah. Mungkin karena Author pernah baca artikel tentang persaingan duo Choi –Siwon dan TOP- sebagai namja keren di Korea, jadi enggak ada salahnya menjadika TOP lawan Siwon selain Changmin dalam meraih Kyuhyun.**

**Ada juga yang tanaya kapan FF ini selesai, jawabannya : Author kagak tahu! wkwkwk sungguh Author belum memprediksi sampai chapter berapa tapi yang jelas pasti tamat kok. Asal reviewnya terus-terusan banyak... hehehehe**

**Oya, gomawo buat yang sudah memberi tahu Author tentang nama Yoochun yang benar (Nannaa, gomawo chingu ), tulisan maag yang benar (Trims ya Simbaa XD). Juga terimakasi sedalam segituga bermuda (emang sedalem apaan tuh?) bagi Lovely Reader yang sudah setia mereview FF ini. Kalian sungguh cerminan Generasi Penerus Bangsa yang patut diberi penghargaan.**

**Ngomong2, UAS udah selesai tapi respon akhir masih membayangi, sama seperti keinginan Author membaca review kalian untuk chapter pendek ini. Jadi, ayo tekan kotak reviewnya ya XD**

**Kakiku keseleo karena terpeleset**

**Anin :3**

_PS: Chapter ini pendek ya? Hehehehe mianhae =_=V_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu.

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****FF in HANYA terinspirasi oleh LAST WISH milik Dee Via. Tak ada FF lain yang menginspirasinya, apalagi FF yang saya copas. JADI SEMUA IDE, ALUR, PENOKOHAN DAN KONFLIK BERASAL DARI DUNIA IMAJINASI SAYA. Jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan semata meskipun kesamaan itu sangat mirip. Saya ingin karya saya dihargai, jadi saya sangat menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih untuk reader yang memberi tahu saya tentang kemiripan FF ini dengan FF Kyumin itu, saya tidak ingin ada yang salah paham karena mengira saya seorang plagiat. Karena demi apapun di dunia ini, saya anti banget sama yang namanya plagiat.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Ps: Kalimat **_**bergaris miring**_** adalah kilasan balik kejadian di masa lalu, mimpi tokoh atau perkataan dalam hati(?).**

**Chapter 1****2**

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan merasa asing dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kamar mewah dengan perabotan mahal serba merah membuat matanya sakit. Iris cokelat karamelnya membulat saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Kedua tangannya diikat di kepala ranjang, kaki-kakinya juga terikat di kaki ranjang. Tapi setidaknya yeoja cantik itu bersyukur karena dia masih berpakaiaan lengkap._

_ Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang dilakukannya. Dia pulang kantor seperti biasa, menunggu sang suami tercinta menjemputnya seperti biasa. Ah! Ada yang tidak biasa siang ini. Sepupu jauh Siwon yang kebetulan adalah senior Kyuhyun saat kuliah di jurusan Hukum Universitas Seoul –Choi Seunghyun- datang terburu-buru dan mengatakan Siwon kecelakaan mobil. Kyuhyun yang panik tanpa banyak pikir mengikuti sunbaenya itu yang ternyata tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi malah membiusnya._

_ "Sudah bangun Kyu Babby?" sebuah suara menghancurkan moment mengingat Kyuhyun._

_ "Sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengikatku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jujur, dia agak takut melihat namja tegap berotot di dekatnya itu. Senyum ramah yang biasa menghias bibirnya kini lenyap berganti seringai mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri._

_ "Aku tak ingin Kyu Babbyku kabur" jawab Seunghyun manis. Dibelainya wajah cantik Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuat tubuh Kyuhyun tegang saking takutnya._

_ "A..apa yang kau la..kukan?" Kyuhyun gemetar ketakutan. Mata hitam sang senior memancarkan sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya sesak._

_ "Kau akan jadi milikku Kyu Babby. Sudah cukup aku mengalah melihatmu dan Siwon. Akulah yang terbaik untukmu. Kita akan hidup bahagia berdua" jawab Seunghyun ceria._

_ "Andwae! Aku mohon sunbae, tolong lepaskan aku" Kyuhyun mulai memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis "Kenapa sunbae jadi seperti ini?"_

_ "Melepaskanku? Tak akan Kyu Babby" seringai namja tampan itu makin melebar "Aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu"_

_ "Tapi aku mencintai Siwon" lirih Kyuhyun._

_ "Cih! Apa bagusnya namja sok suci itu? Aku jauh lebih segalanya daripada dia" umpat Seunghyun "Aku bahkan lebih dulu mengenalmu daripada dia Kyu. Bagaimana kau bisa-bisanya menikah dengannya tanpa mempedulikan perasaanku? Aku yang membantumu saat kau kesulitan dalam kuliahmu. Aku yang membuat dosen-dosen memberi nilai bagus untukmu Kyu! Lalu kau tiba-tiba pindah kuliah dan berpacaran dengan sepupuku! Bagaimana aku bisa menerimanya?"_

_ "Aku sungguh minta maaf sunbae" kini Kyuhyun pasrah mengeluarkan air matanya "Aku tak bisa menyambut perasaanmu. Aku menganggapmu kakak dan temanku, tidak bisa lebih. Hanya Siwon yang kucintai"_

_ Mata Seunghyun mengisaratkan kemarahan "Persetan dengan Siwon! Kini kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Aku akan memuaskanmu Kyu Babby. Aku akan membuat kau hanya mendesahkan namaku"_

_ Seunghyun langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Menggigit bibir bawah yeoja itu saat Kyuhyun mengatupnya rapat. Darah segar mengalir selagi Seunghyun menjelajahi goa manis Kyuhyun. Isakan Kyuhyun teredam suara kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan Seunghyun. Tangan namja itu tidak diam, tangan kirinya meremas payudara kiri Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya membuka –merobek- kasar kemeja hijau yang dikenakan hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa agar Siwon datang dan menyelamatkannya sebelum dia ternoda oleh sepupu suaminya sendiri._

_ Tuhan tidak pernah tidur. Tepat saat Seunghyun melempar sembarangan kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah hancur, sepasang tangan besar menariknya menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas. Tangan itu juga yang menghantam keras hidung mancung Seunghyun. Suara tulang patah terdengar bersamaan dengan pukulan kedua._

_ "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada isteriku?" geram Siwon dan melayangkan pukulan ketiga di perut sepupunya. Setelah Seunghyun tergolek di lantai, Siwon menhampiri Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya. Bibir isterinya mengeluarkan darah._

_ "Babby..." Siwon melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Segera didekapnya tubuh Kyuhyun "Babby, ini aku. Gwencanayo?"_

_ Kyuhyun membuka matanya walau hanya setengah ketika menyadari dekapan hangat suaminya. Dadanya terasa nyeri "Wo...wonnie"_

_ "Tenanglah babby. Kau aman sekarang. Kau selalu aman bersamaku. Kita akan baik-baik saja" Siwon menghapus darah yang masih mengalir di bibir bawah Kyuhyun._

_ "Kalian tidak akan baik-baik saja sekarang Wonnie" Seunghyun yang sudah berhasil berdiri kini menatap penuh kebencian pada Siwon._

_ "Kau yang akan tidak baik-baik saja Seunghyun! Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah menyakiti Kyuhyunku? Aku akan membuatmu menyesal" kata Siwon. Digendongnya tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style dan kemudian berlalu menuju pintu kamar itu. Dia bersyukur salah satu satpam kantor Kyuhyun memberitahunya tentang seorang namja berambut biru muda yang membawa Kyuhyun dengan alasan Siwon kecelakaan. Untung pula insting Siwon menyuruhnya mendatangi villa musim panas keluarga Seunghyun. Jika tidak, dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada isteri tercintanya._

_ "Tidak akan semudah itu membuatku menyesal my dongsaeng. Kau tahu siapa ayahku, Choi Shinhyup adalah ketua mafia yang mengerikan dan sepertinya bakatnya itu menurun padaku" Seunghyun berkata._

_ Siwon berbalik dan mendekap Kyuhyun makin erat ke dadanya "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluargaku darimu"_

_ Seunghyun tersenyum licik. Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya kian menipis mendengarkan dengan jelas ancaman Seunghyun sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang "Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mengicarmu Kyu Babby. Aku akan merebutmu dari Siwon bagaimanapun caranya. Akan kulakukan apapun bahkan mengotori tanganku dengan darah agar kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya" _

**=JMJS=**

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, berkat jaringan kekuasaan Siwon, TOP dipindahtugaskan sebagai pengacara kedutaan Korea di Jepang. Selama 5 tahun ini hidup bebas tanpa TOP membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan ancaman mengerikan namja itu.

"Kau gila!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dengan entengnya mengatakan kejahatannya sendiri.

"Aku memang gila dan itu karenamu" TOP berkata bangga.

Kyuhyun mengambil Hpnya dan menekan tombol 112. Dia akan menelepon polisi.

"Kau tak punya bukti untuk menyeretku Kyu Babby" TOP tersenyum geli menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun "Lagipula kalau kau berani melakukannya aku tak akan ragu memberi racun lebih mematikan pada Siwon atau anak manismu itu"

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar "Kalau kau berani menyentuh Jino dan Siwon. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku rela mati di tangan mulusmu Kyu Babby" TOP kini tertawa mendengar ancaman yeoja cantik di depannya "Tapi kau tenang saja. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin menyakiti mantan suami dan anakmu. Toh sebentar lagi kau dan Siwon bercerai dan kau bisa menikah denganku"

"Hanya dalam dunia khayalanmu Choi Seunghyun!" murka Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau masih marah karena penculikan Jino itu?" tanya TOP.

"Kau hampir membunuh anakku! Dan kau masih menanayakan apa aku marah padamu? Aku sangat membencimu Seunghyun-ssi!" desis Kyuhyun. Cafe saat ini dalam keadaan sepi dan tempat Kyuhyun makan siangpun berada di pojokkan, jadi hanya beberapa orang yang menatap Kyuhyun dan TOP dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Oh ayolah! Itu kejadian sudah lama. Aku pikir setelah Siwon menyerahkan uangnya dan bangkrut kau akan meninggalkannya. Dan aku lupa kalau anakmu sama cerdasnya dengan ibunya" jawab TOP enteng "Lagipula kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku yang menggendongmu ke rumah sakit saat bajingan itu mau memperkosamu. Aku puas dia dan teman-temannya membekam di penjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama"

Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu memang pernah menelepon Kyuhyun dan memberitahunya bahwa penculik Jino sudah ditangkap. Menurut hasil penyelidikan dan introgasi, penculikan Jino murni karena uang tebusan. Sepertinya TOP mulai mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan mengatasnamakan kelompok mafia sang ayah untuk menutup mulut penculik-penculik itu.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada berterima kasih padamu. Pada orang yang dengan mudahnya meracuni orang" Kyuhyun menatap marah TOP. Anaknya diculik dan suaminya diracun oleh orang di depannya tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa melawan. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melompat ke jurang saja.

"Aku hanya kesal pada kebodohannya. Selingkuhannya memang seksi dan menggoda tapi demi Tuhan, kau jauh lebih nikmat darinya. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada dongsaeng bodohku itu" TOP berkata seolah yang dia lakukan adalah membantu Siwon mengerjakan PR Matematika yang sulit.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi. Semakin lama dia berhadapan dengan TOP –dan tanpa Siwon disisinya siap melindungi- membuat dada Kyuhyun makin sesak. Jadi tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan TOP.

TOP tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gemetar menjauhinya. Sepertinya dia berhasil menakuti yeoja tercintanya itu "Oh ya Kyu, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan lain kali. Atau kau lebih suka aku mengajak jalan-jalan Jino dan Siwon. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk dua orang itu"

Kyuhyun harus berpegangan pada dinding agar tubuh gemetarnya tidak ambruk ke lantai. Kyuhyun mengerti dengan sangat 'ajakan' TOP yang berarti 'ancaman' terhadap Siwon dan Jino _'Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

**=JMJS=**

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan memberi tahu Siwon tentang TOP. Setelah memastikan Heechul tak ada disana, Kyuhyun dengan langkah ragu memasuki kamar rawat Siwon yang mewah. Sudah 6 hari Siwon dirawat dan ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menjenguknya secara langsung –beberapa kali hanya sampai di depan pintu saja-.

Keheningan mendominasi tempat itu begitu Siwon yang sedang duduk termenung di ranjangnya melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ranjang Siwon. Niatnya memberitahu tentang TOP langsung ciut melihat wajah Siwon yang masih pucat. Saat ini keadaan Siwon belum pulih sepenuhnya dan Kyuhyun ingat perkataan dokter bahwa Siwon belum boleh terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Changmin baru saja datang menjengukku" Siwon yang tidak suka dengan suasana bisu itu akhirnya membuka mulut seksinya.

"Eh? Untuk apa dia kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia kaget. Bukankah Siwon dan Changmin setiap bertemu ribut melulu?

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa di otak bocah itu. Katanya dia hanya ingin menjenguk sahabatnya. Aku bingung kapan aku bersahabat dengan monster makanan itu" jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Setuju dengan ketak tahuannya tentang isi kepala Changmin. Pasalnya namja tinggi nan tampan itu sudah bersikap aneh sejak sekembalinya dari Busan. Dia kadang-kadang melamun dan tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Setiap Kyuhyun bertanya dia pasti menggeleng dan mengalihkan topik. Nah sekarang dia malah menjenguk Siwon dan bersikap layaknya sahabat dekat. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka Changmin dan Siwon bersahabat, tapi aneh saja kedua namja egois berharga diri tinggi itu akur.

"Kyu..." panggil Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang melamun.

"Emm" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali bertemu lawan jenisnya ya?

"Yak Choi Kyuhyun!" Siwon berteriak karena Kyuhyun tidak juga menongakkan kepala melihatnya.

"Ini rumah sakit phabo jangan teriak!" tegus Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi empuk di dekat ranjangnya "Kemarilah. Duduk disini"

"Aku tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang kesana" Siwon menurunkan kedua kakinya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri dan menahan Siwon "Yak Choi Siwon! Dokter menyuruhmu jangan bangun dulu. Duduk saja kau sudah kelihatan lelah"

Siwon tersenyum saat tangan Kyuhyun mendorongnya agar duduk bersandar di kepala rajangnya "Kau tahu darimana kata dokter tentang keadaanku?"

Opss! Gawat bisa ketahuan selama ini Kyuhyun mencari tahu perkembangan keadaan Siwon "A..ani... Aku tahu dari Mommy kok. Jangan besar kepala! Siapa juga mengikuti perkembangan kondisimu"

Siwon tertawa "Kau mengatakan jawabannya sendiri"

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon yang membuat sang namja mengaduh kesakitan.

Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang mencubitnya lalu menggenggamnya erat "Saranghae babby. Jeongmal saranghae"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Matanya yang menatap mata Siwon tak berkedip "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Hidup bahagia bersama Jino dan anak-anak kita" jawab Siwon lembut.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun menatap ragu Siwon.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyu" Siwon menggenggam makin erat tagan Kyuhyun "Aku akan mati jika kau pergi dariku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu dulu"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Heechul?" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pertanyaan paling menakutkan yang ada dibenaknya.

"Aku akan memutuskannya. Aku tidak mencintainya Kyu. Yang kurasakan padanya hanya perasaan kagum dan tertarik" jawab Siwon mantap.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Siwon. Heechul sudah memberikan segalanya padamu. Dia tak akan melepasmu segampang itu. Kau juga tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kau akan menyakitinya" jelas Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. Dia tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Cukup dia merasakan perasaan menyakitkan yang diberikan Siwon. Dia tak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Aku lebih tak ingin menyakitimu babby" Siwon mengusap lembut pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun "Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku menginginkanmu. Selamanya menginginkanmu. Dan hanya dirimu"

Kini Kyuhyun didera dilema. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia kemari untuk membicarakan masalahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengajaknya rujuk.

"Kau masih mencintaikukan Kyu? Kesempatan itu masih ada kan?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Tidak perlu berpikir Kyuhyun tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi dia tentu tak mau mengatakanya "Kau sudah mendapatkan kesempatan Wonnie tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya"

"Bisakah kau memberiku sekali lagi?" Siwon bertanya penuh harap.

Bisakah Kyuhyun memberikannya? Hati kecilnya tentu saja setuju tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Dia tak mau dikhianati untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku Kyu. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena menghianatimu. Aku tahu maaf saja tak akan cukup. Karena itu aku ingin kau memberiku waktu beberapa hari. Aku akan memutuskan Heechul baik-baik. Dan setelah itu kita akan kembali bersama. Mau kah kau melakukannya?" Siwon menatap dalam mata karamel Kyuhyun.

Bisa Kyuhyun liat ketulusan dan kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Siwon. Bukankah ini yang selalu dia impikan. Siwon yang akan kembali ke pelukannya dan meninggalkan Heechul. Dia teringat nasihat Changmin kemarin saat mereka makan siang bersama _"Kau terlalu egois terhadap dirimu sendiri Kyu. Menyiksa dirimu dengan menanamkan perasaan benci pada Siwon tidak akan membuat perasaan cintamu padanya lenyap. Malah akan semakin tertanam dan meluap. Karena itu, ikuti kata hatimu. Raih apa yang bisa kau raih. Jangan mengabaikannya hanya karena satu kesalahan. Tuhan maha pemaaf. Masa' kau yang manusia biasa tidak mau memaafkan kesalahan Siwon?"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia selalu bingung darimana Changmin yang kekanakkan bisa mendapatkan kata-kata bijaksana "Jika aku melakukannya, bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Senyum Siwon merekah mendengarnya "Tentu saja. Aku berjanji. Saranghae babby Kyunnie. Jeongmal saranghae"

Seperti hembusan angin di padang pasir, Kyuhyun merasakan kesegaran dalam hatinya. Sebuah senyuman lembut tersungging di bibir plumnya. Tangannya yang halus membelai pipi tirus Siwon "Nado saranghae Siwonnie"

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun melangkah riang menuju pintu keluar toko tempatnya membeli beberapa keperluan wanitanya. Dia saat ini tengah berada di toko 24 jam yang berada di depan rumah sakit tempat Siwon dirawat. Tepat 9 hari Siwon menginap di rumah sakit dan hari ini –malam ini- Siwon diperbolehkan pulang –well, setelah sang presedir merengek tingkat dewa minta pulang tentunya-.

"Mommy cepatlah kesini. Daddy terus mencari mommy sedari tadi" Jino yang menggunakan HP Leeteuk untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun mengadukan kelakuan ayahnya pada sang bunda.

Kyuhyun tertawa "Bilang pada daddy rewelmu mommy menunggunya di depan rumah sakit saja"

"Pasti karena ada siluman kucing inikan makanya mommy menunggu di luar" tebak Jino.

"Yak Choi Jino! Jangan memanggil Heechul ajumma dengan panggilan seperti itu" tegur Kyuhyun kaget "Itu tidak sopan babby"

"Tapi granma selalu memanggilnya seperti itu atau jika tidak dia akan berteriak 'Jalang Bedebah' atau 'Pelacur Jalanan' dengan suara melengkingnya. Menurut Jino panggilan paling halus granma ya Cuma si Siluman Kucing saja" jelas Jino.

Kyuhyun memohon ampun pada Tuhan dalam hati mendengar anaknya yang sebentar lagi berusia 7 tahun sudah fasih mengucapkan umpatan yang parahnya diajari neneknya sendiri "Dengar Jino-ya. Jangan tiru apapun yang granma katakan pada Heechul ajumma. Itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu. Arra?"

"Ne, mommy" jawab Jino. Kedengarannya bocah itu kecewa karena dilarang mempelajari bahasa 'manis' neneknya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari toko itu bersiap menyebrang menuju rumah sakit saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki keluar dari mobil sport merahnya. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat sosok itu mendekatinya "Ah,, Jino chagi.. Mommy tutup teleponnya dulu. Jangan nakal dan jangan berkeliaran sendirian"

"Lama tak bertemu manis" TOP kini berada di depan Kyuhyun yang mengantongi HP putihnya.

"Aku berharap tak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Kyuhyun galak.

"No no no Kyu Babby. Jangan bersikap galak padaku. Atau kau ingin aku mengajak anakmu bermain?" TOP tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau hanya bisa mengancam!" Kyuhyun benar-benar siap meledak karena marah.

TOP mengeluarkan pisau dari kantung jaket kulitnya "Malam yang dingin sedingin pisau ini. Aku tidak hanya akan mengancam Kyu Babby. Aku akan melakukan ancamanku dengan sepenuh hati"

Kyuhyun mundur saat TOP kembali mengantungi pisaunya "Pergi. Menjauh dariku atau aku akan berteriak"

"Hey, ayolah Kyu. Jangan menja begitu" TOP malah melangkah main dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu wanita itu dan membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap jalanan "Kau lihat mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir disana?" TOP menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari rumah sakit "Anak buahku ada di dalamnya. Dia akan melajukan mobil itu kencang saat melihat Siwon menyebrang kemari menemui mantan isterinya kurayu"

Deg

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar. Namja ini sudah gila. Dengan santainya dia memberitahu rencana pembunuhan pada Kyuhyun. Parahnya rencana pembunuhan suaminya.

"Kumohon" Kini Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Air mata membasahi pipinya "Jangan lakukan itu. Tolong jangan sakiti Siwon dan Jino"

"Ssst uljima Kyu Babby" TOP membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Siwon dan Jino, tapi kau harus menuruti perkataanku"

"A..apa yang ka...kau ingin...kan?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata.

Seringaian paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun membuat wajah TOP yang tampan menjadi seperti monster "Aku menginginkamu Kyu. Tubuhmu dan cintamu"

TOP mengcengkram bahu Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Memaksa bibir itu membalas ciumannya. Kyuhyun memberontak. Tapi TOP jauh lebih kuat darinya. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Kyuhyun saat ciuman mereka makin dalam.

**=JMJS=**

Jino tersenyum saat dia memberikan kembali HP yang dipegangnya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk, Jaejoong dan Heechul-walau sudah mati-matian diusir Jaejoong- berada di rumah sakit mengurus kepulangan Siwon yang mendadak –doter sudah tak tahan menghadapi Tuan Choi yang rewel dan keras kepala-.

"Daddy" Jino berjalan cepat ke arah ayahnya yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk seolah mencari seseorang.

"Ne?" Siwon menatap bingung sang anak yang tersenyum manis.

Jino menyuruh sang ayah menunduk. Siwon menurut saja. Kemudian Jino berbisik di telinga sang ayah "Mommy menunggu daddy di luar"

"Jjinja?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

Jino membalasnya dengan cengiran polosnya "Tentu saja"

Siwon mengacak rambut anaknya penuh sayang. Dia sudah melepas setelan rumah sakitnya dan memakai pakaian casual biasa "Mommy, eomma, Chullie, aku lelah. Aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil"

Leeteuk dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Tidak dengan Heechul "Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Heechul, Siwon berjalan cepat menuju luar rumah sakit. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu babby manisnya.

"Wonnie, mobil kita diparkir di tempat lain" kata Heechul yang kewalahan mengukuti langkah lebar Siwon.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku kan kawatir kau membutuhkan sesuatu" jawab Heechul.

"Terserahlah" jawab Siwon dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Begitu sampai di luar wilayah rumah sakit. Matanya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung shock setengah mati melihat isterinya berada di trotoar jalan dan berciuman dengan laki-laki.

"Eh itu kan Kyuhyun?" Heechul yang berhasil menyusul Siwon menatap kaget sepasang yeoja-namja yang berciuman panas di seberang jalan sana "Dia berciuman dengan siapa? Itu jelas bukan Changmin"

Siwon tahu orang itu bukan Changmin. Bahkan Siwon tahu meskipun orang itu sudah mengganti gaya dan warna rambutnya. Meskipun dia berada 10 kilometer jauhnya. Siwon bisa membaca aura memuakkan dari namja itu. Namja yang sangat dibencinya. Melebihi segala kebenciannya pada penjahat berdarah dingin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman. Kyuhyun mendorong keras tubuh namja yang menciumnya. Namja itu malah tersenyum dan menoleh ke Siwon untuk menatap langsung mata Siwon dari jauh seraya memamerkan senyuman liciknya. Saat itulah api amarah menguasai Siwon. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya Siwon berjalan cepat ke arah TOP dan Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. Bukan karena kepergok Siwon, tapi karena mobil sedan hitam yang tadi ditunjuk TOP melaju kencang ke arah Siwon. Heechul terpaku di tempatnya karena kaget melihat kemarahan Siwon.

"Kau tidak menuruti perkataanku Kyu Babby. Jadi aku tidak menepati janjiku tidak menyakiti Siwon" TOP mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu melaju makin kencang ke arah Siwon. Dan Siwon yang terbakar amarah sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"SIWONNIE!" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan apapun. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari ke arah Siwon.

Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai Siwon tepat saat mobil itu bersiap menghantam tubuh Siwon.

**=TBC=**

**Sebuah mobil yang membawa seseorang menuju kematian.**

**Itukah yang akan terjadi?**

**Masih terasa hambar kan? atau malah masuk tahap mual? Jika iya, tolong maafkan Author yang sedang pasif ini.**

**Cerita ini akan end sebentar lagi atau masih perlu dipanjangkan? Itu tergantung review Lovely Reader dan Mood Author#bugh#**

**Ohya, sudah baca tulisan tebal di awal kan? Author bukannya emosi. Cuma mau menekankan bahwa FF ini sama sekali bukan FF plagiat. Bagi Lovely Reader yang menemani Author sepanjang cerita ini pasti tahu dan yakin FF ini bukan hasil plagiat.**

**Tapi bagi yang masih yakin FF ini plagiat, idiot atau sampah, saya tak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan kalian.**

**Tapi reader yang ingin meyakinkan Author bahwa cerita ini harus dilanjut bisa dengan mengetik review sebanyak-banyaknya. wkwkwkwk**

**Libur telah Tiba tapi IP sedang Menanti**

**Anin :3**

_PS: AWAS YANG ENGGAK REVIEW#golok dan parang mode on#_


	14. Chapter 14

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri sama seperti FF ini milik saya. Tapi saya mau berbagi FF ini kepada semua Lovely Reader sama seperti Siwon yang berbagi malam(?) dengan saya.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 1****4**

Seperti gerakan slow emotion, Kyuhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh Siwon yang menjadi sasaran melajunya mobil sedan hitam. Mobil itu menukik tajam menghindari Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya seolah pasrah akan maut yang mengincarnya. Tapi mobil tersebut sempat sedikit menyerempet tubuh Kyuhyun. Begitu mobil hitam itu melaju menjauh, Kyuhyun merosot di jalan beraspal dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kyu!" Siwon menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas. Siwon memangku tubuh Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pipi isterinya pelan "Babby, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Tadi adalah saat mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Belum sembuh traumanya akan kecelakaan mobil bertahun-tahun lalu, kini yeoja itu hampir kembali mengalaminya.

"Babby, kumohon jawablah" Siwon makin cemas karena Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apapun.

"G..gwencana" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon yang memasang wajah cemas.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Heechul yang sedari tadi mematung menyaksikan semua itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Beberapa orang yang berada di jalan itu ikut mengeruminya.

Siwon menyadari suatu hal. Matanya menatap trotoar tempat tadi dia melihat TOP. Tapi nihil. Namja tampan berambut cokelat itu hilang entah kemana "Brengsek. Aku pasti akan membalasnya"

"Shiero" Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Siwon keras "Kumohon Wonnie, jangan berurusan lagi dengannya"

"Dia berniat membunuhmu Babby. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia maenyakitimu lagi" Siwon menatap serius wajah pucat isterinya.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa?" Heechul yang merasa diabaikan bertanya.

"Dia orang jahat yang mengerikan" Siwon menjawab dengan wajah marah. Dia benar-benar ingin mencari TOP dan menghajar orang itu.

"Orang jahat?" Heechul mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Lalu kenapa orang jahat itu mencium Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia tak berani mengatakan apa saja yang pernah TOP katakan padanya. Dia takut TOP akan mencelakakan Siwon atau Jino seperti hari ini, dia hampir membunuh Siwon dengan kedok kecelakaan. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun tapi ketika dia lepas dari pegangan Siwon, Kyuhyun merintih dan kembali terjatuh. Dengan sigap Siwon menahannya.

"Aww" Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena sempat mengenai mobil itu.

"Babby..." Siwon mulai panik lagi "Kita periksa ke dalam"

"Aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun walau terlihat jelas dia menahan sakit.

Mata Siwon menampilkan kecemasan yangs angat kentara. Digendongnya Kyuhyun dengan bridal syle "Jangan membantah"

Kyuhuyun berusaha turund ari gendongan Siwon "Tapi Wonnie..."

"Diam dan tenanglah" Tanapa memperdulikan protes Kyuhyun, Siwon menggendong yeoja ramping itu ke dalam rumah sakit. Melupakan sama sekali seorang yeoja yang masih terduduk di tempat kecelakaan itu hampir terjadi. Heechul menatap miris punggung Siwon yang menjauh darinya.

Seorang namja yang berlindung pada sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari sana menggeram kesal "Tak akan kubiarkan mereka bersatu. Aku akan mendapatkan Kyuhyunku bagaimanapun caranya"

**=JMJS=**

Syukurlah Kyuhyun tidak mengalami luka apapun kecuali memar kecil di bagian perutnya. Siwon berkeras Kyuhyun harus menjalani pemeriksaan mendetail demi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun memang baik-baik saja. Hampir tengah malam saat akhirnya Kyuhyun pulag ke rumah Leeteuk. Siwon kembali menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya saat bukannya pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, dia malah ikut mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Siwon jugalah yang menemani Kyuhyun sampai yeoja cantik itu tertidur pulas. Jino senang bukan main melihat kedua orang tuanya kembali akur.

"Sudah jam 1 malam, kau menginap saja disini" sara Leeteuk saat Siwon akan pamit pulang.

"Mertuamu benar Siwon. Lagipula kau baru sembuh, perjalanan malam tak baik untuk proses pemulihanmu. Jino juga sudah tidur. Tak ada salahnya kita menginap semalam disini" Jaejoong yang juga ikut mengantar pulang sang menantu berkata lembut pada anak tunggalnya. Moodnya sedang bagus karena tampaknya Siwon mulai menunjukkan sikap ingin rujuknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" jawab Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon masih cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Kemunculan TOP dengan cara seekstrim itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Apa selama dia sakit TOP sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuhyun?

"Siwonnie" sebuah tangan mengusap lengan Siwon dengan halus. Leeteuk memberi senyum malaikatnya yang menenangkan "Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau kau sedang berusaha rujuk dengan Kyuhyun?"  
Siwon menatap ibu mertuanya serius kemudian tersenyum "Ne eomma. Aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan perasaan cintaku pada Kyuhyun"

"Oh Tuhan! Ini adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku" Jaejoong berseru senang "Kyunnieku akan kembali dan siluman kucing itu akan didepak pergi"

"Mommy" tegur Siwon mendengar cara ibunya menyebut Heechul. Siwon memang sudah menyadari tidak memiliki perasaan cinta pada Heechul tapi tetap saja namja tampan itu tidak enak karena kesalahannyalah membuat Heechul salah paham dengan perasaannya "Jangan menyebutnya begitu"

Jaejoong mendengus "Lalu kau sudah putus dengan silu-ehem-Heechul itu?"

"Aku akan mengatakan besok pagi saat di kantor" Jawab Siwon yakin.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik-baik Siwon. Dia pasti akan terluka melihat betapa dia mencintaimu. Tapi kau harus menentukan pilihanmu. Bagaimanapun pertengkaranmu dengan Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Heechul" Leeteuk berkata bijaksana.

"Aku mengerti eomma" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan "Heechul mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini dan aku tak keberatan karena itu salahku. Tapi aku tak bisa jika Kyuhyun membenciku. Karena aku sangat mencintanya"

**=JMJS=**

Heechul menghabiskan gelas ke 15nya malm ini. Wine mahal yang disimpannya selama ini akhirnya dikeluarkan juga. Heechul berusaha menepis bayangan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat di depan rumah sakit itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut berlari melindungi Siwon dengan tubuhnya. Seolah dia tidak peduli nyawanya melayang asal Siwon baik-baik saja. Hal itu membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Sedangkan Heechul, apa yang dia lakukan ketika Siwon orang yang dicintainya hampir tertabrak mobil? Heechul hanya berdiri diam dengan perasaan takut. Tak ada gerakan sedikitpun untuk melindungi Siwon. Heechul mengutuk dirinya yang pengecut.

Rasa mual dan pusing menderanya ketika gelas ke 18 dihabiskannya. Tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Bagaimana dia bisa peduli pada dirinya jika Siwon juga tidak mempedulikannya? Bisa dia lihat betapa cemasnya Siwon saat namja itu melihat Kyuhyun lemas. Mata Siwon tak pernah sekawatir itu saat memandang Heechul bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik Heechul dari kejadian tadi dan itu bukan hal yang disukainya. Heechul melempar gelas yang digunakan untuk minum ke dinding bersamaan dengan teriakan frustasinya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Wonnie?" Heechul menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya sambil menangis. Isakan lirih memenuhi apartemen mewah itu "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun?"

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka "Chullie, apa kau belum tidur? Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintumu?" Jessika menatap bingung apartemen Heechul yang gelap. Dia mengira Heechul mungkin sudah tidur. Tapi begitu dia berbalik dia mendengar isakan "Chullie, kau kah itu?" Sekali tekan, Jessika berhasil menyalakan saklar. Dia hampir berteriak kaget melihat Heechul yang duduk bersandar di tembok.

Perlahan Jessika mendekati sahabat sekaligus tetangganya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jessika kembali kaget melihat Heechul berdiri. Wajahnya kacau, rambutnya aut-autan, benar-benar tampang anti Heechul yang selalu menjaga penampilannya.

"Chullie..." panggil Jessika.

"Aku kalah Jes. Aku kalah" rancau Heechul masih dengan air mata menumpahi pipinya.

Jessika makin bingung. Heechul yang dikenal tegar kini menangis seperti sosok lemah yang rapuh. Jessika bergerak makin mendekati Heechul, berniat memeluk sahabatnya. Tapi belum sempat Jessika menyentuh tubuh Heechul, tubuh ramping yeoja bermarga Kim itu tiba-tiba ambruk dengan mata terpejam.

Jessika lansgung berlutut di samping tubuh Heechul yang tak sadarkan diri. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Heechul "Chullie!" tak ada reaksi apapun dari wanita yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di lantai itu.

**=JMJS=**

"Babby... ayo bangun" Siwon mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbalut selimut pink barbienya.

"2 jam lagi eomma. Aku ngantuk" jawab Kyuhyun makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Hey Kyu. Orang akan bilang 5 menit lagi tapi kau malah minta 2 jam lagi" Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah malas isterinya. Lucu melihat Kyuhyun begitu manja dan kekanak-kanakkan. Biasanya dialah yang akan susah payah dibangunkan Kyuhyun. Karena sejak menjadi isteri Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan perlengkapan suaminya, tak lupa juga Jino sang anak.

Siwon naik ke kasur Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang sudah berbalut kemeja dan jas direbahkan di samping Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya "Baiklah. Aku akan membangunkanmu dengan spesial"

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang kenyal. Tidak hanya mencium, dia menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun sehingga sang isteri refleks membuka mulutnya. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Siwon memasukkan lidahnya dan bermain sesuka hatinya di dalam relung mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mulai terusik membuka matanya sedikit. Tanpa sadar yeoja itu mendesah saat Siwon mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun sempurna saat dia mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Didorongnya tubuh kekar Siwon "Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

Siwon terkekeh melihat rona pink di pipi Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya pipi itu penuh cinta "Aku kan hanya membangunkanmu babby, bukan mau mmebunuhmu"

Kyuhyun menguap sekali "Sekarang aku sudah bangun. Cept pergi sana aku mau mandi"

"Aku akan memandikanmu" seru Siwon semangat.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya "Jangan aneh-aneh. Sana keluar atau aku teriak"

"Lho memangnya salah jika suami membantu isterinya mandi. Itu tak melanggar undang-undang Babby Kyunnie" Siwon menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Kyuhyun menyadari perkataannya benar.

"Aissh! Sudah sana pergi" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Baiklah" Siwon akhirnya menyerah. Tapi saat sudah mencapai pintu kamar dia berbalik dan kembali mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menolak karena dia juga mendambakan ciuman hebat suaminya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya yang lebih kecil dari milik Siwon tak mau kalah membalas ciuman Tuan Besar Choi itu. Kecipak demi kecipak, desahan demi desahan membuat keduanya dibenuhi nafsu birahi. Siwon yang merasakan si kecilnya –yang sebenarnya sangat besar- menegang menggendong Kyuhyun layaknya tuan putri. Kakinya menutup pintu kamar dengan keras. Tak mampu menunggu lagi, Siwon merebahkan Kyuhyun di ranjang.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasukkimu Babby" Siwon berkata dengan suara seraknya yang menggoda.

Kyuhyun memberi senyum sexynya walau tampak malu-malu "Aku membukanya untukmu sekarang oppa"

Siwon langsung menyerang leher mulus Kyuhyun dengan kissmarknya.

"Mommy, daddy. Jino bisa telat sekolah nih!" Jino membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal. Tapi wajahnya berubah bingung saat melihat posisi ayahnya yang menunging di atas tubuh ibunya "Daddy dan mommy sedang apa sih? main kuda-kudaan?"

Sekali lagi, Siwon gagal memasukkan si kecil Wonnienya ke gua sempit Kyunnie isterinya.

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun berjalan memasukki kantornya dengan bersenandung. Suasana hatinya terlihat cerah. Walau gagal _do-this-do-that-more-oh-more_ dengan Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun tetap merasa senang karena satu masalah terberat dalam hidupnya sebentar lagi clear.

"Kau dapat hadiah lotre berupa pesawat jet pribadi Kyu ?" tebak Changmin saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan berkas laporannya ke ruangan Changmin.

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun hampir seperti nyanyian "Aku tidak butuh jet pribadi Siwon sudah punya 3"

"Eh? Jjinja? Jadi dia sungguhan kaya raya ya?" Changmin berkata kaget.

"Tentu saja Minnie chagi" Kyuhyun tertawa bak lonceng gereja "Aku saaaangaaaat senang"

"Yeah, tampangmu seperti anak anjing yang saraf mulutnya putus sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum" komentar Changmin.

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan berkas yang dibawanya "Jangan samakan aku dengan anak anjing. Dasar pengamen makanan"

"Istilah macam apa itu" Changmin memprotes nama ejekkan barunya "Memangnya ada apa kau sampai seperti peri yang mendapat hadiah topi peterpan?"

"Siwon mengajakku kembali bersama lagi. Dia bilang sangat mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaku. Dan selamanya mencintaiku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada bahagia.

Changmin tersenyum "Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku sudah lelah melihatmu uring-uringan ditinggal Siwon"  
"Aku yang meninggalkannya tahu" ralat Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu. Wajah bahagianya langsung sirna.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin menyadari hal itu.

"Aku pasti membuatmu kecewa lagi. Hah~ Aku memang tidak sensitif" Kyuhyun menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Membuatku kecewa?" Changmin mengerutkan alisnya "Aku sama sekali tidak kecewa Kyunnie. Aku senang kau memperoleh kebahagianmu lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Changmin seolah mencari kesedihan yang disembunyikan disana, tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya "Jeongmal?"

Changmin mengangguk yakin "Jangan rusak hari bahagiamu dengan rasa bersalah Kyu. Aku memang mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu punya tempat spesial di hatiku. Tapi aku bukan namja melankolis yang hidup untuk terpuruk karena percintaan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui maksud Changmin. Di dekatkan tubuhnya pada Changmin dan dipeluknya "Tanpamu aku tak akan lengkap Min. Kau juga punya tenpat yang spesial di hatiku. Kau selalu bisa membantuku"

Changmin tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan sahabat terbaiknya "Terima kasih karena kau mengizinkanku tetap mencintaimu Kyu. Well, walau sekarang kau punya saingan"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Changmin tajam minta penjelasan "Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa? Siapa yeoja hebat itu?"  
Changmin memberi cengiran polosnya sambil menunjuk TV yang sedari tadi menyala sebelum kedatangan Kyuhyun. TV layar datar besar itu menampilkan sebuah drama percintaan Korea yang sangat disukai Jaejoong dan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun juga suka karena ceritanya menarik. Tapi dasar aneh, Kyuhyun tidak ingat nama pemeran tokoh dalam drama yang ditontonnya.

"Dia cantik kan?" Changmin menunjuk seorang wanita secantik Tuan Putri berkulit seputih salju dengan rambut segemerlap bintang di malam hari.

"Kau naksir artis itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Sepertinya patah hati membuat Changmin sedikit sinting "Dia sudah punya suami phabo!"

**=JMJS=**

Siwon menebar senyum mautnya pada semua orang yang dia temui tanpa sadar efek dari senyuman itu adalah terpesona, membeku, terpaku, kejang-kejang bahkan mimisan. Semua karyawati di kantor itu sadar betapa tampannya sang CEO. Tapi mereka juga sadar, si bos besar sudah mempunyai isteri yang sangat cantik yang tak akan bisa mereka saingi. Yah, mereka tidak tahu saja jika ada seorang yeoja di perusahaan itu yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun merasa tersaingi.

Sayangnya yeoja hebat saingan Kyuhyun itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Menurut sekertarisnya, Heechul izin sakit. Siwon sedikit cemas pada Heechul, tapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selagi dia libur karena sakit, Siwon jadi tidak bisa menjenguk Heechul. Otomatis pembicaraan pentingnya dengan Heechul juga tertunda.

"Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" suara Yuri terdengar dari interkom ruangan Siwon.

"Siapa?" tanya Siwon. Dia tidak punya janji bertemu siapapun hari ini. Dia harus menyelesaikan tumbukkan pekerjaannya hari ini juga.

"Tuan Choi Seunghyun" jawab Yuri.

Tubuh Siwon langsung tegang "Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik sajangnim" jawab Yuri patuh.

Sosok tinggi kekar masuk ke ruagan Siwon dengan mengenakan jas kotak-kotak merah "Hai dongsaeng. Lama tidak bertemu"

"Jangan berbasa-basi" Siwon menatap tajam namja yang sudah duduk di depannya "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya heran. Kau tidak mencari atau membunuhku setelah apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun kemarin" jawab TOP santai.

"Kyuhyun melarangku. Entah apa yang kau lakukan pada isteriku sampai dia sangat ketakutan padamu" Siwon menatap tajam TOP.

"Aku hanya membagi rahasia dan cara kerjaku padanya" senyum misterius terpampang di wajah tampan TOP "Dan dia adalah mantan isterimu sebentar lagi"

"Kami tidak akan berpisah" Siwon berkata tegas "Aku dan Kyuhyun akan selamanya besama. Aku akan melindunginya dari manusia biadab sepertimu"  
"Biadab? Lalu sebutan apa yang pas untukmu Tuan Selingkuh?" Senyum meremehkan mengganti senyum misterius.

"Aku memang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku akan segera meluruskannya" tukas Siwon "Jika kau kesini hanya untuk membuang waktuku, sebaiknya kau pergi"

"Baiklah dongsaengku yang galak. Kau ini tidak ada ramah-ramahnya pada sepupumu" TOP menajawab.

"Aku memaafkanmu atas kejadian kemarin karena Kyuhyun tidak terluka. Tapi aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu lagi" ancam Siwon dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku tidak janji" jawab TOP enteng "Aku sudah mengatakan akan merebut Kyuhyun darimu dengan cara apapun. Dan aku akan membuktikannya"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya" Siwon berkata yakin.

TOP hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Lalu dia beranjak menuju pintu ruangan Siwon. Tanpa berbalik TOP berkata "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau mampu mempertahankannya Wonnie"

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun baru pulang dari makan malam dengan Siwon dan Jino. Setelah berhasil membuat kedua namja tercintanya itu menyerah menyuruh Kyuhyun menginap di rumah mereka, Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun memang berkeras hanya akan kembali ke rumah itu jika Siwon sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya dengan Heechul.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati taman bunga yang dirawat sepenuh hati oleh ibunya itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok seorang yeoja tinggi berdiri di dekat pot bunga gelombang cinta.

"Heechul?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu pada sosok wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun" suara serak Heechul mampu membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun "Kudengar kau sedang sakit"

Heechul tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia malah memberikan amplop cokelat bertulisan Rumah Sakit SM Family kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan bingung Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Tolong buka amplop itu dan baca isinya" minta Heechul dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun menurutinya walau dia sepenuhnya bingung dan penasaran. Ada apa dengan yeoja di depannya itu. Tidak biasanya Heechul berpenampilan seperti ini. Pakaian berantakan, tanpa riasan wajah, rambut acak-acakkan.

Mungkin suasana taman yang tidak terlalu terang –walau lampu taman banyak dinyalakan disana-, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya salah membaca. Tapi sudah 3 kali dia membaca dan tetap saja tulisan itu yang tertulis disana. Tangan Kyuhyun gemetar memegang kertas itu. Nafasnya mendadak sesak seperti dihantam bongkahan besi karatan.

"K...k...kau..." Kyuhyun kehilangan suaranya saking shocknya.

Heechul menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata "Iya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hamil. Dan ini adalah anak Siwon, suamimu"

**=TBC=**

**Sepertinya takdir belum mengizinkan WonKyu bersatu.**

**Siapakah yang akhirnya menang, Siwon atau TOP atau malah Changmin? Kyuhyun atau Heechul?**

**Apa Author terkesan buru-buru sehingga enggak dapet feelnya? Mianhae kalau iya. Author sedang galau. Jangan kecewa ya, aku jadi sedih T_T**

**Author memang sedang libur, tapi tetap aja enggak bisa update cepet. Selain takut ceritanya jadi hambar, Author sibuk nonton drama dan anime... wkwkwkwk**

**Berjuta-juta maaf untuk Lovely Reader berbias TOP dan Heechul karena menggunakan TOP –sang bias- untuk tokoh antagonis aka jahat di FF ini. Author sungguh tak bermaksud jelek. Saya hanya menggunakan tokoh yang disarankan otak saya. Saya tidak mungkin mengganti castnya, jadi tolong maafkan saya m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih yang sudah memberi saran penulisan yang baik dan benar. Saya memang agak lemah dalam hal itu.**

**Btw, Happy bithday buat My Lovely Cute Evil Magnae Cho Kyuhyun yang berulang tahun tanggal 3 febuari. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan sukses babby...**

**Akhir kata, jangan pelit2 ketik review ya...**

**Author yang plin-plan**

**Anin :3**

_PS: Tangan kram jadi males baca ulang. TYPOS dan kesalahan bertebaran! Mana pendek lagi. Wahhhh ditendang Lovely Reader deh ni..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****Walau terkesan seperti sinetron, tapi tanpa malu saya mengakui FF ini milik saya secara syah. Para tokohnya memang bukan milik saya walau saya rela memiliki mereka.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 1****5**

"Iya Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hamil. Dan ini adalah anak Siwon, suamimu" Suasana makin hening setelah Heechul mengeluarkan kalimat yang mampu membuat dunia Kyuhyun hancur lebur.

"Ta...tapi..." tapi apa? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemukan kata yang bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahan kakinya tetap tegak.

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. Air mata kembali membasahi matanya yang sembab "Aku mohon Kyu, kau sebagai wanita pasti mengerti bagaimana posisiku saat ini. Aku mencintai Siwon dan saat ini aku sedang mengandung anaknya. Kumohon, biarkanlah Siwon bersamaku"

Kyuhyun lebih memilih menatap apapun kecuali Heechul "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga mencintai Siwon dan aku ingin bersamanya"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakku?" Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sedingin es "Aku mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Siwon, tapi anakku. Dia butuh sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Aku tak ingin dia tumbuh dengan stempel anak haram di tubuhnya"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menertalkan nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat untuk menahan isakan yang mendorong ingin keluar.

"Aku mohon Kyu. Tolong mengertilah aku. Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisiku. Kau pasti tak mau Jino bernasif seperti anakku. Kumohon Kyu, biarkanlah Siwon bersamaku. Kumohon" kata-kata permohonan terus terucap disela isakan Heechul yang terus berlutut di depan Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membayangkan jika dia menjadi Heechul. Heechul benar. Dia tak mau Jino menderita karena tidak memiliki ayah. Apa dia harus berkorban demi anak yang ada di kandungan Heechul?

"Baiklah" suara Kyuhyun hampir seperti bisikan "Aku akan melepaskan Siwon demi anakmu, anak kalian"

Heechul langsung mendongak dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas dari mata cokelat itu perasaan tak rela, sedih, frustasi dan kehilangan. Tapi bisa Heechul tangkap pancaran ketulusans dari mata itu. Seolah Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan anak Heechul yang bahkan tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya menderita. Heechul bangun dari berluutnya dan berterima kasih.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan terima kasih Heechul yang tak juga selesai walau dia sudah mengatakan kalimat yang sama 10 kali.

Heechul mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, yeoja itu meninggalkan kediaman Keluarga Cho.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang lemas terduduk di rumput. Tangannya meremas dadanya. Bukan hanya karena nafasnya sesak, tapi lebih karena rasa sakit seolah sesuatu yang berharga baru saja ditarik keluar.

"Ommo Kyunnie!" Leeteuk yang keluar dari rumah besar itu kaget melihat anak tunggalnya terduduk di tamannya.

"Eomma..." lirih Kyuhyun menatap eommanya.

Leeteuk segera membantu Kyuhyun berdiri "Ada apa chagi? Apa penyakitmu kambuh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

Dengan sigap Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Dibaringkan tubuh anaknya di sofa kemudian dia berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengambil obat-obatan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum obat-obat memuakkan itu dengan hati miris _'Seandainya ada obat untuk menyembuhkan hatiku. Sepahit apapun aku akan meminumnya'_

**=JMJS=**

Siwon sudah menunggu Kyuhyun selama sejam penuh tapi yeoja cantik itu tidak juga datang ke cafe tempat mereka janjian yakni Sparnest cafe. Padahal Siwon sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya setelah makan siang. Sudah berkali-kali dia menelepon HP Kyuhyun tapi tak sekalipun dijawab.

"Ada dia sedang sibuk ya?" Siwon bermonolog sendiri.

"Siwonnie" suara seorang perempuan membuat Siwon menoleh.

"Heechul?" Siwon kaget menemukan yeoja itu berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk di kursi di depan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. Kebetulan dia bertemu Heechul disini, dia akan mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan "Chullie, aku..."

"Aku hamil Siwon" potong Heechul sebelum Siwon bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yeah, dengarkan aku, aku ingin kita... eh tunggu..." Siwon baru menyadari ada yang aneh dari kalimat pendek Heechul tadi "Kau bilang apa tadi? hamil? siapa yang hamil?"

Heechul mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang tadi malam ditunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun "Aku sedang menandung anakmu Siwonnie sejak 3 bulan lalu"

Siwon menganaga lebar. Matanya melotot kaget "Jangan bercanda! Kita bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan seks bagaimana kau bisa mengadung anakku?"

Siwon menang benar. Meski hubungannya dengan Heechul cukup serius dan sudah berlangsung lumayan lama, Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh Heechul lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Dia berjanji akan menjaga keperawaan Heechul sampai mereka menikah nanti. Jadi bagaimana Heechul bisa hamil? Melihat 'itu' Heechul saja tidak pernah, apalagi memasukkinya. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks suami isteri secara sadar.

"Brengsek!" umpat Siwon pelan. Mereka memang tidak pernah berhubungan seks ketika sadar. Tapi...

"Aku mungkin terlalu subur. Kita hanya melakukannya tanpa sengaja sekali ketika mabuk dan aku langsung hamil" Heechul berkata ketika melihat ekspresi Siwon yang bisa mengingat kejadian malam itu. Malam 3 bulan lalu saat mereka dan seluruh karyawan berpesta pora sampai mabuk berat karena mobil yang diluncurkan perusaahn Siwon sukses besar. Malam itu mereka berdua ikut mabuk berat. Beruntung Siwon berhasil mengemudikan mobil dengan selamat sampai apartemen Heechul. Karena haus, Siwon meminum air yang ada di kulkas Heechul tanpa tahu bahwa dalam air itu ada obat perangsang yang sempat Jessika masukkan untuk mengerjai Heechul. Akhirnya dengan bantuan alkohol dan perangsang, mereka berdua melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

"Aku tidak mau percaya" Siwon memandang Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "Aku sudah bersumpah pada Kyuhyun akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan kembali padanya. Aku tidak mau percaya saat ini kau sedang mengandung anakku"

Heechul hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Siwon mengeluarkan apa yang ingin namja itu katakan. Pandangannya tak lepas sedetikpun dari mata Siwon.

"Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Perasaanku padamu bukan cinta. Aku hanya kagum dan tertarik pada kecantikamu. Aku hanya merasa kecewa pada Kyuhyun dan melampiaskannya padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Heechul. Karena hanya ada Kyuhyun di hatiku" tak ada nada ragu saat Siwon menyuarakan kata hatinya.

"Apa aku tak bisa menggantikan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon menggeleng "Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa membuatku berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Aku memang sempat khilaf, tapi kini aku mengerti. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Seluruh yang kupunya adalah milik Kyuhyun karena aku sangat mencintainya"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu" kali ini Heechul tersenyum kecil "Aku bahkan sudah kalah dari awal"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aku melepaskanmu Siwon. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi cintaku tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan cinta Kyuhyun padamu" jelas Heechul "Dia tanpa ragu merelakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanmu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu. Karena itu, aku ingin berhenti jadi penghalang kalian dan mencari cinta yang bisa membuatku berhenti menjadi pengecut. Dan aku yakin kau bukanlah orang itu"

"Tunggu" Siwon sekarang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Heechul "Apa kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir dan menyuruhku kembali pada Kyuhyun?"

Heechul mengangguk "Kyuhyun adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain, bahkan orang yang dibencinya sekalipun. Karena itu, aku ingin ada orang yang bisa menlindunginya. Kau pasti bisa melindungi Kyuhyun yang kadang mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janin di kandunganmu?" tanya Siwon akhirnya berani bertanya. Bagaimanapun janin itu hasil perbuatannya kan?

"Aku akan membesarkannya seorang diri" jawab Heechul yakin "Aku sudah mengirim surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaanmu. Setelah anak ini lahir, aku memutuskan kembali ke China dan memulai hidup baruku disana"

Jujur saja, Siwon merasa lega. Dia memang mengakui dirinya kejam karena dia membiarkan Heechul mengurus anak mereka seorang diri, tapi Siwon lebih tidak tega jika melihat Kyuhyun terluka "Gomawo Heechul-ah"

"Kau harus menemui Kyuhyun secepatnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tentang kehamilanku" Heechul berkata.

"Mwo?" Siwon berseru kaget

"Aku ingin mengujinya. Aku berharap dia egois dan tidak merelakanku untukmu, tapi dia malah mengorbankan dirinya untukku dan anankku. Dia benar-benar bodoh kan?" Heechul geleng-geleng kepala.

"Astaga! Dia pasti galau sekarang" Siwon ikut-ikutan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu pergilah menemuinya. Aku bisa naik pulang naik taksi" Heechul tersenyum tulus pada Siwon.

"Gomawo Chullie-ah" jawab Siwon dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

**=JMJS=**

Sepertinya kedua insan itu tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari tempat yang lumayan jauh. Dia adalah Choi Kyuhyun. Setelah lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Siwon dan membicarakan tentang kehamilan Heechul.

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan menemukan Siwon yang tengah berduaan dengan Heechul. Walau dari jaraknya Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun yakin Heechul saat ini pasti memberi tahu Siwon tentang kehamilannya. Kyuhyun sangat takut melihat reaksi Siwon. Karena itulah dia segera berlari dari tempat itu.

Kaki panjang Kyuhyun berlari tanpa arah. Air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia pergi jauh-jauh dari rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya yang sedang ke apotik membelikannya obat. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi kini otakknya sudah tidak mendominasi tubuhnya. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha berhenti menangis, isakannya akan makin keras. Dadanya yang sudah lebih baik pagi ini kembali terasa sakit. Karena sudah tak kuat berlari, yeoja manis itu memilih duduk di bangku depan sebuah kedai es cream.

Saat ini dia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Nama Changmin menjadi pilihan pertama. Kyuhyun merogoh kantung mantelnya dan segera menelepon Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat pada dering kedua "Choi Kyuhyun, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini? Kau membuatku cemas tau"

Rentetan pertanyaan Changmin hanya dibalas isakan memilukan "Hiks..hiks...Minnie..."

Sontak omelan Changmin terhenti mendengar tangisan sahabatnya "Kyunnie? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

"Mi..nie.. kumohon... kema..rilah.." susah payang Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu bukan hanaya karena tagisannya yang tak bisa berhenti tapi karena nafasnya semakin sesak sehingga dia sulit berbicara.

"Tunggu aku disana" jawab Changmin segera "Kau ada dimana sekarang?"  
Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan melihat papan nama kedai es cream tempatnya berada "Shap...pire es c..ream... Minnie.. akuuu ukh.." Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sakit.

"Kyu! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Changmin mulai panik mendengar Kyuhyun merintih "Yak Choi Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!"

"Akkkhhh" Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada sakit di dadanya yang semakin membuncah. Tak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Pandangannya mulai buram.

"Noona, gwencanayo?" seorang namja berseragam SM Junior School yang kebetulan mau membeli es cream di kedai itu melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan berinisiatif mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun memfokuskan penglihatannya pada namja itu tapi yang di dapat malah sosok kabur. Seluruh tenaga Kyuhyun terasa terkuras habis, tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Jika namja muda itu tidak menahannya sudah pasti Kyuhyun aku terjatuh dari bangku yang didudukinya.

"Noona!" Namja muda itu panik bukan main melihat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Sepasang tangan kekar mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Namja muda itu menatapnya kaget "Anda siapa?"

Orang yang menggendong Kyuhyun itu memberi sebuah senyuman "Aku namjachingu yeoja ini. Sepertinya penyakit asmanya kambuh. Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit"

"Oh Kau namjachingu nonna ini? Syukurlah. Dia tadi terlihat sangat kesakitan" jelas namja SMP itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, namja berambut cokelat itu mempererat gendongannya dan berbalik menuju mobil BMW mewahnya. Walau wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi namja itu sedikit panik karena merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang pendek-pendek menerpa dadanya.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon baru saja masuk ke mobilnya saat seornag pelayan wanita menahannya.

"Apa Anda tadi teman dari wanita berterusan ungu dengan syal putih tadi?" tanya pelayan berseragam Cafe Sparnest pada Siwon.

Wanita berterusan ungu dengan syal putih? Ah pasti yang dimaksud tadi adalah Heechul "Iya, aku teman sekantornya"

"Tadi teman Anda muntah-muntah di kamar mandi lalu tiba-tiba dia terpeleset karena lemas dan pingsan" jelas pelayan itu.

"Mwo?" Siwon terbelalak. Dengan langkah berlari, Siwon menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan wanita pelayan tadi.

Siwon sampai menahan nafas saat melihat Heechul yang dipangku seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah pelanggan cafe yang kebetulan menemukannya. Siwon melihat aliran darah dari selangkang Heechul. Wajah putih susu yang biasanya cerah itu kini pucat seperti kanvas.

"Chullie" Siwon beralih memangku Heechul. Ditepuknya pipi pucat milik Heechul. Tak ada reaksi dari wanita itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Siwon menggendong Heechul dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

_"Kumohon Chullie, bertahanlah" batin Siwon panik._

**=JMJS=**

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Changmin sampai di kedai es cream shappire. Tapi meski sudah dia cari seteliti mungkin dia tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Changmin berinisiatif menelepon HP Kyuhyun, ringtone lagu Haru milik Super Junior terdengar dari bawah bangku di depan kedai. Changmin memungut benda yang sangat diyakininya merupakan milik Kyuhyun.

Kepanikan Changmin semakin bertambah karena menemukan HP tanpa tuannya. Masih terekam sangat jelas di telinganya suara Kyuhyun yang kesatikan. Terakhir kali penyakit pneumothorax Kyuhyun kambuh parah adalah 3 tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun kelelahan bekerja. Saat itu Kyuhyun sampai harus dirawat di ICU karena selama 4 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri. Changmin langsung gemetar membayangkan kejadian mengerikan itu terulang kembali.

"Ah itu HP noona yang tadi" seorang namja berseragam SMP yang tadi menolong Kyuhyun berkata. Tangannya menenteng plastik bening berisi 3 cup es cream dari kedai itu.

"Noona yang tadi? Apa dia berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut cokelat ikal panjang dan matanya juga cokelat seperti warna karamel?" tanya Changmin tanpa jeda.

Namja itu yang diketahui bernama Jonghyung mengangguk "Ne. Ciri-ciri itu persis seperti noona yang pingsan tadi"

"MWO? PINGSAN?" kepanikan Changmin dikuadratkan mendengar jawaban Jonghyung "Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa ada yang membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Kata namjachingunya, penyakit asma noona itu kambuh dan dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit" jawab Jonghyung.

"Namjachingu?" sekarang Changmin terlihat bingung _'Apa maksud bocah ini Siwon?_ "Apa dia berambut hitam dengan tubuh tinggi berotot?"

Jonghyun terlihat mengingat-ingat "Dia memang tinggi dan berotot tapi rambutnya cokelat"

Changmin sangat yakin Siwon tak akan menodai rambutnya dengan pewarna rambut. Dia sangat bangga memamerkan rambut hitam lebat nan halusnya. Jadi namja itu jelas bukan Siwon. Tapi jika bukan Siwon, lalu siapa orang yang membawa Kyuhyun?

Setelah berterima kasih kepada Jonghyung, Changmin kembali ke mobilnya sambil menelepon Siwon. Tapi dasar sial! Siwon sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Umpatan keluar dari mulut Changmin saat akhirnya dia memutuskan mencari Kyuhyun ke rumah Leeteuk atau diamanapun kira-kira Kyuhyun berada.

_"Kumohon Kyu, semoga kau baik-baik saja"_ doa Changmin sepenuh hati.

**=JMJS=**

_"Rahim pasien sangat lemah sehingga janin yang dikandungannya juga sangat lemah. Karena itu benturan sedikit saja akan menyebabkan keguguran. Saya sudah menjelaskan itu kepada saudara Heechul saat dia dibawa kemari dalam keadaan pingsan 2 hari lalu. Janin dan rahimnya yang lemah akan membahayakan nyawaya, jadi saya menyarankan untuk menggugurkan kandunganya sebelum terjadi hal buruk yang bisa saja membuatnya meninggal. Tapi dia sama sekali menolak saran saya"_

Penjelasan dokter kembali memenuhi kepala Siwon. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas lelah sambil memandang ruang operasi tempat Heechul kini ditangani.

_ "Benturan tadi membuatnya keguguran. Kami akan mengoperasi sisa-sisa janin yang berada di rahimnya. Tapi karena kondisi pasien juga sedang tidak baik, kami akan mengoperasinya dengan hati-hati. Anda sebaiknya berdo'a untuk keselamatan pasien"_

Keguguran? Iya, Heechul keguguran karena terjatuh di kamar mandi cafe Sparnest. Siwon tak menyangka bahwa kondisi janin Heechul sangat lemah dan dapat membahayakan Heechul sendiri. Siwon lebih tidak menyangka lagi bahwa kini janin –bakal anaknya- sudah tidak ada lagi. Apa yang harus Siwon katakan saat Heechul bangun nanti? Heechul terlihat bahagia saat membicarakan kandungannya walau kandungan itu bisa membunuhnya.

Lampu orepasi dimatikan tanda bahwa operasi yang menghabiskan waktu lama itu telah selesai. Dokter yang sama dengan dokter yang tadi berbicara dengan Siwon keluar dari ruangan itu dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya "Kondisi pasien sudah membaik. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang inap. Saya harap Anda bisa menjelaskan perihal kegugurannya dengan pelan. Kemungkinan dia akan shock berat"

"Aku mengerti dokter" jawab Siwon lemas. Pikirannya tengah kalut. Maslahnya kini bertambah runyam. Dia bahkan belum bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini dan meyakinkan tentang hubungan mereka. Lamunan Siwon tentang Kyuhyun terputus saat Heechul yang masih tak sadarkan diri dibawa menuju kamar inapnya. Dengan langkah gontai Siwon mengikutinya.

**=JMJS=**

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan kritis?" TOP menatap tajam dokter bertubuh pendek yang menajdi dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi memiliki penyakit pneumothorax dan kali ini pneumothoraxnya kambuh dengan kondisi parah diakibatkan kelelahan baik secara fisik maupun batin. Jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini Kyuhyun-ssi akan mengalami koma jangka panjang dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah meninggal" jelas dokter Shin yang menangani Kyuhyun itu.

TOP mencengkram keras bahu dokter Shin "Meninggal? Kalau sampai Kyuhyunku kenapa-napa aku tak akan segan memenggal kepalamu!"

Dokter Shin menelan ludahnya. Dia mengutuk keputusan ayahnya untuk mengabdi pada keluarga Choi yang terjun ke dunia kemafiaan "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengobati Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Kalau begitu cepat sembuhkan Kyuhyunku!" bentak TOP.

Dokter yang kini berusia 41 tahun itu mengangguk dan mulai sibuk menelepon suster di rumah sakit miliknya untuk membawa peralatan yang dia butuhkan demi menangani Kyuhyun. Sedang TOP berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Ditatapnya wajah cantik yang pucat itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Apa kau begitu mencintai Siwon sampai kau menjadi seperti ini Kyu Babby?" TOP yang punya banyak mata-mata tahu bahwa saat ini Heechul mengandung anak Siwon "Kau sekarang milikku Kyu. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bangun. Dan setelah itu kau hanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku tak akan menghianatimu seperti yang dilakukan si bodoh Siwon itu"

**=JMJS=**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika akhirnya Heechul membuka matanya. Siwon sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tenpatnya duduk sejak pertama kali memasukki kamar rawat Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaamu Chullie? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul menggeleng "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Siwon tersenyum "Tentu saja menemanimu"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang hubungan kita yang sudah berakhir?" tanya Heechul.

' Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Emm.. aku belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Tapi besok aku..."

"APA KAU BODOH?" teriak Heechul dan dia langsung meringis sakit saat perutnya terasa nyeri.

"Gwencana Chullie?" tanya Siwon panik.

Heechul menepis kasar tangan Siwon yang menyentuh perutnya "Jangan kawatirkan aku. Yang harus kau kawatirkan sekarang adalah Kyuhyun! Dia belum tahu tentang keputusan kita untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dia pasti sekarang sedang frustasi. Dan kau dengan bodohnya tetap diam disini tanpa menjelaskannya!"

Siwon sering melihat Heechul marah tapi tidak pernah semarah ini "Tapi kau..."

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah dan temui Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai dia salah paham dan membuat masalah menjadi semakin runyam" perintah Heechul tegas.

Siwon menghela nafasnya "Chullie, sebenarnya kandu..."

"Aku keguguran kan?" potong Heechul. Siwon terpaku sebentar kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan dia mengangguk. Heechul tersenyum miris "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Doter bilang rahimku lemah dan mempertahankan janinku sama saja dengan bunh diri. Parahnya, jika anakku lahir dia akan cacat karena keegoisanku mau mempertajankannya. Kurasa ini memang yang terbaik"

"Mianhae Heechul. Aku sudah membuatmu menderita" Siwon menunduk sedih.

Heechul memandang namja yang sempat mengisi hatinya itu "Janga berpikir seperti itu. Aku berterima kasih karena selama ini kau memperlakukanku dengan baik. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku merasa ini karma karena perbuatanku yang sudah membuat banyak orang menderita"

"Katakanlah" Siwon menatap mata Heechul dengan keyakinan bulat "Katakanlah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di bibir pucat Heechul "Aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah kau dan Kyuhyun rujuk kembali. Jadi, sekarang pergilah dan temui isterimu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya"

Siwon mengangguk "Gomawo Chullie. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan namja yang mencintaimu sepenuhnya" Siwon kemudian keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

Ketika Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya, terdengar ringtone Break Down yang dinyanyikan Super Junior Mandarin. Siwon harus membongkar mantelnya baru bisa menemukan benda kecil berisik itu. Nama 'Shim Changmin' tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo Changmin-ah" sapa Siwon.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA SEHARIAN INI CHOI SIWON?" teriakan Changmin membuat Siwon menjauhi ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Aku ada urusan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Apa Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanya Changmin mencoba tenang.

"Aniya. Kyuhyun tidak bersamaku" jawab Siwon yang mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Changmin menghela nafas lelah. Suaranya bergetar karena tangisannya pecah "Kyuhyun menghilang. Kyuhyun hilang Siwon"

"MWO?" Detik itu juga dunia Choi Siwon hancur berkeping-keping.

**=TBC=**

**Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.**

**Apakah Siwon bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sebelum terlambat?**

**Atau Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan seluruh derita yang menghimpitnya?**

**Hey, dilarang protes karena alurnya yang mirip sinetron Indonesia!**

**Author tahu FF ini punya banyak konflik, tapi saya janji akan menyelesaikan konfliknya semampu saya.**

**Oh, adakah yang merasa saya kejam karena 'menggugurkan' anak Heechul disini? Bagaimanapun sebagai WKS saya tidak bisa terima jika Siwon punya anak selain dari Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Heechul (di FF ini) perlu pelajaran agar dia tahu bahwa selama ini dia sudah membuat banyak orang menderita. Tapi tenang, setelah FF ini tamat akan ada sequel tentang 'After JMJS' versi Heechul dan tokoh lainnya.**

**Lovely Reader ada yang kecewa ataupun puas dengan chapter ini? curahkanlah di kotak review yang sudah disediakan.**

**Sembunyi dari lemparan batu**

**Anin :3**

_PS: Laptop saya disiram dan belum bisa menyala sampai sekarang, jadi mungkin akan ada keterlambatan karena harus nyolong komputer daddy yang pelit setengah mati disentuh komputernya._


	16. Chapter 16

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****Tokoh dalam FF ini bukan milik saya walau saya sudah memporak-porandakan karakternya. Saya hanya memiliki keseluruhan dari FF ini.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Nb : yang bergaris miring berarti flashback ya sodara2**

**Chapter 1****5**

_"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap seorang namja tinggi pada yeoja bertubuh langsing di depannya._

_ "Kau tahu jawabanku Seunhyun sunbae. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan spesial dengan namja karena larangan ayahku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih._

_ Seunghyun aka TOP tersenyum maklum kemudian mengelus surai kecokelatan yeoja yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu "Aku tahu. Aku akan menunggu sampai ayahmu mengizinkan. Aku akan mengatakannya selama jutaan kali sampai kau menerimaku"_

_ "Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai kakak laki-lakiku sunbae. Aku tak yakin perasaan ini akan berubah menjadi cinta" jelas Kyuhyun pelan takut namja tampan pujaan cewek-cewek sekampusnya itu tersimggung "Karena itu, sunbae carilah wanita lain. Tak perlu menungguku"_

_ TOP tertawa pelan mendengar nada tak enak Kyuhyun "Tak perlu merasa sungkan. Kita tidak berkenalan sebulan yang lalu. Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kau mengenalku kan Kyu. Aku bukan namja yang cepat menyerah. Jadi jangan merasa tak enak lagi, arraso?"_

_ Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban kakak tingkatnya di fakultas yang sama –Hukum-. Kakak tingkat yang selalu membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sama sekali tidak diminatinya "Aku mengerti sunbae"_

_ Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Begitu yang ada dipikiran TOP saat dia sedang menunggu hari wisudanya, dia mendengar Kyuhyun pindah jurusan bahkan pindah universitas. TOP tahu Kyuhyun saat menyukai game dan program-program tidak berguna lainnya tapi dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berhenti dari jurusan pilihan ayahnya dan mengambil jurusan game yang sangat dikutuk ayahnya itu. Ah! TOP lupa ayah Kyuhyun meninggal minggu lalu saat dia tengah survey untuk skripsinya. Tapi tetap saja itu aneh._

_Akhirnya TOP memilih menemui yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Dengan ngebut, TOP mengendarai mobil sport merahnya menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berada di dekat gerbang besar rumah itu saat matanya menagkap dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukkan. Jaraknya ayang cukup dekat membuatnya bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

_ "Kau sunggu akan pulang sekarang Wonnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Siwon melepas pelukannya._

_ "Ne. Kau ingin aku menginap?" Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun._

_ Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah merah._

_ 'Siwon?' pikir TOP dalam hati saat melihat dengan jelas namja yang memeluk Kyuhyun 'Choi Siwon anak Choi Yunho itu?' Kakek Siwon adalah adik kandung dari kakek TOP 'Bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal? Dan berani sekali bocah itu memeluk Kyuhyun Babby ku! Kenapa pula Kyuhyun merona seperti itu padanya?!'_

_ "Aigo Babby Kyu-ku manis sekali. Kita akan tinggal bersama setelah menikah nanti. Bersabarlah Babby" jawab Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun makin memerah dan TOP makin memarah._

_ "Kau melamarku Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun berbinar-binar._

_ "Tentu saja Babby. Aku kan sudah melamarmu puluhan kali" Siwon terkekeh sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun._

_ "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Wonnie. Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa melewati masa sulit ini. Saranghae Wonnie. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun tulus._

_ TOP mengeratkan kepalan tangannya mendengar kata cinta yang diucapkannya pada Siwon._

_ Siwon tersenyum "Nado saranghae Kyunnie" diciumnya bibir plum Kyuhyun._

_ Pemandangan yang dilihat TOP sungguh menyakitkan. Hatinya seolah mati. Sebuah seringaian menggantikan senyum getir di bibirnya "Harusnya aku yang menciummu Kyu Babby. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu kecuali aku bahkan tidak sepupuku itu"_

**=JMJS=**

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan TOP saat dimana perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun yang begitu besar merubahnya menjadi TOP yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. TOP sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hitam dan putih. Apapun yang dilakukannya asal itu mampu membawa Kyuhyun ke sisinya.

Sudah 2 hari sejak TOP membawa Kyuhyun ke tempatnya tapi tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya. Kamar tempat Kyuhyun berbaring lebih mirip ruang ICU sebuah rumah sakit daripada kamar sebuah villa mewah. Masker oksigen masih setia menutupi hidung dan mulut Kyuhyun. Bahkan kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan berbagai alat medis itu seolah membukikan betapa parahnya kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bangun Kyu?" TOP menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tak lagi hangat "Apa kau membenciku? Kau tak boleh membenciku karena aku tak akan membuatmu menderita. Orang-orang boleh mneganggapku terobsesi padamu tapi apapun itu, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Karena itu bangunlah, kumohon..."

Seolah menajwab perkataan TOP terdengar suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang terhubung dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memekik nyaring bersamaan dengan garis lurus pada layarnya.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon jatuh begitu saja seolah seluruh tenaganya habis. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perasaan tidak enak segera menghimpitnya.

"Siwonnie, gwencana?" Donghae yang saat itu ada di sebelah Siwon membantu Siwon berdiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Hae? Kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga ditemukan? Aku merasa dia sedang kesakitan Hae. Aku gagal melindunginya" Tanpa bisa di cegah Siwon kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Sejak dua hari lalu Siwon jadi mudah menangis. Siwon yang tegar dan perkasa menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun

"Tenanglah Wonnie. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja" Donghae mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Siwon hanya menangis dalam diam. Dia dibantu Donghae dan anak buahnya sudah mencari Kyuhyun mati-matian tapi sampai detik ini mereka belum juga menemukan yeoja manis itu. Jino menangis histeris ketika tahu mommynya hilang. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak mau bertemu Siwon. Hanya Leeteuk dan Jaejoonglah yang mau ditemuinya. Siwon semakin frustasi. Kyuhyun menghilang dalam keadaan sakit dan Jino membencinya. Siwon sunggung tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka "Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya namja tinggi yang baru datang,

"Belum ada Changmin-ah. Anak buahku sedang mencari rumah ataupun villa milik Choi Seunghyun tapi tak ada satupun yang didatangi oleh pemiliknya" jawab Donghae. Changmin yang ikut mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun menjadi akrab dengan Donghae.

Changmin menghela nafas "Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak"

Siwon menatap Changmin merana "Aku takut Min. Aku takut gagal menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya"

"Walau aku mencoba menepisnya aku merasa Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja jadi aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu untuk saat ini. Tapi aku yakin seburuk apapun keadaan Kyuhyun dia akan mencoba bertahan. Dia memilikimu dan Jino yang sangat membutuhkannya"

Siwon dan Changmin saling bertatapan. Firasat buruk itu masih menyinggahi hati Siwon tapi dia tahu Kyuhyun akan bertahan _'Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi Babby... Aku akan segera menjemputmu'_

**=JMJS=**

_ "Maaf. tapi itu kamarku. Kurasa Anda salah kamar" Heechul berkata pada seorang namja berambut cokelat yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu apartemen Heechul._

_ "Aku tidak salah kamar. Aku memang mencarimu Kim Heechul" suara berat sang namja membuat Heechul sedikit bergidik._

_ "Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Heechul bingung. Bagaimana kalau namja ini pemerkosa?  
"Ingatanmu buruk ya tidak seindah wajah cantikmu" komentar orang itu "Aku Choi Seunghyun kau bisa memanggilku TOP. Kita pernah bertemu di depan rumah sakit waktu Choi Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit"_

_ Heechul menatap kaget namja di depannya "Kau yang mencium Kyuhyun waktu itu?"_

_ "Yah bisa dibilang begitu" TOP berkata santai "Ah iya, bagaimana kandunganmu? Kenapa kau cepat sekali keluar dari rumah sakit?"_

_ "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Heechul hampir memekik. Selain dia, Jessica dan dokter yang memeriksanya tak ada yang tahu tentang kehamilannya._

_ "Aku punya banyak koneksi Heechul-ssi" jawab TOP "Aku rasa kau bisa jadi senjata ampuh untuk memisahkan sepupu menyebalkanku dengan isterinya yang cantik. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Sebuah kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan"_

_ "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik._

_ "Ayolah Heechul-ssi. Kau bukan yeoja bodoh. Kau mengerti maksudku. Kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan kau bisa berbahagia dengan Siwon dan anak kalian" jelas TOP._

_ "Maksudmu kau ingin kita memisahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul memastikan._

_ TOP mengangguk pasti "Tidak ada yang salah denagn itu"_

_ "Tentu saja ada!" seru Heechul "Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai"_

_ TOP tertawa "Kemana perginya Kim Heechul yang pantang menyerah? Kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini Chullie?"  
Ada perasaan ngeri saat mendengar nama kecilnya diucapkan TOP "Aku hanya tak mau memaksakan takdir. Kyuhyun dan Siwon ditakdirkan bersama. Aku bisa melihat dari mata mereka. Mereka begitu tulus saling mencintai. Tak ada gunanya kita memisahkan mereka"_

_ "Tapi kau hampir berhasil melakukannya kan?" TOP berkata._

_ "Saat itu Siwon hanya khilaf. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi Siwon hanya teratrik padaku bukan karena dia mencintaiku. Jadi kau tak perlu membuang waktu dengan memisahkan mereka karena mereka tak akan terpisahkan" jelas Heechul. Dia kini mengakui kekuatan cinta Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tak sebanding dengan perasaannya pada Siwon._

_ "Kau tolol Kim Heechul. Tapi jika kau memang ingin begitu itu terserah padamu" TOP menatap Heechul dengan senyum meremehkan "Akan kubuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan berpaling dari Siwon dan datang ke pelukanku. Hati wanita hanya perlu sedikit penaklukan. Setelah Kyuhyun bersamaku kau bisa menemani Siwon yang tengah patah hati"_

_ "Kyuhyun bukan wanita seperti itu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Siwon. Aku akan membuktikan ketulusan hati Kyuhyun!"Heechul berkata penuh tekat._

_ TOP hanya memberi senyum meremehkan dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Heechul. Baru beberapa langkah HP TOP bebunyi. Heechul yang masih ada di depan pintu apartemennya mendengar pembicaraan di telepon itu "... Bagus. Sekarang siapkan jet pribadiku... Ya kita akan ke Pulau Jeju..."_

**=JMJS=**

Seperti orang tersetrum Heechul memekik keras membuat Yuri yang kebetulan saat itu sedang menjenguknya di rumah sakit terperanjat kaget.

"Ada apa Heechul-ssi?" tanya Yuri kaget.

"Mana HP ku? Mana benda itu?" tanya Heechul panik sambil memporak-porandakan isi di atas meja nakasnya "Aissh! Tadi Jessica membawanya. Aduh Bagaimana ini?"

"Pakai punyaku saja" Tawar Yuri. Sebenarnya sedari dulu Yuri dan Heechul tidak pernah berteman dekat meski mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Tapi ketika Yuri mendengar peristiwa yang menimpa Heechul dia jadi merasa kasihan dan datang menjenguk Heechul.

"Gomawo" ucap Heechul dan menerima HP Yuri dengan gerakan secepat cerpelai. Tangannya mulai menekan nomor yang dihapalnya di luar kepala.

Heechul mengumpat kasar ketika orang yang dihubunginya tak juga menjawab teleponnya. Setelah menelepon 4 kali akhirnya orang itu menjawab juga.

"Yuri-ya, aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang mengambil cuti" suara lelah Siwon mengumandang dari benda kotak berwarna pink itu.

"Siwon ini aku Heechul" Heechul berkata pada Siwon yang mengiranya Yuri.

"Chullie? Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak baik?" tanya Siwon kaget. Dia memang sering menelepon Heechul sekedar memastikan yeoja itu baik-baik saja karena Heechul melarangnya ke rumah sakit dan menyuruhnya fokus mencari Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Heechul dengan nada tidak sabar "Siwonnie, kurasa aku tahu dimana Kyuhyun"

"Mwo?" Siwon berteriak keras.

"TOP pernah menemuiku sehari sebelum dia membawa Kyuhyun. Dia memintaku bekerja sama dengannya. Saat aku menolak dia langsung pergi tapi aku mendengar dia mengangkat telepon dan menyuruh orang yang meneleponnya menyiapkan penerbangan ke Pulau Jeju" jelas Heechul cepat.

"Pulau Jeju?" Siwon memastikan "Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Gomawo Chullie dan mianhae aku tidak bisa menemanimu"  
"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang penting kau harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Aku masih berhutang maaf padanya" Heechul berkata sambil tersenyum.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon berhasil menemukan sebuah villa atas nama Choi Donghyun yang merupakan ayah dari TOP. Donghae segera menelepon anak buahnya yang bertugas di pulau Jeju untuk mengawas villa itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kyuhyun ada disana?" tanya Changmin.

"Harusnya kita langsung saja kesana. Kenapa harus mengirim mata-mata dulu sih" protes Siwon tidak sabaran.

"Kita harus tahu kondisi disana dulu Siwonnie" jawab Donghae yang baru saja menjawab telepon dari anak buahnya di pulau Jeju.

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae menghela nafasnya "Salah satu anak buahku yang wanita menyamar sebagai maid disana dan dia melihat seorang wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti Kyuhyun"

Changmin dan Siwon langsung menatap serius Donghae. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Donghae untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya "Tapi sepertinya wanita mirip Kyuhyun itu sedang sekarat..."

**=JMJS=**

TOP menatap panik layar yang hanya menampilkan garis lurus itu "DOKTER SHIN!" teriaknya keras. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah sekalap ini. Sepasang tangan menarik tangan TOP menajuh dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya pada yeoja bertubuh besar yang berpakaian suster.

"Anda akan menganggu dokter Shin jka berdiri disana Tuan Choi" kata suster itu "Sebaiknya Anda menunggu di luar"

TOP menyingkir dari sana tapi dia berkeras berdiri di dekat pintu kamar itu. Matanya tak sedetikpun berpaling pada dokter Shin yang entah melakukan apa pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh kurus itu terbanting beberapa kali ketika alat aneh itu menyentuh dadanya. TOP bersumpah akan menyeburkan dirinya ke laut kalau sampai Kyuhyunnya tidak selamat. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian terdengar suara 'tiit tiit' lemah dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu. TOP walau tak mengerti cara kerja alat itu yakin Kyuhyunnya selamat.

"Syukurlah nona Kyuhyun bisa melewati masa ktirisnya" Dokter Shin menghampiri TOP yang menampilkan wajah sangat lega.

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun begitu?" tanya TOP. Masih jelas nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Seperti yang pernah saya jelaskan, penyakit nona Kyuhyun sangat bergantung pada kondisi fisik dan mentalnya. Sepertinya dia dalam kondisi mental yang sangat lemah dan terketan. Saya sarankan sebaiknya nona Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit besar saja Tuan Choi. Kami kawatir hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi" jelas Dokter Shin.

TOP terlihat berpikir "Jika mentalnya tertekan berarti kita harus membuatnya berhenti tertekan kan?" Dokter Shin mengangguk "Aku mengerti" TOP memanggil seorang anak buahnya yang berjaga di depan kamar Kyuhyun "Suruh Minzy siapkan gaun pengantin dan jas putih. Aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun hari ini juga"

Namja yang disuruh itu segera membungkuk "Baik Tuan Choi"

Tak lama seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut sebahu datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang Minzy" TOP menatap orang kepercayaannya itu "Aku ingin kau menyiapkan gaun pe..."

"Ada yang gawat oppa" potong Minzy dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya TOP tidak sabaran. Dia ingin segera menyiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Minzy menarik nafas "Mata-mata kita menghubungi. Kataya Siwon dan teman-temannya dalam perjalanan kemari"

**=JMJS=**

Helikopter itu mendarat dengan mulus di suatu lapangan di pulau Jeju. Dari dalam helikopter itu keluar Siwon, Changmin, Donghae dan beberapa anak buah Donghae. Ada 3 helikopter yang mendarat dan isinya adalah polisi bersenjata. Mereka akan menggerbek villa tempat Kyuhyun ditahan. Setelah mendengar berita buruk dari anak buah Donghae, tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera beangkat dengan helikopter milik Siwon.

"Villanya tak jauh dari sini tapi lebih cepat dengan mobil" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk mobil yang berjejer tak jauh dari mereka "Kita harus bergegas"

Hanya perlu waktu 7 menit perjalaan menggunakan mobil pick up itu untuk sampai di sebuah villa dengan gerbang besar. Ada 2 orang berjas hitam yang berjaga di depan gerbang itu. Dengan sekali pukul Donghae bisa menumbangkan keduanya.

"Kita langsung serbu. TOP tak akan membahayakan Kyuhyun jadi jaga diri kalian dengan baik" titah Donghae.

Semua mengangguk. Dalam hitungan ketiga mereka sudah melesat masuk. Suara tembakan, pukulan dan perkelahian terdengar di penjuru villa besar itu. Siwon jarang menggunakan kemampuan tekwondonya, tapi sekarang dia dengan beringas menghajar semua orang berjas hitam yang mengganggu jalannya. Tujuannya Cuma satu, kamar utama tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Changmin adalah anak berandalan di kalanya sekolah dulu. Sudah lama dia tidak berkelahi lagi. Ada kesenangan tersendiri baginya menendang dan menghajar musuh-musuhnya. Taspi matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang mengarahkan pistol pada Siwon yang sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah itu.

"Siwon awaaasss!" Changmin memungut batu yang ada di dekat kainya dan melempar baru itu ke arah kepala orang yang akan menembak Siwon, tapi terlambat suara tembakan yang menggema menambah semarak suasana mencekam disana.

**=JMJS=**

"Siwonnie..." bisikkan lirih itu terdengar dari seseorang yang tengah terbaring di kasur empuk. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya selain karena masker oksigen menutup mulut dan hidung orang itu, suaraya yang lebih kecil dari desiran angin tak akan disadari.

"Dokter Shin, tekanan darah pasien tina-tiba menurun drastis" seorang suster berkata panik pada dokter yang tengah sibuk menyambungkan alat-alat ruwet medis pada tubuh orang yang terbaring itu.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku sudah bilang padanya melepas alat-alat ini sedetik saja akan berakibat fatal bagi pasien" dokter Shin menyuruh suster lain menggantikannya dan menyuntikkan cairan being ke lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kajima..." bisikkan itu kembali keluar dari bibir tipis yang sedikit bergerak itu.

Dokter Shin yang saat itu berjongkok di dekat kepala Kyuhyun mendengar bisikkan itu "Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bisa mendengarku? Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Siwonnie..." suara lirihan Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon.

"Ommo! Dokter Shin, oksigennya habis!" suster yang sudah memasangkan semua alat medis di tubuh Kyuhyun memekik saat mengecek tabung oksigen yang berdiri kokoh di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat cari tabung baru!" perintah Dokter Shin.

"Karena kami terburu-buru kemari sepertinya tabung oksigennya tertinggal di villa" jawab seorang suster.

"Mwo? Dia akan mati tanpa itu! Cari dimana saja! Cepat!" Dokter Shin kini makin panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sepucat mayat "Kyuhyun-ssi, bertahanlah sebentar lagi..."

"Siwonnie..." nafas Kyuhyun mulai terengah-engah.

TOP yang berniat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun hampir bertabrakan dengan suster yang akan mencari tabung oksigen.

"Ada apa?" tanya TOP cemas melihat wajah panik suster itu.

"Kondisi nona Kyuhyun memburuk" jawab suster itu kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan TOP yang sedang mencerna perkataannya.

TOP segera menuju kasur tempat Kyuhyun terbaring "Dokter Shin apa yang terjadi?"

"Oksigennya habis. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" jawab dokter Shin.

"Tapi sekarang kita ada di laut" TOP menajawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Karena itu aku melarangmu membawanya dengan kapal!" dokter Shin berkata frustasi.

"Kajima..." walau nafasnya terputus-putus Kyuhyun masih mengigau.

"Kyuhyun-ah" TOP menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun "Ini aku, bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kyu Babby... Kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Si...wo..nnie..." dada Kyuhyun naik turun mencari udara untuk dihirup paru-parunya yang kembali mengempis.

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi Kyu" TOP menggenggam makin erat tangan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak peduli nama siapa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun selamat.

"Ka..ji...ma... Si...wo...nnie..." lirihan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum deru nafasnya tak terdengar lagi.

**=JMJS=**

"Siwon!" Changmin menhampiri Siwon yang terkapar di teras villa itu dan meletakkan kepala Siwon di pangkuannya

"Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon mencengram keras dada kanannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Bertahanlah Siwon. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang" Changmin membantu Siwon menekan dadanya agar darah tidak lagi mengalir dari sana.

"Chang...min... ca..ri Kyu..hyun..." ucap Siwon susah payah.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu Siwon!" Changmin menatap kawatir tubuh Siwon yanag sudah lemas. Kaos putih yang dikenakan Siwon berubah merah pekat karena darahnya.

"Siwon-ah!" Donghae ikut berkutut di dekat Siwon yang dipangku Changmin.

"Hae.. Kyu... mana... di..a?" tanya Siwon. Matanya menatap sayu Donghae karena rasa sakit yang sangat pada dadanya.

"Di dalam kosong. Villa ini kosong! Sepertinya TOP sudah membawa Kyuhyun dari sini" ucap Donghae sedih.

"Ukkh" Siwon merintih saat dia berusaha bangun.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit Hae. Siwon sudah kehilangan banyak darah" kata Changmin kawatir.

"Aku sudah menelepon ambulance. Sebentar lagi mereka datang" jawab Donghae "Siwonnie, bersabarlah sebentar"

"Kyu..nnie..." disela rasa sakitnya Siwon sangat mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun akan selamat. Kau juga. percayalah" Changmin semakin menekan luka tembak Siwon yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"A..aku pan..tas mati..." liirh Siwon. Air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Aniya! Kau harus bertahan Siwonnie. Untuk Kyuhyun dan Jino" Donghae mengguncangkan tubuh Siwon yang lemas.

Siwon hanya terenyum. Matanya perlahan tertutup "Sarang..hae Ba...babby... Kyu..."

"Andwae! Siwon!" Changmin menepuk pipi Siwon keras dengan tangannya yang penuh darah Siwon. Tapi mata hitam Siwon tak kunjung terbuka. Suara tangis Donghae tertutupi suara ambulance yang baru datang.

**=TBC=**

**Inikah akhir yang terbaik untuk mereka semua?**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan Jino yang menanti kedua orang tuanya dengan air mata mengalir?**

**Waduh disumpahi deh saya karena bikin WonKyu celaka! hehehe mianhae,, kita sedang mencapai Klimaks!**

**Saya minta maaf jika kelanjutan cerita ini berbelit-belit dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan Lovely Reader, meski begitu, sudikah kiranya Lovely Reader meninggalkan review/coment disini?**

**Happy Valentine(telat)**

**Anin :3**

_PS: Beneran ya SS5 bulan maret?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15 (yang baru bisa baca juga boleh asal enggak ketauan sama ibundanya)

**Disc : ****Tak ada yang abadi(eh?)**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka suaminya akan tega menghianatinya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan meskipun dia masih sangat mencintai sang suami. Hatinya terasa hancur ketika Siwon ingin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, Jino.

**Chapter 1****7**

_"Hiks..hiks...hiks..." isakan memilukan terdengar di ruangan serba putih itu. Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis "mommy... hiks.. hiks... daddy... hiks..."_

_ "Kenapa menangis Jino chagi" seorang yeoja berambut cokelat membelai rambut sang anak kecil yang berwarna senada._

_ Mendengar suara menenangkan itu, Jino menongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulat besarnya dipenuhi air mata "Mommy!" dengan sangat erat dia memeluk sang bunda yang masih setia membelai rambutnya._

_ "Uljima... anak mommy bukanlah si cengeng" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan anak tersayagnya._

_ "Mommy jahat... hiks... mommy meninggalkan Jino lama... hiks..." ucap Jino disela isakannya._

_ "Mommy tak pernah meninggalkan Jino" Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepala sang anak._

_ "Aigo... anak daddy kenapa jadi melankolis seperti ini? Kemana perginya Jino Jagoan Tak Terkalahkan" seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi ikut bergabung._

_ "Daddy" seru Jino melihat sang ayah yang tersenyum lembut padanya "Daddy, lihat! Mommy sudah kembali. Mommy sudah kembali bersama kita"_

_ "Ne, tentu saja mommy bersama kita. Kita kan sudah bersama sejak dulu Jino-ya" Siwon mengacak sayang surai cokelat anaknya._

_ "Aissh bukan begitu maksud Jino" Jino menatap kesal daddynya yang tidak peka "Ahh sudahlah. Toh sekarang kita bersama lagi"_

_ "Kau ini ada-ada saja" Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak tunggalnya._

_ "Daddy mianhae" Jino teringat perkataannya pada sang ayah terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kata benci dan menyesal karena memiliki ayah seperinya._

_ "Mianhae untuk apa?" tanya Siwon bingung._

_ "Karena aku pernah bilang aku membenci daddy. Karena aku menganggap daddylah penyebab mommy menghilang. Aku jadi sedih karena takut daddy tak mau kembali bertemu denganku lagi" Jino menundukkan kepalanya._

_ "Jangan pikirkan. Daddy tahu kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan kau tak perlu takut. Daddy selalu ingin bertemu denganmu Jagoan" Siwon memeluk anaknya._

_ "Mommy juga akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Jino menatap Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menghilangkan senyum lembut di bibir cerrynya._

_ "Tentu" jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon melepeskan pelukannya pada Jino dan memeluk pinggang sang istri "Mommy dan Daddy akan selalu bersamamu"_

_ Jino harusnya senang tapi entah kenapa cara Kyuhyun menyampaikannya seolah punya maksud lain._

_ Kyuhyun menunjuk dada Jino "Kami akan selalu ada disini. Di hatimu"_

_ Jino segera menggeleng. Perasaannya yang tadinya bahagia kini terasa sesak "Aku tak mau kalian ada di hatiku. Aku ingin kalian ada di sisiku. Di sampingku seperti sekarang"_

_ "Jangan egois Jino-ya" Siwon berkata. Walau dia tersenyum Jino yang cerdas bisa melihat wajahnya yang muram "Tidak semua hal berlangsung seperti yang kita inginkan"_

_ "AKU TAK PEDULI" teriak Jino "Aku mau mommy dan daddy ada di sampingku. Aku tak perlu yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkan kalian"_

_ Jino bersumpah melihat mata cokelat ibunya berkaca-kaca "Mianhae Jino chagi. Mianhae karena mommy tak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik dan membahagiakanmu"_

_ Jino tak pernah suka melihat air mata ibunya. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pucat sang ibu tapi Jinoter belalak saat tubuh ibunya tembus. Iya, ibunya seperti bayangan yang tidak bisa disentuh._

_ "Mommy" Jino menatap ibunya takut. Lalu ketika matanya bertemu dengan sang ayah, Jino menyadari sang ayahpun tak kalah transparannya "Daddy. Apa yang terjadi?"_

_ "Mianhae Jino-ya. Kau berhak membenci daddy. Tapi daddy harap kau mau memaafkan daddy" Siwon ingin mengelus rambut anaknya sekali lagi tapi tangannya sudah terlalu transparan._

_ "ANDWAE!" Jino kembali berteriak "KAJIMA! DADDY, MOMMY!"_

_ Jino berkedip sekali dan ketika matanya terbuka hanya ada kehampaan di sekitarnya "MOMMY! DADDY! ANDWAE!"_

**=JMJS=**

'BRAKKK'

Suara pintu yang terbanting menambah semarak malam yang berhujan. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk yang baru saja memejamkan mata mereka segera terbangun saat mendengar teriakan cucu mereka satu-satunya. Tanpa berperikepintuan Jaejoong membanting si pintu.

"Jino-ya.." Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan Jino yang menangis dalam tidurnya sambil memanggil kedua orang tuanya "Jino... Halmeoni mohon, bangunlah..."

Jino membuka matanya dan menatap Leeteuk dan Jaejoong yang mengerumuninya. Nafas bocah itu terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi piama merah maroonnya "Mommy... Daddy... hiks..hiks..."

"Ssst Uljima" Leeteuk memeluk cucunya erat "Apa Jino bermimpi buruk?"

Jino mengangguk dalam dekapan Leeteuk "Jino mimpi mommy dan daddy pergi. Mereka meninggalkan Jino sendiri"

"Aigoo..." Jaejoong ikut memeluk cucu imutnya "Itu hanya mimpi Jino-ya. Mommy dan Daddy tak akan meninggalkan Jino. Mereka sangat menyayangi Jino"

"Tapi kenapa mommy belum juga kembali? Kenapa daddy belum juga pulang? Jino ingin mereka disini. Jino ingin seperti dulu saat ada daddy dan mommy" Jino terisak makin keras.

"Keinginan Jino akan terkabul" Leeteuk melepas pelukannya "Sekarang Jino tidur ya. Jika Jino jadi anak baik, Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginan Jino itu"

"Jeongmal?"mata bulat bocah yang sebulan lagi berusia 7 tahun itu menatap Leeteuk dan Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Tentu saja" dia merebahkan sang cucu di kasur dan menyelimutinya "Jino tak perlu takut mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, granma dan halmeoni akan menemani Jino disini"

Jino mengangguk. Dia memang masih ngantuk. Berkat belaian Leeteuk dan nina bobo dari Jaejoong dia kembali memasuki alam mimpinya.

"Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Apa eonnie juga merasakannya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Leeteuk yang enggan berhenti mengelus surai Jino yang sama persis dengan rambut anak perempuannya yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku merasakannya sejak Kyuhyun menghilang" jawab Leeteuk "Tapi hari ini entah kenapa rasanya jauh lebih dalam. Jantungku seolah meneriakkan sesuatu. Rasanya seperi perasaan kehilangan"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya "Siwon... Kyuhyun... Aku sangat takut membayangkan keadaan mereka"

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa saja. Tapi aku percaya anak kita akan bertahan. Mereka anak-anak yang kuat" Leeteuk memberi senyuman angelnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin percaya pada perkataan Leeteuk tapi sebuah telepon dari HPnya membuat jantungnya saat itu juga seolah meledak.

Sebuah telepon dari Donghae yang dengan berurai air mata mengatakan Siwon kini ada di rumah sakit dengan luka tembak di dadanya.

"Siapkan pesawat jetku sekarang juga" perintah Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar pada Pelayan setianya, Tuan Kim "Aku akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju sepuluh menit lagi"

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong yang kalut "Jae..."

"Aku baik-baik saja eonnie" Jaejoong memotong perkataan Leeteuk "Tapi aku tak sanggup memberi tahu keadaan Siwon pada Jino"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Lelah. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada keluaganya. Tapi dia tidak boleh mengeluh "Kita ajak Jino ke Pulau Jeju. Dia akan tahu situasi yang terjadi dengan sendirinya"

**=JMJS=**

TOP tak pernah merasa setegang ini seumur hidupnya. Suster yang berlarian untuk menemukan tabung oksigen berhasil membawa benda keramat itu dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali bernafas.

"Keadaannya belum stabil dan saya yakin keadaan tadi akan memperburuk kondisinya. Bayangkan saja dua kali nafasnya terhenti hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Saya ragu Nona Kyuhyun bisa bertahan jika hal tersebut terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya" Tak pernah rasanya Dokter Shin semarah ini. Bagaimana dia tidak marah, Kyuhyun bisa diselamatkan jika bosnya tidak egois dan membiarkannya mati di atas kapal ini.

"Aku mengerti" TOP menjawab. Nadanya pasrah dan lemah sangat berbeda dengan TOP sang bos besar yang angkuh dan percaya diri "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun bisa diselamatkan"

"Oppa" Minzy menghampiri TOP "Aku sudah membawa Seungri" Minzy menunjuk seorang namja tampan berambut cepak yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Seungri, putar balik kapal ini. Kita harus kembali ke Pulau Jeju secepatnya" perintah TOP.

"Tapi hyung, jika kita kembali, pasukan Donghae akan menangkap kita dan semuanya berakhir" Seungri menjelaskan situasi menurut pola pikirnya.

"Kau pikir anak buahku selemah itu sampai tak bisa melawan sebatalion polisi? Jangan meremehkan organisasimu Seungri" tatapan tajam TOP menusuk sang anak buah "Sekarang cepat jalankan perintahku! Kita harus membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin"

"Tapi hyung..." Seungri masih ingin protes.

"CEPAT PUTAR BALIK!" teriakan TOP membuat Seungri segera membungkuk.

"Akan segera kulakukan hyung" denga kecepatan tinggi Seungri berlari ke ruang nahkoda.

Minzy yang melihat itu hanya mengulas seringainya. TOP terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sampai tak mendengar gunaman pelan sang kaki tangan kesayangananya "Kau hebat juga Choi Kyuhyun. Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa melakukannya"

**=JMJS=**

Changmin dan Donghae duduk diam di depan ruang operasi dengan lampu yang menyala. Siwon tengah berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya di dalam sana. Operasi pengeluaran peluru sudah berlangsung beberapa jam tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Jaejoong ajumma" Donghae memecah kesunyian.

"Jae ajumma, Teukkie ajumma dan Jino pasti sangat cemas. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana Keluarga kecil Choi yang tenang menjadi sekalut ini" Changmin menghela nafas. "Bayangkan saja Kyuhyun belum juga ditemukan dan sekarang Siwon sekarat. Jino kecil yang malang. Dia pasti sangat terpukul"

"Aku tak berani membayangkannya Chang. Ini membuatku merasa tak berguna" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bukan salahmu Hae hyung" Changmin menepuk pundak Donghae "Siwon yang menolak pakaian anti peluru"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa Siwon tertembak karena keteledoranku" Donghae masih menyalahkan dirinya "Dan Kyuhyun gagal ditemukan karena salahku"

"Bagaimana bisa gagalnya misi kita karena salahmu? Itu jelas karena salah anak buahmu. Tepatnya salah satu anak buahmu yang merupakan penghianat" jelas Changmin sedikit geram.

"Kau benar Chang" Donghae berkata "Aku sungguh tak menyangka ada penghianat dalam kelompokku"

"Kau tenang saja Hae hyung. Tuhan tak akan memberi cobaan yang lebih berat dari kemampuan umatnya. Jadi masalah rumit ini pasti akan terpecahkan" nasehat Changmin.

Donghae mengangguk.

Keheningan kembali mendominasi lorong itu sampai pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pakaian operasi dan wajah lelah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon dokter?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Operasi berjalan lancar. Syukurlah peluru itu tidak mengenai organ vital. Tuan Choi sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kami akan memidahkanya ke ruang inap. Kemungkinan besar pasien akan sadar paling lama 24 jam dari sekarang" jelas sang dokter.

Changmin dan Donghae menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Siwon akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya. Nanti SMS aku ruang inap Siwon" kata Changmin.

Donghae mengangguk "Hati-hati Chang"

Changmin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju resepsionis. Ketika dia mendekati meja resepsionis itu dia melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya ada hal gawat yang tengah terjadi.

Setelah mengurus administrasi untuk Siwon, Changmin bertanya pada yeoja yang melayaninya "Ada apa? Kalian sepertinya sibuk sekali?"

Yeoja menjawab dengan semangat karena ditanya namja setampan Changmin "Aku dengar ada istri seorang mentri yang jatuh sakit saat berlibur disini. Memang menghebohkan., tapi sang mentri merahasiakan hal ini karena tak mau istrinya yang sakit merasa terganggu. Kau tahu, dia sampai membayar penuh satu lantai rumah sakit ini demi privasinya"

"Berlebihan sekali" komentar Changmin.

"Kalau menurutku sih, pasti mentri yang dimaksud itu mentri pendidikan kita. Dia kan hobby menikah. Pasti salah satu selirnya yang sakit dan tak ingin isteri pertamanya tahu mereka sedang berlibur" yeoja tadi makin membumbui ceritanya "Dasar namja kaya"

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Walau dia sedikit setuju dengan si yeoja. Dia juga punya sahabat isteri orang kaya. Dan ketika sang sahabat ulang tahun, Changmin sampai tersedak mendengar hadiah dari sang suami kaya raya yakni, sebuah pulau di dekat pantai Hawaii.

**=JMJS=**

"Anda bisa menhembuskan nafas lega Tuan Choi. Nona Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan kondisi membaik" dokter Shin berkata pada TOP setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit terbesar di Pulau Jeju.

"Akhirnya" TOP berhasil meregangkan ototnya yang dari tadi kaku "Tapi kenapa dia belum sadar juga? Dia sudah berhari-hari tidak sadarkan diri"

"Kondisinya memang membaik, tapi belum sembuh. Nona Kyuhyun masih perlu perawatan intensif. Saya yakin dengan kecanggihan alat di rumah sakit ini, tak lama lagi Nona Kyuhyun akan sadar dan pulih kembali" jelas Dokter Shin.

TOP hanya mengagguk. Dia menatap ke Minzy yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun "Kau sudah pastikan tidak ada yang tahu kita ada disini kan?"

Minzy menganggk "Tentu saja oppa. Aku sudah menaruh penjaga di setiap sudut lantai ini. Tak akan ada yang bisa masuk dan mengganggu kita, bahkan tikus sekalipun"

"Kerja bagus" TOP menepuk pundak mungil Minzy "Kau memang terbaik. Tak salah aku menjadikanmu orang kepercayaanku"

Senyuman manis yang menutupi seringai Minzy menjadi balasan untuk kata-kata TOP. Matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang tak juga membuka matanya. Raut pucat kini tidak terlalu mendominasi wajah cantik itu "Nona Kyuhyun sangat cantik"

"Dia memang sangat cantik. Aku bahkan harus menemukan kata yang lebih hebat dari cantik untuk mendestripsikan wajah indahnya"

"Si cantik yang malang" bisik Minzy lirih.

**=JMJS=**

Rombongan Jaejoong sampai di rumah sakit saat fajar hampir menyingsing. Jino tertidur dalam gendongan salah satu bodyguard keluarga Choi. Dia terbangun saat berada di pesawat jet. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk menenangkan bocah malang itu saat tahu ayahnya berada di rumah sakit.

Jino masih belum bangun ketika Siwon membuka matanya. Dokter sangat heran karena kondisi Siwon membaik lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Lagi-lagi orang-orang mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk menenangkan Siwon yang berusaha keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih harus berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan Wonnie. Tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini" Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangan Siwon yang ingin melepaskan infus di tangan kirinya.

"Mommy, Kyuhyun sekarang dalam bahaya. Aku tak mungkin hanya diam disini" Siwon berkata dengan suara pelan namun penuh rasa frustasi.

"Kau juga dalam bahaya sekarang jika kau memaksakan diri" Jaejoong berkata tajam "Sekarang berhentilah bertingkah kekanakkan atau aku memanggil dokter untuk membiusmu"

Siwon menatap ibunya kesal "Mommy! Kumohon..."

"Daddy..." suara serak Jino membuat pertengkaran ibu-anak itu terhenti.

"Jino-ya" Siwon baru sadar ada Jino di ruangan itu.

"Halmeoni, Jino ingin tidur di samping daddy" pinta Jino pada Leeteuk yang tengah menggendongnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Setidaknya Jino akan membuat Siwon tidak bertindak gegabah. Dengan lembut dan hati-hati di baringkan Jino di sebelah Siwon yang juga terbaring.

"Apa daddy benci Jino makanya daddy mau pergi?" tanya Jino menatap mata ayahnya dengan wajah siap menangis.

"Aniya. Daddy tak mungkin membenci Jino" Siwon berkata lembut pada sang anak. Siwon menyadari saat ini Jino pasti sangat letih dan terpukul "Daddy ingin mencari mommy"

"Tapi daddy sedang sakit. Jika daddy bertemu mommy dengan keadaan sakit, mommy akan sangat sedih" jelas Jino.

Jaejoong dan semua orang di ruangan itu bersyukur ada 'rem' Siwon yang bisa menjernihkan kepala si namja dewasa yang susah diatur.

"Daddy harus sembuh dulu baru bisa bertemu mommy. Mommy pasti bisa menunggu kita sebentar lagi" Jino berkata polos "Aku tadi bermimpi tentang mommy. Mommy tersenyum padaku dan menyuruhku menjaga daddy"

"Aku sekarang bingung. Siapa yang anak siapa yang ayah?" celetuk Changmin dan mendapat tatapan super tajam dari Siwon.

**=JMJS=**

Semalaman TOP tidak melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat menantikan tangan halus itu balas menggenggam tangannya. Tapi harapannya hanya tinggal harapan. Jangankan menggenggam tangan TOP, bergerak sedikit saja tak juga dilakukan yeoja cantik yang masih tertidur itu.

"Mereka memasukkamu dalam daftar tersangka yang dicari. Kepalamu dihargai 1 Milyar won oleh Choi Siwon" Minzy berkata saat baru masuk ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Mereka pikir aku bisa ditemukan semudah itu. 1 Milyar won? Apa kepalaku akan dijadikanya perhiasan?" TOP menjawab sinis.

"Kau harus hati-hati oppa. Kita memang akan sulit ditemukan tapi tetap saja aku kawatir" jelas Munzy.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menkawatirkan aku" TOP berkata masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya "Lalu bagaimana kabar anak buah kita yang menahan mereka di villa? Apa semua mati?"

"Kurasa iya, tak ada yang melapor padaku. Mungkin juga mereka tertangkap. Tapi tak perlu cemas. Mereka tak akan membocorkan keberadaan kita" jelas Minzy "Aku juga penasaran, mata-mata kita di pihak mereka tak memberi informasi sedikitpun"

"Kurasa dia takut ketahuan atau memang sudah ketahuan. Biarkan saja orang tak berguna itu. Aku sudah menyusun rencana baru dan akan menjalankannya segera setelah Kyuhyun sadar"

Minzy ingin bertanya apa rencananya tapi dia tahu TOP akan memberi tahunya jika rencana itu sudah siap dilakukan "Sebaiknya oppa istirahat. Aku bisa menjaga Nona Kyuhyun disini" saran Minzy saat dia lebih dekat dengan TOP dan melihat kantung mata di mata super tajam milik namja tegap itu.

"Aku tak bisa tidur tenang sebelum melihat lelehan karamel itu terbuka" TOP menatap sendu wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah dokter bilang keadaannya sudah semakin baik. Tak lama lagi dia akan terbangun" Minzy menepuk pundak atasannya.

"Aku masih ragu Minzy" TOP bangun dari duduknya dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang semalaman duduk.

"Apa oppa sangat mencintai Kyuhyun?" tanya Minzy sambil menatap lekat TOP.

Namja tampan itu mengagguk "Aku sangat mencintainya bahkan melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri"

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuatmu begitu mencintainya?" tanya Minzy penasaran.

Mata TOP menatap lembut Kyuhyun. Minzy bersumpah tak pernah melihat TOP selovely itu pada apapun "Dia mirip seseorang, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Minzy berusaha mengingat tapi tak juga memorinya menemukan roang berwajah mirip dengan yeoja yang memejamkan mata di dekatnya itu.

"Wajar kau tidak tahu. Dia adalah seseorang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Dia meninggal saat aku masih remaja. Dia adalah ibuku. Ibu yang melahirkanku" jelas TOP.

"Jadi Kyuhyun mirip ibumu oppa?" Minzy memastikan "Dan kau menicintai Kyuhyun karena wajahnya mirip ibumu?"

"Awalnya aku mengira, aku hanya tertarik padanya karena hal itu. Tapi saat aku mulai dekat dengannya, aku menyadari hal lain. Aku mencintainya, terjerat dalam pusaran pesonanya dan tidak bisa keluar walau aku berusaha dengan seluruh tenagaku. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Aku yang tak pernah peduli pada sekitarku menjadi orang yang lemah jika berhadapan dengannya" jelas TOP.

"Tidakkah oppa pernah berpikir yang kau lakukan sekarang membuatnya menderita?" Minzy berusaha menghilangkan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Aniya. Dia akan lebih menderita jika bersama Siwon. 5 tahun di Jepang membuatku bisa sedikit merelakannya. Tapi kerelaanku langsung kandas begitu tahu Siwon selingkuh. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya jika dia begitu mudah tergoda" TOP berkata penuh emosi.

"Kau hanya mencaari alasan oppa" Minzy berkomentar sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar "Walau Siwon tidak selingkuhpun kau tetap akan menarik Kyuhyun dalam duniamu"

TOP menyeringai "Kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku Minzy-ya"

Minzy membuka pintu dan menjawab tanpa berbalik "Aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di dekatmu oppa dan itu membuatku bisa mengikuti alur pemikiranmu yang rumit"

TOP kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun tanpa tahu Minzy yang kini menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_"Nikmati harimu sebelum peluruku menembus jantungmu" _Minzy menutup pelan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari sana.

**=JMJS=**

"Jika kondisinya terus membaik tak lama lagi Tuan Choi bisa pulang" Dokter yang kemarin mengoperasi Siwon berkata.

"Tidak bisakah aku pulang sekarang saja dokter?" tanya Siwon yang lebih mirip rengekkan.

"Anda baru 2 hari lalu dioperasi tidak mungkin bisa pulang hari ini" jelas sang dokter.

Sementara Siwon tengah memohon-mohon keluar secepatnya dari rumah sakit terbesar di Pulau Jeju itu, Changmin dan Donghae sedang berdiskusi tentang penghianat di kelompok mereka.

"Aku menemukan penghaianat itu. Aku menangkap basah dia sedang menelepon rekannya untuk memberi tahu kondisi kita" jelas Donghae.

"Lalu, sekarang dimana orang busuk itu?" tanya Changmin emosi.

"Orang kepercayaanku mengurusnya. Aku sudah mengintrogasinya tapi dia tidak tahu dimana TOP sekarang berada sekarang" jawab Donghae.

"Jadi kalian sudah menemukan penghianat itu?" tanya Siwon. Sepertinya setelah kalah berdebat dengan sang dokter dan dokter itu keluar, Siwon ikut nimbrung.

"Iya. Tapi dia hanya seorang mata-mata yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana tuannya" Donghae menjawab "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik Wonnie?"

"Aku sudah sehat dan siap bertempur tapi tak ada satupun orang mengizinkanku keluar dari tempat penat ini" curhat Siwon.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi Siwonnie. Kau hanya melukai dirimu sendiri" Changmin berkata bijak.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ibu dan ibu mertuaku lama sekali. Mereka kan hanya ke apotik" Siwon baru menyadari ketidak adaan kedua ibunya.

"Kurasa Jino membuat onar disana" tebak Changmin "Anak itu menjadi sejahil Kyuhyun jika sedang kesal. Dia akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang tak bersalah"

"Ya, aku masih ingat sebelum kalian menikah aku hampir kena serangan jantung dikerjai isterimu yang evil itu" ingat Donghae saat Kyuhyun dan Siwon harus berjauhan karena suatu hal dan Kyuhyun melampiaskannya pada Donghae.

"Dia angel Hae. Buktinya dia melahirkan seorang malaikat yang manis dan penurut" bela Siwon.

"Manis iya. Penurut? Aku tak jamin" Changmin mengangkat bahunya.

**=JMJS=**

Jino berhasil kabur dari amukan kedua neneknya. Dia sedang kesal karena tidak diikutkan dalam pencarian Kyuhyun jadi dia melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan membuat berantakkan apotik rumah sakit itu. Sekarang dia ada di dalam lif. Saat pintu lif itu hampir tertutup, 2 orang masuk ke dalam dengan membawa troli berisi seprai dan berbagai kain lainnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang bocah disana.

"Aku sudah melihat isteri mentri itu, dia sangat cantik" kata seorang pemuda berkumis tipis "Dan kita akan kesana lagi. Aku jadi tak sabar"

"Sebenarnya dia bukan isteri mentri. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Mereka bilang dia seorang Putri dari negara entah mana" jawab temannya yang bertopi kain berwarna biru dongker.

"Jjinja? Pantas dia sangat cantik. Tapi sayang dia tak juga membuka matanya. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat matanya. Pasti sangat indah" si kumis tipis menerawang.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku pernah mendengat namanya. Para bodyguard yang menjaga disana memanggilnya Nona Kyuhyun" jelas si topi biru.

Deg

Jino merasaka tubuhnya menegang. Apa yang mereka maksud adalah Kyuhyun mommynya? Tak ada salahnya memastikan. Dengan gerakan pelan. Jino mengingkap sedikit kain yang menutupi bagian tepi salah satu troli itu. Dia memasukkan tubuh mungilnya dalam sana sambil menahan nafas.

Bunyi 'ting' keras tanda bel sudah sampai di lantai tempat 'Isteri Mentri' itu sudah sampai. Jino memeluk lututnya. Berharap ibunya memang ada disini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Jino mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka setelah seseorang mengintrogasi kedua namja tadi. Jino mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dia segera menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan kagetnya saat melihat sosok wanita terbaring damai di sebuah ranjang.

_"Mommy!"_

**=TBC=**

**Jino kini berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran!**

**Mampukah dia menyelamatkan sang mommy, atau malah dialah yang harus diselamatkan?**

**Siwon cepatlah pulih dan temukan dua orang berharga dalam hidupmu, sebelum salah satu dari mereka harus berkorban.**

**Saya tiba-tiba blank enggak tau mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Tapi berkat membaca review kalian, saya jadi menemukan setitik cahaya yang mempesona(?).**

**Kok rasanya, Kyuhyun tidur terus ya? Lama juga dia bangun. Tapi tenang aja, dia akan beraksi sebentar lagi. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.**

**Saya enggak janji, tapi menurut perhitungan 2 atau 3 chapter lagi FF ini akan tamat. Well, sebelum itu boleh enggak minta reviewnya lagi?**

**Si Ratu Typos#maaf#**

**Anin :3**

_PS: Semoga enggak ada yang kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya._


	18. Chapter 18

**fire_snitch13 **

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP.

Genre : Romance, Drama, little Action.

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC****, Angst.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15

**Disc : ****Semua adalah ciptaan Tuhan, otak Author sekalipun -yang anehnya lancar soal FF tapi tumpul soal fisika modern T_T- juga hasil ciptaan Tuhan.**

Sumarry : Kyuhyun masih berada di tangan TOP. Bahkan Jino kini berada di tengah-tengah Pertempuran memperebutkan Choi Kyuhyun. Mampukah Siwon yang belum pulih dari luka tembak menyelamatkan isteri dan anaknya?

~Fanfic ini didedikasikan bagi semua Lovely Reader yang mendukung kisah ini baik dari awal sampai sekarang~

**Chapter 1****8**

Jaejoong membuka kamar VIP tempat Siwon dirawat masih dengan dumelan kesalnya karena ulah sang cucu. Leeteuk hanya memberi senyum tipis pada Siwon, Changmin dan Donghae yang bertanya dengan tatapan mereka.

"Harusnya aku tahu dia akan menumpahkan obat merah di seragam penjaga apotik itu karena dia sempat memperlihatkan senyuman mengerikannya" Jaejoong menghela nafas frustasi "Belum lagi alkohol yang dia pecahkan membuat lantai becek. Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak itu?!"

"Sudahlah Jae-ya. Jino hanya agak kesal. Moodnya akan lebih baik sebentar lagi" Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

"Jadi dugaanku benar, si Jenius Choi Jino membuat masalah" Changmin berlagak mendramatisir.

"Lalu dimana pembuat masalah itu? Kenapa dia tidak bersama mommy dan eomma?" tanya Siwon saat tak melihat kehadiran anak tunggalnya.

"Lho? Kukira dia langsung kemari bersembunyi di balik punggungmu" Jaejoong menyusuri setiap lekukan kamar yang besar itu mencari keberadaan cucu bandelnya.

"Dari tadi kami tidak melihat Jino sama sekali" jawab Donghae heran.

"Dia langsung kabur begitu membuat kacau apotik" Leeteuk menjelaskan "Kalau dia tidak ada disini lalu kemana bocah itu?"

**=JMJS=**

Jino baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah yakin tak ada seorangpun berada disana. Dengan langkah kaki gemetar didekatinya ranjang satu-satunya di ruangan besar itu. Sebuah ranjang tempat seorang yeoja cantik terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Mommy" Jino menyentuh tangan yeoja itu lembut seolah meyakini dirinya bahwa yang tidur di atas ranjang itu memang ibunya yang asli bukanlah ilusi yang didasari rasa rindunya "Mommy... hiks...hiks..." Jino menangis sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya. Tangan yang terasa hangat itu sudah lama tidak disentuhnya "Ini Jino mommy... hiks... bangunlah..."

Jino menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring. Dia berusaha meredam tangisannya yang semakin keras. Dia sangat senang bisa melihat mommynya lagi, tapi dia tidak tega melihat ibunya seperti orang sakit.

"Mommy..." Jino menggenggam tangan ibunya makin erat "Jebal... bangunlah..."

Darah namja cilik itu terasa beku saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dia tak punya waktu untuk kembali ke persembunyiannya.

"Si..siapa kau?" Seseorang berjas hitam masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menunjuk Jino kaget.

Perlahan Jino mundur. Tidak ada tempat berlindung atau jalan untuk kabur. Ini lantai 12 dan hanya kematian yang terjadi jika dia nekat melompat.

Anak buah TOP yang bertugas berjaga di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun merasa mendengar suara isakan, jadi dia mencoba memeriksanya. Sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan akan menemukan bocah 6 tahunan berada di ruangan yang dijaganya. Bosnya berperintah untuk membunuh siapapun yang masuk ke kamar itu kecuali para dokter, suster dan teman seorganisasinya.

"Maafkan ajussi nak" ucap pria berjas hitam yang memasuki usia 30 tahun itu. Tangannya kini tidak kosong, sebuah pistol kecil berada disana. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal tapi dia perlahan maju dan saat di depan ranjang Kyuhyun, ditodongkan pistolnya tepat ke arah dada Jino. Jari telunjuknya siap menekan pelatuk.

**=JMJS=**

"Aku tak mungkin berdiam diri sementara anakku entah berada dimana" Siwon berkeras turun dari ranjangnya untuk mencari Jino yang tak juga kembali. Pasalnya hari sudah sore dan matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Siwonnie, Jino hanya sedang ngambek. Kami akan segera menemukannya. Kau diam sajalah disini bersama Changmin" Donghae memberi nasehat pada sahabatnya sedari SMP itu.

"Aku juga mau mencari Jino" protes Changmin saat namanya disebut.

"Chang, jangan menambah masalah" Donghae memberi deathglare pada Changmin yang hanya dibalas gerutuan tak jelas namja tiang listrik tampan itu.

"Aku akan menemani Siwon disini" Leeteuk mengajukan diri. Dia tahu semua ingin mencari Jino, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kondisi Siwon menurun karena masalah ini.

"Gomawo eonnie" Jaejoong berucap pada Leeteuk. Dia tahu, Siwon akan menurut jika Leeteuk sudah memberi suara finalnya. Kadang-kadang Jaejoong heran karena Siwon terlihat lebih patuh pada Leeteuk daripada dia yang notabenya ibu kandung Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah "Langsung hubungi aku jika Jino sudah ketemu"

Semua mengangguk dan tanpa dikomando 3 orang itu keluar dari ruangan itu serempak.

"Perasaanku tidak enak eomma. Aku merasa Jino dalam bahaya" Siwon membuka suara dan menatap Leeteuk dengan mata cemas.

"Kau tahu anak itu sangat cerdas kan Wonnie? Dia bisa menjaga dirinya. Aku selalu heran bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari banyak masalah yang dibuatnya" Leeteuk mengelus rambut Siwon mencoba menenangkan menantunya.

"Dia sama berakalnya dengan ibunya" Siwon menjawab.

"Mereka memang pasangan ibu dan anak terkompak" Leeteuk membenarkan.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya "Mianhae eomma. Aku tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Aku bahkan menyakitinya sangat dalam"

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Siwon "Itu sudah berlalu Wonnie. Sekarang berdoalah pada Tuhan agar kau diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Eomma percaya, Tuhan maha adil. Dia tak akan membiarkamu dan keluargamu menderita. Dia akan memberikanmu yang terbaik"

Siwon mendongak dan menatap mata Leeteuk. Walaupun mata Leeteuk tidak cokelat, tapi pancaran kelembutannya sama dengan milik Kyuhyun "Aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie eomma. Sangat sangat merindukannya"

**=JMJS=**

Jino sudah memejamkan matanya pasrah akan nasipnya saat dia mendengar suara benda jatuh dengan suara keras.

Laki-laki yang menodongkan pistolnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dengan jarum suntik menancap di lehernya. Sedangkan seorang yeoja berambut cokelat berdiri di dekat ranjang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mommy!" Jino menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dan hampir membuat yeoja ramping itu terjungkal.

"Hey Jino chagi pelankan suaramu" Kyuhyun memperingatkan anaknya. Walau begitu dia membalas pelukan anaknya tak kalah erat.

"Jino pikir mommy tak akan bangun lagi" Jino berkata dengan suara bergetar, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Mianhae mommy tak membalas paggilanmu, sebenarnya mommy sudah bangun, tapi belum yakin keadaan aman" Kyuhyun membelai rambut lebat Jino. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak sehari lalu. Tapi dia terus beracting karena dia sudah menemukan cara kabur dari sini. Jadi dia sangat kaget ketika merasakan sentuhan dan mendengar suara anaknya.

"Mommy membuat Jino dan semua orang cemas" Jino melepas pelukan ibunya "Gwencanayo mommy?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Tentu saja chagi"

Jino tahu ibunya berbohohong. Masih bisa dirasakan tubuh ibunya yang agak lemas dan wajah cantiknya yang pucat. Tapi melihat senyum ibunya, Jino merasa dia sangat bahagia.

"Sekarang maukan Jino membantu mommy memasukkan orang ini ke kamar mandi?" Kyuhyun menatap anaknya penuh harap.

Jino mengangguk. Laki-lakai malang yang masih terbaring di latai itu diseret oleh pasangan ibu dan anak terkompak di dunia menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Mommy tidak terlihat baik-baik saja" Jino menatap penuh selidik ibunya yang terlihat kesusahan bernafas setelah berhasil menempatkan anak buah TOP di dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun membelai sayang rambut anaknya "Tenang saja. Mommy akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan keluar dari tempat ini"

Jino hanya mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan ibunya. Tapi namja cilik itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang empuk rumah sakit.

"Tangan mommy kenapa?" tanya Jino saat melihat pergelangan tangan ibunya terluka.

"Karena infus merepotkan itu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik infus di dekat tempatnya berbaring. Dia langsung saja mencabut infus begitu melihat Jino dalam bahaya. Dia sangat bersyukur menemukan beberapa suntikkan berisi obat bius di laci nakas ruangan itu.

Jino hanya manggut-manggut sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan ibunya yang terluka. Jino sungguh senang bisa menemukan ibunya.. Andai tadi dia membawa HP, dia bisa segera menelepon ayahnya. Ah! Daddy tampannya pasti sekarang sedang kawatir.

"Mommy sangat penasaran, bagaimana Jino bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menanyakan ini pertama kali tapi dia baru sempat menanyakannya sekarang.

"Emm sebenarnya.. daddy... emm" Jino ragu. Haruskan dia memberi tahu keadaan Siwon yang sebenarnya? Dia tak mau mommy-nya tertekan. Kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih "Daddy... ada disini"

"Jjinja?" Kyuhyun menatap Jino dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Sepertinya mommy ketinggalan banyak cerita"

"Daddy hampir menemukan mommy tapi..." Jino menarik nafas. Dia bertekad akan memberitahu Kyuhyun keadaan sebenarnya "Daddy tertembak dan sedang dirawat disini"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk mendengar itu. Dia memang merasakan perasaan aneh begitu bangun. Tapi dia sungguh tak menyangka Siwon mengalami hal mengerikan itu karena berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"Mommy tenang saja. Daddy sekarang baik-baik saja. Dia pasti sedang kebakaran jenggot karena mengira aku kabur karena ngambek" Jino segera menenangkan Kyuhyun. Jino tahu mommy tersayangnya mudah kambuh sesak nafasnya jika diberi berita buruk apalagi berhubungan dengan Siwonnie-nya.

"Mommy pasti sudah menimbulkan banyak masalah" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh lemah sekarang "Bagaimana dengan Heechul ajumma?"

Jino tersenyum pada ibunya "Hubungan daddy dan Heechul ajumma sudah berakhir. Kata granma, Heechul ajumma keguguran"

Kyuhyun kembali kaget dengan berita baru itu _"Sebenarnya berapa lama sih waktu sudah berlalu? Apa aku tidur sangat lama ya?"_

**=JMJS=**

TOP menatap anak buahnya satu persatu lalu terakhir dia menatap Seungri "Apa maksudmu Siwon juga ada di rumah sakit ini?"

"Salah satu anak buah kita berhasil menembak Siwon. Sekarang Siwon sedang dalam perawatan intensif di rumah sakit ini karena luka tembak di dadanya" jawab Seungri.

"Ini gila!" TOP menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hyung, kembali kesini bukan hal baik. Sekarang musuh kita hanya ada beberapa lantai di bawah kita" Seungri memperingatkan TOP.

"Jangan lakukan perbuatan mencolok apapun" titah TOP "Dan kau Minzy" TOP menatap Minzy "Siapkan helikopter sekarang juga. Begitu dokter Shin mengatakan kondisi Kyuhyun cukup baik untuk penerbangan, kita akan terbang saat itu juga"

"Aku mengerti" Minzy dan Seungri menjawab serempak. Satu persatu anak buah TOP keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan bos-nya yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Kenapa kau tak juga menjauh dari Kyuhyun-ku Choi Siwon" TOP menatap hamparan lautan yang menjadi background halaman belakang rumah sakit itu "Apa Heechul benar bahwa aku tak akan bisa memisahkamu dan Kyuhyun?" TOP bergumam sendiri "Aniya. Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tak akan kulepaskan Kyu Babby dengan mudah. Aku akan membawanya dan membahagiakannya dengan caraku sendiri. Tak akan kulepaskan wanita yang kucintai seperti kesalahan yang dilakukan appa"

**=JMJS=**

"Tidak mungkin dia menghilang begitu saja" Siwon berkata frustasi saat semua orang sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan memberitahu bahwa Jino belum ditemukan.

"Wonnie tenanglah" Jaejoong memeluk lengan anaknya.

"Tapi mommy, Jino sekarang ikutan menghilang. Aku benar-benar kepala rumah tangga paling tidak becus di dunia" Siwon rasanya ingin menangis.

"Tenanglah Siwonnie. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku mencari Jino di luar kawasan rumah sakit. Jino pasti sebentar lagi ditemukan" Donghae memberi Siwon semangat.

"Apa kalian yakin Jino tidak ada di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Leeteuk. Entah mengapa dia sangat yakin Jino masih ada di gedung ini "Apa semua tempat sudah kalian cari?"

"Sudah semua tempat ajumma" jawab Changmin "Dari lantai satu sampai 11... eh tunggu. Kita belum mencarinya di lantai 12!"

"Aku sudah kesana tapi aku dilarang masuk. Katanya disana ada isteri menteri yang sedang dirawat. Sok sekali para bodyguard itu. Mereka malah menertawakanku saat aku bilang aku polisi" jelas Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Jino pasti ada disana" kata Siwon yakin "Aku sangat curiga tentang rumor isteri menteri yang sakit itu. Aku yakin ada yang tidak beres disana"

"Kita tidak diizinkan masuk kesana Siwonnie" Donghae mengingatkan Siwon.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku akan mencari kesana bagaimanapun caranya" Siwon bersikeras. Tubuhnya masih lemah tapi dia tak mau diam saja.

"Siwon tetaplah di tempatmu atau aku akan membiusmu" Jaejoong mengancam Siwon.

"Mommy!" Siwon berkata kesal "Jino menghilang dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu ada dimana. Aku akan mati tanpa mereka mommy"

"Karena itu. Tenanglah! Kyuhyun dan Jino akan segera ditemukan. Sekarang fokuslah pada kondisi tubuhmu. Kau hanya akan jadi beban jika belum juga pulih" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada keras.

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan pedas ibunya yang memang benar adanya _"Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak berguna!"_

**=JMJS=**

Seorang suster masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Setiap jam makan malam, satu orang suster memang ditugaskan untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. Suster itu mulai mencatat sesuatu dalam board di tangannya tapi belum sempat polpennya menyentuh kertas, dia merasakan tusukkan di lengannya dan matanya terbelalak melihat suntikan menancam disana. Hanya butuh sedetik untuk membuat suster itu memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkap tubuh suster itu sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Syukur rambutnya cokelat. Penyamaranku jadi terselamatkan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuh sang suster di ranjangnya.

"Berhasil?" tanya Jino yang bersembunyi di troli tempat persembunyian awalnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Beres" Karena takut ada yang masuk, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya dengan seragam suster itu. Kebesaran tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

"Ingat, apapun yang terjadi, mommy akan membuatmu pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini. Setelah itu, kau harus memberitahu daddymu oke?" Kyuhyun membenarkan letak topi susternya.

"Kita akan keluar bersama mommy" kata Jino.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Are you ready boy?"

Jino berdoa dalam hari "Yes, mom"

Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya dan menutupi kain agar Jino tidak kelihatan. Dengan langkah sedikit oleng, Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Dia bertekad akan keluar dari sini. Well, setidaknya dia harus membuat Jino keluar dari sini.

"Tunggu sebentar" seorang namja yang menjaga pintu kamar Kyuhyun –sepertinya dia menggantikan rekannya yang kini masih berbaring di lantai kamar mandi- menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Deg

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya orang itu menatap troli yang dibawa Kyuhyun "Tadi kau tidak membawa troli itu saat masuk"

"Ah,, ini seprai kotor. Saya ditugaskan menjaga kebersihan pasien di dalam" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara yang dibuat lemah lembut.

Beberapa detik terasa sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi"

Kyuhyun dan Jino –di dalam persembunyiannya- menghela nafas lega.

Perjalanan Kyuhyun menuju lift membuat Kyuhyun berdebar-debar. Kini pintu besi itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Tapi dia seperti tak sanggup lagi perjalan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Sepertinya dia butuh perawatan lebih lanjut. Kondisinya yang masih belum stabil membuatnya susah untuk berdiri apalagi untuk berjalan.

Jino yang merasakan ada yang aneh dari ibunya mulai kawatir karena troli yang dinaikinya berjalan makin lama makin pelan. Ingin sekali dia menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat keadaan mommy-nya. Tapi belum sempat dia melakukannya, sebuah suara berat membuatnya merinding.

"Berhenti disana Kyu Babby" TOP yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun menyuruh yeoja berseragam suster itu berhenti.

Kyuhyun sangat kaget tapi menurut. Dia berbalik dan menunduk masih mencoba keberuntungannya "Ada apa Tuan? Kenapa Anda memanggil saya begitu?"

"Aku sangat kaget ketika membuka pintu bukan kau yang kutemukan terbaring disana. Kau bisa menipu semua orang, tapi kau tak bisa menipuku Kyu Babby" TOP melangkah makin dekat pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun makin mundur. Pintu lift kini di tepat sampingnya "Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau bangun juga Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku sama sekali tidak senang sunbae" Lalu dengan kecepatan kilat dia menekan tombol yang membuat pintu lift itu terbuka, Kyuhyun mendorong troli berisi Jino ke dalam lift itu dan diapun ikut masuk.

"Mommy!" Jino yang terlempar dari tempat persembunyiannya kini menatap cemas mommynya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun memang sudah masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu itu mulai tertutup, tapi kini Kyuhyun tengah memegang dadanya yang kembali sesak. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk membentur lantai kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dari lift.

Sreet

Tiing

Pintu lift tertutup rapat begitu tubuh Kyuhyun berada di luar kotak berjalan itu.

"Mommy!" teriakan panik Jino bahkan sempat terdengar sebelum lift mulai turun.

"Ji...no... ukh" Kyuhyun merintih dalam pangkuan TOP.

"Tangkap anak itu segera. Jangan sampai lolos" perintah TOP pada semua anak buahnya. Dia menatap cemas Kyuhyun yang masih merintih "Bertahanlah Kyu" dengan sigap digendongnya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bridal menuju kamar paling dekat dari lift itu "Cepat panggil dokter Shin" dia meneriakkan itu pada Minzy yang masih mematung di dekatnya.

Minzy segera berlalu dan memanggil dokter Shin.

**=JMJS=**

Jino sangat mengkawatirkan keadaan Mommynya, tapi saat ini dia harus melakukan misinya. Dia harus bisa sampai ke tempat daddynya dan memberi tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 11.

Jino sangat kesal karena perjalanannya terganggu. Terdapat beberapa orang yang akan menggunakan lift itu dan Jino bisa melihat 2 diantara orang itu berjas hitam. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar dari lift itu dan berlari. Benar saja, 2 orang berjas hitam itu mengejarnya.

"Sial!" umpat Jino. Lantai ini masih sepi dan dia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong.

Jino melihat sebuah pintu dengan tanda bergambar wanita di dalamnya dan segera saja dia masuk ke dalam ruang yang ternyata adalah toilet wanita. Jino berdiam diri disana sampai terdengar suara derap langkah menjauh yang menandakan dua pria berjas itu sudah pergi. Jino segera membuka pintu itu dan bersiap berlari lagi sampai seseorang memeganag pundaknya.

Jino sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya tapi suara lembut seorang yeoja membuatnya berbalik "Adik kecil, sedang apa disini?"

"Ah Dokter" Jino bernafas lega saat melihat seorang dokter wanitalah yang mengagetkannya "Aku tersesat. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat daddyku"

Dokter itu mengangguk tanda mengeti "Dimana kamar daddy-mu?"

"Lantai 5" jawab Jino cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tersesat" saran dokter itu.

Jino mengangguk setuju.

"Rumah sakit ini besar ya. Aku dengar ada helipad di atapnya" Jino membuka suara.

Dokter wanita itu mengajaknya menuju lift "Ne, malah ada helikopter yang sudah stand by disana. Ada seorang pasien yang harus segera dibawa"

Entah kenapa Jino yakin pasien itu adalah ibunya. Dia sudah tak punya waktu lagi.

Pintu lift terbuka, dokter itu mengajak Jino masuk "Lantai 12 memang sepi dan menakutkan, seharusnya kau tidak usah kesana" dokter wanita itu memberi senyuman menenangkan pada Jino "Tapi kau tak perlu cemas. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pada daddymu"

Jino melangkah memasukki lift tapi dia segera berbalik dan menusukkan senjatanya pada tangan dokter wanita itu "Harusnya aku sadar kau bagian dari penjahat itu. Jika bukan kau tidak akan tahu aku baru dari lantau 12"

"K..Kau... Bocah si...sialan" umpat dokter wanita yang ternyata adalah anak buah TOP. Dia menekan tombol di balik jubah putih dokternya sebelum pingsan karena efek obat bius dari suntikkan yang ditusukkan Jino. Beruntung Kyuhyun membekali anaknya dengan suntikkan obat bius sisa aksinya.

Jino segera berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu. Dia memilih melewati tangga darurat daripada lift. Dia tidak boleh terkecoh lagi. Waktunya tinggal sedikit.

Tak kenal lelah Jino terus meuruni tangga dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Peluh membasahi suluruh tubuhnya tapi dia tetap terus berlari menuruni tangga. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Lantai 5 tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi. Jino yang sudah melewati batas maksimal tenaganya tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tanpa bisa dicegah tubuhnya bergelinding. Benturan cukup keras menjadi akhir dari suara gaduh itu. Tubuh mungil Jino kini terbaring di dekat pintu tangga darurat lantai 5 rumah sakit itu.

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun terus berusaha memberontak walau tubuhnya masih lemas. Dokter Shin datang dan segera menanganinya. TOP dengan kuat menahan Kyuhyun yang berusaha kabur walau sebenarnya untuk dudukpun Kyuhyun sudah tak memiliki cukup tenaga.

"Keadaannya semakin membaik. Aku rasa tidak akan terjadi hal buruk jika Nona Kyuhyun melakukan perjalanan. Asal itu bukan perjalanan berhari-hari. Dan dia perlu istirahat total dari aktivitas berat sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih. Terutama jauhi dari tekanan dan perasaan was-was" jelas Dokter Shin.

"Gomawo" jawab TOP lalu matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak di pembaringannya "Hey Kyu, tenanglah. Kata Dokter Shin kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Aku tidak mau istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun kesal walau suaranya hanya seperti bisikkan "Aku mau Siwon dan Jino"

"Kau akan mendapat kebahagian lebih dari pada itu Kyu Babby" TOP tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku sunbae. Kau malah membuatku tertekan. Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi dengan namja yang kucintai" pinta Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat merindukan Siwon.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Kau hanya akan menderita bersama Siwon. Dia tak bisa menjagamu" jawab TOP.

"Aku dan ibumu orang yang berbeda sunbae" Kyuhyun menatap tajam TOP. Dia tahu tentang kisah ibu TOP karena sang kakak seniornya itu sering curhat dengannya "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa ibumu telah bahagia walau hidupnya yang singkat. Dia bisa melahirkanmu dan bersama namja yang dia cintai di akhir hidupnya. Kenapa sunbae selalu yakin bahwa yang dilakukan ayahmu salah? Ayahmu sudah benar dengan melepaskan ibumu untuk hidup bersama namja yang dicintainya"

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi Kyu. Kita sudah membahasnya bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu" suara berat TOP terdengar keberatan "Aku bukan ayahku yang bodoh. Kau perlu ingat itu"

Kyuhyun ingin membalas perkataan TOP tapi mata cokelatnya terbelalak saat dia melihat apa yang kini ada di tangan namja tampan bermarga sama dengan suaminya itu "Jangan coba-coba..."

TOP tersenyum sedih "Mianhae Kyu, kau akan menolak ikut bersamaku. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara membuatmu tenang"

Kyuhyun ingin kabur tapi jarum suntik terlebih dahulu menusuk lengannya. Membuat cairan berisi obat bius itu memasuki tubuhnya. Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan kepalanya berat dan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Menyisakan buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Wonnie..." ucapnya lirih sebelum dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**=JMJS=**

"Ukh" Siwon memegang dadanya yang masih menyisakan bekas jahitan yang belum kering.

"Gwencanayo Siwonnie?" Leeteuk yang saat itu duduk di sebelahnya bertanya cemas.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk sedang terjadi. Tidak hanya pada Kyuhyun tapi juga pada anaknya, Jino. Siwon melepas selimut yang disampirkan di bahunya dan mencabut paksa infus yang masih menancap di tangannya.

"Wonnie!" Jeritan Jaejoong bahkan tak menghentikannya berlari keluar dari kamar inapnya. Leeteuk hanya terpaku di tempatnya karena kaget Siwon tiba-tiba melakukan itu.

"Aissh anak itu!" Changmin berlari menyusul Siwon dengan Donghae, Jaejoong dan Leeteuk di belakangnya.

Siwon terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Dia hanya mengandalkan instingnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat dia berhenti berlari. Beberapa orang yang berada di koridor menatapnya heran, tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Namja tampan itu mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan berniat berlari kembali sampai sebuah suara yang rasanya familiar menghentikannya.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sebuah teriakan yang disusul bunyi benturan lumayan keras. Siwon tahu jelas itu suara anaknya. Siwon yang mulai panik melihat sekelilingnya. Jino pasti ada di sekitar sini.

"Kau gila!" Changmin yang terengah-engah memegang lengan Siwon berniat membawa suami sahabatnya kembali "Kau sedang sakit Siwon tapi kenapa kau malah marathon!"

Siwon melepas cengkraman Changmin dan berjalan menuju pintu tangga darurat. Rasanya suara itu berasal dari sana.

"Wonnie, kembalilah ke kamarmu" pinta Jaejoong.

Siwon kembali tak memperdulikan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia memegang kenop pintu itu dan membukanya perlahan. Mata dark blacknya melotot kala menemukan tubuh kecil anaknya terbaring di lantai di dekat kakinya.

"Jino!" Siwon berlutut dan memangku sang anak. Terdengar pekikkan histeris Leeteuk dan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Donghae dan Changmin menatap Jino dengan pandangan kaget dan cemas.

Siwon bersyukur tidak ada darah dari kepala anaknya, setidaknya itu berarti Jino tidak jatuh dari tempat tinggi. Tapi tetap saja Siwon cemas karena mata anak laki-lakinya itu tertutup.

"Siwonnie, sebaiknya kita membawa Jino ke UGD" saran Leeteuk.

Siwon mengangguk. Dia menggendong Jino setelah menolak Changmin dan Donghae yang bersedia menggendong Jino. Siwon sudah membaringkan Jino di brankard saat jemari mungil anaknya menarik ujung baju Siwon.

"Jino-ya. Ini daddy. Gwencanayo?" Siwon membelai rambut anaknya.

"Da...daddy..." ucap Jino. Namja cilik itu berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan di tengah kepalanya yang terasa luar biasa sakit "Mo..mommy... ada di lantai 12"

"Mwo?" semua yang hadir disana berkoor serempak.

"Mommy a..akan dibawa helikoter. Da..daddy.. tolong mommy... dia sa..kit" Jino berkata pelan "Se..lamatkan mo..mmy... cepat..." Jino kembali memejamkan matanya setelah mengatakan itu.

Siwon menggenggam tangan anaknya yang terkulai lemas. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Jino bisa berkata seperti itu tapi Siwon mempercayai perkataan anaknya sama seperti dia percaya pada ayahnya dulu. Dikecupnya kening Jino sebelum dokter membawanya ke ruang UGD.

"Aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Kuharap kalian mau membantuku" ucap Siwon pada Donghae dan Changmin.

Tak ada kata bantahan. Kedua namja dewasa itu mengangguk.

"Eomma akan disini menjaga Jino" Leeteuk berkata diikuti anggukan Jaejoong.

"Kau harus hati-hati Wonnie" nasihat Jaejoong pada anaknya.

Siwom tersenyum. Dia senang tak ada yang menyuruhnya kembali berdiam diri. Dia tak peduli walau dia belum benar-benar sembuh. Saat ini dia tak boleh kehilangan kesempatannya lagi

_ "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Babby, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang"_

**=TBC=**

**Final dari pertempuran Siwon dan TOP akan segera dimulai.**

**Mampukah Siwon menyelamatkan Kyuhyun?**

**Atau TOP akan berhasil memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon?**

**Sedih banget karena sudah mulai kuliah. Hah~ Aku merindukan hari libur tapi kalau libur kangen kegokilan temen2 di kampus.**

**Dan maaf karena alurnya jadi melambat. Tenang saja, chapter depan hasil akhir dari 'Perebutan Kyu' akan tertera jelas. Dan jika tak ada halangan chapter depannya lagi adalah epilog. Tapi baru rencana aja. Siapa tahu ada inspirasi baru. Jadi nikmati aja dulu yang ada, oke? **

**Tak bosannya aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Lovely Reader yang juga enggak bosan meninggalkan jejak di FF ini. Dan juga yang sudah memperingatkan typos Author yang bejibun jumlahnya. Huwee aku makin enggak teliti XC**

**Miss Chemistry –jurusan yang bikin pusing-**

**Anin :3**

_Promosi : Siapa yang WKS? Udah gabung belum di _**The Cho-I Belief ****최시원****Love ****조규현****WonKyu Shipper**_( groups/WonkyuCouple)? I tu grup FB WonKyu favoritku!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13.

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon.

Other Cast : Kim Heechul, Shim Changmin, Jino, Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Junsu, TOP, Minzy.

Genre : Romance, Drama, little Action.

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC****, Angst.**

Pairing : WonKyu, SiChul, ChangKyu, TOKyu(?).

Ratting : PG15

**Disc : Tuhan telah menciptakan seluruh yang ada di dunia ini****.**** Dan saya yakin Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tak akan keberatan jika Super Junior adalah milik para ELF.**

Sumarry : Rumah Sakit di Pulau Jeju menjadi saksi pertempuran terakhir Siwon VS TOP untuk memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Siapakah pemenangnya?

**Chapter 19**

_TOP menatap pohon berdaun lebat yang ada di depannya. Setelah selesai berperang mulut dengan ayahnya setengah jam yang lalu, dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri di taman kampusnya. Walau begitu, perkataan ayahnya terus terniang di telinganya. Seolah kalimat panjang itu sudah menjadi bagian dari gendang telinganya._

_ "Darah jauh lebih kental dari air. Sekeras apapun kau menyangkal kau tetap anakku. Anak yang akan mewarisi sifat dan hartaku. Meski kau belajar ilmu hukum untuk jadi pengacara kau akan tetap menjadi mafia dengan kemampuan tempur alamimu. Kau adalah aku. Sama sepertiku. Manusia haus kekuasaan yang kuat. Walau saat ini kau belum menyadarinya, esok kau akan datang dan merengek padaku. Tidak seperti ibumu yang lemah dan bodoh. Kau penerusku yang kuat dan licik. Choi Seunghyun yang akan menjadi ketua organisasiku"_

_ TOP mencibir. Dia akan jadi ketua organisasi mafia kejam itu? 'Tidak akan' tekadnya dalam hati. Dia tidak sama seperti ayahnya. Sang ayah yang gila kerja dan tak punya perasaan. Sang suami yang membiarkan isterinya pergi dengan selingkuhannya dan hanya tersenyum pahit ketika sang isteri tewas sehari setelahnya karena kecelakaan pesawat. Choi Seunghyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan melepaskan wanita yang dicintainya._

_ Salah satu bukti penolakan TOP atas ayahnya adalah jurusan kuliahnya. Bukannya kuliah di jurusan bisnis dia malah berada di jurusan hukum. Cita-citanya sebagai pengacara. Bukan ketua organisasi mafia seperti ayahnya. Begitu lulus SMA dia segera keluar dari rumah besarnya dan tinggal di apartemen kecil. Tapi sial, sang ayah berhasil menemukannya dan memaksanya kembali. Meski begitu, TOP bersumpah akan tetap berada di jurusannya sekarang. Lulus dan menjadi pengacara handal. Jika bisa, pengacara yang membuat ayahnya yang sombong itu runtuh._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan disini sunbae?" suara seorang yeoja menyapu lembut gendang telinga TOP._

_ TOP menoleh dan agak kaget melihat wajah cantik di depannya. Mata cokelat yang memandangnya lembut sama seperti mata ibunya. Bahkan senyum lebar itu mengingatkan akan almarhumah ibunya saat tersenyum padanya._

_ "Ah, mianhae sunbae jika aku mengganggu" yeoja cantik berterusan babby blue selutut itu membungkuk minta maaf saat mata tajam TOP menatapnya lekat._

_ "Aniya. Kau tidak mengangguku" jawab TOP geli melihat ekspresi yeoja itu. 'Imut dan lugu' pikirnya dalam hati "Oh ya, kenapa kau memanggilku sunbae?_

_ "Seunghyun sunbae adalah seniorku di kampus" jawab yeoja imut itu._

_ "Ah! Mahasiswa baru" TOP mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan adik tingkatnya selama ini karena sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Andai dia tahu ada mahasiswa semester 1 semenarik ini dia tak akan segan langsung menggebetnya "Hey, kenapa kau berdiri disitu. Duduk disini" TOP menepuk bangku kayu di dekat pantatnya "Siapa namamu?"_

_ Gadis itu duduk di sebelah TOP dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang putih pucat "Cho Kyuhyun imnida"_

_ TOP tersenyum. Sosok di sampaingnya bisa dengan mudah membuatnya tersenyum. Padahal dia terkenal sebagai 'Ice Prince' "Choi Seunghyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku TOP sunbae. Oppa juga boleh"_

_ "Aniya" Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat rambut cokelatnya yang terurai ikut bergoyang "Seunghyun sunbae lebih keren. Terdengar manis"_

_ TOP tertawa kecil "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu Kyunnie Babby?"_

_ Wajah Kyuhyun langsung bersemu "Andwae. Itu memalukkan"_

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus saat matahari hampir tenggelam seperti ini Kyu?" Tanya TOP mencoba akrab._

_ "Aku sedang mencari kekurangan fakultas ini. Tapi sial. Tak satuppun kekurangan yang kutemukan. Semua fasilitas lengkap. Tak ada dosen cabul ataupun koruptor. Mahasiswanya juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Tak ada pecandu narkoba atau psikopat" jelas Kyuhyun terdengar sangat kesal._

_ TOP kembali tertawa. Wajah Kyuhyun saat mengatakan itu sungguh lucu. Pipi chubbynya menggelembung dan bibir pinknya mengerucut minta dilahap "Kenapa kau terdengar seolah ingin keluar dari sini? Kau kan baru semester 1?"_

_ "Aku tidak mau jadi pengacara. Aku mau jadi gamer!"jawab Kyuhyun semangat "Tapi appaku memaksaku menjadi pengacara hanya karena dia juga pengacara. Itu sangat menyebalkan"_

_ "Aku sangat ingin jadi pengcara tapi ayahku malah sangat membenci pekerjaan itu" TOP berkata._

_ Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar "Bisakah kita bertukaran ayah?"_

_ TOP menggeleng serius "Aku tak akan membiarkan kau memiliki ayah seperti ayahku. Percayalah Kyu, ayahmu jauh lebih baik dari seseorang yang kupanggil ayah"_

_ Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata TOP memancarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan saat mengatakan itu "Apa ayah sunbae galak dan kejam?"_

_ "Sangat kejam. Dia bahkan memisahkan aku dengan ibuku. Membiarkan ibuku mati tanpa sempat berpamitan padaku" TOP mengeratkan kepalan tangannya teringat kematian ibunya saat dia SMP dulu._

_ Kyuhyun menatap sedih sosok namja tampan di dekatnya. Kyuhyun sangat manja pada ibunya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa eommanya. Kyuhyun tahu yang dibutuhkan TOP bukan kata maaf atau kata-kata bela sungkawa. Kyuhyun memasang wajah cerianya dan menarik tangan kiri TOP "Aku akan membuat satu keinginan sunbae terkabulkan"  
TOP menatap bingung tangan kirinya yang kini berada di tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Sedang tangan kanan gadis itu sibuk mengambil sesuatu di tas selembang biru safirnya._

_ "Ah ini dia!" seru Kyuhyun saat berhasil menarik keluar sebuah spidol kecil merah dari tasnya. Dengan senyuman manis, dia mulai menggambar tangan kiri TOP. Sebuah bintang besar kini tergambar di telapak tangan TOP "Kata eomma, harapan kita akan tercapai jika kita menggambar bintang besar di tangan kiri kita dengan warna merah. Lalu…" Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan TOP "… tutup mata dan berdoa. Bayangkan seseorang yang paling berharga bagi kita. Dan Taraaaa~ harapan kita akan sampai pada Tuhan"_

_ Walau itu konyol, TOP melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Berdoa dengan sepenuh hati sambil membayangkan wajah ibunya._

_ 'Eomma…'_

_ Bayangan itu perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan wajah seorang yeoja berambut cokelat dengan senyuman maniss. TOP agak kaget melihat perubahan itu, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan kembali berdoa_

_ 'Tuhan, tolong jaga Kyu Babby-ku. Buat dia bahagia selamanya'_

_ Ketika TOP membuka mata hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman manis Kyuhyun "Bagaimana? Apa sunbae sudah merasa senang dan tenang? Apa sunbae sudah mendoakan ibu sunbae?"_

_ TOP tersenyum. Dielusnya surai cokelat Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Eommaku sudah berada jauh di atas sana. Dia malah menyuruhku mendoakan seseorang yang kini ada di dekatku"_

_ "Mwo? Nugu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Pose imut yang membuat TOP harus bertahan duduk di tempatnya bukannya langsung menyambar bibir plum junior kampusnya._

_ "Gadis manis berambut cokelat dengan caramel indah di matanya. Cho Kyuhyun cantik yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku" jawab TOP tertawa kecil._

**=JMJS=**

Dengan perlahan TOP membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur. Dia sudah berada di dalam helikopter. Hanya tinggal menunggu Youngdae, orang yang biasa menerbangkan helikopter pribadi TOP datang dan mereka bisa berangkat.

"Kau ingat saat pertemuan pertama kita kan Kyu? Saat itu aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tolong beri aku kesempatan menepati janjiku itu" TOP mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap karena obat bius.

"Hyung! Gawat!" Seungri dengan nafas terengah-engah menghampiri TOP.

"Ada apa?" Tanya TOP melihat raut cemas anak buah kesayangannya.

"Youngdae sepertinya ditangkap pihak Choi Siwon. Saat ini dia dan teman-temannya sedang melawan anak buah kita di tangga menuju kesini" jelas Seungri.

"Sialan!" umpat TOP "Siapkan semua pasukan untuk menahan mereka dan panggil Minzy. Dia bisa menggantikan Youngdae"

"Itu juga masalah kita. Sejak Nona Kyuhyun sadar Minzy tidak ada dimanapun!" Sengri berkata lagi.

"Mwo? Kemana anak itu?" TOP terlihat sangat murka "Bawa siapapun yang bisa mengendarai benda ini secepatnya"

Belum sempat Seungri menjawab terdengar suara tembakkan di luar helikopter.

"Brengsek! Mereka sudah datang. Cepat habisi mereka dan segera pergi dari sini" TOP bertitah.

Seungri mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Sedang TOP kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat sendu "Aku pergi sebentar Kyu Babby. Aku harus mengurus adik sepupuku yang keras kepala itu. Tunggu sebentar ne?"

Setelah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, TOP menyiapkan pistolnya dan keluar dari capung besi itu.

**=JMJS=**

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengisolasi atap rumah sakit ini. Bahkan seekor kucingpun tak akan bisa keluar masuk area itu" Donghae berkata pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menaiki tangga menuju atap setelah mengalahkan anak buah TOP yang menghalanginya "Gomawo Hae. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Kau juga Changmin. Jika aku bisa kembali dengan selamat, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian"

"Caramu mengatakannya seolah kau akan mati. Mana sifat optimismu Choi Siwon" Changmin menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Menyelamatkan Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamaku. Kita harus bisa membawanya menjauh dari TOP" Siwon kembali berkata tanpa menggubris perkataan Changmin.

"Kita semua termasuk Kyuhyun pasti selamat" Donghae berkata "Jadi sekarang bersiaplah"

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Donghae menendang keras pintu atap rumah sakit itu. Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya suara pukulan dan letusan pistol mulai terdengar. Yah, setidaknya mereka harus bersyukur karena suara berisik perkelahian mereka tidak terdengar dari lantai di bawahnya. Jika sampai terdengar, maka bisa geger rumah sakit itu dan tentu saja akan membahayakan para pasiennya.

"Kau gila Won" ucap Changmin saat melihat Siwon berhasil melumpuhkan 3 anak buah TOP sekaligus. Tak terlihat sama sekali bahwa Siwon dalam keadaan sakit. Dia tanpa ragu menghantam dan merobohkan siapa saja yang mengganggu jalannya menuju sebuah helikopter yang berada di tengah-tengah atap itu.

"Berhenti mengagumiku dan urus lawanmu Changmin" jawab Siwon sambil melempar korban entah keberapanya ke lantai.

Dooorrrr

Instingnya menyuruh Siwon merunduk dan untung saja dia melakukannya. Jika tidak dipastikan sebuah peluru kembali bersarang di dadanya. Matanya berkeliaran mencari arah datangnya peluru. Seringai mengerikan terpantri di bibirnya kala tatapannya bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini dicarinya, sang sepupu Choi Seunghyun.

"Cukup luwes untuk ukuran orang sakit" TOP membalas seringaian adik sepupunya.

"Mana Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Di hatiku tentu saja" TOP mengangkat bahu cuek seolah tidak sadar aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Siwon.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, DIMANA KYUHYUN?" Siwon menarik kerah TOP dan berteriak di depan wajah tampan sepupunya.

TOP tersenyum lebih lebar "Bukan urusanmu lagi Siwonnie" Tangan kanan TOP yang memegang pistol menekankan moncong pistol itu ke arah dada Siwon yang masih diperban di balik kaos hitamnya membuat Siwon meringis kesakitan. Didorongnya tubuh Siwon sehingga Siwon terjatuh di lantai beton "Kau belum sembuh benar dongsaeng. Jadi sebaiknya segera pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu"

Siwon memegang dadanya dan merasakan cairan membahasi disana. Sepertinya jahitannya terbuka dan membuat darahnya kembali mengalir "Brengsek!" Siwon segera berdiri dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke rahang TOP "Kembalikan Kyuhyunku!"

TOP merakan pipinya memar dan sedikit berdarah "Dia milikku" Tidak tinggal diam, TOP memberikan pukulan keras ke arah perut Siwon.

Perkelahian sengit terjadi anatara Siwon dan TOP. Tanpa kenal lelah TOP terus memberikan serangan pada Siwon. Beruntung Siwon tadi berhasil membuat pistol di tangan TOP melayang entah kemana dengan tendangan melingkarnya. Tapi sayangnya, Siwon yang tenaganya tidak dalam keadaan maksimal mulai menunjukkan kelelahan. Gerakannya tidak segesit tadi dan pukulannya mulai melemah.

"Hah… hah… hah…" nafas Siwon terdengar memburu setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pitingan TOP. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. TOP yang tahu kelemahan Siwon saat ini adalah luka tembakannya berkali-kali mengincar itu untuk membuat Siwon kalah.

"Menyerahlah Siwonnie. Kau tak akan menang" TOP menatap Siwon.

Siwon berteriak keras dan menerjang TOP. Bergulatan kembali terjadi. Siwon tak mau menyerah. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus berhasil mengaalahkan TOP dan membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang aman. Dia harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Akkhhhh" Siwon berteriak kesakitan saat TOP berhasil membuatnya terkapar di lantai dan sepatu berat TOP menginjak dadanya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Siwon!" Donghae dan Changmin berteriak bersamaan melihat teman mereka tersudut. Tapi sialnya mereka tidak bisa membantu. Terlalu banyak anak buah TOP yang menghalangi mereka mendekati Siwon.

"Kau masih belum mau menyerah Siwonnie?" Tanya TOP dengan nada manis.

Siwon berusaha bangkit tapi kaki TOP yang masih menginjaknya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas "Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun" jawab TOP.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun" Siwon berkata tegas. Matanya menatap tajam saudara sepupunya "Walau kau membunuhku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyu….akkkkh"

TOP makin menekan kakinya pada luka Siwon "Jadi kau lebih memilih mati daripada merelakan Kyuhyun untukku? Ckckck. Kau sungguh dongsaeng keras kepala"

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup dengan tenang bersama Kyuhyun, Seung hyung?" Siwon berkata disela-sela rasa sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya.

TOP sedikit terpaku mendengar Siwon kembali memanggilnya hyung. Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Sejak dia menculik Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun lalu, Siwon menhapusnya dari daftar keluarga padahal sejak kecil mereka tumbuh dan bermain bersama.

"Seung hyung…" ucap Siwon lagi.

TOP menghela nafasnya "Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya bersamakulah dia akan bahagia. Kau hanya akan membuatnya menderita"

"Kyuhyun mencintaiku" desis Siwon.

"Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku" balas TOP.

Siwon menatap tajam TOP. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha melepaskan kaki TOP dari dadanya mendapatkan kekuatan ekstra. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat kaki TOP. Hal itu membuahkan hasil. TOP mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengimbangi tubuhnya yang terdorong sedang Siwon kembali bangkit walau dengan susah payah.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku. Karena…" Siwon menghampiri TOP dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke mulut TOP yang sudah sobek "…aku" Siwon memukul wajah TOP lagi "…cinta" Siwon menghantam perut TOP dengan lututnya "…sejati" Siwon menghantam punggung TOP yang membungkuk dengan sikunya membuat namja berambut cokelat itu berlutut di dekat kaki Siwon "…Kyuhyun"

TOP tidak menyangka Siwon masih bisa bangkit setelah TOP menghajar Siwon sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya TOP tidak memprediksikan kekuatan yang Siwon miliki bersumber pada keinginan kuat Siwon untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. TOP mulai melihat sekelilingnya melihat peluangnya memukul Siwon mundur.

"Hyung! Tangkap" Seungri yang berada tak jauh dari TOP melemparkan pistolnya pada TOP yang terdesak.

Mata Siwon membulat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pistol yang dilemparkan Seungri tapi TOP lebih dulu mendapatkannya.

Melihat TOP kini memegang pistol, Siwon mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini dengan selamat Siwonnie. Bagaimanapun aku menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku" TOP mengarahkan pistol tepat ke jantung Siwon "Tapi kau malah mengatakan hal yang membuatku marah dan menghajarku habis-habisan" Tangan TOP bersiap menekan pelatuk "Mungkin sebuah peluru lagi mampu menyadarkanmu Choi Siwon"

"Siwon lari!" teriakan Changmin yang saat itu tengah memberontak dalam pegangan 2 anak buah TOP "Yak brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Donghae yang bernasif sama dengan Changmin hanya bisa berusaha lepas dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia sangat menyesalkan pihak kepolisian yang melarangnya membawa banyak pasukan. Sepertinya kelompok mafia TOP memiliki akses di kepolisian tempat Donghae bekerja.

Siwon sendiri tak bergerak. Dia tahu walau dia bergerak akan gampang bagi TOP membidiknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Berharap semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan isteri tercintanya.

"Mianhae Siwonnie. Kuharap kau mendapatkan kedamaian setelah ini" wajah TOP terlihat menyesal saat akhirnya dia menekan pelatuk yang membuat peluru melesat tepat ke jantung Siwon.

Doooooorrrrrrrr

**=JMJS=**

Siwon memejamkan matanya seolah bersiap menerima peluru kembali menusuk kulitnya. Tapi yang dia rasakan saat bunyi 'dor' keras adalah sebuah tubuh menubruknya. Membuat tubuh Siwon terjatuh.

Siwon membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok berambut cokelat terbaring di atas tubuhnya. Tak perlu sedetik bagi Siwon untuk menyadari siapa orang itu "Kyunnie?"

Tak ada balasan dari sosok itu. Siwon ingin membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya tapi tangannya yang menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun merasakan adanya cairan lengket. Mata Siwon terbelalak saat melihat cairan apa itu "Darah…" ucapnya shock. Dengan cepat dibaliknya tubuh Kyuhyun "Babby…"

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka menampilkan manik cokelat indah "Wo…nnie…" Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun membentuk aliran kecil yang jatuh ke dagunya.

Tubuh Siwon bergetar menyadari apa yang terjadi "Kyunnie bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke bawah. Aku akan…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh pipi Siwon yang kini dialiri air mata "Ul…ji…ma"

"Kyu…" sebuah suara berat bernada tidak percaya terdengar.

Siwon menatap TOP yang kini berjongkok di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun "Jangan menyentuhnya! Kau menembaknya brengsek!"

"A…aku…" TOP tak sanggup merangkai kata. Dia terlalu shock. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Lebih tidak menyangka lagi yeoja yang dia cintai malah melindungi Siwon dan menyerahkan nyawanya demi orang itu. Dia tidak bermaksud menembak Kyuhyun. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintainya. Seujung kukupun dia tak akan sanggup melukai Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Kyuhyun terbatuk dan menyemburkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya membuat kedua namja di dekatnya menatapnya luar biasa cemas.

"Babby Kyu…" Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mian…" Kyuhyun terlihat susah bernafas. Darah terus merembes membasahi gaun rumah sakit yang dikenakan Kyuhyun "Sa..ranghae…Wo..nnie…"

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang makin sayu "Nado Kyu. Nado saranghae…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. Tangannya yang tadi putih membelai pipi Siwon kini jatuh terkulai bersamaan dengan tertutup rapatnya lelehan karamel indahnya.

Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya "Kyu…" diguncangkannya tubuh Kyuhyun "Babby Kyunnie" panggilnya lebih keras "Choi Kyuhyun! Buka matamu!"

"Siwon hentikan" Changmin yang sudah terlepas dari pegangan anak buah TOP menahan tangan Siwon yang terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" TOP merasa dunianya runtuh melihat mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat. Apalagi menyadari kenyataan dialah yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu.

Siwon menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Menyalurkan rasa kehilangan yang membuat dadanya sesak. Dia gagal. Dia telah gagal menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" TOP hanya bisa menyebut nama itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Kau telah membunuhnya!" Siwon menatap TOP dengan penuh kebencian.

"Andwae!" TOP menutup telinganya.

Donghae mendekati TOP yang kini menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Donghae sudah berlutut di dekat TOP dengan borgol di tangannya saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Lepaskan dia Kapten Kepolisian Lee Donghae" suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari arah pintu masuk atap.

Semua orang kecuali Siwon yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun dan TOP yang menangis dibalik kedua tangannya menatap sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Minzy?" Seungri yang berada tak jauh dari tempat TOP menatap kaget rekan seorganisasinya yang sejak tadi entah kemana. Pasalnya Minzy akhirnya datang tapi bersama banyak orang berseragam cokelat muda.

"Hai Seungri oppa" sebuah kedipan dari Minzy menjadi jawaban panggilan Seungri "Sepertinya kalian hampir menang ya" lanjut Minzy saat melihat anak buah Donghae banyak yang sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan atau ditangkap oleh anak buah TOP "Well, sayang bos kalian malah terpuruk"  
"Apa maksudmu Minzy? Dan siapa orang-orang itu?" Tanya Seungri.

Minzy tersenyum "Sudah kuduga, pasukan yang dibawa Donghae jauh lebih sedikit daripada pasukan yang disiapkan TOP. Jadi aku memanfaatkan kelemahannya untuk membuatnya kalah"

Seungri makin bingung. Pandangannya beralih dari Minzy ke TOP. Wajah pemimpin kelompok mafia itu tertutup kedua tangannya tapi Seungri yakin bos besarnya kini tengah menangis, terlihat dari air mata yang terjatuh di sela kedua tangannya. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak kenal kata takut itu kini meringkuk tak berdaya dan lemah.

Minzy mendekati TOP menggeser Donghae "Sudahlah oppa. Kyuhyun sudah mati. Untuk apa kau menangisinya"

TOP mendongak dan menatap Minzy. Tatapan tajamnya yang biasanya berhasil mengintimidasi orang kini berubah menjadi tatapan redup sarat akan kesedihan "Kyu…"

Minzy tersenyum sinis "Lucu juga bagaiamana seorang Choi Seunghyun yang kejam menjadi tak berdaya karena kematian seorang yeoja. Kau bisa melihat betapa lemahnya dirimu Seunghyun-ssi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari TOP. TOP tak bisa merasakan apapun selain kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

Minzy menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan borgol dari saku jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan TOP "Choi Seunghyun kau ditangkap karena pembunuhan masal terhadap kelompok mafia di China, pembunuhan sadis terhadap seorang mata-mata CIA dan masih banyak lagi aku sampai malas menyebutkannya"

"Minzy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungri berjalan mendekat pada Minzy.

"Tangkap semua tanpa tersisa" Minzy memerintah orang-orang berseragam cokelat tua yang dibawanya tadi. Dan orang-orang itu segera melaksanakannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae setelah dari tadi hanya terdiam memandang Minzy.

"Namaku Gong Minji dan aku adalah agen CIA yang bertugas jadi mata-mata" jawab Minzy "Oh ya, kurasa sudah cukup Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa berhenti beracting dan terimakasih atas bantuanmu"

Perkataan Minzy memang terdengar aneh tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan sontak membuat Siwon, TOP dan semua orang yang berada disana –kecuali Minzy dan anak buahnya- terbelalak.

"Lama sekali kau datang Minzy" Kyuhyun menghapus cairan merah yang masih tersisa di dagunya dengan sedikit kesal "Kau tahu kan aku tidak tega membohongi Wonnieku seperti ini"

Minzy tersenyum "Mianhae Kyu. Dan kau tak boleh protes kau sendiri yang menceruskan ide ini"

**=JMJS=**

_ Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya terlihat agak buram tapi dia yakin dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Dia berada di dalam helikopter dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi._

_ "Akhirnya kau bangun juga Kyu. Padahal dokter Shin sudah mengurangi dosis obat bius yang disuntikkan TOP padamu tapi lama juga kau bangun" sebuah suara nyaring khas yeoja menyambut Kyuhyun._

_ Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja berambut hitam pendek menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yakin pernah melihat wanita ini di dekat TOP. Apa itu berarti wanita ini adalah anak buah TOP "Siapa kau?"_

_ "Namaku Minzy dan aku adalah agen CIA yang menyamar menjadi mata-mata di organisasi Mafia Blue Choi" yeoja itu menjawab sembari menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada Kyuhyun "Kau aman bersamaku Choi Kyuhyun"_

_ Kyuhyun sempat berpikir yeoja di depannya ini bohong tapi dia bisa melihat kejujuran dari mata Minzy "Tapi… bagaimana…"_

_ "Kau pasti bingung. Selama ini aku berperan sebagai anak buah TOP dan berusaha membuatnya percaya padaku. Bosku menyuruhku menangkap TOP. Hal itu sangat susah karena TOP merupakan pemimpin yang hati-hati dan tangkas. Aku sudah menemukan bukti kejahatanya tapi sangat susah keluar dari sangkarnya. Sekali salah melangkah maka nasipku akan sama dengan anggota kami yang menjadi mata-mata sebelum aku" jelas Minzy._

_ "Jadi kau bukan satu-satunya mata-mata?" Kyuhyun bertanya._

_ Minzy menggeleng "Hanya aku sendiri saat ini. Beberapa tahun lalu seniorku yang menjadi mata-mata. Tapi dia ketahuan dan TOP membunuhnya dengan cara yang mengerikan. Tak bisa kulupakan bagaimana dia menyiksa seniorku sebelum akhirnya mencincang tubuhnya dengan pemotong kayu"_

_ Kyuhyun tergidik. Dia tak menyangka sunbae yang dikaguminya dulu bisa melakukan hal yang semengerikan itu._

_ "Dan kau tahu" sambung MInzy. Wajahnya terlihat datar tapi matanya penuh kebencian "Senior yang dibunuh TOP adalah ayahku. Ayah kandungku"_

_ Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak "Ti..tidak mungkin"_

_ "Tapi itulah kenyataannya" Minzy mengeringai "Aku mendapat perintah untuk menangkap TOP hidup atau mati. Dan aku memilih mengirim mayatnya pada CIA. Karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"_

_ "Shiero" Kyuhyun menjawab tegas. TOP selama ini memang menahannya tapi dia tak akan tega melihat senior dan sepupu suaminya itu mati. Masih jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun betapa lembut dan baik TOP memperlakukannya. Betapa Siwon dulu bersemangat menceritakan kakak sepupunya._

_ "Dia telah membuatmu menderita Choi Kyuhyun. Dia bahlan mencoba membunuh suamimu. Dan kau masih membelanya?" Minzy menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya._

_ "Seunghyun sunbae memang salah. Dia memang pantas dihukum. Tapi dia tidak pantas mati" Kyuhyun menjawab._

_ "Ayahku juga tidak pantas mati" balas Minzy emosi "Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"_

_ "Tapi…" ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti saat dia mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras dari luar helikopter._

_ Minzy mengintip melihat keadaan di luar "TOP mencoba menembak Siwon. Dia tak ragu-ragu membunuh saingannya"_

_ "Siwon menyayangi Seunghyun sunbae. Seunghyun sunbae juga menyayangi Siwon. Aku percaya itu" Kyuhyun meremas tangannya yang berkeringat._

_ "Menggelikan melihat betapa naifnya dirimu Choi Kyuhyun. Kau jelas belum pernah melihat kekejaman TOP yang sebenarnya" Minzy menatap prihatin Kyuhyun._

_ "Aku yakin tak akan melihatnya" jawab Kyuhyun tegas "Kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuh Seunghyun sunbae? Dia memang telah membunh ayahmu. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir ayahmu tidak pernah menginginkan anaknya menjadi pembunuh? Tak ada seorang ayahpun yang ingin anaknya menderita. Dia tidak ingin kau menajdi pembunuh hanya karena dendam. Aku yakin itu karena sedikitnya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kau alami walau bukan akulah korbannya"_

_ Minzy terdiam. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya sebelum ayahnya mati. Pekerjaan mereka beresiko menghilangkan nyawa dan itu adalah hal wajar. Jadi tanpa kesiapan mental mereka akan gagal dalam pekerjaan mereka._

_ "Kumohon Minzy, selamatkan Seunghyun sunbae. Aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya tapi tolong maafkan dia. Kumohon" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Minzy._

_ Minzy menghela nafas. Pandangan tulus dari mata bulat Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya melupakan dendamnya. Demi ayahnya dia tidak akan menodai tangannya "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu"_

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum lega "Ini akan sedikit merepotkan dan aku sebenarnya tidak tega melakukannya. Tapi kurasa saat ini kita harus melakukannya" _

**=JMJS=**

Malam itu terasa sangat panjang. Entah karena masih bingung atau apa, TOP tanpa perlawanan mengikuti kemana Minzy membawanya. Dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan bahwa organisasi mafianya telah hancur. Dia malah terlihat lega. Lega karena Kyuhyun hidup. Sedangkan Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat menyadari isterinya baik-baik saja. Changmin sampai harus menarik Siwon karena pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun susah bernafas.

"Kau membuatku jantungan Kyu. Bagaimana kau bisa beracting seperti itu? Kau harusnya menjadi artis. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan artis yang kukenal" Changmin berkata pada Kyuhyun yang kini berada dalam gendongan Siwon. Siwon tak mau sedetikpun melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini Queen of Drama" ujar Kyuhyun bangga. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Siwon "Dan apa maksudmu artis yang kau kenal? Memangnya kau punya teman artis?"

Changmin tersenyum bangga "Dia bukan hanya sekedar temanku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya setelah kau sembuh"

"Aku tidak sakit Minnie" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau sakit babby" Siwon berkata "Apa peluru itu sungguh-sungguh tak melukaimu? Apa nafasmu sudah tidak sesak lagi? Tubuhmu tidak lemaskan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas "Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali Wonnie? Aku memakai pakaian anti peluru milik Minzy. Tak ada yang salah dengan nafasku. Dan bagaimana aku tidak lemas, kau hampir mencekikku tadi"

Donghae dan Changmin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang dibalas wajah menyesal Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnie" Leeteuk yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Jino kaget sekaligus lega melihat Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Hai eomma, Hai mommy" Kyuhyun memberi senyuman kepada kedua ibunya.

Perlahan Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dan langsung saja kedua yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk erat anak perempuan kesayangan mereka sambil menangis lega. Jaejoong dan Leeteuk tidak menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena terlalu gembira melihat Kyuhyun kembali. Syukur Changmin tadi sempat memberi jaketnya kepada Kyuhyun sehingga menutupi gaun Kyuhyun yang masih bernoda darah hasil rencananya dengan Minzy. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kantung darah di balik bajunya agar dia dengan mudah membuat orang-orang mengiranya sungguhan terkena peluru dan mati.

"Mo..mmy…" sebuah suara pelan dari namja cilik yang terbaring di kasur membuat ketiga yeoja yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh.

Kyuhyung mendekati tempat anak tunggalnya terbaring "Jino chagi" Kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasur anaknya "Gwencanayo? Kau sangat hebat sayang. Kau menyelamatkan mommy"

Jino menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Dia begitu bahagia melihat ibunya dalam keadaan sehat "Syukurlah. Jino sangat cemas"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh anaknya "Sekarang Jino tidak perlu cemas lagi. Mommy dan daddy akan selalu bersama Jino. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita"

**=JMJS=**

Jino sudah kembali tidur. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang berada di kamar rawat Siwon yang berada di depan kamar rawat Jino. Dokter memerintahkan Siwon istirahat setelah menjahit kembali luka di dadanya.

"Tidurlah Wonnie, kau harus istirahat" Kyuhyun membelai rambut suaminya.

"Aku takut jika aku bangun nanti kau tidak ada di sampingku" jawab Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lekat.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Sekarang tidur dan berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Siwon lembut "Aku tak mau kau tambah parah Wonnie"

"Kau tahu Babby, hanya satu hal yang mampu menyembuhkanku" Siwon berkata sambil mendudukka dirinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon.

"Bercinta denganmu" jawab Siwon sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah "Yak! Ini di rumah sakit. Kau ini tetap saja mesum"

"Tidak akan ada yang mengdengar desahan seksimu babby. Dan aku akan bermain lembut" Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun kemudian dengan gerakan seduktif dia menjilatnya "Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tubuhnya bergetar kala Siwon memainkan area sensitifnya. Kali ini Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sangat merindukan segala sentuhan Siwon hanya mampu mendesah dan menikmatinya.

Siwon melepas lumatan memabukkannya saat Kyuhyun mulai kekurangan oksigen. Matanya menatap lembut mata sayu Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai terangsang "Kau mau melakukan 'itu' denganku kan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon melepaskan infuse di tangannya dan mulai mencium Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini lebih panas dan ganas. Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini mereka akan melakukan lebih jauh dari ciuman. Bagaimanapun sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya jika Siwon ingin memainkan puluhan ronde sepanjang malam ini.

**=JMJS=**

"Aku minta maaf" TOP berkata pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Hari ini dia akan dibawa oleh polisi Korea dan agen CIA. Tapi dia ingin bertemu dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung" jawab Siwon. Tak bisa dipungkiri Siwon begitu bahagia melihat tatapan mata TOP kembali seperti dulu. Tatapan mata tegas yang hangat. Bukan tatapan bringas yang dingin.

"Aku juga sudah memaafkan sunbae" Kyuhyun ikut menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Saat aku melihatmu terkapar karena peluruku, aku merasa duniaku telah berakhir. Rasanya sangat mengerikan. Hal itu membuatku sadar selama ini aku bukannya menjagamu tapi malah menyakitimu. Setelah semalaman kurenungkan, kau memang benar. Ibuku lebih bahagia tinggal bersama laki-laki yang dia cintai walau hanya sehari saja. Aku bisa melihat senyum bahagianya sebelum peti matinya ditutup. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu sekeras apapun aku menarikmu ke sisiku" TOP menatap lembut Kyuhyun. Matanya beralih pada Siwon "Kuharap kau menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik Siwonnie. Aku tak akan diam saja jika kau menyakitinya sekali lagi"

"Aku janji hyung. Aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun" jawab Siwon penuh keteguhan.

"Baguslah. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Sampaikan salam maafku pada ajumma dan Jino. Kuharap mereka mau memaafkanku" ucap TOP.

"Mereka pasti memaafkanmu sunbae" Kyuhyun menjawab "Selamat jalan. Kuharap sunbae menemukan kebahagiaan dimanapun sunbae berada"

TOP mengangguk. Matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dia ingin menyimpan wajah bahagia Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya. Dia berharap apa yang dia lakukan ini dapat membawa kebahagiaan bagi wanita yang dia cintai. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia? Dan TOP yakin dia sudah melakukannya dengan melepaskan yeoja itu.

**=JMJS=**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di Pulau Jeju itu. Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun ke 7 untuk anak tunggalnya. Malam ini akan diadakan pesta yang dihadiri banyak orang terdekatnya. Ada kedua ibunya, Changmin dan pacar barunya, Donghae dan keluarganya serta Heechul. Yah sekaligus perpisahan Heechul yang akan pergi ke China minggu depan.

Bicara soal pacar baru Changmin, Kyuhyun sungguh tak menyangka, artis yang dulu Changmin tunjuk sebagai 'saingan Kyuhyun' ternyata memang pacar sungguhan Changmin. Kyuhyun sampai bingung, bagaimana seorang artis papan atas model Kim Kibum bisa naksir pada Changmin? Kyuhyun yakin Changmin memakai guna-guna dan dia akan bertanya jika ada kesempatan.

"Ada apa babby? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" Siwon memeluk pinggang isterinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang isteri.

"Aniya. Aku mungkin kelelahan karena menyiapkan pesta ini" bantah Kyuhyun. Dia memang merasa sedikit lemas tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya di depan Siwon. Bisa-bisa dia ditarik ke rumah sakit detik itu juga.

"Aku kan sudah menyiapkan banyak maid untuk mengurusnya tapi kau malah ikutan sibuk" jawab Siwon cemas melihat Kyuhyun kelelahan.

"Ini kan ulang tahun ke-7 anakku. Aku tak mau hanya duduk manis melihat hasilnya" Kyuhyun berkata.

Siwon mengangguk "Iya aku mengerti. Oya, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu vitamin K?"  
"Vitamin K?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Siwon

"Kissing" jawab Siwon dan langsung mencium Kyuhyun.

Ciuman panas itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon sedang Siwon makin erat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ehem!" deheman dari arah belakang Kyuhyun membuat sepasang suami isteri itu menyudahi adegan hot mereka.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya lebih malam lagi? Aku tak ingin anakku yang polos ternoda karena ulah kalian" Eunhyuk, isteri Donghae melotot pada pasangan Wonkyu sambil menutup kedua mata buah hati mungilnya.

"Eomma, kenapa mata Suzy di tutup?" ptotes gadis kecil itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa Suzy sayang. Sebaiknya Suzy naik ke kamar Jino ya" jawab Donghae sambil menarik anak tunggalnya.

Suzy mengangguk dan setelah memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon gadis kecil itu berlari dengan ceria menuju kamar Jino, teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

"Kalian benar-benar lupa tempat" Changmin yang datang tak lama setelah Keluarga Lee geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mereka kan sudah lama tidak bersama jadi wajar sajalah" Kibum yang menggandeng tangan Changmin memberi pendapat.

"Kau memang mengerti aku Kibummie" Kyuhyun memberi jempolnya pada pacar sahabatnya.

"Bummie, kenapa kau membela mereka?" rengek Changmin "Kau kan pacarku"

"Tentu saja aku pacarmu Minnie" Kibum tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Changmin membuat namja tampan nan tinggi itu tersenyum senang.

"Wah sudah rame ya" Heechul yang baru datang dengan kado sebesar AC.

"Apa yang kau bawa Chullie eonni?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyambut Heechul.

"Robot raksasa untuk Jino" Heechul menjawab "Mana Siwon mini kita?"

"Mommy" sebuah suara nyaring khas bocah terdengar menuruni tangga. Jino turun dengan jas putihnya menarik Suzy yang kewalahan di belakangnya.

"Aigo anak Mommy tampan sekali" Kyuhyun berlutut di sebelah Jino dan mengusap sayang rambut anaknya.

"Kata Suzy mommy sakit" Jino menatap cemas Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya mengatup pipi sang ibu untuk mengecek suhu tubuh ibunya.

"Aniya. Mommy baik-baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. Dia tahu Jino akan sepanik Siwon jika Kyuhyun sakit.

"Semua sudah kumpul?" suara Jaejoong terdengar. Nyonya besar Choi itu keluar dari dapur ditemani Leeteuk.

"Ayo kita mulai saja" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuntun Jino menuju ruang keluarga, tempat acara itu berlangsung. Tapi baru beberapa langkah yeoja cantik itu berjalan dia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat.

"Babby!" Siwon yang tahu Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup lagi berdiri langsung melesat untuk menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menghantam lantai "Babby, sadarlah!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Mommy!" Jino berjongkok di dekat tubuh ibunya "Daddy, mommy kenapa?" Jino sangat cemas melihat ibunya tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Siwonnie, bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Aku akan menelepon dokter Jung" Leeteuk memberi perintah pada Siwon yang terlihat panik.

Siwon mengangguk. Dengan lembut digendongnya tubuh isterinya menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2. Jino mengekor dengan cemas di belakang sang ayah.

**=JMJS=**

Dokter Jung keluar kamar WonKyu dengan senyuman ramah di bibirnya. Wanita paruh baya yang merupakan sahabat Leeteuk itu menatap wajah-wajah cemas di depannya denagn sedikit geli. Bahkan semua orang berebut melontarkan pertanyaan walau sebenarnya pertanyaan mereka bermakna sama.

"Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan" jawab dokter Jung "Apa belakangan ini dia tidak makan teratur?"

Siwon mengangguk "Aku sempat memarahinya tapi dia punya setuja alasan"

"Sudah kuduga. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga pola makan isterimu Siwonnie. Jangan sampai dia dan bayi dalam kandungannya kekurangan gizi atau mengalami kelelahan seperti ini" jelas dokter Jung.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Siwon patuh. Lalu matanya melotot kala mencerna penjelasan dokter Jung seutuhnya "Bayi? Maksud Anda isteri saya hamil?"

Dokter Jung tertawa geli melihat kekagetan Siwon "Ne. Usia kandungannya baru sebulan. Karena itu Kyuhyun harus menjaga kesehatannya agar dia dan bayinya tumbuh sehat"

"Jadi dokter, Jino akan punya adik?" Tanya Jino memastikan.

Dokter Jung menatap anggota keluarga Choi paling kecil "Ne. Jino akan jadi kakak"

Jino langsung melompat bahagia "Suzy dengar kan? Jino akan punya dongsaeng"

Suzy ikut mengangguk semangat "Chukae yang Jino. Suzy senang kalau Jino juga senang"

"Saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum sadar. Tapi tak lama lagi dia akan segera bangun. Sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau dirinya hamil" dokter Jung berkata.

"Aku akan menjaganya di dalam" ucap Siwon.

"Kita juga masuk yuk Jino menjaga mommy Jino" ajak Suzy pada Jino.

Jino mengangguk "Kajja"

Kedua bocah itu masuk duluan diiringi peringatan Jaejoong dan Leeteuk untuk jangan berisik di dalam.

"Selamat ya Siwonnie" Changmin menjabat tangan Siwon "Aku akan segera menyusulmu"

"Aku senang akhirnya kebahagiaan kembali padamu dan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa bersalah terus-menerus" Heechul tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Gomawo" jawab Siwon tulus.

**=JMJS=**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Dia merasa sedikit pusing dan mual, tapi genggaman tangan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Babby" Siwon mengelus surai kecokelatan isterinya.

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas" Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun berkata.

"Mommy" Jino segera duduk di dekat tubuh ibunya "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Mianhae mommy merusak pesta ulang tahunmu"

"Aniya. Hadiah dari mommy sangat bagus. Jino suka" Jino menatap wajah ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia kan belum memberi hadiah PSP terbaru yang disiapkan untuk Jino.

"Kyunnie, dokter Jung menyuruhmu menjaga pola makan dan jangan beraktivitas berat sampai membuatmu kelelahan" Siwon berkata pada isterinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Wonnie. Aku sudah biasa dengan aktivitasku kok" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bayi kita belum terbiasa Babby" Siwon berkata seraya mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Bayi?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Tapi matanya segera berkabut saat melihat pandangan lembut Siwon "Aku hamil?"

Siwon mengangguk "Ne. Tak kusangka kau sesubur itu. Kita melakukannya sekali tapi kau langsung hamil. Aku memang hebat"

"Memangnya Siwon ajussi melakukan apa dengan Kyuhyun ajumma?" Tanya Suzy penasaran.

"Sudahlah Suzy. Nanti Jino yang jelaskan" Jino berkata bangga.

"Jjinja? Ayo kita lakukan sekarang. Suzy ingin punya adik" Suzy berkata semangat.

Jino menarik tangan Suzy "Kajja"

Semua orang dewasa disana menatap horror kedua bocah 7 tahun itu. Teriakan nyaring dari 9 orang dewasa memenuhi kamar luas itu "ANDWAE!"

**~^.^FIN~^.^~**

**Ending yang aneh bukan?**

**Butuh epilog?**

**Sebulan lebih saya enggak muncul di akun sendiri! Padahal tiap hari saya tinggalin jejak di FF author lain yang saya baca.**

**Yah, saya sama sekali enggak bisa konsentrasi karena adik saya yang hiperaktif and autis (ini bener lho bukan Cuma perumpamaan) berhasil membuat laptop axioo saya layarnya putih semua, terpaksa deh jual emas (ini juga bukan perumpamaan) buat beli laptop baru.**

**Jadi berjuta maaf bagi Lovely Reader yang sudah lama menunggu chapter ini.**

**Karena sudah lama enggak nulis semoga kemampuan bikin FF saya enggak menurun.**

**Walau begitu, sudikah Lovely Reader mengisi kotak kecil di bawah?**

**Trims buat Lovely Reader yang setia menunggu FF ini. Juga untuk Iqbal Septia atas gambar lucunya m(_ _)m**

**Anin :3**

_Ps : Saya eggak sabar pengen update, jadi enggak baca ulang. So, maafkan jika TYPOSnya bertebaran ya _


	20. Chapter 20

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae**

Judul : Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saranghae.

**Author : aninkyuelf / aninsj13****.**

Main Cast : Kyuhyun and Siwon.

Other Cast : Jino, Changmin, Heechul, Donghae, Kibum, Hangeng, Eunhyuk, Suzy, Sully, Sehun, Kai, Luna.

Genre : Romance, Drama.

**Warning : GS, Typos, OOC.**

Pairing : WonKyu, ChangBum, HanChul, EunHae, dll.

Ratting : PG17

**Disc : Episode ini milik Lovely Reader.**

Sumarry : Setelah 15 tahun berlalu. Akankah semua orang menemukan kebahagiannya?

**EPILOG**

**15 Tahun Kemudian…**

**=JMJS=**

"Kau suka rumah baru kita Chullie?" seorang namja berwajah tampan bertanya dengan logat khas Mandarin kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang menggendong anak kecil.

"Sangat" Heechul menjawab "Gomawo Hannie"

"Mama, Lu mau lihat kamal Lu" anak kecil bergender perempuan meronta dalam gendongan ibunya.

"Kajja, papa antar ke kamar Luna" Hankyung a.k.a Tan Hangeng, suami Kim –ehem- Tan Heechul kini menggandeng tangan mungil anaknya menuju lantai 2 rumah baru mereka.

"Pink!" pekik Luna kegirangan melihat warna kesukaannya mendominasi ruangan itu "Lu cuka Kolea, Lu cuka lumah balu. Lu cuka papa"

"Lalu Lu enggak sayang mama?" Tanya Heechul cemberut.

Luna yang sedang berkeliling kamar barunya melesat memeluk pinggang ibunya "Lu cayaaaaannnggg mama" bocah 5 tahun itu kemudian naik ke ranjang pink yang bertirai persis seperti ranjang-ranjang Purti dalam dongeng kesukaannya "Kyaaa!Kyaaa!"

"Aigo Luna, berhenti lombat-lompat, nanti jatuh" Heechul segera mendekati anak semata wayangnya dan menghentikan aksi si kecil yang membahayakan dirinya.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut menatap 2 yeoja terpenting dalam hidupnya. Butuh penantian hampir 9 tahun untuk bisa memiliki anak. Hal itu membuat Hankyung dan Heechul sangat protektif pada buah hati mereka, Tan Luna.

Tak lama kemudian, karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan dari China ke Korea, Luna tertidur lelap di kamar barunya. Hankyung tengah membantu isterinya beres-beres rumah baru mereka. Tidak terlalu banyak barang yang mereka bawa karena soal beres-beres besar sudah dilakukan anak buah Hankyung. Lagipula mana tega namja kelahiran China itu membiarkan sang isteri tercinta bekerja berat.

"Aku sudah mengirim undangan ke Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Mereka akan datang malam ini untuk menyambut kepindahan kita ke Korea" Heechul membuka suara sambil membereskan pakaian Hankyung di lemari.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu mereka. Aku jadi tidak sabar" jawab Hankyung.

"Ne, terakhir kali mereka berkunjung ke rumah kita di China saat Luna lahir. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun lalu" Heechul berkata.

Hankyung mendekat ke arah isterinya kemudian memeluk tubuh langsing sang isteri dari belakang. Dihirupnya aroma mint dari ceruk leher sang isteri "Gomawo Chullie karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku"

Heechul tersenyum "Lucu juga bagaimana kau berterima kasih sekarang. Padahal dulu aku menghancurkan pernikahanmu"

Hidup Heechul setelah tinggal di China memang ironis. Sebulan setelah berada di Negara Panda itu Heecchul megunjungi sebuah club. Kebetulan Hangeng dan beberapa teman dekatnya sedang melaksanakan 'Pesta Pelepasan Bujang' untuk Hangeng karena besok pagi Hangeng akan menikah dengan wanita yang dijodohkan orang tuanya. Naasnya, Hangeng dan Heechul yang sama-sama mabuk merasakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' jadi tanpa bisa ditolak mereka melakukan hal yang tidak harusnya mereka lakukan. Banyak cobaan yang mereka lalui untuk bisa bersama. Bahkan Hangeng sampai kabur ke Jerman untuk menikah disana dengan Heechul tanpa restu dari orang tuanya. Setahun mereka hidup seperti buronan, tapi akhirnya orang tua Hangeng merestui hubungan mereka dan mengakui Heechul sebagai menantu Keluarga Tan.

"Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Ailee. Aku hanya mencintaimu sejak mata kita bertemu di club malam itu" Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena belahan jiwaku datang tepat waktu"

Heechul tertawa "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku telat sehari saja. Cint sejatiku akan menikah dengan wanita lain"

"Aku percaya Tuhan punya rencana untuk kita" jawab Hankyung "Buktinya Tuhan mengirimkan Luna untuk kita"

Heechul teringat bagaimana dia mati-matian berusaha hamil. 2 kali dia keguguran karena rahimnya yang lemah. Dia merasa itu adalah karma karena dia pernah memiliki hubungan dengan suami orang lain. Tuhan menghukumnya yang telah membuat Kyuhyun dan keluarganya menderita akibat keegoisannya dulu. Bahkan dia sampai rela Hankyung memilih wanita lain untuk ditanami benih agar Mr dan Mrs Tan punya cucu dari darah daging mereka sendiri. Tapi hukuman Heechul berakhir setelah 9 tahun menantian mereka. Bayi mungil nan cantik hadir di antara mereka.

"Gomawo Hannie karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya padahal masa laluku begitu kotor" Heechul bersandar di dada bidang suaminya "Gomawo karena kau mau menungguku melahirkan Luna sampai bertahun-tahun"

"Kau tidak kotor Chullie. Kau dan Luna adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupku" Hangeng membalik tubuh Heechul "Wo ai ni Tan Heechul"

Heechul merasakan desakan air mata. Selalu begini setiap Hankyung mengungkapkan cinta dengan suara merdu dan mata serius "Nado saranghae Tan Hankyung"

**=JMJS=**

Di sebuah kamar besar yang dilengkapi 2 ranjang terdapat seorang remaja laki-laki yang belum genap berusia 12 tahun menatap layar HPnya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan berguling-guling di salah satu ranjang. Layar HP besar itu menampilkan sebuah foto sang remaja yang dicium pipinya oleh seorang remaja wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Aku heran, apa yang membuat Sully noona menyukai anak ingusan sepertimu Sehunnie" remaja laki-laki lainnya yang mirip dengan remaja tadi duduk di kasur sebelahnya.

"Kau hanya iri padaku karena aku punya pacar cantik dan kau tidak" Sehun menjawab ejekkan saudara kembarnya "Dan ngomong-ngomong Kai hyung, jika aku ingusan kau juga ingusan. Kita kembar ingat?"

"Kembar non identik perlu kutekankan itu bocah" Kai berbaring di kasurnya yang bersprei cokelat "Dan aku tidak iri denganmu. Aku akan punya pacar yang jauh lebih cantik sebentar lagi"

"Tak ada yang lebih cantik dari Sully-noonaku" Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Dia kembali menatap foto di HPnya "Sully noonaku tak tertandingi"  
"Cih norak! Aku yakin tak lama lagi Sully noona akan mencampakkanmu setelah bertemu namja seusianya yang lebih keren" ejek Kai.

Sehun menatap kesal kakak kembarnya "Kau masih patah hati karena Kyuhyun ajumma menolakmu mentah-mentah? Atau kau masih marah Karena Siwon ajussi dan Jino hyung melarangmu dekat dengan Kyuhyun ajumma?"

"Itu sudah lama berlalu. Dan jangan membahasnya lagi" bantah Kai. Saat dia masuk sekolah dasar, Kai merasakan cinta pertamanya. Parahnya dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, sahabat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah beranak 2. Lucunya, Siwon dan Jino menganggap serius cinta anak berusia 7 tahun itu dan menjadi pagar betis untuk menghalau Kai mendekati pujaan hatinya.

"Kau tahu Kai, sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater. Coba periksa apa kau punya kelainan" saran Sehun.

"Yak! Shim Sehun!" Kai melempar adik kembarnya dengan buku yang ada di nakasnya dan karena kehebatannya dalam bidang olahraga buku itu tepat menghantam kening Sehun "Jangan macam-macam padaku"

Mata Sehun berkabut. Sumpah buku itu menghantam keras keningnya dan rasanya sakit sekali "Huweee eomma! Kai hyung menganiayaku lagi!" Sehun berlari keluar kamar 'KaiHun' menuju ruang tamu tempat ibunya berada.

"Kenapa Sully noona nakasir berat pada bocah kekanak-kanakkan tukang ngadu itu sih" Kai ikut berlari ke ruang tamu. Dia harus membuat alasan kenapa kali ini dia –lagi-lagi- menyiksa adik bawelnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Eomma, Kai hyung membuat keningku benjol" adu Sehun pada Kibum yang tengah menghafal naskah drama barunya.

"Dia yang memulai eomma" bela Kai.

"Aniya. Aku hanya memberi saran baik padanya untuk mengatasi masalahnya" bantah Sehun.

"Dengan mengatakanku gila? Yang benar saja" Kai memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gila hyung" Sehun membalas.

"Kalimatmu itu jelas mengisyaratkan kalau kau mengataiku gila" jelas Kai.

"Kau sendiri yang memvonis dirimu gila" Sehun menjawab.

"Yak! Kau mulai lagi ya" Kai makin kesal.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tantang Sehun.

"To..long henti..kan…" suara lemah terdengar dari bibir tipis Kibum.

Kedua namja kembar itu menatap sang bunda "Eomma?"

"Kumohon, jangan begini chagiya" pinta Kibum dengan berurai air mata "Bunuh saja aku… tapi kumohon hentikan…"

Sehun dan Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya Kibum akan mencuekin mereka atau akan meledak marah jika mereka bertengkar tiada henti. Tapi kini Kibum malah menangis dengan wajah memelas.

Bingo! Sehun dan Kai langsung tahu alasannya begitu melihat naskah drama baru di tangan Kibum.

"Apa lagi yang diperankan eomma untuk drama barunya hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai seolah lupa akan pertengkaran mereka.

"Entahlah. Tapi jika dilihat dari actingnya sekarang pasti drama menguras air mata" jawab Kai cuek.

"Aku pulang" terdengar suara bernada tinggi dari pintu depan rumah Keluarga Shim. Sepertinya sang kepala keluarganya sudah pulang.

"Wah appa cepat sekali pulangnya" Sehun menyambut kepulangan sang ayah.

"Hari ini ada undangan makan malam di rumah Heechul ajumma" jawab Changmin "Kita harus datang sekeluarga"

"Oh Heechul ajumma yang menikah dengan Hankyung ajussi dari China itu ya" tebak Kai.

Changmin mengangguk "Kalian siap-siap sana"

"Pastinya. Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Sully noona lagi" jawab Sehun "Oh dan iya Kai hyung, hyung jangan sampai naksir Heehul ajumma ya karena dia sangat cantik"

"Yak Shim Sehun! Jangan kabur kau pengecut!" Kai mengejar adiknya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"Hah~ mereka bertengkar lagi. Padahal aku sudah acting agar mereka berhenti bertengkar" Kibum menghapus air mata buayanya.

"Ommo Bummie! Kau menangis? Apa kau sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Changmin baru menyadari ada air mata di wajah sang isteri.

"Aniya" Kibum berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang panik "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tadi Cuma acting untuk drama terbaruku"

Changmin mengambil naskah dari tangan Kibum dan membaca judulnya "Dead at Heart" Changmin menatap Kibum "Sepertinya drama menyedihkan lagi. Tapi aku lebih suka itu dari pada drama psiko saat kau jadi peran antagonisnya. Aku dan anak-anak sampai stress gara-gara actingmu"

Kibum tertawa "Mianhae ne Minnieku sayang"

"Tidak masalah. Apapun untuk my sweet heart" Changmin mengecup bibir pink isterinya.

"Minnie" Kibum menghentikan kecupan-kecupan Changmin "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi" Changmin geleng-geleng kepala "Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghae"

"Aku kadang-kadang berpikir masih ada hatimu yang menginginkan Kyuhyun dan kau menikahiku hanya karena saat itu aku mengandung anakmu" ucap Kibum pelan.

Changmin menangkup wajah cantik Kibum "Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku. Selamanya akan begitu. Dan satu-satunya yang kusayangkan dalam hidupku adalah menghamilimu sebelum kita menikah. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena hal itulah Kai dan Sehun ada bersama kita. Kita memang mabuk berat saat itu tapi kita melakukannya karena kita saling mencintai. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, arra?"

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ne"

"Nah begitu dong. You are so beautiful My Snow Princess" Changmin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum. Tapi kali ini disertai adu lidah.

**=JMJS=**

Sepasang suami isteri terlengket di dunia tengah memperhatikan undangan makan malam yang baru saja sampai. Sang isteri Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala membaca isi undangan itu. Sedang sang suami Lee Donghae malah lebih asik menciumi leher sang isteri daripada membaca undangan itu.

"Heechul eonnie terlalu berlebihanmmmhhh.. Hae stoppphhh" Eunhyuk jadi mendesah karena tangan Donghae sekarang menyusup ke dalam kaos kuning yang dipakainya.

Donghae malah makin semangat menyusuri lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk yang seksi "Kenapa harus berhenti jika kita menyukainya em?"

"Karena sekarang kita ada di teras Hae phabo!" Eunhyuk menjitak keras kepala Donghae.

Donghae malah tersenyum saat Eunhyuk menjitaknya "Gerbang sudah tertutup rapat tak akan ada yang melihat kita Hyukkie" Donghae malah mencubit gemas bokong isterinya.

"Kau mesum Fishy" Eunhyuk yang merasa terangsang kini berbalik dan sengaja menggesekkan pahanya ke kejantanan Donghae.

"Ahhh~ Hyukkie yang cerdas" desah Donghae. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Donghae segera melumat bibir sang isteri dan memberinya gigitan kecil. Tangan besarnya sudah bergerilia membelai punggung mulus Eunhyuk.

"Haeeeessshhh…" lutut Eunhyuk terasa lemas karena sentuhan seduktif Donghae.

"Ehem! Bisakah kalian melakukannya di dalam kamar saja? Ini tempat terbuka yang bermartabat" suara seorang gadis mengintrupsi kegiatan mesum HaeHyuk couple.

"Suzy kaphhhaaahhhmmm" Eunhyuk tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Donghae kini menngigit lehernya layaknya vampire.

"Yak Tuan Vampire mesum!" Suzy menarik ayahnya yang tak kenal tempat menjamah ibunya.

"Aisshh Suzy-ya kau mengganggu appa" Donghae menatap anak tunggalnya.

"Appa dan eomma yang mengganggu mataku" sengit Suzy kesal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menemui orang tuanya melakukan hal intim di tempat terbuka.

"Hehehehe mianhae chagi" Eunhyuk membelai rambut anak gadisnya.

Suzy memutar matanya malas. Lalu dia melihat undangan di tangan sang ibu "Eomma undangan apa itu?"

"Undangan pertunangan Jino dengan Go Hyemi. Anak salah satu rekan bisnis Siwon" dusta Donghae. Dia tahu Suzy dan Jino putus 3 bulan lalu karena Suzy mengira Jino bosan dengannya dan berselingkuh dengan model majalah porno.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat wajah shock Suzy "Bo..hong"  
"Salahmu memutuskan Jino tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya. Dia dan model itu hanya kebetulan bertemu di studio. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin Jino sesekali menjadi model tapi begitu dekat sedikit dengan yeoja lain kau langsung memutuskannya" jelas Donghae.

"Hae" tegur Eunhyuk tak tega melihat wajah sedih anaknya "Jangan begitu"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anakku menyesal karena emosi sesaat yang menghancurkan hubungannya bertahun-tahun dengan namja yang dicintainya" jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Sejak putus dengan JIno, Suzy jadi yeoja sinis yang pemurung "Eomma tahu kau masih mencintai Jino, sebelum terlambat, perbaikilah semua" Eunhyuk memberi undangan di tangannya pada Suzy "Jino memang lebih mirip Siwon secara fisik setelah dewasa tapi sifanya titisan Kyuhyun sejati. Keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah jika merasa dirinya benar. Minta maaflah dan denganrkan penjelasannya. Kau percaya padanya kan?"

Suzy menerima udangan itu dan mengangguk.

"Ayo Hyukkie kita lanjutkan di dalam. Jangan mengganggu uri Suzy yang merenungkan kisah cintanya" Donghae menggandeng Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya ke kamar mereka.

"Aissh kepala kepolisian Seoul kita sangat teramat pervet" omel Eunhyuk. Tapi yeoja manis itu tetap mengikuti suami tampannya.

Sementara itu Suzy membuka undangan di tangannya dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

**Dear Lee Family**

**Ratu kalian akan menetap di Korea, bagaimana jika makan malam di rumah baruku malam ini?**

**Tan Heechul.**

Undangan macam apa ini? Ini tidak seperti undangan makan malam biasa. Dan jelas bukan undangan pertunangan Jino. Suzy menggeram ditipu orang tuanya "HAEHYUK MESSSSUUUUMMMM!"

**=JMJS=**

"Jino oppa, boleh pinjam kamus bahasa jepangmu?" seorang yeoja berparas manis nan imut membuka kamar bernuansa biru tanpa mengetuk pintu membuat seorang namja yang tengah tidur telungkup mendadak bangun.

"Ketuk pintu dulu baby doll" Jino menatap adik kandungnya kesal.

"Hehehe mianhae oppa" cengir Sully tanpa rasa bersalah. Kaki panjangnya berjalan memasuki kamar sang kakak "Mana kamusnya oppa?"

"Di laci" jawab Jino malas.

"Aigo Jino si Charming Prince masih galau karea diputusin pacarnya" ejek Sully setelah mendapatkan sebuah kamus tebal di tangannya.

"Keluar sana pedofil" balas Jino.

"Umurku dan Sehun hanya terpaut kurang dari 3 tahun oppa. Itu bukan tindakan kriminal" jawab Sully tidak terima.

"Terserahlah tante-tante" Jino mengangkat bahu cuek "Wanita lebih mudah monopouse dibandingkan pria. Kita liat sampai kapan Sehun yang muda akan mau dengan yeoja sepertimu setelah kau keriput"

"Yah Jino oppa!" Sully sangat ingin melempar Jino dengan kamus di tangannya tapi bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi sang kakak dan tak ingin kena hukuman dan sang bunda yang sangat memanjakan kakak tuanya ini "Aku tahu oppa sedang patah hati. Kenapa oppa tidak ke rumah Suzy eonnie dan minta maaf padanya?"

"Aku tidak salah. Kenapa aku harus minta maaf. Aku dan si Selena itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa walau dia sangat seksi" jawab Jino.

"Itulah sifat oppa yang bikin Suzy eonnie kesal. Oppa keras kepala dan tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa oppa memuji wanita lain di depan yeojachingu sendiri? Mana oppa bersikukuh tidak mau minta maaf pula. Benar-benar deh. Untung Sehunnie-ku tidak begini" Suzy geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah~ semua wanita bikin pusing" frustasi Jino tapi dia segera menambahkan "Well, kecuali mommy"

"Anak mommy" ejek Suzy. Kakaknya yang cool setengah mati ini sangatlah manja pada sang mommy walau umurnya sudah mencapai 22 tahun.

"Diam kau anak daddy" balas Jino.

Sully sudah membuka mulutnya untuk melawan ejekkan sang kakak saat HP Jino yang tergeletak di kasur beredering keras.

Jino menatap kaget layar smartphone itu saat nama Suzy terpampang disana. Tak mau menyia-nyiakannya, Jino menekan tanda hijau di layar HP itu "Yeoboseo?"

"Ji..Jino-ya…" suara Suszy yang bergetar membuat Jino kawatir "Mian..hae…"

"Suzy? Gwencanayo? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Jino panik.

"Mianhae…" ucap Suzy "Aku salah. Aku harusnya mempercayaimu hiks… mianhae… hiks"

"Suu, kumohon katakan kau dimana sekarang?" Jino makin panik sampai tidak sadar memanggil nama sanyangnya pada Suzy yang sudah dilupakannya sejak mereka putus.

"Jii… jeongmal hiks mianhae… jeongmal saranghae Jii hiks…" tangisan Suzy makin kencang

Jino bahkan gemetar sekarang "Kau kenapa Suu?"  
"Aku lebih baik mati. Aku tak mau hidup tanpa kau di sisiku Jii" Suzy berkata serius.

"Mwo? Andwae!" teriak Jino "Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku memaafkanmu Suu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi jangan mati. Jebal…"

"Hiks… jjinja?" Suzy memastikan.

"Jeongmal saranghae Lee Suzy. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jino tulus.

"Baguslah" jawab Suzy. Jino langsung kaget. Bukan karena ada yang aneh. Hanya saja suara Suzy terdengar berada di sebelahnya bukan dari telepon di telinganya.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pamit" Sully segera pamit.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aigoo! Kau dan Sully bekerja sama menjebakku?" Tanya Jino kaget.

Suzy langsung memeluk Jino. Sosok yang sudah 3 bulan dijauhinya dan itu rasanya sungguh bagai neraka "Ne. kau tidak akan mengaku jika tidak dijebak"

"Yeoja jahat" Jino mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarin" jawab Suzy "Gomawo sudah memaafkanku Jii"

"Akulah yang salah Suu. Gomawo sudah menerimaku kembali" Jino mengelus rambut panjang Suzy yang sangat disukainya.

"Itu sekarang tidak penting. Yang penting kita sudah bersama. Dan kali ini aku percaya 100% padamu tanpa keraguan" jawab Suzy.

"Aisshh. Bikin iri saja" bisik Sully yang mengintip kamar Jino "Ahh, lebih baik aku telepon baby Hunnieku saja" ujarnya sambil melangkah ke kamarnya.

**=JMJS=**

Pintu itu selalu terkunci setiap jam makan siang. Tapi tidak ada yang keberatan. Toh itu adalah pintu masuk ke ruangan CEO mereka. Cari mati jika mereka protes.

"Wonnie aaaa…" Kyuhyun menyuapi Siwon makan siang buatannya. Sejak Sully berusia 10 tahun, Kyuhyun setiap makan siang selalu menemai suaminya di kantor.

Siwon membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan isterinya dengan semangat. Saat-saat makan siang adalah saat-saat favoritenya setelah malam hari di ranjang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Nanti malam kita ke rumahChullie eonni ya. Aku sangat merindukannya" ajak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk seraya mengusap pipi chubby sang isteri. Walau usia Kyuhyun kini melewati 40 tahun wajahnya tetap cantik seperti bayi. Forever young adalah istilah yang tepat "Tentu saja baby"

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Siwon "Heechul eonnie terlalu berlebihan. Padahal dia sudah menelepon kita tapi dia tetap mengirim undangan. Dengan kata-kata norak pula. Undangannya seperti ajakan kencan"

"Maksudmu seperti ajakan kencan pertamaku untukmu yang kutulis di papan reklame, bus dan balon udara itu?" tebak Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tertawa teringat ajakan kencan pertama Siwon yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Karena Siwon sampai mengiklankannya di TV-TV. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi artis dadakan "Kau sok romantis. Aku benar-benar malu saat itu"

"Yeah. Kau sampai menghajarku, ingat?" Siwon terkenang masa pendekatannya dengan Kyuhyun dulu "Kau sangat susah ditaklukkan baby"

"Aku hanya sedikit jual mahal Wonnie" jawab Kyuhyun "Tapi sekarang aku tak perlu jual mahal lagi" Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Kyunnie, aku masih lapar" rengek Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap bekal yang dibawakannya untuk Siwon yag sudah hampir habis "Kalau begitu ayo lanjut makan" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap meraih sendok tapi Siwon malah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan nasi Baby" ucap Siwon.

"Lalu? Kau mau pancake? Atau pizza?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum misterius dan menjawab dengan suara manis nan mesra "Wonnie mau makan Kyunnie"

Ciuman panas langsung terjadi. Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di sofa tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu. Kecipak demi kecipak terdengar setiap lidah Siwon yang besar dan hangat beradu dengan lidah Kyuhyun yang mungil dan manis.

"Hahh..hahh…" Kyuhyun menghirup udara banyak-banyak setelah Siwon melepaskan bibirnya "Wonnie nakal. Inikan di kantor"

"Lalu?" bibir Siwon turun ke bawah. Menghisap leher putih sang isteri untuk memberi hak paten kepunyaan. Tangannya sudah menyusup ke kemeja kebesaran Kyuhyun. Meremas kedua buah dada kesukaannya. Membuat Kyuhyun menegang.

"Wonn-aaahhhhh,,, sssstooppp… ennggghhhhhh" Kyuhyun berusaha melawan Siwon dan melawan nafsunya tentu saja. Dia sangat menikmati semua sentuhan Siwon. Tapi ini di kantor. Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang?

"Diamlah baby" Siwon mengusap seduktif paha Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut celana kain "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Pikirkan kita saja, ne?"

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun kalah oleh nafsunya ketika Siwon melepas kemeja putih itu memperlihatkan otot-otot kekarnya yang tak termakan usia. Tak berapa lama kedua insan tersebut sudah saling meneriakkan nama belahan jiwa masing-masing saat mencapai klimaks.

**=JMJS=**

Siwon sedang membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa saat telepon di mejanya berdering. Dia mengangkatnya tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya "Ada apa Yuri?"

"Mianhae sajangnim. Saya tahu Anda melarang siapapun mengganggu Anda saat ini, tapi kedua anak Anda sekarang berada disini"  
"Aku mengerti" jawab Siwon "Suruh mereka masuk" Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membuka pintu yang sedari tadi dikuncinya.

Setelah bercinta dengan Kyuhyun sampai 5 ronde, Kyuhyun yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur. Siwon sangat tak rela jika ada yang melihat wajah polos isterinya yang tertidur jadi dia melarang siapapun masuk ke ruangannya.

"Daddy lama" protes Sully manja. Siwon hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut anak gadisnya.

"Mana mommy?" Tanya Jino. Matanya membulat sempura melihat ibu kesayangannya terbaring di sofa "Ommo! Mommy!"

"Jangan berisik Jino. Mommymu hanya sedang tidur" jelas Siwon sedang Sully hanya memutar mata malas. Ini dia si Jino yang extra lebay jika melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

"Hufft syukurlah" Jino menghela nafas lega. Didekati Kyuhyun dengan pelan tak mau mengganggu tidur sang ibu. Senyum leganya langsung berganti kekesalan melihat kissmark di leher Kyuhyun yang kemejanya tidak dikancing semua "Daddy bejat! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mommy-ku?" desisnya pada Siwon.

"Eh?" Siwon lupa. Jino sangatlah protektif pada ibunya bahkan Siwon tak akan lepas dari amukan bocah-ehem-sekarang-namja-dewasa yang berstatus sebagai anak sulungnya "Aniya. Daddy hanya…"

"Tidak cukupkah semalaman daddy memperkosa mommy? Aigoo… mulai malam ini mommy tidur bersamaku" titah Jino.

Siwon melongo. Enak saja. Tanpa belaian dan pelukan Kyuhyun Siwon tidak akan tidur nyenyak "Begini ya Jino. Apa yang daddy lakukan pada mommy adalah kewajiban suami isteri. Kau akan mengerti jika sudah menikah"

"Aku tak akan sesangar daddy jika aku berhubungan seks dengan isteriku" jawab Jino.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Soal kepervetan, kau sepantaran dengan daddymu ini Jino" balas Siwon.

"No way! Aku akan lebih lembut. Tidak akan membuat isteriku berteriak sekeras itu" jawab Jino yakin.

"Yeoja berteriak karena nikmat. Itu namanya desahan baby Jino" jelas Siwon.

"Tapi tidak dengan nada kesakitan kentara dan jangan panggil aku baby. Aku sudah 22 tahun" protes Jino.

"Maaf mengganggu, tidakkah kalian merasa disni ada anak di bawah umur yang mendengar perdebatan erotis kalian?" Sully mengintrupsi setelah kupingnya panas.

Kedua namja dewasa itu langsung menutup mulut mereka. Sully sama galaknya dengan Kyuhyun jika gadis itu marah.

"Ennnggg" suara erangan dari bibir plum Kyuhyun membuat ketiga Choi menatapnya serempak "Lho, ini sudah di rumah ya?"

"Belum baby. Jino dan Sully menjemput kita. Setengah jam lagi acara makan malam di rumah Heechul akan dimulai"

"Mwo? Aigo!" Kyuhyun langsung panik "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Wonnie. Kita bisa terlambat"

"Kau tidur sangat lelap Baby" jawab Siwon.

"Kajja kita pulang. Kalian juga harus bersiap-siap" ajak Kyuhyun kepada Jino dan Sully. Tapi sepertinya karena masih setengah mengantuk dan kelelahan melalui 5 rondenya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa kakinya lemas. Dia terjatuh begitu melangkahkan kakinya

"Mommy!"Jino dan Sully berteriak bersamaan.

Siwon yang sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyu n "Jangan buru-buru begitu. Telat juga bukan masalah" Siwon menggendong tubuh isterinya.

"Wonnie, turunkan aku" pinta Kyuhyun. Pasalnya dia malu. Semua orang menatap ke arah 4 orang rupawan yang berstatus sebagai pemilik gedung dan perusahaan ini.

"Istirahatlah didekapan hangatku baby. Jangan kawatirkan apapun" jawab Siwon sambil menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya.

Jino memutar matanya kesal sedang Sully membuat suara seperti orang muntah.

"Tapi nanti kita telat. Aku tak mau telat" Kyuhyun berkata walau dia merasa sangat nyaman di gendong ala bridal style oleh Siwon "Aku belum mandi. Kau juga belum mandi"

"Untuk menghemat waktu, kita mandi berdua saja baby" saran Siwon. "Andwae!" teriak Sully dan Jino bersamaan membuat semua orang menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

**=JMJS=**

Suasana hangat mendominasi rumah besar tempat tinggal baru Keluarga Tan. Tuan rumah dengan senang hati menyajikan banyak makanan untuk para tamunya. Suara tawa dan celotehan meramaikan suasana.

"Mianhae kami telat" Kyuhyun mewakili Keluarga Choi meminta maaf.

"Akhirnya keluarga terakhir datang juga" Heechul berdiri dan menyambut mereka. Dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun "Bogoshipo Kyunnie"

"Nado eonnie" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aigo, Jino tumbuh menjadi namja tampan. Aku merindukan Jino yang imut" canda Heechul menatap kagum Jino yang makin mirip dengan Siwon.

"Aku tetap imut ajumma" jawab Jino.

"Dan Sully sudah sebesar ini. Terakhir kita bertemu saat kau masih 9 tahun" Heechul mengelus surai kecoklatan Sully.

"Pangelan" Luna menatap kagum Siwon dan Jino "Papa, belikan Lu pangelan cepelti meleka" pintanya pada Hankyung.

Semua orang tertawa mendnegar permintaan polos Luna.

"Kami tidak dijual manis" Siwon berjongkok dan dan mengelus rambut pendek Luna sambil memasang senyuman maut berdimplenya.

"Lu mau nikah cama pangelan" Luna langsung memeluk Siwon.

Heechul kembali tertawa. Dia jadi teringat masa lalu saat dia tergila-gila pada Siwon. Ibu dan anak sama saja.

"Tidak bisa" tolak Siwon lembut "Pangeran tampan ini sangat mencintai Tuan Putri cantik ini" Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yak Choi Siwon!" Desis Heechul kesal karena kesucian mata anaknya sedikit ternodai.

"Itu masih mending. Sully sudah melihat hal lebih parah sebelum dia bisa berjalan" celetuk Changmin disertai anggukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Yah, kalau begitu, Lu cama pangelan catunya" Luna menatap penuh harap pada Jino.

"Dia Pageranku" Suzy menggaet manja lengan Jino. Dia tidak cemburu hanya senang saja melihat wajah merajuk anak tunggal HanChul yang sangat manis dan lucu.

"Yaaahhh! Lalu Lu cama pangelan mana?" Luna merajuk lagi.

"Sama papa saja" tawar Hankyung menggendong puterinya.

"Aniyo" tolak Luna "Papa kan cudah punya mama"

"Aissh Kai hyung lama sekali" Sehun yang sudah berada di dekat Sully berkata cemas. Kai ada kegiatan club yang tidak bisa ditunda, jadi dia datang terlambat. Tapi sampai sekarang anak sulung Keluarga Shim itu tidak juga datang.

"Ada dia kesasar ya?" tebak Kibum cemas.

Sebelum ada yang menjawab tebakan Kibum kembali terdengar suara bel.

"Ah pasti itu Kai" kata Changmin beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Bial Lu caja. Ciapa tau itu pangelan Lu" Luna turun dari gendongan Hankyung dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Anak yang lucu" komentar Kyuhyun "Persis ibunya"  
"Kau benar Kyu" jawab Hankyung "Benar-benar dublikat ibunya"

"Huwaaaaaa" teriakan seorang namja membuat semua yang berada disana kaget. Mereka segera bergegas menuju pintu.

"Appa, eomma! Siapa anak ini?" Tanya Kai histeris. Semua orang menahan tawa melihat keadaan Kai. Luna tengah melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher Kai sambil menciumi pipi Kai membuat Kai jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan berantakan.

"Kau lupa Kai, itu Luna. Bayi mungil yang kau bilang cantik 5 tahun lalu" jawab Kibum geli.

"Mwo?" Kai berseru tidak percaya.

"Pangelan Lu yang tampan. Lu cinta pagelan" Luna berkata semangat.

"Aigoo" Heechul mendadak merasa pusing "Anakku jatuh cinta saat usianya baru 5 tahun"

"Sudah kuduga hyung, kau perlu ke psikiater" Sehun menatap Kai prihatin.

"Kau tahu Jino oppa. Inilah yang namanya kriminal" Sully berkata pada Jino.

"Kau benar Sully-ya. Aku tak menyangka Kai adalah pedofil" sedih Jino.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kai masih bingung apa yang terjadi. Masa sih yeoja yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya adalah bocah 5 tahun?

Tak ada yang mendengarkan Kai, semua kembali ke meja makan. Mereka semua mendadak lapar melihat kejadian itu. Poor Kai.

"Aisshh,, berhenti menempel-nempel padaku bocah" Kai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luna.

"Wae? Lu tak mau jauh-jauh dali pangelan" kekeh Luna.

Kai yang sudah siap melontarkan kata-kata pedas andalannya langsung menutup mulut saat matanya untuk pertama kali menatap mata hitam besar Luna. Electric Shock kembali mengaliri darahnya. Sama seperti saat dia naksir Kyuhyun dulu, tapi kali ini bedanya voltasenya jauh lebih besar.

"Kurasa aku memang harus ke psikiater" lirihnya pelan saat tanpa sadar dia memeluk Luna dalam dekapannya.

**=JMJS=**

"Wonnie.." panggil Kyuhyun. Mereka kini ada di rumah setelah pesta penyambutan Keluarga Tan dan bersiap tidur. Kyuhyun mendongak dalam pelukan Siwon, menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

"Emm?" sahut Siwon.

"Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun disertai rona pink di pipinya.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun. Terpesona pada keindahan karamel menawan itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada kita aku tetap mencintaimu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku di masa lalu baby"  
"Itu akan menjadi kenangan kita saat kita dipersatukan di kehidupan berikutnya Wonnie" jawab Kyuhyun "Karena dimanapun kita, kita akan tetap bersama. WonKyu adalah satu"

Siwon mengangguk. Dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun "Jeongmal Mianhae, Jeongmal Saraghae"

Kyuhyun juga mencium kening Siwon. Kemudian dia tertidur dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

Siwon menatap wajah indah isterinya yang tengah tertidur. Wajah damai yang sangat disukainya "Jaljayo my beautiful world"

Dan Siwonpun menyusul sang isteri ke dunia mimpi.

**_THE END_**

**Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam penulisan FF ini. Sangat mengharukan melihat review lebih dari 1000. Rasa sedih karena FF ini dianggap sampah, tidak bermutu, idiot bahkan plagiat terbayar dengan review Lovely Reader yang tulus.**

**Walau saya bukan Author yang membalas review Lovely Reader, tapi saya sangat menghargai review itu sampai sum-sum tulang.**

**Jujur, sedih rasanya mengakhiri JMJS yang Legendaris di hati Author ini, tapi ada permulaan ada pula akhirnya.**

**So, bolehkan Author meminta suara kalian dalam review untuk terakhir kalinya di FF kesayangan kita?**

**Tak ada masalah yang tidak terpecahkan jika kita menekan rasa egois dalam diri kita. Jika egois berkurang, kebahagiaanlah yang akan datang**

**-****Anin :3**

_Ps : Sebenarnya FF ini mau dishare tanggal 13 Mey bersamaan dengan ultah Author, tapi ya, Author enggak mau Lovely Reader menunggu terlalu lama. So, semoga suka _


End file.
